Green Haired Jinchuriki: Path to the Greatest Hero
by Pilsen18th
Summary: Young Izuku is just a boy living with his mother in a small apartment. However, what will happen when tragedy strikes due to the boy's connection with All Might? How will things change when All Might's quirk, Awakened Summoning, leads to him gaining new powers and maybe a friend in a powerful humanoid fox? Slight Naruto crossover. Stronger/More capable Izuku. IzuMina.
1. Loss

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Hello FanFiction readers! This will be my first fanfic ever and I hope to make it on the longer side. I am a huge fan of both Naruto and My Hero Academia so I thought why not bring them together! This story will contain awesomeness, quirks, jutsu, plot, a healthy dose of romance (what can I say? I have a soft spot for fictional ships) and more!**

 **I am more than willing to take suggestions as the story progresses and may use polls at some point but somethings will be non-negotiable, such as the IzukuxMina pairing. I also don't mind taking criticism but please keep it constructive and civil.**

 **I plan on making the Naruto and the My Hero Academia universes part of one big multiverse (as well as some other anime universes for possible easter eggs) for the sake of the plot. The MC will remain Izuku Midoriya but will basically be a mix of him and Naruto. I will also give him a new background that will be somewhat more on the tragic side like. Other various changes, such as the specifics of All Might's quirk, will simply be for the sake of the plot.**

 **The story will follow the canon plotline of MHA, at least initially and branch off when I feel the story needs it. I plan on having the Naruto/Izuku hybrid and Kurama (9 tailed fox) as the only characters from the Naruto Universe present. If you have any suggestions that you wish to discuss with me, I'm more than happy to reply to PMs, but I must let you guys know that I'm currently on a student's schedule so please don't be offended or think I'm ignoring you if I don't immediately respond. I will respond to reviews of my choosing at the beginning of each author's note.**

 **I hope to upload at least once every week, possibly on Fridays or Saturdays. Again, though, I'm on a student's schedule so there may be times where you guy will have to be patient. However, don't worry, I have no intentions of dropping this fanfic until it's done.**

 **Quick Warning. I plan on making this rated T for strong language, intense fight scenes and to give myself the freedom to write without restrictions. I may change it to M if the story forces me to do so.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the long Author's note. Without further ado, let's get typing!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **\- Loss -**

A five year old Midoriya Izuku watched as his mother, Inko, rushed throughout their apartment, quickly packing things in suitcases. Young Izuku had always been bright for his age, enough that he could easily identify the fear that was present in every movement of his normally passive mother despite the brave face she put on when he asked for an explanation.

Izuku had always been aware that he and his mother weren't as well off with money as the other children he knew, so it was clear she wasn't packing for a vacation. The only instruction he had been given by his mother was to go to his room and pack as much clothes as he could.

Having packed his clothes and his favorite All Might action figure, he was left watching his mother as she finished packing everything they would need, fully aware that they would not be able to come back anytime soon. Not that it was such a bad thing. The small apartment was a constant reminder of the life she couldn't give her son and only served to fill her with guilt most of the time. However, the reason for their departure left a lot of room for improvement.

Izuku saw the look of distress on his mother's usually kind face and decided that he didn't like seeing her like that. As she was mentally making sure they were ready, Izuku ran up to his mother and tightly hugged her, his small arms wrapping around her legs and resting his cheek on her hip. Inko was startled by the unexpected contact and look down at her son.

Izuku looked up at his mother and gave her the the brightest smile he could muster, "It's okay mom." Inko, realizing how worried her son was for her sake, smiled and felt tears filling her eyes. She ran her fingers through his green hair with black roots before resting it on his cheek which had what appeared to be whiskers, "Yes, you're right baby, I'm so sorry for making you worry." She then flashed him her own smile before wrapping him in a loving embrace.

Seeing his mother back to her calm, kind self, Izuku finally decided to question his mother, "Mom, what's going on? Why are we leaving? Where are we going?" Inko released him and stared straight into his dark green eyes with her own, "There's a lot going on that you won't be able to understand right now but you will soon. All you need to know is that it's not safe to stay here right now."

Izuku, understanding the urgency of the situation despite not knowing the cause, swallowed his curiosity and nodded. Inko felt relieved at her son's cooperation and quickly went over to grab the suitcases. Izuku followed and shouldered his All Might backpack. As his mother prepared to open the door, she froze, her hand inches from the handle. Izuku looked at her, confusion evident on his face, until he listened closely and heard what seemed to be pounding footsteps, followed by the sound of multiple crashes and screams.

Inko quickly turned to her son, dropping the suitcases and grabbed him, rushing toward his room. As she carried him, they both heard a loud, threatening voice scream, "WHERE IS THE QUIRKLESS BOY?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

This was startling for the boy since, to his knowledge, he was the only quirkless child in the entire complex. He wondered why someone so scary would be looking for him. His mother shook noticeably when she heard what the man was looking for.

She grabbed Izuku's hand and rushed to his room. Inko opened the window and started to lift Izuku towards it. Ikuzu felt fear spike in his chest, as he and his mother lived on the seventh floor of the apartment complex. He quickly took hold of his mother's arms and looked her in the eye, "Mom! What are you doing?!" Inko realized she forgot to tell her son her intentions. She quickly decided to explain, as time was of the essence, "Izuku, baby, I'm going to use my quirk to lower you to the ground, you'll be fine, okay?" Inko had the ability to attract small objects to herself at will. While Izuku was too heavy for her to lift, she was confident that she could slow his descent enough so that he would land safely.

Izuku shook his head, "I know that mom. But what about you?! How will you get down?!" Distress filled the young boy's voice as he knew his mother's quirk wasn't nearly strong enough to lower a grown up like herself down so far safely.

Inko felt tears stain her cheeks. She was reminded of just how selfless and amazing a son she had. She was also reminded that these were likely the last moments she would see her beautiful child.

Inko dried her tears with her sleeve and put on a brave face, "Izuku, mom's going to see if there is another way down, okay? The only thing that matters to me is that you get out of here safe and sound." Izuku's eyes began to water as he was worried for his mother, "B-but mom yo-" Inko stopped her son, "No Izuku, no buts. I need you to listen to your mother right now alright?" Izuku nodded as his lip quivered and tears began to fall. His mother gently brushed his tears away and held is cheek, facing him towards her, "Izuku, remember to always be a good boy, focus on your studies, eat healthy so you grow big and strong, be friendly to others, respect your elders, don't be reckless, and if you ever bring home a girl make sure she's someone who you'll be proud of introducing to me." Izuku was confused on the last part but remained quiet.

Inko felt more tears as she continued, "Don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day, bathe everyday and scrub behind your ears. Make sure to be responsible with your money and don't drink until you're old enough."

They suddenly heard heavy footsteps get closer and their front door get blown off of its hinges. Realizing they had no time left, Inko quickly hoisted Izuku out the window and, after securing him with her quirk, began letting him down slowly. She visibly strained with the effort of pushing her quirk past its normal limit, but seeing her son staring right back at her gave her the strength she needed.

She felt her heart break at the thought of never seeing her son again, yet shine knowing he was meant for great things in the world. Through her effort she continued to talk, "Remember to always get to bed on time and don't sleep in." As he got out of ear shot she finished, "I'll always be proud of you Izuku, so remember to chase your dreams with everything you have and never give up. Find people who are precious to you and protect them with all your strength and more. And Izuku...your mother loves you with all her heart, never forget that." She then gave him a smile that expressed all the love and pride she had for her son.

Izuku was frozen, every attempt to speak fell short as he gazed upon his loving mothers face for what he would soon find was the last time. He felt his feet gently touch the ground but found he couldn't muster the strength to stand. He felt the pull of his mother's quirk lessen until finally, it was gone. Inko then went back inside and slowly shut the window.

Feeling the absence of the quirk, Izuku suddenly felt all of the emotions he had been unable to express moments ago. He began to panic, wondering what he should do. He steeled his nerves and had decided to rush back up to his mother when suddenly an explosion shook the building and flames burst out of the window he had seen his mother mere moments ago. Realizing this, his entire being began to shatter, starting with his heart.

Soon, the reality of the situation hit the five-year-old like a tidal wave. His mother was gone. Regardless of all the hope he wished he could have that she had somehow escaped in time or survived the explosion, in his heart he knew that she was gone. The words she spoke as they parted, the loving smile she gave him, were all the final goodbye of a parent to her child.

Izuku felt the situation crushing him with every ragged breath that came from his shuddering body, with every second his mother was gone, with every lonely moment that passed as tears streamed down his cheeks. As he reached his limit, his cries grew louder and more desperate until he couldn't contain himself any longer. With a voice filled with agony and sadness, he shouted into the night, "Mommy! Please! Please don't leave me here! I don't want to be alone! PLEASE! MOM!"

Suddenly, a deep, powerful voice rang in his thoughts, " _ **Kit, enough."**_

Startled by the voice, Izuku looked around, searching for the owner of the voice only to find himself alone by the side of the building. Izuku began to think he had imagined it when the voice spoke again, " _ **No kit, what you are hearing is not your imagination. I assure you, although I'm currently without a solid body, I am very much real."**_

Izuku, deciding to believe the voice's words, timidly spoke back, "W-who are you? Where are you? Why can I hear you in my head?" The voice quickly responded, sensing the distress within the boy, " _ **Kit, if you want to speak with me, just think what you wish to say, we can't have people thinking my container is insane."**_ Izuku felt more confusion as the being referred to him as his "container" but remained silent, waiting for the being to continue.

The voice sighed before continuing, " _ **I can answer those questions and more but first we need to get out of here. We don't know if that man was the only one looking for you or if they've given up just yet."**_

Hearing this, fear began to flare up within Izuku at the thought of the possible danger he could be in. The voice spoke up, noticing the fear in the boy, " _ **Calm down kit. Just follow my instructions and you should be fine. I can feel our surroundings through your senses to a greater degree than any normal human. As far as I can tell there is no one else in the immediate area, much less anyone with ill intentions. There is also a siren in the distance, likely in response to the explosion earlier."**_ Izuku felt emotion well up in his chest at the reminder of events that had just transpired but remained calm, listening to the deep voice.

The voice continued, _**"**_ _ **However, we can't stay here. If others do come for you, this will likely be the first area they will search."**_ The boy looked around, half expecting a villain to jump out of the shadows, ' _What should I do?'_

The voice seemed to think for a moment before speaking, _**"**_ _ **First, let's get out of the area, but stay close enough to be able to make contact with the authorities once they arrive. Even with my help, at your current strength it'd be too much to ask you to simply go on the run. Remember, follow my instructions, stay calm, and everything will be fine."**_

The young boy took several deep breaths before nodding, waiting for instructions.

The voice grunted in approval before speaking again, _**"**_ _ **Okay, first, let's go down the street directly in front of you. Remember to stay in the shadows though."**_ The boy quickly responded, putting his trust in the voice, " _Okay."_

* * *

 **Time Skip: 10 minutes**

Izuku had been in the dark alley, some ways from his home, waiting calmly while staying alert, as per the instructions of the voice. After some minutes of silence, the boy built up the courage to speak to the intimidating voice, " _U-um, excuse me."_

The being was slightly surprised that the boy was attempting to initiate conversation, but supposed that it was inevitable all the same. The voice calmly responded as to not scare the boy, _**"**_ _ **Yes kit?"**_

" _W-who are you?"_ the boy timidly asked before continuing, " _Why are you in my head? I'm so confused. Please, tell me what you know."_

The voice exhaled before answering, _**"**_ _ **My name is Kurama. However, due to my physical appearance, I've almost only been referred to as the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox, or the Demon Fox."**_

The boy was startled at the last statement, " _D-d-demon?"_ Although the voice had only helped him so far, he was slightly fearful of having a demon's voice in his head.

The fox expected the reaction and quickly relieved the boy's fears, _**"**_ _ **Relax kit. It's just a title, although I suppose I am a bit of a demon to my enemies."**_ The voice, or Kurama as he now had a name, sounded a bit ominous by the end of his statement which sent shivers down the young greenette's spine. Sensing this, Kurama added, _**"**_ _ **Luckily, you are not, and likely won't ever be, my enemy as our fates are directly tied to each other."**_

The boy sighed with relief as Kurama continued, _**"**_ _ **As for why I'm in your head, well, to put it bluntly, my consciousness and all that I am is inside of you."**_

The statement hit the boy like a cannonball. Inside of him? How was that possible? The doctor had already confirmed the boy's quirklessness so it couldn't be that. Could it? Maybe the doctor was wrong and he was simply a late bloomer.

Upon hearing his thoughts, Kurama decided to clear up some of the confusion, _**"**_ _ **No kit. This is not the due to you having what you people have taken to calling 'quirks'. I will explain in due time but first you must know that it would be unwise to flail my presence around like a newly developed quirk. People will likely label you insane if you go around claiming that you have a voice in your head so be warned, for I will not speak to others if you do so. I can speak to others if I choose so and one day I will likely show you how but for now, my existence will remain a secret to all but you, understand?"**_

The boy nodded, finding the supposed fox's argument to be reasonable. However, he still had a mountain of questions to ask his apparent tenant.

Before he could say, or more accurately think, a single word he was cut off by Kurama's authoritative voice, _**"**_ _ **Kit, I understand you still have many more questions for me but trust me when I say it will be best in due time. I will tell you what I know when I see fit but for now, all you need to know is my name, and that I am not your enemy."**_

Izuku wanted to protest but decided to trust Kurama and remained quiet.

A few moments later, Kurama spoke up again, _**"**_ _ **Kit, get up. The authorities are nearing your home. Apparently they were delayed by the occurrence of a villain attack."**_

Izuku wasn't surprised. Villain attacks were quite common in today's society and often caused disturbances in the daily lives of citizens. Thankfully, heroes often put a stop to them before situations got out of hand.

Kurama, much like on the way there, began giving the young boy instructions, **_"A_** _ **lright kit, remember to stay in the shadows on your way back and try not to make any noise. We aren't in the clear just yet."**_

Izuku nodded, knowing that until he was with someone he could trust, it was always possible that he was being hunted.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 10 minutes**

Izuku arrived back at his home as the fire had been more or less dealt with thanks to the neighbors acting quickly to contain the fire and Backdraft, the firefighting hero, arriving at the scene to help the firemen.

Had the situation been any different, Izuku likely would've switched to his fanboy mode and begged for Backdraft's autograph. However, much more pressing matters came to mind as he approached the scene. Izuku immediately felt his eyes sting at the reminder of what had happened but kept them in as he knew he had to explain the situation to the officers at the scene.

Izuku timidly walked up to the nearest officer and tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. The officer looked down and raised an eyebrow at the small boy, "Hello there young man. Is there something wrong?" Izuku glanced at the damaged building before looking back at the officer, "That's my home." Unsure of where to begin with his story.

The officer looked back at the building and then rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't worry young man, the damage was limited to only one of the apartments, I'm sure your home is fine. Are your parents around? Were they home?"

Izuku felt tears threaten to spill over as he corrected the officer's misunderstanding, "N-no, mine is the one that's *hic* b-burning." It took every ounce of the boy's strength not to simply rush into the building and search for his mother.

Upon hearing this, the officer's eyes widened, "Oh my god." He quickly grabbed the young boy's shoulder as he looked around as if he was afraid the child would disappear into thin air.

He seemed to find who he was looking for as his gaze settled on a man who was wearing a beige trench coat and matching fedora. The man seemed to hold the most authority at the scene as he continued to shout orders to the officers at the scene.

The officer next to Izuku then yelled with urgency, "Detective Naomasa!" The detective turned quickly at the officer and gave a worried glance at the boy next to him. He hurriedly walked to the officer and the greenette.

Wasting no time the detective questioned the officer, "What is it?" The officer looked down at the boy with worry before answering, "This boy says his apartment is the one where the fire originated."

Detective Naomasa's eyes widened before he looked at the young boy with equal amounts of shock and concern.

The detective seemed to think for a moment before regaining his composure and addressing the officer, "I'll take him from here. Return to your post. I don't want anyone getting in or out of this perimeter until we know what's going on."

The officer quickly straightened out before nodding curtly, "Yes sir." He gave one last look at the boy before walking off to join some other officers attempting to calm the small crowd that had gathered.

The officer held his hand out to the young boy who, after a moment of hesitation, took it, "Come with me with young man, let's get you a blanket, it's gotten a bit chilly tonight and I wouldn't want you to get sick." As he spoke, Naomasa's eyes softened to let the boy know that he meant him no harm.

Naomasa brought the boy to an ambulance which, thankfully, hadn't been needed yet and placed him inside, with his feet dangling off the edge. He quickly grabbed a blanket and, after relieving the young boy of his All Might backpack, placed it the warm cloth over his shoulders.

After giving the boy a few moments to himself, he cleared his throat and spoke, "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, or you can call me Detective Naomasa. What's your name young man?"

After timidly glancing at the man, the boy spoke softly but loud enough for the detective to hear, "Midoriya Izuku."

For a split second, Naomasa seemed to be to be shocked upon hearing this, 'Midoriya Izuku?! Isn't he- but how did they find him?' He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly recomposed himself, "Is what you said true? Do you live there?" The detective didn't want to probe the young boy about the destruction of his home but any information is invaluable in any case and they needed to know all they could.

Izuku was glad the detective had the foresight to place him where he didn't have a view of his now destroyed home as the mere thought was almost enough to break him, "Y-yes." He took a moment before continuing, "I was *hic* here when it happened."

This was completely unexpected to the detective as he gasped. He had assumed the boy had been at a friend's house at the time of the explosion. To hear that the boy witnesses the explosion of his home was heartbreaking. Wondering how the boy was unharmed he continued, "Do you have a fire resistance quirk of some kind Midoriya-kun?"

The boy shook his head, "No, the doctor said I was quirkless." The boy usually would have been saddened by the reminder of his quirklessness, but it was currently one of the farthest things from his mind.

Confused, Naomasa continued, "Then how are you okay? Were you not inside at the time?"

Again, the boy shook his head, "My m-mom let me down from the window using her quirk before the explosion." Then, with hesitation and the slightest ray of hope he spoke up again, "D-did you find my *hic* m-mom? Is she okay?"

To the detective's knowledge, two bodies had been found, one being a woman, likely in her early thirties, and the other being a large man that had his transformation quirk active at the time of death. To help in identifying the bodies, they had already taken DNA samples of both and tested for their quirks. The woman's quirk gave her the ability to attract objects to herself at will although the strength level appeared to be rather weak. The man's quirk allowed him to transform, nearly doubling in size and greatly increasing his muscle to mass ratio.

He had found after questioning the other tenants that the only person in the building that matched the description was Midoriya Inko.

Looking at the boy who had tears in his eyes as he awaited the answer, the detective's heart shattered. Within the greenette's eyes, he saw that he knew the truth yet wanted desperately to be told that his mother was okay, that she had somehow escaped the explosion unharmed and was now waiting to be reunited with her son.

Naomasa steadied his resolve and looked directly at Izuku, "I am so sorry Midoriya-kun. We found your mother in the apartment. She...she didn't survive the explosion. I'm so incredibly sorry."

Izuku's tears began flowing with every word that came out of the detective's mouth, until streams were pouring down his face and he began to sob uncontrollably. After a moment, Naomasa, feeling he needed to comfort the boy somehow, placed his hand on his shoulder and tried to let him know everything would be alright.

Izuku felt Naomasa's hand on his shoulder and, after looking at him for a moment and his cries quieting to a bit of sniffling, he quickly grabbed the detective and began to sob into his trench coat.

Naomasa was shocked for a moment but then realized just how alone the boy must've felt after losing his only family. After identifying the woman, Naomasa tried to contact any possible relatives to notify them of Inko's death but found that she and her son had nobody. Unfortunately, this meant that Midoriya Izuku was now in orphan with no immediate candidates to give him a new home.

Slowly, Naomasa wrapped his arms around the boy. For some reason, Naomasa almost felt responsible and protective of the boy. In that moment he vowed he would do all he could to help young Izuku.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 3 days**

Naomasa found himself frustrated at the end of his rope. Based on what he had gathered from the witnesses and Izuku's own recollection of the events leading up the explosion, the man that broke into the apartment, now identified as Nakamura Daizo, had been actively searching for Izuku as he was the only quirkless boy in the apartment complex.

Nakamura was a small time thug with a few arrests for shoplifting and the like. Not only was something like assault and possible murder way out of character for the man, but he had absolutely no connection to Inko or her son. There appeared to be no motive at all. They couldn't even allow the possibility of it being a psychotic attack as his files showed that his most recent test at the prison, which had been 3 weeks ago, proved he was in full mental health despite his repeated offenses against society.

However, regardless of the apparent brickwall he seemed to hit in the investigation, Naomasa had absolutely no intention of stopping until he had solved the case.

Although it was just speculation, he had a hunch that there was much more at play than one might initially assume. Nothing added up which was what troubled the detective the most.

As he prepared to do more digging into the case, he was called interrupted by coworker, "Hey Naomasa-san. The chief wants you in his office. He said it was important."

Wondering what was so important, he quickly got up and headed to the chief's office, "Thanks. I'll go there now." His coworker nodded before going about his business.

When Naomasa got to the chief's office which had the blinds closed, he was shocked to find that the chief wasn't the only one waiting for him.

Sitting in one of the seats in front of the literal dog headed chief was a skinny, sickly looking blonde man. Despite his appearance, Naomasa recognized the thin man as the world's #1 hero and his personal friend, All Might, reverted to his normal form.

Naomasa closed the door, sensing that this conversation would require privacy, before speaking, "Good afternoon Chief Tsuragamae, All Might. There was something important you needed to speak about?"

Chief Tsuragamae gestured for Naomasa to sit as he spoke, "Sorry to call you so suddenly but you are correct, this is very urgent." Naomasa nodded as he took a seat and waited for the two to fill him in.

All Might was the first to speak up, "Tsukauchi, you're aware that Midoriya Izuku is to be my successor, correct?" Naomasa nodded recalling his shock when the boy had told the detective his name, revealing that he was the same boy All Might had told him of four years ago. This had been another reason why Naomasa was so sure that the attack wasn't as random as it appeared.

All Might continued, shaking Naomasa out of his thoughts, "As I'm sure you've already suspected, the man who attacked young Midoriya didn't act independently, nor was his the only attack that night." All Might paused to let Naomasa nod at the information sink in, as Naomasa wasn't made aware there had been other attacks that night.

All Might sighed heavily before continuing, "We have reason to believe that the attack was done at the command of All for One in an attempt to stop the line of Summoned Awakenings."

At this, Naomasa's eyes widened as he gasped, nearly jumping out of his seat, "A-All for One?! But how is that possible?! How does he know that Izuku is your successor?! How-?!" Naomasa's questions were halted by the chief, "Calm down Detective Naomasa." The chief's voice had been calm but stern and left no room for debate.

Naomasa promptly shut his mouth but stared at All Might, practically begging for answers.

All Might held his hand up stating, "I understand your concern Tsukauchi, but rest assured, young Izuku's identity as my successor and the next Summoned Awakening is still only known to us. All for One is clearly unaware of Izuku's identity and likely only knows that Izuku is quirkless and a young boy based on the victims of that night's attacks."

Hearing this, Naomasa calmed down immensely, now knowing that the young orphan wasn't in any immediate danger. However, a thought continued to gnaw at the back of his mind, "Wait. If All for One finds out that Izuku survived the attack won't he likely continue to pursue him?"

All Might had expected the question and calmly responded, "Actually, there were attacks all over Japan recently, a few every day but spread out across the country. If I had to suspect, All for One knows that launching a full scale attack on every young quirkless child would catch much more attention than he wishes to have at the moment, considering he likely isn't ready to face me. Therefore this is more of a general sweep using the knowledge he has in the hopes that he will get lucky and eliminate my successor." All Might then quickly added, "Also, the ages of the apparent targets has been relatively widespread, ranging from four to seven year olds, with Izuku not being the only survivor."

The chief was the next one to speak up, "The attacks have only been at the hands of small time criminals, apparently claiming that their unknown employer is a mad scientists wanting quirkless individuals to experiment on. In the world as it is, such a case would likely pass as believable and lead us on a wild goose chase had All Might not informed me of the real perpetrator."

All Might then went on to explain that, following a hunch on the attacks, he worked with the chief to investigate. They found activity among a significant number of well known villains speaking about some kind of plans being put into motion by someone named 'Sensei' (Master). Seeing as how All for One was the only one powerful that could lead so many powerful villains, as well as the profile of the victims of the recent attacks, they deduced that he was behind the attacks after somehow finding out that All Might had found the next Summoned Awakening.

Naomasa had understood the situation so far but was confused on why they would need him to know all of this, "Wait, while I appreciate you both filling me on the whole situation, why would you? With all due respect, wouldn't it be wiser to keep the number people who know this to a minimum as to keep the villains from knowing you're onto them as well as the specifics to Izuku's identity?"

All Might nodded knowingly, "Yes, which is why we three will be the only ones who know about Izuku. Not even the other heroes will know about Izuku until he is older." He then took a deep breath before looking directly at Naomasa with his zombie like eyes and continuing, "As for why we told you in particular, not only do I trust you completely Tsukauchi, but there is also a favor we, no, I need to ask you."

Naomasa nodded before smiling and saying, "Of course All Might. You know I'll do anything to help you."

All Might smiled at his words before clearing his throat, "As you know, young Midoriya has no one to look after him now that his mother is gone. I feel that I am responsible for him with him being my successor as well as the attacks being due to his connection with me but I can't take him in. If I do then I risk All for One finding out his true identity. I may be the #1 hero but I can't be everywhere at once, nor can I be forced to choose between the citizens lives that are put at risk everyday or that of Izuku. Therefore, I was hoping that you'd be able to take care of him."

Naomasa was shocked at the request, as was clearly seen by his expression, "Raise him?! But I don't have any experience with kids! Why not find him another family that can actually take care of him?" It wasn't that Naomasa didn't want to take care of Izuku, but he felt that putting him in the care of a responsible family would be much more sensible.

All Might understood the thoughts going through his friend's mind but stood firm, "I understand your concern but hear me out." Naomasa took a breath and nodded for All Might to continue. "If we put Izuku in an orphanage to be adopted, I'm sure he will find a family in no time given his age. However, how will Izuku's life be growing up? He's lost his mother and will likely soon be discovering abilities that may turn out to be strange even by the world's current standards with 80% of the population having some kind of quirk. He will need someone who understands his situation and the only ones who can at the moment are us three. Tsuragamae-san can't as he is the chief of police. I can't for the reasons I have already given. But if you did it, not only could you do so understanding his unique circumstances, you wouldn't have to worry about your job as Tsuragamae-san has agreed to be understanding of your own circumstances." All Might then rested his hand onto Naomasa's shoulder as he transformed into his full-powered state which was that of a hulking seven foot man with shining teeth, "Please Tsukauchi. You are the only one that I can ask of this."

Naomasa looked up at his friend before chuckling, "Well. How can I possibly turn away when the Symbol of Peace himself is asking for my help. Sure thing Toshinori, I'd be honored to look after Izuku."

All Might then gave his signature hero smile and flashed him with a thumbs up, "Thank you Tsukauchi, I knew I could count on you."

Naomasa then excused himself after they filled him in on how they would go about getting him legal guardianship of Izuku and went to his desk.

He then sat at his desk in his office before sighing. He rubbed his temple as he thought of how complicated his life would soon become.

His thoughts soon drifted to young Izuku. Naomasa hardened his resolve as he vowed to do right by the young boy.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Izuku**

Izuku sat alone in a room somewhere within the police station. He had been given paper, crayons, toys, and a t.v. with a remote. However, the young boy couldn't care less about any of that as he sat with his legs to his chest and his armed wrapped around them.

He was no longer crying as he felt he couldn't even physically release the tears after all of the sobbing he had done since the night he lost his mother.

He sat there quietly until the voice of Kurama disturbed his inner silence, " _ **K**_ _ **it."**_ Izuku was startled as he had nearly forgotten about the fox in him among all of the commotion going on. Izuku was unaware that the fox had avoided bothering Izuku the past few days to give him time to grieve. He had decided to contact him now that the boy was calmer.

Realizing who it was he quickly responded, " _Kurama? So you were real."_ The boy was somewhat relieved at hearing Kurama's voice. He had been feeling so alone that it was nearly unbearable. But the thought that there was someone that would be with him, despite the strange circumstances that made it so, comforted him to a degree.

The fox was glad the boy remembered to mentally voice his thoughts, " _ **Yes kit. As I told you, I am very much real."**_ The boy nodded, remember his words (thoughts?) during their escape.

The boy realized that they could finally speak without worry of danger and seized the opportunity to question the fox. However, he was cut off by Kurama's words, _**"**_ _ **Hold on kit, I know a better place we can talk. Close your eyes and focus on my presence. Focus on my presence and nothing else. Block out your surroundings."**_ Izuku followed the fox's instructions as he spoke, intently listening to the foxes words and imagining the fox inside of himself.

 _Izuku felt no different and, thinking he had done something wrong, began to open his eyes. What he saw shocked him to put it mildly. He seemed to be suspended in the air with, quite literally, nothing surrounding him. No matter how much he strained his eyes, he saw nothing but blackness._

 _ **"I'm right here kit."** Kurama's voice appeared behind Izuku, causing him to spin around 180 degrees as if he shifted in response to his own thoughts._

 _Right in front of him, stood, or floated rather, a skyscraper sized, orangish red, nine tailed fox._

 _Izuku nearly gasped at the sight but found that this was exactly what he should have expected after hearing Kurama's voice. His appearance very much justified his voice to say the least._

 _The boy's green eyes were met with the fox's red ones, neither making a sound._

 _Kurama was the first to speak, " **So, we finally meet in person kit. Or at least what passes for in person in your mind."** The boy prepared to talk before Kurama raised a hand, which surprisingly resembled a human shaped hand covered in fur, although he did have very sharp looking white claws on each finger. Upon closer inspection, Izuku discovered that Kurama's form actually appeared very human-like as he seemed capable of walking on two legs but was also shaped in a way that he could walk on all fours if he chose to do so._

 _Kurama's deep voice filled the silence soon after, **"** **Let's make this place a bit more comfortable. I have been stuck here like this since you were born and although I could somewhat experience the world through you, in all honesty your life has been exceedingly boring so far."**_

 _The boy frowned at the last comment but decided to ignore it, "How do I do that?" The boy was almost surprised at how comfortable he was talking considering it was with a massive nine tailed fox but pushed the thought aside._

 _Kurama experienced similar surprise but was more amused by it than anything, **"** **Just picture how you wish for everything to look. Always remember that this is your mind, you can change it how you see fit."**_

 _Izuku thought for a moment before deciding. He closed his eyes in concentration and the scene around both of them began to shift, taking color and form. When the boy was finished, both he and Kurama were surrounded by luscious green grass in what appeared to be a meadow. In the distance to the right was a forest that seemed to expand as far as the eye could see. In front of them was a large lake with sparkling blue water. To the left, they saw a mountain range that reached so high it penetrated the soft white clouds. Behind them appeared to be more grass lands with not a hill in sight. The whole scene seemed much more vivid than it appeared in Izuku's head. Not that either of them were complaining though._

 _Izuku then turned back to Kurama who was comfortably laying down in the grass with his head supported by his forearms as he lazily closed his eyes, **"** **Great job kit. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to pick a place so nature influenced."** Izuku timidly responded, "W-well you are a fox so I thought you would like a place like this considering you seem to be trapped in my body."_

 _Kurama's long ears twitched a bit at this. For some reason, he felt that kindness was not a common thing he experienced and was a bit surprised that the boy had had him in mind when creating the mindscape._

 _Had he not been such a proud being by nature, he might have thanked him._

 _ **"** **Alright** **kit. I understand you want to know more but, as I told you before, I will tell you things when I see fit and currently there isn't much else I feel I should disclose."** Noting the disappointment in the boy despite his lack of resistance led Kurama to add, **"** **However, do know that me and you are linked to one another. If your life is lost, mine will follow. So know that I am your ally throughout this. Also, I intend to train you. I have much knowledge though I can't seem to explain why. I will help you grow stronger to avoid having a weak container. I expect you to be able to defend yourself without aid."**_

 _This piqued Izuku's interest quite a bit, "You're going to train me? You seem very strong. Does that mean that I'll become super strong too?" Kurama thought a moment before answering, " **Based on what I have seen and the average strength of the people on this planet, I would say that you will soon be much stronger than most of them."**_

 _Izuku felt anticipation bubble up inside of himself,_ 'If I really do get that strong, maybe I CAN become a professional hero. Then I can save lots of people' _His mood dampened a bit near the end of his thoughts as they drifted to his mother. His eyes quickly shot to Kurama, nervous of what he would think about Izuku entering a profession as dangerous as hero work. Kurama seemed to guess the boy's concerns as he spoke up, " **I don't hear all of your thoughts kit. If you don't intend for me to hear something then I won't. The same goes for when your not in your mindscape."**_

 _This seemed to ease the boy's worries as he sighed in relief. The he looked up questioningly at the fox, "So what now?" Without opening his eyes Kurama responded, " **Go back out. Don't worry, nothing has happened since you entered as you are still aware of what goes on out there even when you're here. For now there's nothing else I need to tell you and I intend to start your training soon. If you need something you can just talk to me mentally with the intent for me to hear it. Or if you wish to speak face to face then you can come back hear at will, nothing will have changed after you leave."**_

 _Izuku nodded before he concentrated and willed himself out of his mindscape._

Opening his eyes, Izuku found himself back in the room at the police station.

Although he still felt the grief of the recent events, Izuku somehow felt that he could be stronger now. He felt that everything wasn't over, that he could still do good.

Suddenly feeling exhausted from his lack of sleep over the past few days, Izuku decided to lie down on the couch he was sitting on.

As he rested his head, Izuku felt sleep pulling him further and further from the world.

Right as he felt himself losing consciousness, Izuku softly said, " _Thank you Kurama."_

Upon hearing this, the fox thought to himself, ' _ **No problem kit.'**_

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **Wow! I didn't come into this expecting it to be easy but this took a lot more effort than I thought it would.**

 **That being said; totally worth it.**

 **I'm very pleased how this chapter came out. It was a bit longer than I expected but I kind of had to as I planned the first chapter to be the set up involving a big event that would connect to Izuku as he goes to UA and also not make it seem like I just puked out a super OOC Izuku without any real backstory. Wanted this AU to really seem believable.**

 **I understand their will be questions regarding the changes I made to All Might's original quirk, One for All. Rest assured those questions will likely be answered in the next chapter. I nearly messed up and left the name as it was but then realized that it didn't fit with what I made his quirk into at all. I'm sure many of you will be able to guess what the quirk is based on the name (I suck at naming things) but I'd still like to see some guesses of its specifics.**

 **To all those Midoriya Inko fans out there who are ready to burn me at the stake for killing her off, all I can say is I'm really sorry. Just know that her death wasn't without purpose and I plan on elaborating on how exactly she died to make sure she gets a heroic farewell.**

 **On a slight side note, the villain that broke into Izuku's home was an OC I added. I was thinking about taking a character from Naruto but then decided against it since then I'd feel pressured to keep adding characters from the Naruto universe and, the way the story will unfold, it wouldn't make much sense since, as I said, the Naruto/Izuku hybrid and Kurama will be the only characters for Naruto that I plan on adding in the series.**

 **As I said, I'm more than willing to answer questions (so long as they aren't for spoilers) and take suggestions to make the story better so don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me, so long as it isn't pointless banter.**

 **Anyways, until next time (hopefully this time next week)**

 **Pilsen18th, out.**


	2. To Be A Hero

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Hey guys! Back with the next chapter!**

 **I have to be honest. This being my first fanfic and all, I was super surprised at the traction this story got. I'm flattered by those of you who have already followed and favorited the story and hope I don't disappoint.**

 **This chapter will be a time skip to right before Izuku enters UA. As I said before, the story will loosely follow the events in the original anime but will have unavoidable changes due to Izuku's new background.**

 **I will say that this Izuku will be overall much more confident than canon Izuku (not like that's difficult to imagine) and much more capable with his abilities, especially considering his powers won't come at the cost of shattered bones.**

 **Izuku will meet All Might so a lot will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **Lightningblade49:** **Izuku already being chosen as All Might's successor mostly has do do with the changes I made to his quirk, now called Summoned Awakening, and the fact that I found it a bit odd that technically All Might could've chosen some random old joe on the street to pass his quirk onto and call it a day. I wanted to add an element of destiny to Izuku's life instead of pure chance. Inko knowing of Izuku being targeted is true and will likely be explained in a future chapter, possibly the one after this. As for your last question, I would say that Izuku can be seen more as his world's counterpart of Naruto and this Kurama is also a counterpart of sorts. This will tie into the whole multiverse aspect I plan on implementing and the changes to All Might's quirk. Hopefully this chapter answers most of your questions so far.**

 **Aruton900, Karlos1234ify, wowlol12, and Lightningleo3115, thanks so much for the support and compliments**

 **Special shout out to UnbuiltSkink333 for being the first to comment on my story. Thank you for supporting the story!**

 **Thank you to Señor E, a personal friend of mine, for acting as my beta reader of sorts (he does not have a account). Appreciate it bro!**

 **Without further ado, let's jump in!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **I do not own the cover image. All credit goes to its artist**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-To Be A Hero-**

Izuku was in class, bored as per usual, with his arm supporting his head. The teacher had been droning on about mathematics for longer than he had bothered to count. So far, it had been nothing significant enough to warrant his attention.

It wasn't that Izuku was an idiot and simply didn't care for his education. Far from it actually as he was number one in his year's academics by far. Kurama had pushed him hard both physically and mentally since their training had begun all those years ago stating, " _ **An idiotic partner is as bad as a weak one."**_

In short, he knew everything that had been coming out of his teacher's mouth.

Izuku, now fourteen years old, was sitting in near the back of his class, waiting for the last day of his junior high school years to end. In his mind, this was merely a stepping stone for him. Years ago, he had set his sights on the world's greatest hero high school; U.A.

Kurama had wanted nothing more than for his partner to be the absolute best in the world, therefore putting himself up there as he should be. After analyzing the workings of Izuku's world, he had come to the conclusion that the people who were held in the highest regard in the world were the heroes. So being at the top of the heroes would imply that one had reached the pinnacle of what the world had to offer.

Kurama had merely offered it as a suggestion but was slightly surprised at the boy's readiness to accept it as his driving goal. After giving it some thought, however, he realized that before the incident when his partner was five, Izuku had admired and worshipped heroes as if they were divine beings. Apparently such a mindset, although diluted with reality, had remained within the greenette.

After nearly ten years with Kurama, Izuku had mastered close quarters combat to a very high degree for his age although he still had room for improvement. He had also gained some skill in armed combat, however, both he and Kurama had agreed that they preferred bare handed fighting.

Kurama had also revealed through their training that Izuku had access to, as well as very large reserves, of something called chakra, which in essence was manipulatable energy. The fox explained that people had not gained the ability to wield chakra and guessed that they instead received quirks in its place.

Izuku had, by training mainly in his mindscape as to not attract attention, learned many ways to use his chakra, mostly with the guidance of Kurama who seemed to have inherent knowledge of it. He had learned that chakra could be transformed through skillful control into five different natures; water, earth, lightning, wind, and fire, each being strong against one nature and weak against another.

He had also found that some elements enhanced one another, such as wind with fire, and lighting with water.

This along with the fact that Kurama forced Izuku to keep both his body and mind at their peak had led to Izuku being quite the up and coming teenager. He stood at an unassuming 5 feet 6 inches, his physique, however, was no laughing matter as many of his female classmates could be caught ogling at the young man during physical education when he wasn't wearing their usual all black uniforms.

In fact, despite Izuku's supposed quirklessness, many of the girls in the school blushed at the thought of the school's elite greenette, whispering how striking his whisker marks were as well as his naturally green and black hair.

Izuku more or less ignored such whispers and focused on his training, the thought of dating not wavering his focus in the slightest.

Speaking of ignoring, Izuku's homeroom teacher had just about enough of his student's obvious disinterest in the lesson, "Midoriya-kun! Are you so far advanced that my lesson isn't worth your attention?!"

Izuku took a second to look at his teacher directly in the eye. He then seemed to give him a look that said, 'Pretty much' before he shrugged as he decided to cloud watch out the window.

His teacher fumed at this as he turned a shade a red before continuing, "You know Midoriya-kun, if you take this attitude with you to high school then before you know it you will have fallen completely behind and end up struggling all the more for it!"

Izuku seemed to ponder this before calmly stating, "Well, as the world's top hero high school, I certainly hope that U.A.'s standards force me to push myself or else I'd be nothing but disappointed."

The class seemed shocked at the young man's clear implications in his statements. He had clearly meant that getting into U.A. would hardly be a challenge and merely hoped that it lived up to its reputation as not to let down his expectations.

Suddenly every guy in the class erupted, "How can a quikless guy like you hope to get into UA?!" "Don't think that your test scores will let you become a hero, stupid!" "Cocky bastard! I can't wait for you to fail like the dumbass you are trying to get in!"

Suddenly a small explosion was heard in the class, silencing everyone. The whole class immediately turned to the intimidating student who currently had smoke rising from his palm.

The blonde turned to Izuku with a look of irritation and hatred, "Don't even think about applying to U.A. you quirkless bastard." His palm crackled with smaller explosions as he spoke, "The only one getting in there is gonna be me. Then I'm gonna surpass All Might and be the number one hero."

As far as Izuku knew, the only other student in his year that planned on applying to the esteemed high school was his old childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou.

Izuku knew that his powerful explosion quirk, which allowed him to generate powerful explosions on his hands, along with his incredible combat ability gave him a significant advantage over most in the pursuit of becoming a hero. Izuku also knew that his equally explosive temper and overall aggressive personality didn't exactly shine as hero-like traits.

Still, he was aware that Bakugou was far from an idiot and wouldn't be quick to underestimate his chances at getting into the famed high school.

Izuku merely crossed his arms, "If you all are so sure that I won't make it in, then there should be no problem with me applying. I'm sure more than a few of you would love to see me fail."

Izuku was well aware of how disliked he was by the general male population in his school due to the attention the girls gave him. The fact that they all believed he was quirkless only amplified the amount of jealousy and animosity they held for him.

Izuku then looked at Bakugou, ignoring every other presence in the room, "In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're worried that I'll steal your thunder if I manage to be the only other student at our school to get in. But what the hell is wrong with me to even think that? Of course you're not at all worried, aren't you Bakugou-san?"

Bakugou's face contorted into one of pure rage as his palms crackled with more intensity, "You know, you can't apply for UA if you're dead, you motherfu-!" "That's enough!"

The teacher had clearly felt the rising tensions in the class and decided to put a stop to everything before quirks started flying. While, based on his green haired student's confidence, he was sure the boy knew how to fight, he had no doubt that the quirkless teen would stand no chance against a quirk, especially one as powerful as Bakugou's.

Bakugou gave one last look of death and nearly growled before turning around, "Hmph."

Izuku simply put rested his cheek on his hand and continued to cloud gaze until class was over. He held no resentment towards his classmates or his childhood friend whatsoever as he knew how quirkless people were viewed in society. Most were seen as lesser by those with quirks, particularly the stronger ones like Bakugou, and had to work many times harder to become successful. It was no wonder they all thought he was foolish for saying he would apply for UA of all places.

Izuku nearly chuckled out loud, 'If they knew half of my abilities they wouldn't doubt me so much. I can't believe Kurama says I still have more to learn.' Apparently the fox had much more to teach his partner including things such as something called 'fox sage mode' as well as 'bijuu mode' although the huge fox had refused to explain what they were, saying he wasn't ready.

The tension seem to lessen as Bakugou relented but it was clear he wasn't ready to let the incident go.

Not that Izuku was concerned. He knew with his training and Bakugou underestimating him due to his supposed lack of a quirk, he could likely take the explosive blonde in a one-on-one fight.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 2 hours**

The school bell rang loudly throughout the school, signifying the end of both the school day and the year, much to the relief of the student population.

Izuku sighed quietly, glad that he no longer had to tolerate coming to the school anymore. He collected his books and bag from his desk and prepared to exit the class.

He was the last one in the class as everyone else had decided to stampede the hallways at the first sign of the bell. However, Izuku found the silence somewhat comfortable. Since he had begun training in his mindscape, Izuku found that when Kurama gave him rest, he enjoyed taking the time to rest on the grasslands or sitting under the shade of a tree.

As he made his way to the door, he was blocked by Bakugou and two of his lackeys. Neither looked as intimidating as Bakugou, but in a world where even the most unlikely person could be the holder of a powerful quirk, it was best never to be too cautious.

Despite his normally laid back exterior, Izuku had trained himself to always analyze his surroundings when he had the chance. Based on the fact that Bakugou was the clear leader of the trio, he was fairly confident that the explosive quirk user was the strongest of the three. This led the greenette to decide that if push came to shove, he would take out Bakugou as quickly as possible and hope that the other two would be too struck with fear to attack him.

Izuku was shaken out of his thoughts by Bakugou's voice, "You must think you're pretty hot shit if you plan on applying for U.A. without a quirk, huh?" His two buddies stood in the background with what seemed were meant to be scary looks on their faces but only served to nearly make Izuku chuckle at their attempts.

Deciding to let Bakugou know that he had no intention of being pushed around, he decided to respond, "You're kidding, right? The all powerful 'Bakugou-sama' is implying that _I'm_ the cocky one?" He raised his eyebrow near the end of his statement.

Izuku could swear that a vein was about to pop on Bakugou's forehead, "How about I just kick your ass so hard that you won't even be able to apply?" He emphasized his point by releasing a small explosion in his palm.

Kurama growled loudly in Izuku's mindscape. Throughout the years, Kurama soon found that Bakugou had proved to be his greatest annoyance, " _ **This blonde fool is lucky we plan to keep your abilities a secret for now, else I might have pushed you to smash him into a smear on the wall years ago."**_

Although Kurama held his stance that he was only angry because an attack on his container was an attack on him, on the inside he had actually grown quite fond of Izuku. However, he'd never be caught dead saying such things out loud.

As tempted as he was to antagonize Bakugou a bit more, Izuku had just been reminded that they had planned to keep his powers a secret, at the very least until he got to U.A. Even then they planned on being cautious with who knew.

Izuku decided to avoid a fight but made sure not to look like a coward, "As much as I would love to see you try it, something tells me U.A. wouldn't accept applicants who are charged with assault on a fellow student."

Bakugou's eyes widened a bit, although he kept his glare, "What? You gonna go and cry to the teachers you wuss?" Bakugou was clearly trying to bait Izuku into initiating the fight. Izuku, however, wasn't stupid enough for that.

Izuku leaned onto the desk behind him like he didn't have a care in the world, "Of course not. On the off chance that you were able to beat me, I'd be forced to accept defeat and just train harder. However, I can't really help it if my wounds give away the type of quirk that was used on me, say, an explosion type quirk. Not exactly a common quirk, as you know. In fact, the only person I've met personally that has one is you. Wouldn't take a genius to figure it out from there. A couple of teacher testimonies on how clearly you seem to hate me and I doubt U.A. would be too excited to let you apply." As he finished his statement he made direct eye contact with, letting Bakugou see his complete confidence that the situation would play out exactly how he had described.

Bakugou seemed a bit taken aback, realizing that everything the whiskered teen had said was very realistic. For a count of five, Bakugou seemed to contemplate his options before deciding, "Hmph. It's not like you have a snowball's chance in hell of getting in anyway. I just can't wait to see the look on your face when I get in while you're flat on your ass."

Bakugou turned around and aggressively opened the door as he stomped out. His two followers looked back and forth from their leader and the greenette in disbelief before quickly following the explosive teen.

Izuku sighed tiredly, " _At least this is probably the last time I have to deal with him on a daily basis. Doubt I could avoid a fight with him for long."_ Kurama's agitation lessened as Bakugou continued to walk away, " _ **Don't celebrate too soon kit. We both know that even though he is an insufferable fool, he is anything but incompetent. It's very likely that he will be accepted to U.A. same as you. The difference there is I would expect combat training to be the part of your classes. You may have to fight him whether you like it or not."**_

Izuku groaned, " _Yeah, I suppose you're right."_ After a moment he added, " _Hey! How much longer are you gonna call me 'kit'?! I'm not a kid anymore!"_ The fox chuckled, " _ **I am old enough to call you 'kit' for the next few decades. However, in your world the threshold for manhood appears to be around 18 so I**_ **may** _**consider relenting by then."**_

Izuku simply grunted. Although his pride wouldn't allow him to acknowledge it, deep down, Izuku somewhat enjoyed being referred to in such a manner. It was almost like what a teacher would call their student until they became strong enough, or a parent calling their child until they grew up…

Izuku shook his head, clearing his mind as he exited the class.

The greenette felt a bit sluggish and decided to fix it, " _Hey Kurama. How about a bit of field training? It's been a while and I can't afford to lose my edge with the U.A. entrance exam coming up soon."_

Kurama thought a bit before responding, " _ **I suppose it has been a while. Alright, but only one, then we get home so you can do some more mindscape training. I want to focus on expanding your arsenal and increasing your chakra control as much as possible before the exam."**_

Izuku nodded with understanding, " _Fair enough. I want to be ready for anything when the day comes. U.A. isn't known as the best for nothing."_

Kurama was about to shut his eyes before he remembered something, " _ **Do you have your outfit? I don't remember you packing it?"**_ Izuku responded by running to a nearby alley and pulling a black hoodie from his backpack, as well as a lower face mask made of cloth, a pair of black leather biker gloves, and some black jeans, " _Packed it while you were getting your beauty sleep."_ Izuku smirked at the feeling of annoyance Kurama resonated, " _ **Cheeky brat. Well, let's get this over with. Hurry up."**_

Izuku chuckled as he placed his the rest of his belongings i his backpack before placing the straps on his shoulders and securing it with several buckles to keep it from flying off of him. He then ran up the nearest building as easily as someone would run on the ground before jumping onto the roof. Without slowing he ran to the edge, jumping to the next rooftop, careful not to attract too much attention as he searched for a trouble.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 1 hour**

Izuku had been hopping over the rooftops for a while now and had yet to find a single villain. He had brought a cat down from a tree, helped an elderly woman across the street, and even bought some ice cream for a crying little girl who had dropped hers. Yet not a single villain had so much as littered during his hunt.

Izuku groaned in boredom, "If everyday was like this, heroes would have found themselves out of work years ago."

Glancing down at the street from a roof, Izuku sighed, 'Guess I'll just head home then. Maybe Kurama will have something cool to teach me.'

Just as he prepared to bolt home, Izuku heard distressed yells in the street over. Concerned it may have been a villain, Izuku quickly jumped towards the noise.

Proving his instincts right, down below on the street was a large, green individual whose quirk seemed to turn them into a slime monster of some sort. He was speeding away from a shop with what appeared to be money dropping randomly out of him as he ran.

An employee was outside of his shop screaming, "Hey! Get back here you bastard!" The slime man simply laughed as he sped off.

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed as he thought, 'His quirk will make him difficult to catch. I'll have to make sure I don't obliterate what he's stolen either. This could prove to be a challenge.'

Deciding on a plan of attack, Izuku jumped to the buildings on the opposite of the street and proceeded to run on the walls in pursuit of the thief.

Weaving the appropriate signs and gathering his chakra Izuku prepared a jutsu, "Fire style: Flare Shots!" Several small fireballs shot from Izuku's mouth and landed directly in front of the villain. Although they appeared deadly, their name was a dead giveaway as they were most useful for what the name implied; as makeshift flares. However, taking them directly wouldn't exactly tickle.

The jutsu served its purpose as the villain came to an immediate halt, turning towards Izuku, "Who the fuck are you?!"

Now that the villain had stopped running, Izuku dropped to the ground before answering, "Someone who isn't too fond of villains." He cracked his knuckles as he added, "And the guy who's gonna kick your ass and make you return what you stole."

The slime villain snarled as he rushed to the masked hero. Izuku got into the fighting stance that he and Kurama had developed over the years. Kurama had made Izuku study and practice several forms of martial arts over the years, ranging from Wing Chun, Karate, Taekwondo, Wrestling, and more. Soon, they both took the advantages of each style and used them to create a completely new one that lacked their weaknesses. Izuku had decided to call it Kage no Buki, which translated to Shadow Weapon, given how unpredictable and adaptable the style was. Izuku twisted his body to the right and moved his left foot in front of the right while moving his hands to do the same.

As the villain approached, Izuku quickly dodged to the right, swiping his palm at the figure. His hand met with little resistance as it seemed to do no damage at all, 'I thought as much. He won't be susceptible to any of my physical attacks. Guess I'll have to rely on ninjutsu. Damn I'll have to be careful or I might run out of chakra before I can finish him."

Izuku quickly flipped back to gain some distance. He then began to form more hand seals. Then, inhaling a massive breath, he released the jutsu at the green slime, "Wind Style: Gale Force level 1!" Izuku exhaled his breath with as much force as he could. The wind hit the villain with enough force to blow several large pieces of him down the street.

The villain shrieked as he recovered from the attack, "What the fuck?! How did you do that?! I saw you! You had an adhesive quirk! That's how you stuck to those walls! Answer me!"

Izuku simply shrugged at the villain who was now a few sizes smaller than before, "Sorry but no dice dickhead. Plus, I'm not one to spill secrets. Not that it would save you here anyway." Izuku then resumed his stance as the slime villain charged again.

Izuku dodged to the side again but felt a sharp pain on his arm as the he was passed by. Stealing a quick look at his arm he saw that Sliman (Slime-man, what he decided to label the villain) had managed to leave a shallow cut in his arm as he passed by.

Izuku realized that the thief wasn't the complete idiot he had taken him for, 'Shit, guess I'm gonna have to change things up a bit.'

As Sliman charged again, this time with a wicked smile on his face and arms outstretched. Izuku began to weave hand signs, this time with a different strategy. As the villain approached him, Izuku slammed both hands into the ground, "Earth Style: Adamantine Pillar!"

As the jutsu took affect, Izuku was suddenly elevated in the air as a pillar made of chakra hardened earth rose, soon standing several meters tall.

Sliman slammed into the wall at full speed, splitting in half as each part of him fell on either side, already attempting to reform. However, this was only the first part of Izuku's plan as he had already been weaving signs for another jutsu, "Wind Style: Gale Force level 1!"

Izuku has aimed the jutsu at the Sliman half to his right, blasting it to pieces and down the street. As he expected, the pieces seemed to be out of his control after a certain distance.

While relieved that his attack had been a success, Izuku felt the effects of the jutsu's pilling up as he found himself much more exhausted than when the fight had began. The earth style jutsu had been significantly more taxing than the others.

Izuku hopped off of the pillar as Sliman jumped up attempting to catch him in his grasp, "Damn you! I'll be damned if I get caught now! Watch your back you piece of shit!"

Sliman quickly sped off down the street, his decreased mass making him all the more agile. Izuku immediately gave chase, "Where the hell do you think you're going?! Get back here you bastard!"

Izuku pushed his legs to the limit to keep up with the slime villain. Had he been at full chakra he could've overtaken him in seconds.

After a few blocks of chasing, Izuku followed him into an underpass. As he rushed inside, he was surprised that there was no sign of Sliman.

Izuku slowed down with confusion, "What? At the speed he was going there's no way I could've lost sight of him now?" As he prepared to continue his search, he was alerted by a faint sound above him.

However, Izuku was a split second too late as Sliman descended from the ceiling and quickly grabbed hold of Izuku's head, arms, and legs.

'Shit! He baited me! He was leading me here the whole time!' Izuku panicked as he struggled against the villain's hold, only to find that he lacked the chakra to break free. He attempted to weave hand seals only to find that his hands and fingers were similarly immobile. Soon, the slime began to enter Izuku's mouth and nose, cutting off his oxygen.

Kurama immediately realized the amount of danger his partner was in, " _ **Kit! I'm going to send you some of my chakra so you can break free!"**_

Izuku's eyes widened, " _No! Don't do it Kurama! You know how I get when I take your chakra! I might end up demolishing the neighborhood!"_

Kurama roared with frustration, " _ **I will NOT sit here and watch you die! We both no you don't have enough chakra to dispel him!"**_

Izuku realized that what Kurama had said was true. He had already attempted to 'flex' his chakra and repulse Sliman but had only managed to nudge him as well as drain more chakra.

Izuku felt his lungs begging for air as Sliman tightened his hold on Izuku, "Hahahahaha! I got you now you fucker! How stupid could you be to fall for that?! Some hero you were!"

Izuku felt his vision blur a bit as he started to lose consciousness, 'Damn, he's right. I was a fool to fall for such an obvious trick. Now my mistake will cost me.'

Izuku's eyes began to close as he fought to block off Kurama's chakra from entering his own chakra network, 'I'm so sorry Kurama. I'm sorry Tsukauchi-niisan.'

Izuku's eyes were nearly shut as one more thought popped in his head, 'Damn. I guess this means that Bakugou actually will be the only one in our class that gets into U.A… Bakugou was right…'

'...'

'WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK!' Izuku suddenly began to thrash with new found intensity, 'LIKE HELL I'LL LET THAT BLONDE DIPSHIT BE RIGHT'

Despite his attempts, Izuku still managed to do little more than budge Sliman, increasing his taunts and laughter.

As it seemed Izuku would die at the hands of the slime villain, they both heard something very unexpected as a deep voice called out, "It's alright now, young man! For I am here!"

Sliman turned them both to the sound of the noise and his eyes nearly bulged out of his slime.

Before them, stood the 7 foot Symbol of Peace himself; All Might!

Izuku might have been shocked had he not been about to die at the moment, "HMMMHMMM HMMM MMMMMMMMMM!" By which he meant to say _HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING YOU JACKASS!_

All Might seemed to sense the teen's urgency as he quickly pulled his fist back, "TEXAS SMASH!" All Might thrust his fist forward as he shouted which was followed by a massive shock wave of pressure flying down the underpass at breakneck speeds.

Izuku quickly flexed his chakra to loosen Sliman's hold, causing him to fly off the greenette and out of the tunnel.

Izuku immediately turned to give chase to the slime villain, only for his legs to buckle underneath himself, 'Damn. Chakra depletion. That last chakra flex drained what little I had left. Not being able to breathe that whole time didn't help either.' Izuku began to fall forward and was about to face plant into the cement when All Might caught him.

Turning Izuku to face him, a look of complete shock appeared on his face, "Midoriya Izuku!"

Izuku quickly realized that Sliman had torn off his mask as he was being blown away, 'I have to invest in a better mask… Wait, how does All Might know my name? The government shouldn't know that I'm the masked vigilante, should they?'

These thoughts raced through Izuku's mind as he struggled to stay conscious. That is, until Kurama interrupted, " _ **Relax now kit. Trust me, there is a reason for all of this, though I had hoped you would find out after you began attending U.A."**_

Izuku only had more questions after Kurama's statement, but had learned to trust the fox's advise, " _All right, I trust you. But I better get some answers."_ Kurama simply grunted in response as Izuku allowed himself to succumb to his exhaustion.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 30 minutes**

Izuku felt wind on his face as he began to wake up. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was sitting against a rail on a rooftop, 'What the hell am I doing up here?'

He got his answer in the shape of a massive blonde man standing a few feet away, eyes trained on him.

Izuku was unsure how to address the world's number one hero, so he decided to keep it simple, "Uhhh... thank you for saving me from that slime villain All Might-san. I lowered my guard and almost died because of it."

All Might said nothing as he continued to stare at the teen as of deep in thought. Izuku felt as if he could cut the tension with a sword if he had one at the moment, "Okay… I'm just gonna head on home then."

Izuku prepared to walk away but was stopped by Kurama, " _ **Hold on kit. I want you to go up to All Might and ask him to bump fists with you."**_

Izuku was completely taken aback by the request, " _What! Why would I do that?! This guy is acting like a total weirdo right now and you want me to fist bump him?! Do both of you have some kind of screw loose?!"_

Kurama ignored the last comment and calmly replied, " _ **Trust me kit. This is what I meant when I said you would get answers. Unless, of course, you don't mind waiting a bit more."**_

Izuku growled internally as he knew the Fox was baiting him, " _Damn it! Fine!"_ Izuku turned to All Might and walked with arms distance away.

Izuku felt stupid as he raised his fist towards the hero, "Um, this may seem incredibly random and strange but can you bump fists with me?"

All Might's eyes, for some strange reason, seemed to hold understanding, as if he knew the the teen's reason for the request were not his own. All Might nodded as he raised his huge fist and gently bumped it.

Izuku nearly choked as, in the next moment, he was thrust into the grassy field of his mindscape where he saw Kurama waiting expectantly and All Might standing in front of him.

 _He panicked as he prepared to forcefully exit them both from his mindscape but was halted by Kurama,_ " _ **Stop kit. I knew this would happen. I wanted us three to meet in a slightly more private place to talk."**_

 _All Might turned to face the massive fox as he spoke, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Kurama-san. I understand your concerns but I feel it is time for young Midoriya to know the truth."_

 _Izuku was unable to form words for a moment as he witnessed the scene in front of him, "Wait wait wait! Kurama-_ _ **san**_ _?! Why are you not surprised to see a giant humanoid fox in front of you?! How do_ _ **you**_ _know All Might?! What do you mean 'tell me the truth'?! The fucks going on?!"_

 _Kurama seemed agitated at the greenette's outburst,_ " _ **Enough kit! If you calmed yourself for a moment, we might get a chance to explain!"**_ _He whipped his tails around as if to emphasize his point._

 _Izuku promptly shut his mouth, 'This is too much! I have enough questions to make my head melt! I'd better shut up though. The last thing I need is a pissed of Kurama to shoot a tailed beast bomb up my ass.' Izuku shuddered at the thought._

 _All Might simply chuckled at the scene, "Come on Kurama-san give the young man a break. His confusion is more than justified at this point."_

 _Kurama simply huffed as Izuku cleared his throat, "I don't suppose you guys could explain now could you."_

 _All Might looked at the teen with sympathy, "Of course young Midoriya, though I suggest we take a seat as this could take some time."_

 _Izuku nodded as he closed his eyes while taking a calm breath. Suddenly, two chair made of the ground formed at their feet, one for Izuku and a much larger one for All Might._

 _All Might looked surprised before taking a seat, "Thank you very much young Midoriya."_

 _All Might took a deep breath as if preparing himself, "Now, where to start?" Izuku didn't want to waste time as their real bodies were immobile outside of his mindscape, although he was confident he would see any danger coming, "How about how you know about me and Kurama?"_

 _All Might shifted in his chair before speaking, "Well, in truth I only found out about Kurama-san as he called me into your mindscape when I was setting you to rest. He quickly explained to me the basics of what you both have been through up until now."_

 _Izuku looked up at Kurama questioningly as All Might continued, "I'm sure you're aware that your abilities aren't exactly 'quirk-like', yes?" Izuku nodded. The fact that he had such a variety in his powers was already strange, even in his superpowered world._

 _He seemed pleased at the greenette's understanding, "Even though Kurama-san could be justified as a quirk, I'm sure he made sure to inform you that he is not a quirk either." Kurama let out an haughty huff as All Might's statement,_ " _ **You people**_ **wish** _**your little quirks could be half as powerful as me."**_

 _The hero chuckled at the statement, "Of course Kurama-san." He then returned his attention to Izuku, who was wondering how this counted as an explanation, "This may come as a shock, but my powers aren't that of a quirk either."_

 _This nearly knocked Izuku out of his seat. While All Might's showings of power were absolutely monstrous even when compared to those with strength-enhancement quirks, Izuku had always assumed that the smiling hero simply lucked out and received a much stronger quirk than most could dream of. Also, the way he stated it, he made it seem as if he and Izuku were connected somehow._

 _All Might, feeling the sheer confusion emanating from the young vigilante, quickly continued, "The reason I am telling you this, is because our abilities are the result of the same thing." Izuku's eyes widened slightly, but tried to contain his shock. He simply nodded._

 _The Symbol of Peace started to elaborate, "My quirk was passed down to me from the previous holder, and they got it from the one before them, and so on, all the way back to the quirk's original owner. I'm currently the eighth holder, making you, my successor, the ninth."_

 _Izuku held up his hands, as if to tell the hero to slow down, "Wait. Successor? And I've never heard of a quirk that could be transferred to others. Why did you choose me? When did you choose me?! How does this thing work?!"_

 _All Might leaned forward a bit in his seat, "This quirk, which is currently being shared between us until you fully develop your powers, is called 'Awakened Summoning'. Strange as it seems, the quirk is actually very true to its name. When used, as it was on you and I, the quirk awakens the individual. This is achievable because the person it is being used on is our world's counterpart of another person on, what I have have been told, to be a different world. The only consistency I have seen between the wielders of the quirk is that the individuals that are awakened seem to be incredibly powerful warriors as well as some of the greatest heroes on their respective worlds."_

 _Izuku stared intently waiting for the hero to continue, "That being said, it appears we aren't exact copies of our counterparts. Me for example, I feel an unexplainably intense drive to be a hero, as well as a strange appreciation for my hair." All Might ran a hand through his hair, emphasizing his words._

 _Izuku grew curious, "Well what about me? How am I different from my counterpart?"_

 _Kurama, without opening his eyes, finally spoke up,_ " _ **I can answer that kit. For some reason, I felt surprised at your apparent affinity for every chakra nature as well as your very analytical, non goofy demeanor. However, I somehow wasn't surprised to feel the immense pleasure you experienced when you first stopped at that ramen shop."**_

 _Izuku turned a slight shade of red as he coughed into his fist, "I do find ramen quite delicious but it's not like I'm the only one to ever think so. Also, I don't feel any difficulty using one chakra nature over another, I just assumed that was expected."_

 _All Might smiled at the young man's antics, "Well, to answer your other questions, I chose you because my quirk led me to you. Awakened Summoning is not something that can be transferred to just anyone. The only way I can describe it is as a pulling sensation in your gut. That is how I knew my successor had been decided. However, I was surprised to find that you were a newborn baby. However, my quirk was clearly pulling me to you. As for how, the quirk is transferred by the chosen successor taking in a piece of the current holder's DNA. In your case, all it took was a small droplet of my blood on your milk."_

 _The hulking man nearly doubled over laughing at the disgusted look on Izuku's face, "In short, you were, quite literally, destined to inherit this quirk. I must say, however, that this is the first time someone was chosen at birth. I was chosen shortly before I entered high school._

 _Izuku was made sure not to puke before he spoke, "So what now? What does being your successor mean?"_

 _All Might got out of his seat before placing both fists on his hips and striking a heroic pose, "Now, you will be bred to be the greatest hero this world has ever seen! Kurama-san has filled me in on most of your training thus far. You have to master your power to be able to release these seals on yourself, correct?"_

 _Izuku nodded, "Yes. Kurama said he placed nine seals on my power at birth as soon as he was aware of what was going on. He said my power was so great that it would have gone out of control. I can only release a seal once I achieve a certain level of control. If a seal is removed before then, I'll likely be torn apart before all of my power explodes."_

 _All Might was shocked at the calmness of the teen while he described the possible consequences of his power, "Well, let's try to avoid that. Luckily, as you are my successor, I will now help to train you. I'm sure you'll find your mastery over your power progress much faster with both me and Kurama-san training you."_

 _Izuku had to admit, training with someone as powerful as All Might would definitely speed up his progress. At his current level of power, Izuku would be able to go all out against the hero without risk of seriously injuring him or killing him. The biggest challenge that Izuku had faced in his training thus far was the fact that he didn't have a proper sparring partner, both because his abilities were a secret and many of his powers were deadly to even most heroes._

" _Thanks a lot! The only place I've been able to test my best moves out so far has been in my mindsc-" Izuku suddenly cut off. Part of his training had been mastery of senses, which he would do when Kurama had him train in his mindscape, then recall everything he could that had happened around his physical body on the outside._

 _Right now, he heard a massive explosion and panicked screams._

" _We need to go! Something's going on outside!" Izuku wasted no time as he ejected All Might and himself out of his mindscape._

He quickly opened his eyes and whipped his head around to the source of the commotion. In the distance was a massive cloud of smoke from what appeared to be a street that was spotted with flames everywhere.

Izuku turned to face All Might. However, instead he was faced with a scrawny, blonde, dead-eyed man wearing clothes many sizes to big for him, "Wha- Who the hell are you?!"

The man coughed, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth, "Relax young Midoriya, it's me, All Might. Due to an incident years ago I am only able to hold my full powered form for a limited amount of time. It appears I forgot to revert back before we entered your mindscape and my time limit must've run out while we were talking."

Izuku began to panic internally, "You've got to be kidding me! I don't have my mask, hat, or hoodie! If I go down there, and start throwing around my powers, I'll get arrested for doing so without a hero license. It's literally the only reason I wore a mask in the first place!" Laws had been made shortly after the spread of quirks that restricted the use of quirks in public. Unless it was for self-defence or an individual with a hero permit was doing so to help protect the peace, the sentence of jail as well as fines for any damaged that was caused.

Also, there was the fact that U.A. wouldn't be too quick to accept an application from a criminal.

Izuku turned back as he heard another large explosion followed by more screams, "Grrrr! Fuck it! Consequences be damned! I'm not gonna sit here while people are in danger!"

As he prepared to head to the trouble, All Might placed a hand on his shoulder, "Wait. Take me with you young Midoriya." Izuku didn't waste any time think as he nodded and hoisted All Might on his back, piggyback style.

Back at full chakra, Izuku jumped to the farthest rooftop he could, repeating the action as he headed for the fire, 'I'm lucky this guy weighs next to nothing in this form. I hardly feel like I'm carrying him at all.'

After a minute of leaping across the roofs, Izuku landed with All Might behind the large crowd that was watching the chaos unfold. Izuku quickly got out his school's button up to attract less attention.

Wanting to get a better look at the situation, he quickly shoved to the front of the crowd. He was met with busted buildings on both sides, fire pouring out of their windows, as well as spots of fire littered down the street.

He saw a few heroes doing their best to handle the situation but only one of them, Backdraft with his water quirk, was having much luck. However, even he struggled as the fire seemed to be spreading as fast as he could extinguish them.

Izuku clenched his fist, "Damn, they won't be able to do this on their own. Stay here All Might, I'm gonna help them." As he prepared to go assist the heroes, he was halted by All Might's arm in front of him.

"Wait, think about this young Midoriya. It is nearly impossible for criminals to become heroes. If you do this, getting into U.A. will no longer be an option for you. There's also the fact that if your peculiar abilities are exposed, the government will likely use your status as a prisoner to try and find the secret to your powers. At least as a responsible and respectable student at U.A. you will be able to use your abilities without such risks. I know that the school and staff will protect you from those who would only wish to experiment on you. I understand how difficult it is to watch this and do nothing, as I am literally powerless to be of any assistance, but you need to think before you just jump in. I'm sorry young Midoriya, but I can't allow you to intervene."

Izuku wished to protest, but found that everything All Might had said was true. By being exposed here and under such circumstances, he would likely never become a hero, let alone gain be free or live a normal life. If he wasn't allowed to master his power and become a hero, how many future incidents like this one would occur with him being powerless to stop them? How many lives would be lost in the future?

Izuku reluctantly nodded, causing All Might to lower his arm. Then, looking back at the chaos, Izuku searched for the source of the explosion. They had been too far inbetween and spread out to be accidents. Finally spotting a large figure in the distance, Izuku recognized Sliman, the villain he had fought earlier, laughing like a maniac. He looked like he was back to his original size, likely from collecting his pieces after All Might blasted him away.

Cursing himself internally, Izuku suddenly felt that the whole situation was his fault, 'If only I hadn't stupidly let my guard down, none of this would have happened!'

Sliman suddenly slammed his hand on the ground, resulting in another massive explosion causing Izuku's eyebrows to furrow, " _Not that I'm one to talk, but I'm pretty sure he didn't have that quirk when we fought."_ Kurama was as confused as his partner, " _ **Indeed. I doubt he was hiding any abilities as he likely would have used them on you when you were beating him."**_

Taking a harder look at the villain, he realized that he was surrounding a person, much in the same way that he had attempted to do to him in the underpass, although his increased mass allowed him much more control over the victim.

" _Maybe that's part of his quirk. He can forcefully take control of a person's movements by constricting them like that. Then he can use the person's quirk, depending on the quirk itself of course."_ Kurama grunted in agreement, " _ **Yes, it appears that is the case. His current victim must have quite the powerful quirk to cause all of this destruction. He is also using them as a hostage so the heroes can't even fight back."**_

Izuku growled at the villain's cowardly tactics. He fought harder to restrain himself. Although it would take a large amount of chakra, he was confident that he would be able to blow Sliman of the hostage with a close enough wind jutsu.

Then, Izuku's eyes widened, 'Wait. That person has an explosion type quirk they release from their hands...No way.' He then tried to make out the figure trapped within the slime villain. He vaguely saw what appeared to be an all black school uniform and spiky blonde hair.

This left no doubt. The person Sliman was currently using as a hostage and to wreak havoc was none other than the school hothead, Katsuki Bakugou, 'I should've known as soon as I saw the quirk. Bakugou's the only one in the area with an explosion quirk, let alone one that powerful. Even I underestimated its limits.

Although Bakugou wasn't exactly his favorite person, Izuku felt all the more guilty and would never have wished something like this on the blonde.

Izuku hoped the heroes would be able to get Bakugou out of there in one piece, 'Don't know how I'd feel being the only one from our school attending U.A. because he couldn't even apply.

Suddenly, Izuku made eye contact with Bakugou over the large distance. Instead of seeing the rage filled eyes he had been expecting, Izuku was met with eyes filled with fear. Not only did they look afraid, but they seemed to clearly be calling out for help. Izuku remembered the suffocation he experienced at the hands of the slime villain. He could only imagine how long Bakugou had been fighting to stay conscious.

In that moment, Izuku didn't see the explosive Bakugou that showed him nothing but hate. Now, he saw the Bakugou from years ago, when he had looked up to his strength and followed the spiky haired boy everywhere he went. He saw the kid who never backed down no matter who or what he faced. Who had the dream to become a great and powerful hero.

And he was begging for someone to save him.

His body moving from pure instinct, Izuku bolted forward as fast as he could without enhancing his movements with chakra. He avoided the fires that lined the path to Bakugou and ignored the calls for him to come back.

He quickly picked up a small stone that had chipped off one of the buildings without losing any speed.

Sliman noticed the teen rushing towards him but, luckily, failed to recognize him without his mask on, "HA! You got a death wish kid?! Well let me give you a hand!"

Sliman pulled Bakugou's arm back and prepared to blown Izuku to kingdom come.

Praying he was right, Izuku chucked the rock at the villain's eye.

As soon as it made contact, Sliman shrieked in pain as he brought his hands to his eye proving that his eyes were indeed a weak point despite attacks passing through the rest of him.

Izuku wasted no time as he grabbed onto Bakugou and proceeded to pull him as hard as he could, adding a bit of chakra to boost his strength. He was still hoping that he could save Bakugou without revealing his powers.

As soon as Bakugou's mouth was free from Sliman's grasp, he began to yell, " What the fuck are you doing you dumbass! Get the fuck out of here before you die you quirkless bastard!"

Izuku, without letting go, shouted back, "Shut up and help me get you out of here you ungrateful piece of shit! I'm not about to just run back now!"

Bakugou would've punched him if he could move his arms, "Who the fuck asked you for your help! How stupid can you be?! Why would you try to help me?!"

Izuku looked at Bakugou while he pulled even harder, "Cause that's what heroes do dumbass! They help those who need it without thinking of themselves!"

Bakugou was speechless, as he remembered the times when Izuku would offer to help Bakugou when they were kids even when he didn't want him to.

Unfortunately, Sliman had recovered quicker than Izuku was hoping, "You fucker! I'm gonna blow you to pieces!" He already began preparing to swing Bakugou's arms which were still entrapped in him.

Izuku was now holding onto Bakugou with one hand and was speedily weaving hand signs with his free one.

Just as Sliman had forced Bakugou's hand within three feet towards Izuku, he had prepared his jutsu, "Wind Style: Gale Force level thre-!

Before Izuku could launch the jutsu, a large figure had come between him and the slime villain, taking the full blast of Bakugou's quirk.

As the smoke cleared, the figure turned out to be All Might, who barely had a scratch on him.

Izuku has already cancelled the jutsu and was left stunned, "All Might? But I thought you had run out of time?"

The hero turned his head slightly to look at Izuku, "You were right young Midoriya. That is exactly what a true hero is. It seems I had almost forgotten. Now I intend to be the hero I'm supposed to be and save you both!"

Izuku understood. He was saving him from the consequences that would've befallen him had he been exposed.

With one hand, All Might ripped Bakugou out of the villain and threw a punch with the other "DETROIT SMASH!"

The resulting force from the punch was even stronger than the one he had used to save Izuku, 'Holy shit! I knew he was strong but this is getting ridiculous!'

Sliman was completely blown away as the punch also put out all of the fires in the street.

All Might was breathing heavily as he wiped some blood that had trickled down his mouth. Then, rain began to fall from the sky.

The force of the punch had been so powerful, that it created an updraft that created rain clouds over the area. Everyone was in awe of the world's greatest hero and his unbelievable strength.

Soon, everyone began to cheer, "Go All Might!" "We knew you would save us!" "No villain can stand up to All Might!"

All Might simply turned to look at the stunned Izuku, "Thank you young Midoriya. I was only able to pass my limits because of your display of true heroism."

Izuku attempted to swallow the pure shock that seemed to be stuck in his throat, "Y-yeah. Anytime."

All Might let out a hearty laugh before coughing, "I wish I could stay but if I do I'll end up reverting back into my true form in front of everyone. I'll talk to you soon young Midoriya."

Izuku nodded, realizing the pure strain that All Might was going through just to maintain his form.

All Might quickly leaped off, much to the disappointment of the crowd.

Izuku simply got down and lied on the ground. He glanced over at Bakugou and saw that he was unconscious. He then looked at the sky before closing his eyes, letting the rain hit his face, 'This day has been too much. I need a break.'

* * *

 **Time Skip: 1 hour**

Izuku was headed home as the sun was going down. After the heroes ensure that everyone was alright and collected Sliman in a few plastic bottles, they continued to praise Bakugou for his bravery in resisting the villain for as long as he did as well as the strength of his quirk, while they lectured Izuku on the recklessness he had displayed rushing in like he had.

While he had somewhat expected such a reaction, he still found it irritating how stupid the heroes sounded.

In the end, they let him off with just the lecture after he said he wouldn't do anything like that again.

Izuku likely could have been home already had he taken the rooftops instead, but decided that he needed to slow down for the day.

As he was walking, he suddenly heard very loud, very angry sounding footsteps approach him. Could footsteps even be that angry?

Turning around, he saw that it was Bakugou, who had his hands in his pockets and the usual glare on his face, "Just so you know, you didn't help me! I would've been fine without you or any of those heroes!"

Izuku was quiet for a moment, 'Is he stupid?'

Deciding he didn't have the energy to argue, he just shrugged, "Sure thing Bakugou. No doubt about it."

Bakugou clearly heard the sarcasm, "I'm serious you bastard! I'll show you when I'm the top hero in U.A.! Someone like that would never need help!"

Izuku smirked, "We'll see. Don't think I'll let you take the top spot that easily."

Bakugou just huffed before turning around and stomping home. Izuku noticed that he hadn't yelled about a quirkless person like him not even being able to get into U.A..

After some thought Izuku had come to a conclusion, " _Y'know Kurama? I think that Bakugou might end up becoming an interesting rival in the future."_

Kurama, although annoyed at the mention of the blonde, acknowledged Izuku's observation, " _ **I agree. If he wasn't such a hot headed fool, he might have even made a good companion."**_

Izuku nearly laughed out loud, " _Like he'll ever not be a hot head."_

Kurama chucked, " _ **Come on kit. Let's get home. I'm sure Tsukauchi-san is worried about you, and the last thing you need is half the police force looking for you."**_

Izuku smiled at the thought of his sometimes too caring older brother Naomasa Tsukauchi. Despite not being related by blood, Tsukauchi had cared for Izuku the past ten years more than any older brother could be expected to.

" _Yeah, the sooner the better. I'm beat."_ Kurama, realizing just how much his partner had been through that day, decided to lighten his load, " _ **Just relax when you get home. We'll pick up training later on this week. No purpose in pushing you beyond your breaking point. Plus I'd say you've earned a rest."**_

Izuku sighed in relief as Kurama nearly never relented when it came to training, " _Perfect."_

Izuku continued home, anticipating the shut eye he would finally be able to get after the long day.

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **I made my deadline!**

 **Whew. I swear I didn't plan on making this chapter so long but I wanted to put a lot of explantation in this one. I definitely don't intend on making so many long winded explanations. Hopefully they become a little less common once all of the regular characters have been introduced such as the students and staff at U.A.**

 **To those who don't like how canon influenced this chapters was, as I said, I will branch off more from the original plot as the story demands it which should hopefully be soon. I will, however, be keeping in most of the key events such as the first villain raid on U.A. with the All Might/Nomu fight and the School Festival arc. I will be adding my own little twist to both though, so worry not.**

 **The seals on Izuku's powers are exactly what they sound like; power limiters. I didn't want him to be able to just have to be able to spam move after move in his fights and decided to find a plot relevant way to limit not only his skill, but his amount of chakra as well. Next chapter, we will see the effects of him releasing one seal in the U.A. entrance exam where he might also meet a pretty, outgoing, horned, pink girl so look forward to it.**

 **Yes, Izuku is capable of weaving one handed seals to form jutsus. And yes, the jutsu's named so far have been made up for me. In this AU, Kurama has knowledge of chakra itself and its uses, but in terms of jutsus themselves, I imagined that Izuku would be the one to make them up as he is the only person in his world that has access to chakra like he does and has no pre made jutsu to replicate. I do plan on giving him signature jutsus like rasengan and chidori but DEFINITELY not the shadow clone jutsu. In a world like this, having large chakra reserves and the ability to make as many physical clones as his chakra allows is just plain cheating and would make way too many plot holes I'd be able to handle.**

 **Please let me know how the writing is turning out so far in the reviews and any improvements I can make. I feel like the fight scene with the slime villain (Who I named Sliman. Unsure if he has a name in the anime/manga) contained a bit too much explanation but that was only for this fight. I only did that so it could serve as a base for future fights.**

 **Well, that's enough from me. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stick with me till the next one. Please review, follow, favorite if you're enjoying the story so far and if you have any questions leave them in a review or PM me.**

 **Pilsen 18th, out.**


	3. A Hero's Debut

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Here is the 3rd chapter fanfiction readers!**

 **1794 views, 10 reviews, 57 favorites, 80 follows, and 2 communities at the time of me uploading this chapter!**

 **I really must say I am happy with how the story is going so far and can't wait to put some of the ideas I have for it here. This chapter will contain a bit of Izuku's home life that he has had since shortly after the death of his mother. It will also give a taste of Izuku's training with All Might which he will do for the like month and a half he has before the U.A. entrance exam.**

 **I am fully aware that regular high school entrance exams wouldn't be held at that time, but hey, writing an AU fanfic comes with its perks, one of them being I can make any changes I feel like to make it work :).**

 **I will be introducing a many of the characters from class 1-A, but one of the highlights will be Ashido Mina (PREPARE FOR THE SHIPS).**

 **Mina will basically be taking the place of Uraraka in the entrance exams so her and Izuku can get the necessary spark if you know what I mean.**

 **Izuku will not find out the truth behind his mother's murder, or One for All's connection to it. That will come later.**

 **As I said, the story will become more AU as it goes, so please stick with it until then.**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **Aruton900: I will definitely do my best to make my Izuku as interesting as the canon Izuku. My biggest thing with the original Izuku was that he took so long to gain even the slightest bit of confidence despite his crazy power. While I understand why he's that way, it really made me want to see a more confident, more cool Izuku. Hence, my version of him.**

 **Lightningblade49: Izuku will reveal the basics of his abilities in the entrance exam but leave Kurama hidden until either necessary or people simply find out on their own. For now, he'll just say his quirk is energy manipulation. I understand that some people will be upset on how Izuku nearly died in his fight with the sludge villain, but this has a few reason. First, he was caught off guard as he hasn't faced an opponent like him nor did he anticipate his strength once he latched onto him. He was exhausted as he doesn't have the chakra necessary to fire off too many ninjutsu in such little time. And, as will be explained in this chapter, he has only released one seal so far and is therefore very limited in comparison to what he will be. This is just to show how limited Izuku has been without a proper, physical sparring partner or a place to let loose and really practice. Him not having a place to train will be explained. We will see the effects of releasing another seal in the entrance exam. Thanks for bringing up the confusing dynamic between All Might and Kurama acting like they've known each other forever. I have fixed that in the previous chapter. Kurama simply respects All Might's power as the world's #1 hero while All Might recognizes Kurama's strength as well as all he has done for Izuku so far. I put the whole thing with Izuku's power going out of control and possibly blowing up without the seals because although his body has been allowed to access chakra, he hasn't had generations of chakra using ancestors to prep his body for the sheer amount he naturally has.**

 **Wowlol12, thank you for the compliment and support for the story!**

 **Thank you to Lightningblade49 for taking the time to PM me about your concerns regarding the story. I'm more than happy to answer questions and clear up misunderstanding, as long as no spoilers are involved**

 **Okay! Without further ado, let the chapter begin!**

 **"Hello" - normal speech**

 **'Hello' - thoughts**

 ** _"Hello"_ \- mental speech**

 ** _"Hello"_ \- Kurama mental speech**

 ** _'Hello'_ \- Kurama thoughts**

 **"Hello" - Kurama speech**

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-A Hero's Debut-**

 **Midoriya's House**

Izuku had made it back home, exhausted beyond relief. He was fully prepared to collapse on his bed and not wake up until the day of the entrance exam. He placed his shoes at the entrance before announcing his presence, "I'm home! You here Tsukauchi-nii-san?"

"I'm here! I'm cooking dinner! Why are you back so late?" Izuku unconsciously smiled at the voice of his adoptive older brother.

Naomasa Tsukauchi, the detective that had been at the scene when Izuku's mother had died, had, after many legal procedures, managed to get custody of the young greenette, saving him from having to enter the adoption system.

Although Izuku was worried about having to live with a stranger, his fears soon proved baseless. Tsukauchi had given Izuku space to grieve over the loss of his mother and been a kind caregiver since Izuku began living with him.

He had made sure to support Izuku in everyway a guardian should and, after some time, Izuku had come to see Tsukauchi as an older brother.

Tsukauchi had also come to love Izuku as his precious younger brother, even being very overprotective at times. He had been worried as Izuku was quirkless to his peers and on paper. The only ones knowing of his true identity being All Might, the chief of police, and Tsukauchi himself.

Tsukauchi had nearly taken out his cuffs and gun when a group of children had excluded Izuku on the playground. Surprisingly, Izuku had been the one to stop him from being too rash.

Speaking of which, Izuku has clearly heard the worry in his older brother's voice and was honestly tempted to answer, 'Oh, just finding out I'm supposed to succeed the world's top hero and symbol of peace after nearly dying. Kind of a slow day. How about you?' However, he was sure that Tsukauchi would immediately hunt down Sliman and terminate him with extreme prejudice if he found out what had happened.

Izuku decided to keep it simple, "Just hanging around town. Decided to relax, it being the last day of school and all." Izuku, knowing it was as far from the truth as it could be, felt a pain in his chest for lying to his older brother. He didn't enjoy lying to Tsukauchi, but he did feel it was necessary. The last thing he wanted to was bring trouble into his life.

Tsukauchi, who was peering into a steaming pot on the stove, seemed to be satisfied with the answer, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I decided to make some of 'Tsukauchi's Famous Ramen' in celebration of your graduation." His older brother was smiling kindly at Izuku with nothing but pride shining in his eyes.

Izuku was overjoyed on the inside. Tsukauchi may not have been the best cook, but after he found out that Izuku had been frequently stopping by the ramen shop near their apartment, he immediately went to work at perfecting the dish.

Izuku smiled back, "Thanks nii-san. I'm gonna go take a quick shower before dinner." Tsukauchi answered without looking up from the pot, "Sure thing. Don't take too long or I might eat the whole thing myself. Today's ramen is a good batch."

Izuku nearly felt fear at his brother's statement and quickly rushed to the bathroom after dropping off his backpack and grabbing his towel.

After locking the door and starting up the water for the tub. He then carefully took off his school button up and white undershirt. He sighed with relief as he checked his left arm. The cut that Sliman had left on his arm had long since healed and all that remained was a fading scar that would be gone within the next hour or so.

Thanks to being bonded with Kurama, Izuku's healing rate had accelerated significantly. Of course he was nowhere near immortal. A wound to somewhere like his head or heart could easily lead to his death.

Izuku thought of the sheer amount of things that had happened that day. He nearly got a headache at the thought of it all. However, he couldn't bring himself to be too shocked at it all. It explained why his abilities were so unique as well as Kurama's presence within him. He found himself smirking at the thought of getting to spar with All Might of all people.

Izuku wasn't so foolish to believe he could take on the Symbol of Peace himself, but he was excited at the thought of not needing to hold back. Even with most of his power sealed, Izuku's current abilities were not to be taken lightly. Used recklessly, and they could still easily take a person's life.

While Izuku had progressed greatly in his mindscape with everything Kurama had taught him so far as well as the different jutsu they had developed together, he still needed to practice things in the physical world so his body could get used to his currently level of power and progress. Since he had lost his usual training spot seven years ago, Izuku's training had hit a brick wall.

He and Kurama were training in the nearby forest. It was a public place but large enough that they were both fairly sure they wouldn't be caught as long as they didn't do anything too showy.

Kurama had told Izuku that he wanted to try and give him the tiniest bit of his power. He said if it was successful, it could prove useful if he had access to a boost of power during a losing battle.

Izuku had agreed. He had a general idea that Kurama held a huge amount of power based on their interactions so far and knew that access to even a bit of such power could mean the difference between life and death.

However, the moment Kurama's chakra made contact with Izuku's, it began to flow into him uncontrollably. Kurama immediately began to panic.

Izuku definitely felt the huge power boost he received, but he also felt an intense amount of rage and savagery fill his entire being. His whisker marks grew more profound and ragged, his hair became more disheveled and wild, four of his teeth, two on the top and two on the bottom, grew long and fang like with the tops being slightly longer, and his eyes turned crimson while his pupils changed to that of a fox.

Kurama had been yelling to Izuku to calm down and control himself, but it all fell on deaf ears. Izuku's chakra became red and very visible as it swirled around him violently. The sheer force of his chakra caused the trees around him to shake.

After that, Izuku saw nothing but red.

Once Izuku had woken up, he was met with destruction all around him. Broken trees littered the ground as well as many small craters. He also saw what appeared to be claw marks in many of the fallen trees. Izuku had managed to escape before anyone showed up but later saw on the destruction on the news. It was then stated that the area would be given more security and surveillance to avoid future incidents.

Thus, Izuku had lost the one place he could freely train. Since then, he had been stuck with mindscape training and, more recently, a few vigilante runs. However, Izuku still had to hold back more than he'd like on these runs. He was trying to be a hero after all, so killing and/or seriously injuring a villain was kind of a no-no. That and many of the villains he ran into were no more than small time crooks that never really provided much of a challenge to him.

So, after all this time, Izuku still only had one seal unlocked, though he did feel the second was close.

Realising he was getting lost in his thoughts, Izuku quickly finished up his shower.

After finishing his shower and dressing in more casual clothing, Izuku joined Tsukauchi for the ramen he had been craving.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Tsukauchi got a call on his cell phone. After glancing at it to see who it was, he seemed a bit shocked but then shook it off and answered, "Hello?" … "No it's fine, I was just having dinner with my little brother. What is it?" After listening for a bit, Tsukauchi's eyes widened before he glanced at Izuku and began to chuckle, "Sure thing. You know, you should give someone a bit of warning before dropping a bombshell like that. I'll talk to you some other time. Make sure to keep me posted on everything. See ya."

Tsukauchi casually put his phone back in his pocket and picked up his chopsticks before speaking up, "All Might-san told me to let you know he will meet you for training next week on Saturday at the ramen shop Kurama told him about at 10 AM sharp." He then continued to eat casually as if he had just commented on the weather.

Izuku on the other hand, accidently inhaled the ramen he was eating and began to choke and sputter, "Wai *cough* WAIT *cough* WHAT?! Why are you not surprised at any of this?! Did everyone talk to Kurama while I was out?! You've got some explaining to do nii-san!"

Tsukauchi simply laughed, "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

Izuku simply rubbed his temple with his right hand while he sighed, "The short version."

Tsukauchi nodded before clearing his throat and speaking, "Me and All Might have been close friends since shortly after I became a detective. Only him, the chief of police, and myself know about your… peculiar circumstances. While I wasn't sure on the specifics of your abilities I was sure you had discovered them by now. I haven't spoken to this Kurama-san yet, though. All Might told me about him. Giant humanoid fox, huh? Sounds intimidating to say the least."

Izuku was dumbfounded, "So, you're fine with all of this? Me training with All Might? Me going to U.A.? Me being some reincarnated hero from another world?"

Tsukauchi got up and walked to Izuku's side of the table before placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair, "Reincarnated hero or not, you're still my little brother. I'll support you no matter what you do. I'm sure that even if I hadn't known all of this before hand, I would've accepted it. Plus, it's not like people get to personally train with the world's number one hero everyday, do they?"

Izuku had more or less gotten over his surprise, "You know, I've completely used up my surprise for the day… possibly the year. You're right, this is a great opportunity. Hopefully I'll be able to release my second seal before the entrance exams. I don't want to just pass, I want to be the undisputed best."

Tsukauchi smiles with pride, "I have no doubt you will be. But what is it about these seals you're talking about? All Might-san didn't really get into detail about your abilities."

Izuku smirked, ready to blow Tsukauchi's mind by telling him all he could do, "Well the seals basically limit my power while I train to…"

* * *

 **Time Skip: Saturday**

Izuku had woken up bright and early as per the request of Kurama. Unfortunately, Izuku was not exactly a morning person. At least not at six in the morning when he was supposed to meet someone at ten. He still had about two hours before All Might was supposed to show up.

Izuku was sitting in the ramen shop in front of a piping hot bowl of miso ramen, rubbing his eyes, _"Ugh. Why did I have to get up so early again?"_ Kurama had been dodging the question since the boy had woken up, _**"In a matter of hours, you will begin your training with one of, if not, the strongest being on this world. I may have thought of a way to give you a way to at least dream of inflicting damage on him at your current power. Which is why I wanted you to get up early enough for me to at least show you."**_

Now this had gotten Izuku's attention, _"A way to damage All Might? I was convinced that was impossible for anyone at this point. What exactly did you have in mind?"_ Kurama chuckled a bit before responding, _**"Do you remember my Tailed Beast Bomb?"**_

Izuku lost all color in his face at the reminder, _"You mean that huge ass chakra ball you fired at me during our dodge training? Yeah, pretty sure I remember it narrowly missing me before destroying the mountain range in my mindscape. You're lucky I was able to repair those by the way. I can't believe you said that's how powerful those things are in real life. Wait! You want me to use that on All Might?! How could I even do that without access to your power?! Hell! How could I use it without wiping out a city everytime?!_

Kurama could feel the anxiety from his partner and decided to elaborate, _**"Relax kit. I don't intend for you to access my power for this or make one quite so powerful. I was thinking that you could try to mimic my Tailed Beast Bomb. You'll likely create a technique all your own instead of an exact replica, but, if we are successful, you will have an extremely powerful, as well as destructive new jutsu to add to your arsenal. Hopefully you will be able to develop the same amount of control of over its power as I do over my Tailed Beast Bombs."**_

Izuku had trouble wrapping his head over exactly what Kurama was asking him to do but began to see the logic. Although Kurama's chakra was much more potent and overall more vast than Izuku's, in the end, chakra was chakra, right? In theory, Izuku should be able to make his own type of Tailed Beast Bomb.

After thinking it over, Izuku made up his mind, _"Sure, why not? As long as we stick to the mindscape for now we won't cause any real damage. And if I develop it fast enough, I'll be able to try it on All Might. I doubt I could do any serious damage to him even if I poured every ounce of chakra I have into an attack."_

Kurama was glad his partner decided to go through with developing the technique. No matter how powerful or proud Kurama was, he had grown the slightest amount of respect for his partner and would never consider trying to force him to do anything if he didn't agree.

 _ **"Perfect. Now, finish up your ramen and let's head to the roof to await All Might. We'll start your training right away."**_ For some reason, Kurama felt a bit more excited than usual for this training. Deep down, it was likely because he was passing down his signature technique to the greenette.

Izuku quickly began to slurp the rest of the delicious ramen before asking for the check. He then left the ramen shop and went to the back before climbing to the roof. It was a bit breezier than he expected but luckily he had brought his favorite track suit. It was mostly black with dark green stripes going down the sides.

He then made sure he was out of sight from anyone attempting to come up or from any nearby roof tops. After finding a comfortable position, he sat down as if to meditate and entered his mindscape.

He was met with a waiting Kurama was sitting calmly in the grasslands in front of him, his nine massive tails swaying behind him.

 _Izuku immediately went to stand in front of him, "So, what's first?" Kurama simply replied, **"Watch."** and then opened his mouth revealing his many sharp teeth. Then, directly in front of Kurama's mouth, hovering in the air, a dark purple ball of chakra began to form from the many smaller blue and red orbs he was releasing._

 _After a few seconds, Kurama stopped releasing the orbs and the last of them went into the now Kurama sized purple sphere. The whole time Kurama had been forming the attack, Izuku had been shielding his face from the winds that were being whipped around due to the sheer power that was being released. However, doing as instructed, Izuku kept his eyes trained on Kurama and the attack as this all was happening._

 _Then, Kurama seemed to brace himself before he shot the technique into the forest. It zoomed through the trees, flattening any that were even near it, before it suddenly exploded after it was several miles away._

 _The light was blinding, and the sound that soon followed was deafening. Izuku was nearly knocked back but used chakra to keep his feet firmly attached to the ground. Had it been any closer and he likely would not have been able to hold his ground._

 _After the shockwave had passed and Izuku had reoriented himself, he began to squint into the dust that was beginning to settle. What he saw, although somewhat expected, nearly caused his eyes to bulge out of his skull._

 _Where the Tailed Beast Bomb had exploded, was now a giant crater that was at least five miles wide. Beyond the edges of the crater layed hundreds if not thousands of destroyed trees, many ripped straight from their roots._

 _After picking up his jaw from the floor, Izuku finally looked up at Kurama, "You know, it might be better to just fire that thing in the air."_

 _Kurama simply huffed, **"We both know you can repair that damage in seconds. That and if I shot it in the air you wouldn't see exactly how powerful it is. I was holding back anyway."**_

 _Izuku looked at Kurama with an eyebrow raised, "Okay, first of all, I already saw it destroy a mountain range. Pretty sure I get how powerful it is. Second, I think you just want to show off."_

 _Kurama simply gave a hmph, **"More importantly, what did you observe from my attack?"**_

 _Izuku thought for a moment with his hand on his chin, "Well, it basically seemed like a highly dense sphere of chakra, right?"_

 _Kurama wasn't surprised at the greenette's accuracy, **"Yes. Good. It's not exactly a difficult concept. However, one thing you may not have noticed right away was that there was a specific ratio to the positive and negative chakra I put into the attack. It has to be a ratio of 8 to 2 of positive dark chakra and negative light chakra. Although our chakras are different in that respect so I'm fairly sure this isn't an obstacle you will come across when replicating it."**_

 _Izuku nodded. He had noticed the difference in the amounts of positive to negative chakra but hadn't been sure how significant it was, "Okay, so basically I just have to condense a bunch of my chakra into one point, right?_

 _Kurama nodded, **"In simple terms, yes. Although I doubt it will be that easy. You will still have to be able to contain that large amount of chakra in that point and sustain it. I would suggest forming it with your hands instead of your mouth as you have more chakra points there. At best, the chakra will simply disperse and you will have wasted the bit you won't be able to recover in time. At worst, the chakra will be unstable and explode prematurely."**_

 _Izuku gulped while nodding, "Right… Good incentive not to fuck up then."_

 _Kurama nearly bursted out laughing, **"All the more reason for you to master it in here where you are safe from the consequences so such a thing doesn't happen out there."**_

 _Izuku began to stretch his limbs and crack his joints, "Well, no point in sitting here and wasting time talking about it. Let's get started." He extended his right arm in front of himself and began to concentrate his chakra just above his palm. A small amount of chakra began to form before it suddenly dispersed._

 _"Damn. This is gonna be harder than I thought." Izuku grit his teeth and prepared to try again._

* * *

 **Time Skip: 2 hours**

Izuku had been trying to replicate Kurama's technique for so long that he had nearly begun releasing actual chakra from his real body instead of from within his mindscape where it wouldn't be wasted.

Kurama had just notified Izuku that he had caught All Might's scent approaching their location. He had been using Izuku's senses the entire time to search for the hero. Izuku had immediately gotten out of his mindscape and went to the front of the restaurant to wait.

Sure enough, after a few seconds, All Might approached the ramen shop in his non hero form, wearing loose clothing as usual. He was surprised to see his successor standing at their agreed meeting place at exactly 10 o'clock. He went up to greet the boy, "Good morning young Midoriya. I'm glad to see you are so punctual." This got a shrug out of the teen, "Thank Kurama. He insisted on getting here a few hours early for some quick mindscape training."

All Might nodded approvingly, "If I remember correctly, your mindscape training does not drain your stamina or chakra, correct?" Izuku nodded, "Good, then it won't affect our training." Izuku simply groaned, "You both are gonna be the death of me." All Might simply responded with a chuckle as he signaled Izuku to follow him.

After a few minutes of walking and idle chatter, All Might turned into an alley between two tall building, making it somewhat harder to see from the outside. Izuku felt a bit confused, "Uhhh, I'm guess we're not going to be training in an alley are we? Pretty sure some damage would be unavoidable."

All Might turned around and quickly transformed into his muscled form, "Of course not young Midoriya. I simply needed somewhere to transform without anyone seeing me. We will actually be training in your old spot. Before you ask, I know because Kurama had mentioned what had happened while we were talking the last time."

Izuku felt a bit annoyed, "Did he give you my life story while I was out?"

All Might let out a hearty laugh, "Well let's get going then. As you know I can't sustain this form forever so every moment is precious. Get on my back." This statement caused Izuku to internally curse as he swallowed his pride and allowed All Might to give him a super powered piggy back ride. He had to admit though, All Might proved to be a pretty convenient form of travel, as they neared their destination in a few minutes.

Izuku had a question as All Might descended towards the ground, bracing his legs for another huge leap, "Why didn't we just meet there?" All Might continued to jump as he answered, "I had business in the area at the time and I thought it would be convenient to meet you on my way to the training site."

Once they arrived in the forest, Izuku found that all of the trees were suddenly back in place, "How?" The area had been demolished after his incident.

All Might turned after walking a few meters away from Izuku, "We managed to contact someone with a nature type quirk that allowed her to grow and mend plant life. It took a while but the area has been more or less restored to its original state. Now. I want you punch me with all the force you can muster."

Izuku whipped his head at All Might, "Just like that? No warm up training or anything." All Might shook his head, "No. As I said, my time is limited and, from what Kurama has told me of your skills, you won't need a warm up. You seem to have been keeping a good workout regimine over the years so you won't need any physical preparation either. All that's left is to get right to it."

Izuku nodded as he got into his Shadow Weapon stance. Since All Might had said to use all of his force, Izuku quickly began to channel lightning natured chakra through his body, increasing his speed and senses quite a bit. He then rushed right at All Might as fast as he could. All Might made no move to dodge or defend himself in any way. Then, right as Izuku was less than a foot away from All Might, he channeled earth natured chakra throughout himself, increasing his strength and defense at the last moment.

Izuku then sent his fist right into All Might's left cheek, putting all the strength he had into it.

A bit of dust rose from the impact, but other than that, nothing happened. All Might hadn't even flinched. Izuku on the other hand, dropped to the ground from shock while cradling his hand. It wasn't broken or even sprained. However, the impact had been great enough that it did sting and would likely leave a bruise. Kurama was laughing in Izuku's mindscape as he subconsciously sent a bit of chakra to heal the wound.

So long as Kurama's chakra didn't enter his chakra system, Izuku wouldn't lose control like he did before. However, that also limited him to just enhanced healing. He still couldn't actually use Kurama's chakra.

All Might gave Izuku a hand in getting up, "Good. Had that been at most other people I doubt they would've been able to defend against such speed or power. It actually made me quite excited to see how strong you'll be when you achieve your full power."

Izuku was a bit excited at the idea himself, "Thanks. I'm pretty sure I would've had better luck punching a brick wall." Izuku brushed himself off, "What's next?"

All Might smiled before he disappeared in a blur. Izuku whipped his head from side to side as he attempted to locate him, ready in his fighting stance.

Suddenly, he heard All Might's voice in his ear, "Now I have an idea where you stand."

Izuku turned around as he jumped away from All Might who had appeared right behind him, 'I didn't even sense him!'

All Might stood up straight before speaking, "Okay! I think I have a training schedule worked out! For one full hour, you will practice using only taijutsu. Then, for the next hour, you shall practice your ninjutsu on me to limit the destruction that is caused and so you won't have any fear of hurting anyone. We will meet here everyday at 10 AM for training and I shall assign off days if I see any indication that you are pushing yourself too hard. I would also ask that you train with Kurama for one full hour before we meet and one hour after in your mindscape."

Izuku understood All Might's logic completely. The added training in his mindscape before would allow for a proper warm up as well as preparation of any jutsu he wanted to test, while the post training would be to go over anything he and Kurama noticed and try to improve whatever he might be lacking in.

He felt completely pumped. With this kind of training, Izuku was positive he'd be able to get his second seal unlocked by the entrance exam!

Izuku suddenly straightened up, put his hands at his sides, and gave a bow, "Yes, All Might-sensei."

All Might raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Sensei?" Izuku got up from his bow, "Well, I am your successor and you are the number one hero in the world offering to train me. I thought sensei would fit here."

All Might seemed to think it over as he rubbed his chin, "Very well then, All Might-sensei it is! Do you refer to Kurama-san as sensei as well?" Izuku simply snorted, "If I did, his ego might get too big for my mindscape."

 _ **"Oi."**_ Kurama had growled. Izuku simply chuckled a bit. All Might let out a large belly laugh, "Well, I suppose how you two refer to each other is up to you. Now, let's continue. We haven't a moment to waste and I want to get the most out of every training session."

Izuku got into his fighting stance once more, "Got it."

Remembering the speed and power All Might had already displayed, Izuku couldn't tell if he should feel ecstatic or terrified of the next month and a half, 'This will certainly be an experience.'

Izuku rushed at All Might with all of his speed, cautious of his opponent's strength, 'Might as well make the best of it.'

With a yell full of determination, Izuku prepared to fight All Might as if his life depended on it.

* * *

 **Time Skip: One and a Half Months**

Izuku stood, bruised and exhausted, panting as if he had climbed a mountain after a marathon. His palm was outstretched towards All Might who had his arms up protectively near his face, other than a few scuff marks, and his clothing, he appeared unharmed, "Wow. If I hadn't blocked that, I might have taken a bit of damage."

Then he glanced behind himself, "But that was some attack. Is this what he was practicing with Kurama-san?" All Might was looking at the path of destruction within the forest behind him. Although the attack hadn't managed to harm him, the same couldn't be said for the dozens of trees that had been demolished by the attack.

Izuku promptly collapsed on the ground, nearly every ounce of his chakra expended with the final attack, 'Damn. I guess even with my second seal open I don't have enough to damage him. I had to pour 100% of my remaining chakra into one of those to even push him back.' Izuku began to lose consciousness as one final thought entered his mind, 'Huh, never really gave this move a name. Can't exactly call it a mini tailed beast bomb… Maybe I'll call it the Raseng-…' He soon closed his eyes and passed out.

All Might looked back at the greenette, 'If he keeps progressing like this, he may be ready to take my place not too long after high school. Especially if he attends U.A..' He hoisted the boy up, carrying him like in infant in his arms.

The hero quickly hopped to Tsukauchi's apartment where he took Izuku and laid him down to rest in his room. They both exited the teen's room and All Might gave Tsukauchi a farewell before he left to do whatever it was the number one hero did in his time off.

Tsukauchi began to prepare some ramen for when his little brother woke up, 'Two more days until the entrance exam. He's already released his second seal and, from what I've heard, he's much more capable with his powers after having done so. I have no doubts he'll be U.A.'s, no, the world's greatest hero one day. He'll be the one to truly change the world for the better.' Tsukauchi snorted as he attempted to contain his laugh, 'I guess you could even call him the Child of Prophecy… Nah, that's way too corny.'

* * *

 **Time Skip: Two Days**

Izuku was standing in front of the massive building where the entrance exam for U.A. was about to be held. All around him, dozens, if not hundreds, of hopeful applicants were heading inside. Some of them seemed confident as they chatted with friends while walking, others seemed terrified as they timidly walked towards what one might assume was their doom.

Izuku showed none of this. He stood in front of the large building feeling a bit conflicted.

Kurama finally couldn't take anymore and spoke up, _**"What is it kit? Not getting ready to run with your tail between your legs now that we're here are you?"**_ Izuku grunted in response, gaining a few odd looks from those around him, _"Like hell I would be scared of this school. I'm just wondering if this is the best plan for us."_

Kurama was confused, this had been the boys goal for years, _**"What are you talking about kit? You've been preparing for this for years. This is a fairly large step in you becoming the world's greatest hero."**_

Izuku shook his head, _"Just hear me out. I've made more progress in the past two months training with All Might then I have in the past few years. If I go to somewhere like U.A. I'll be more preoccupied then I would at any other school. If I just go to a regular high school, I'll be able to breeze by in academics like you want, and be able to train with All Might more often. It seems like the best option to me. It's not like it would be the first time a great hero has come out of nowhere. Plenty of heroes are practically unheard of until they make a public appearance after making a deal with a pro hero. All I need to do is hone my skills, get recognized by a hero, namely All Might, and boom, you're looking at the world's number one hero."_

Thinking it over, Kurama saw the greenette's logic, _**"I suppose as long as the result is the same, I don't really care. If this is how you want to go about it then I will not stop you."**_

Izuku nodded his head as he turned around and prepared to walk away.

That is, until a voice stopped him, "Hey!"

He instinctively turned his head and saw a girl walking towards him. She had pink skin, pink hair that was wilder than his own, two small horns jutting out of her head, as well as black eyes with yellow irises. Even through her middle school uniform, Izuku could clearly tell she had a generous figure.

Although Izuku had seen many attractive girls in his school, even being the object of affection for a many of them, he had never paid them much attention. However, seeing this girl walk up to him, a cheerful smile on her face, he found himself with a light blush on his cheeks and his heart speeding up a bit.

The girl stopped arms reach away from Izuku before speaking, "You don't plan on just leaving do you? Don't you wanna at least try to get in first?"

Izuku tried to recollect himself as he cleared his throat, "I wasn't giving up. I just thought of a better alternative." He felt his cheeks burn a bit more at talking with the girl. At least he hadn't done something as stupid as stuttering. Now that would have been embarrassing.

The girl raised her eyebrow at his statement and leaned forward slightly with her hands behind her back, "Better than going to U.A.? The world's best hero high school? I'm not too sure about that. You sure you don't want to at least try? It's not like you have anything to lose by just giving it a shot. You might be surprised at what happens!" She flashed him a wide smile that caused his heart to thump slightly harder, 'W-what the hell?'

Kurama, who had been watching the whole encounter with much amusement, let out a deep laugh as he felt his partner's feelings leaking through their bond. Izuku wasn't exactly pleased, _"The hell's gotten into you?"_ Kurama continued his laughter, _**"You have much to learn and experience kit."**_

Izuku was snapped out of his simultaneous conversation with Kurama and the girl when he felt someone aggressively bump his shoulder, "Out of the way dumbass!" Izuku turned, although he already knew who it was, "Good morning to you too Bakugou." Bakugou simply huffed as he continued to stomp off towards the building.

The pinkette noticed the uniforms they were wearing, "A friend of yours? Did you guys decide to apply together?"

Izuku was so amused by the thought of Bakugou and him being friendly enough to apply together that he nearly lost the red that tinged his cheeks. Nearly. "No way. He despises me and I'm not too fond of that hot head either. But we are from the same school."

The girl seemed to think before she stepped back a step and gave another big smile, "I've got an idea." She brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat as if preparing to sing, "Hi. I'm Ashido Mina. What's yours?"

Izuku was confused but decided to oblige, "Midoriya Izuku." Mina seemed happy at his response as she giggled, "Nice to meet you Midoriya-kun. Now let's go inside and destroy this entrance exam!"

Izuku seemed stunned for a moment, "Yeah sure oka- hey wait! I already told you I don't plan on attending U.A. anymore!" This only gave Mina a confused look, "You're not just gonna leave me hanging are you?" She put on a bit of a sad face and pouted a bit.

Izuku nearly lost his breath, "It's not that but I- weren't you going to take it whether or not I went in anyway?!"

Mina tilted her head to the side and grinned, "Yeah, but that was before we became friends silly."

Izuku tried to speak but found no words coming out, 'What's with this girl?!' He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts, "If you want to be friends and all, that's fine, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to take the entrance exam all of a sudden."

Mina seemed to think a bit before she decided on a plan of action. Letting out a disappointed sigh and slumping her shoulders, she put on a sad face, "Okay. If you really don't want to try then I guess I'll go on by myself." She turned around and began to trudge towards the building, kicking a can as she went, 'Where the hell did she find that can?'

Standing with absolutely no idea what to do, Izuku struggled as he looked at the building and then towards the street where he'd be able to just head home.

He looked down, _"... I suppose going to U.A. might have its benefits."_ This caused Kurama to go into another fit of laughter, _"Shut up."_ Izuku then quickly jogged to catch up to Mina who feigned surprise at his decision to stay even though everything had gone exactly how she hoped.

They both then went into the building and found the auditorium where all of the examinees were supposed to meet. Mina had to head down to another seat, "See you soon Midoriya-kun. Hopefully by then we'll be in U.A. uniform!"

Izuku gave a wave back before going on to find his own seat. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel when he realized he needed to sit next to Bakugou who only gave him a pissed off look before resting crossing his arms and waiting for the entrance exam to begin. Izuku simply sighed and sat in his seat.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed down and a single spotlight shone down on an individual, who Izuku recognized as the pro hero Present Mic, with a microphone, standing on the stage, "Who's ready for the entrance exams to begin?!" He sounded like the world's most enthusiastic announcer as he spoke. Everything about him popped, from his large blonde hair, the yellow sunglasses he wore, and what appeared to be speakers embedded in his hero suit on his upper chest. Unfortunately the best reaction he got was a small cough in the from somewhere in the crowd.

This didn't seem to deter the man as he continued, "Alright! Let's get this thing started!" He went on to explain how the exam would work.

All of the applicants would be separated into seven different groups based on the letter on their exam card. They would first take the written exam for the first hour. Then they would be escorted to their group's respective battle centers where they would take the more "physical" part of the exam.

They would be allowed to take what they liked to their respective battle centers, which would just be the track suit Izuku had been training in with All Might. There, they would be put in a live battle scenario where they would meet three different types of villains represented by robots. Each type of robot would be given a point value of one to three based on their strength level. There was also a fourth type of robot, as pointed out by an overly serious, rich kid looking applicant with glasses. Present Mic explained that this robot would be worth zero points and only presented an obstacle that was best to avoid.

After the seminar was over, everyone was taken to their respective rooms for the written portion. Bakugou seemed particularly upset that he wouldn't get the chance to crush Izuku as they were not put in the same groups. Izuku, on the other hand, was relieved. He'd have enough on his plate without being worried about an attack from a fellow student. Plus, he doubted he'd get any points for defeating a rabid Bakugou.

The written portion seemed completely like any other academic test which surprised many of the teens. Izuku rationalized that although it was the world's greatest hero high school, in the end, U.A. was still a high school.

Finally came the part everyone was either awaiting or dreading. The urban field test.

Izuku was surprised as, while all he had was his tracksuit, many of the others had brought equipment with them that apparently went with their quirk.

Not that it bothered him too much. It was stated they could bring what they wanted. It just so happened Izuku needed nothing more than his body while others benefited from the rules.

As Izuku stretched his limbs in preparation for battle, he was somewhat startled at one of the last things he expected to hear, "Midoriya-kun?!"

Izuku turned to see Mina, dressed in a bright blue running tank top and a pair of skin tight black shorts that stopped just above her knees. The outfit left little to Izuku's imagination as he felt his face heat up, "Ashido-san. What are you doing here?" He was genuinely surprised. He thought the chances he would see her anytime soon were fairly low, let alone on the same day.

Mina smiled as she stretched as well, "I'm in this group too silly. Who would've thought though, huh? I was sure the next time I'd see you would be in class at U.A.. Maybe it's the red string of fate that binds us!" She giggled at the joke while Izuku's eyes widened a bit and his face grew a bit more red at the romantic implications of the statement.

Mina saw this and immediately started laughing, "Lighten up a bit Midoriya-kun. I heard it's good to let loose right before something like a test."

Izuku simply sighed and attempted to cool himself off, "By the way, what's your quirk? Does it require you to… y'know... expose a bit more skin when you dress?"

Mina looked mildly surprised as she looked at her outfit and then back at Izuku. He prayed she didn't suddenly think he'd been ogling at her, "Yeah. My quirk lets me release acid from my body. It'd be a bit embarrassing to run around in melted rags during the entrance exam. Plus, this is kind of how I like to dress anyways." She then looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes, "What's your quirk Midoriya-kun? It's only fair since you know mine now."

Izuku blinked, "I guess that makes sense. My quirk is a form of energy manipulation. I can use the large amounts of energy in my body called chakra to do… well it's a bit hard to explain but it can do a lot of things. It's something that's easier to show than to explain in all honesty." Izuku scratches the back of his head and subconsciously cracked a smile. For some reason, he felt oddly nice talking with Mina. She seemed to let of a vibe of pure positivity.

Mina grinned, "Yeah. I get it. Although now I'm really interested. Hopefully I get to see it during the exam!" Izuku was suddenly filled with an unexplainable urge to show off a bit more than he previously intended.

Speaking of the exam, the loud voice of Present Mic could be heard all around them, "Prepare for the start of the urban field test! Ready? Set? GO!" Every student bolted into what appeared to be a large city environment as the huge metal doors opened.

Wasting no time, Izuku bolted towards the doors at his full, non chakra enhanced speed. To his shock, he saw Mina keeping stride with him with little effort, "I'll see you after the exam Midoriya-kun. Let's see who racks up the most points!"

Izuku grinned in response, "Alright! I don't plan on losing though!"

They both went their separate ways through the city.

It didn't take Izuku long for Izuku to run into his first opponent.

A one point villain suddenly burst out of a building and into his path. It was around eight feet tall but had a thin build for its height. It rode around on one wheel instead of legs and it's arms seemed to be its main form of attack as they were slightly more fortified than the rest of its body.

"Hero! I will eliminate you!" The robot rushed at Izuku and attempted to bash him with its reinforced arm. Deciding to test his latest level of chakra, Izuku sent earth nature chakra throughout his body.

Barely moving an inch from place, Izuku caught the robot's arm. He smirked, "Not sure if I could've done that a month ago."

The robot brought its other arm back in another attempt at an attack. This proved useless as Izuku pulled the robots arm back, putting it off balance, and simultaneously brought his leg up, using a powerful kick to tear the arm off. He then swung the arm around at inhuman speeds and dissected his opponent.

Izuku watches as the robot fell to the ground in pieces, clearly out of commission, "This should be a cinch if they're around this strength level. They're very predictable too." Kurama was satisfied with the results of his partners training, **_"Yes. I doubt anything here will pose much of a challenge. How about this? If you manage to get the most points among all of the applicants then we'll consider this a success instead of a waste of time."_**

Izuku grinned, his blood began to pump harder at the challenge, _"Sure thing. Just watch me!"_

Izuku then rushed to an open area where the main battle between the robots and applicants seemed to be happening.

He quickly observed the other types of robots. The two point villain seemed to resemble the shape of a scorpion with a metal tail that striked relentlessly at its opponents. The three point villain was significantly larger than the other two types and built much more sturdily.

Izuku decide to take on a two pointer before he gauged the strength of the three pointer. He ran to the nearest one without an opponent. He wasn't so cruel he'd resort to stealing other's points. The robot turned to Izuku as he approached it and prepared its tail, readying it to strike. Izuku raised his hands up as the tail lashed towards his face. He dodged three times in quick succession before he caught it. The robot, realizing the firm grip Izuku had on its tail, shot its head at him.

Izuku had hoped for this as he quickly jumped up and, using the force from the robot's strike, kicked off of its head and ripped the tail clean off. He tossed the tail away as the robot, unfazed by the loss of limb, rushed towards Izuku intent of bashing him with his head. Wasting no time, Izuku used the robot's momentum against itself and pushed its head into the ground, smashing it to pieces.

It stumbled a bit before finally collapsing and releasing smoke.

"Now. Let's see what these three pointers can do." Izuku began to search for the tank like robots.

He didn't need to look too far as many of the applicants had been purposely avoiding the most difficult robots, leaving plenty for Izuku to choose from. One of the robotic behemoths seemed to target Izuku as it rushed at him with surprising speed for its size.

The robot possessed two large heads and two powerful arms. He was fairly sure he could stop the robot's blows if he had to, but decided it'd eat up more chakra than it was worth.

So instead, Izuku decided to send lightning natured chakra throughout his body.

The robot sent its fist crashing into the space Izuku had been occupying the moment before. Unfortunately for the bot, Izuku was already in the air, spinning as he stretched his leg out and came down with a powerful kick. His foot managed to break the robot's exterior but hadn't been able to hit anything critical as it tried to back hand Izuku who had barely been able to avoid the blow.

"EIGHT MINUTES LEFT!" The voice of Present Mic echoed throughout the city.

'Damn. It's been two minutes and I've only taken down two of these villains. Guess I can't afford to hold back too much now.'

Although he'd hoped he'd be strong enough to come out on top without using jutsu, Izuku's drive to meet Kurama's challenge far outshone his desire to keep cards up his sleeve.

He wasted no time as he hopped away to gain some distance, his hands became a blur as he weaved hand seals for his ninjutsu.

He then slammed his palms onto the ground, "Earth Style: Stone Spike!" Without warning, a large spike made of chakra enhanced earth shot out from the ground and ran through the robot, putting it out of commission instantly.

Izuku smiled as he noticed the jutsu did not take nearly as much out of him as it would have a month ago.

'I'll have to destroy a lot more of these villains if I want to get the top score. Guess I'll have to take them out in groups.' Izuku charged himself up with lightning chakra again as he blitzed around the area, tapping the many villains that weren't engaged in combat, getting their attention.

As soon as they began to give chase to him, he'd head off to annoy more robots. After a minute, Izuku had a fairly large group chasing him across the battlefield. A few would lose interest and attempt to change targets. Izuku would just tap them some more until they followed him again.

Once he'd had most of the robot's in the area formed in a murder mob, he turned to face them and began to weave more hand signs. He gave an excited smirk as he prepared one of his latest jutsus.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Circuit!" He extended his palm towards the mob which flared up with blue electricity. Then a bolt of lightning shot out from his palm connecting to the nearest enemy, immediately lighting it up, causing it to spasm.

After a split second, another stream of electricity came from the first robot and connected with the one next to it. This continued until the entire mob was connected by a cable of blue electricity, every single one of them shaking and beginning to smoke.

Then, one by one, the robots began to explode. Izuku then allowed the jutsu to end once the last robot had blown to pieces.

Although he had much larger chakra reserves do to releasing his second seal, the jutsu had still been incredibly taxing considering the amount of targets he'd used it on.

Izuku found himself short of breath as he collapsed to one knee, trying to shake off his exhaustion. Despite this, Izuku smiled, "If I don't get in from that alone, then I can't see U.A. getting any new students this year." Kurama was very impressed at the effectiveness of his partner's latest jutsu, _**"I agree, but remember, we aren't aiming to simply get you accepted. Your goal is to take the number one spot from the very beginning."**_

 _"Yeah yeah, I remember. Was just glad I was able to handle such a large load, y'know? Before training with All Might, a move like that would've killed me for sure."_ Izuku was nearly in disbelief that he had only released two of the nine seals placed on his power. What kind of monstrosity would his power be once he released all nine?

Izuku got back on his feet after he caught his breath and prepared to take out as many more enemies that his chakra allowed. He was slightly surprised that more than a few of his fellow applicants who weren't busy defending themselves had stopped and were gawking at him, 'I guess that jutsu is a bit flashy. Then again, most of them are.'

Izuku decided to ignore the stares and continued to engage a few more robots, mainly sticking to the three pointers.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT!" Present mic seemed to sound more and more like a hype man every time Izuku heard his voice.

As Izuku prepared his body to push for the next two minutes, he, along with every other applicant, began to feel the ground shake. A few were worried that an earthquake had struck and prepared for falling buildings. However, the cause of the shaking soon made itself known when a huge robot, towering over the buildings came into view. It looked in their direction and began to roll on its massive tank like wheels down the large street they were in. It was more than large enough to take up the entire width of the street.

Izuku chuckled, 'So this is the zero points they were talking about. You'd think taking out this beast would allow you to get in without question. As much as I'd love to try, I definitely don't have enough chakra left.'

The rest of the applicant wasted no time as they turned and ran away from the so called obstacle.

After looking for a second, Izuku prepared to leave as well, hopefully taking out a few opponents that the others had left as he did. That is, until a flash of pink caught his eye.

Squinting into the dust created as the robot had entered the street, Izuku saw Mina among the rubble of the buildings. Her leg had been pinned underneath a large slab of concrete but had fortunately been melted as her Acid quirk went to work.

Izuku observed the giant robot and breathed a sigh of relief. Although it was approaching Mina at a decent speed, he was confident that she would be able to outrun it at the speed she had shown at the beginning of the exam.

However, his confidence shattered when he saw her holding her leg in pain after attempting to stand up.

She couldn't run.

Dread filled Izuku as he tried to think of something to do. He wasn't sure if he'd have enough chakra to get to her as there were a few straggler robots between them.

Just as he looked at her once again, he saw her face. She had a look of fear on her face but it also contained determination as she began to crawl away.

The biggest thing that struck Izuku was that she was no longer smiling.

Without losing another moment, Izuku bolted to her, sending as much lightning chakra throughout his body as he could.

He ignored every enemy in front of him as he dodged between them and headed straight for Mina.

Desperation gripped his heart when he realized he'd be a second too late before the robot overtook Mina. He quickly began to weave hand seals, pouring a massive amount of chakra into the intended jutsu.

Without slowing down, Izuku quickly put his palm on the ground and continued to run, "Earth Style: Adamantine Pillars!"

Four large pillars shot out of the ground between Mina and the massive bot, stopping the giant mech in its tracks.

Unfortunately it had worked a bit too well as the robot lurched forward and began to topple from the sudden halt.

Izuku panicked and began to push his legs harder to make up for his rapid loss of chakra. He made it to Mina and quickly scooped her up bridal style before he ran off in the other direction.

Mina, while grateful that someone had answered her prayers for help, began to panic at the thought of Izuku being hurt or even killed for her sake, "What are you doing! You won't make it carrying me! Just put me down and run!"

Izuku struggled to answer as he ran at full speed, "No! I won't just leave you!"

Mina was speechless at Izuku's words. Although she had said they were friends, that didn't change the fact that they had only met that day.

Izuku stole a glance behind himself and saw the robot falling much faster than he'd anticipated. He looked to the sides and saw that going into one of the buildings wasn't an option as they were blocked off by the other bots.

Pushing every ounce of chakra he could through himself without losing consciousness, Izuku sprinted down the street.

Just as he reached his maximum speed, he was forced to dodge to the right as a fist of a three point villain came into his path. Izuku stumbled and fell, quickly turning so Mina wouldn't hit the pavement. Izuku got up with Mina but clearly saw that they had no chance of escaping now. He crouched down, putting Mina on the ground as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, waiting for the robot to crush them.

Mina pulled him into an embrace as tears stained her cheeks, "I'm so sorry." Hurt filled her voice as she hugged him.

'I don't like her being sad. She shouldn't be sad. I refuse to let her be sad.'

Prying her hands off of himself. Izuku stood as he turned to face the falling bot that was seconds away from killing them. Holding up his palm, Izuku began to channel his remaining chakra right above his hand and condensing it, forming a small blue sphere.

Mina could only look in fear for Izuku, confused at what he was attempting.

Just as the bot was feet away from them, Izuku began to thrust his palm at it, _"KURAMA!"_ Suddenly, the chakra above Izuku's palm grew dramatically, the sphere increasing to the size of a bowling ball, as well as being surrounded by a red tinted aura.

"RASENGAN!" Izuku slammed the jutsu into the massive robot. The technique erupted on impact, causing a huge explosion and blowing nearly half of the bot into pieces. Mina was forced to cover her face with her arms from the wind pressure caused by the sheer amount of force from the attack.

Fortunately, no debris hit either Izuku or Mina as everything was blown outward and away.

Izuku was panting for breath as he slowly turned around and looked at Mina who was staring in awe at the greenette, "You *pant* okay *pant*?" Mina managed to nod her head he's in response.

Izuku seemed glad with the her answer before he collapsed, having lost consciousness immediately after. He had expended nearly every drop of chakra he had, in addition to the quick burst Kurama had shot into him.

Izuku had hoped that he could avoid losing control if he managed to use up Kurama's chakra quickly enough. Fortunately he was right and hadn't gone on a rampage.

Mina quickly got over her shock as the greenette fell, "Izuku!" She ignored the pain in her leg as she dragged herself over to him. She quickly checked for his breath and sighed with relief when she found it. Seeing him so uncomfortable on the concrete, she adjusted herself and gently placed his head on the thigh of her uninjured leg.

She found herself gently rubbing his hair as the voice of Present Mic roared throughout the fake city, "TIMES UP! THE URBAN BATTLE EXAM IS NOW OVER!"

Mina smiled as the whole ordeal was finally over.

She then looked down at Izuku who seemed to be sleeping, "You really are something else Izuku-kun. I really hope we end up together in U.A.."

After a moment, she found her face heating up as she thought about her words, "I mean! Not like together together! Just, like, in the same class or something!" She then found herself looking down in embarrassment, 'Why am I yelling? Why am I even talking? There's no one here!'

She then shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She looked down at Izuku once more and smiled as she brushed some of his hair of his face. She was looking forward to getting to know her green haired friend.

* * *

 **In The Observation Room**

All Might was now smiling with pride as he witnessed his successor's exam, 'Again and again, young Midoriya shows those around him what a true hero is. Pretty soon and he'll even be outshining me in that department.'

All Might sighed with contentment, "That boy really will be the one, huh? I can't wait to see what he'll accomplish."

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **Hey everybody!**

 **Sorry for not posting yesterday. I had a bit of a family event that kept me from finishing the chapter in time.**

 **I may be the only one that feels this way, but I personally cannot wait until my story gets a bit farther from canon. Of course I thoroughly enjoy the original plot in the anime/manga, but the whole reason I started this fanfic was cause I had a few original ideas that I thought would be cool to make a reality, even if only as fanfiction.**

 **That being said, bear with me, I promise things will become more noncanon as we go.**

 **To anyone wondering, I likely won't be giving Izuku any type of clone technique because, like I said before; plot holes.**

 **I'm still open to suggestion from reviews and PMs including anything you as readers might like to see in this fanfic.**

 **Of course, I have the final say in what I include but you never know when you might have great addition to the story. I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due if I do take significant suggestions for the story.**

 **I hope you guys like the first encounter with Mina! Unfortunately she never gets much screen time so all that's really shown is her bubbly personality. I'll do my best to keep the character's personalities true to the original plot unless called for.**

 **By the way, I'm not too great at naming things so if anyone has a better name for any of my chapters, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Also thinking of a new hero name for Izuku. If I can't think of anything I'll just have someone in class 1-A suggest Deku.**

 **I also plan on making his hero costume similar to his original, with a few cool additions, and have him wear a similar cloak to when Naruto battled Pain. Although it will have green instead of red.**

 **Well, that about does it for this chapter. I'll be sure to upload on time for chapter four so look forward to it!**

 **Pilsen18th, out**


	4. Just A Day At UA

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Hello readers! Gonna make this a shorter Author's note.**

 **This chapter is going to cover the aftermath of the entrance exam, and serve to build the foundation of class 1-A. Then I'll get to the physical examination with Aizawa as well as the first lesson with All Might so we'll see Izuku's costume as well as a tiny bit of Izuku vs Bakugou. Just so you guys know, I will not be simply replacing Uraraka with Mina in every situation. That seems like it would be just plain lazy. I only put her in the entrance exam with Izuku instead of Uraraka because I couldn't help but spark the ship by giving Izuku a knight in shining armor moment which clearly had an impression on Mina. Also, it would be a crime to not give the Rasengan the proper badass debut it demands.**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **BetaZackFan** **: While I appreciate the suggestion of the emotion clones, I don't plan on giving Izuku any version of the clone jutsu at the moment. Letting him make even one clone would be cheating as then he could literally be in two places at once and that would open up a river of plot holes. I plan on keeping Izuku's forte as Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Kurama has inherent knowledge of chakra and the five basic natures as well as taijutsu but when it comes to ninjutsu, Izuku has had to come up with them on his own as there is no one there who can teach him specific jutsus. He's simply using the knowledge he got from Kurama about chakra and hand seals and is inventing jutsus he feels would be useful. Luckily for him, he is proficient in every chakra nature. Call it a perk for being the only person on that world who can use chakra.**

 **Aruton900: I actually forgot their wasn't a countdown at the practical portion of the exam and kind of wrote it on impulse because that was how I envisioned the senario. I find it to be a minor detail as, in my personal opinion, the lack of a countdown was a choice of the author to further the fact that Izuku was so nervous and seemed unfit to be a hero in the beginning. Also, thank you for the ship at the harbor senario! Gave me a good laugh and even more drive to give IzuMina the story it needs and deserves! I'll try my best not to disappoint!**

 **Alright! Without further ado, let the creative juices flow!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-Just A Day At U.A.-**

Izuku felt sunlight hit his closed eyelids as regained consciousness. He noticed he was on an unfamiliar bed as well. Taking in the scent of the room, his concluded he was in some type of medical area. It could be a hospital room as much as it could have been a nurse's office.

Deciding he wouldn't get any answers just laying there, Izuku opened his eyes and looked around as he sat up.

After adjusting to the light, he saw that his was correct. He was on a bed with what appeared to be a nurse's office, medical supplies littering the counters.

" _How the hell did I get here?"_ Kurama spoke up in his mind, " _ **Finally awake I see. Don't worry kit. You're in the U.A. nurse's office. An old woman by the name of Recovery Girl rushed to your aid after you collapsed in the exam. Her quirk allowed her to heal your mangled arm. That was an idiotic move by the way."**_

Izuku was a bit agitated at the comment, " _Well what was I supposed to do?! A second longer and we would've been a green and pink pancake on the pavement! I didn't have enough chakra to save us either."_ Izuku was more frustrated that Kurama wasn't being understanding that it was quite literally a life or death situation.

" _ **I realize that kit. However, that boost of chakra that I gave you was more than you were able to handle by pouring it into a single attack. While you were lucky that by getting rid of it you avoided a rampage, you also put so much strain on yourself that you nearly destroyed your chakra points as well as your arm. If it hadn't been for that nurse's quirk as well as the boosted healing I give you already, you might not have been able to ever channel chakra through that arm again."**_

This gave Izuku pause. The thought of losing the ability to use chakra in one arm would have proved to be an enormous handicap on him. While he was capable of weaving one handed seals, it still would've set him back physically, as well as forced him to put more strain on his remaining arm when using jutsu, " _Alright fine. Maybe it was a bit reckless. At least in the end I was okay, right?"_

Suddenly, while thinking of his own well being, his thoughts drifted to that of another, "Wait! Where's Mina!"

Izuku cursed himself for his outburst as the door to the room immediately swung open, revealing All Might in his skinny form, wearing a yellow suit with black stripes, as well as a three foot old woman in a nurse's outfit, "What happened?! Are you all right?!" All Might showed his clear concern for his pupil while the nurse seemed to contain herself much better.

She wacked All Might in the face with her cane, silencing him as he held his nose, "Calm down All Might-sensei. The boy has just woken up." She then turned her attention to the greenette, "What's with all the commotion dear? Is something wrong?"

Izuku stared for a moment, stunned by the ridiculousness of the scene before him. He then quickly shook his head before answering, "I'm fine. But where is Mina?! Is she alright?! How's her leg?!" Izuku was nearly surprised at himself. He wasn't sure why, but his concern over the pink acid user easily overpowered his worries over his damaged chakra points.

The old woman quickly put her hands up, attempting to calm down her patient, "It's alright Midoriya-kun, slow down. Are you talking about Ashido Mina? She's fine. She had a few bruises and hurt her leg but I healed it up right after I was done with your injuries. Thanks to you, that's all she had. That's quite the girlfriend you have there by the way. She stayed with you all the way up to the school gates where we had to stop her since only students, staff, and few others with clearance are allowed in. She seemed very concerned."

Izuku turned a shade of red never seen before as he quickly turned around, attempting to recompose himself, "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!"

Recovery Girl tilted her head, "Well you certainly could have fooled me. I saw the way you saved her. Reminded me of a knight saving his princess. Are you sure?" This caused the greentette to widen his eyes a bit, "Yes, I'm sure she's not my girlfriend."

All Might seemed to have enough of standing in the background rubbing his bleeding nose, "That aside, are you alright young Midoriya? That was quite a bit of chakra you released at once. Far more than we did during training at least."

Izuku was about to speak when he cast a questioning glance at Recovery Girl. She seemed to know what his look meant, "Don't worry dearie. I know all about your connection to All Might sensei. Most of the U.A. staff know about it actually, which isn't many people. We need to be able to support you both and guard your secret after all."

Izuku was shocked at first but it made sense the more he thought about it. With All Might's time limit on his powers, Izuku's own suspicious powers, and the fact that Izuku was All Might's successor and pupil, they were bound to slip up at some point. It would help to have people as reliable as the pro hero staff at U.A. to support them.

"Well, to be honest, a lot of that chakra came from Kurama. I was out of options so I had him give me a boost of his chakra so I could blow the robot to hell. I may have overdone it though since Kurama said that I nearly destroyed my chakra points as well as my arm. I nearly lost the ability to channel chakra through my arms because of that." Izuku sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he finished the explanation.

He saw the look of shock on All Might's face and quickly added, "But luckily, with Kurama and Recovery Girl both working to heal me, all the damage was healed."

All Might seemed to take in the information before he came to a conclusion, "Young Midoriya, what you did was reckless and could have proved to be detrimental to the future. You must remember that you hold great power within you. It is not an exaggeration when I say that you will likely be the one thing keeping this world from delving into chaos once you take my place. Never forget, when you are the world's greatest force of good, you must ensure you are ready at all times to defend the world. You can not afford to be handicapped in any way."

Izuku grimaced and felt a bit of shame. He hadn't thought about all he was risking in that one moment. He was the only one that could succeed All Might. He had to be a hero whose very presence dettered evil. If he failed, countless lives could be lost.

Still, think back to Mina, the helplessness in her face and fear in her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to truly regret his decision. Even hearing what All Might had just told him, he knew in his heart, he would make the same choice every time.

All Might, as if reading his thought, continued to speak, "That being said, I'm proud of you young Midoriya." Izuku looked at the hero in shock. He was sure he had just been chewed out on how dangerous his decision was.

All Might then transformed into his muscled form, "Despite your circumstances, you are, and will always be, a true hero. You proved that when you threw away any regard for you own safety and went to save Ashido-san. A hero should always be ready to defeat evil. However, protecting the lives of the innocent should always remain your greatest strength. Protecting the innocent and those precious to us. Always remember this young Midoriya."

The greenette was at a loss for words. Partially because of the wisdom of his teacher's words. Partially because, for a moment, those words reminded him of what his mother had told him years ago before she...she…

Izuku clenched his fist as he calmed himself, refusing to show his emotions, 'Stop it. She's gone. You couldn't have done anything. The one responsible for her death is dead. There's nothing left to think about.'

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Izuku looked at All Might, "Yes sensei." Determination filled his eyes, 'I won't let anyone else be hurt while I can help it. I'll be strong enough to protect everyone.'

All Might seemed pleased with his student's response before he transformed back into his scrawny form and began to take a letter out of his pocket, "Here. We finished evaluating the exams while you were unconscious. I was going to have this delivered to your home in a few days along with the rest of the acceptance letters, but I think you've earned it. Needless to say, you passed. I think you'll be pleased with the results."

Izuku was not surprised at the news but was happy nonetheless. He ripped open the official looking envelope and a strange, coin-looking object fell onto his lap. Once he picked it up, a hologram appeared from the top side, playing a recorded message.

The message thanked Izuku for his hard work in the entrance exam and praised him for the overall skill he showed. After a heroic rant from the world's top hero, he was congratulated for passing the exam with flying colors. Hologram All Might then stepped to the side and revealed the top ten scores for the exam.

Izuku started at the bottom and read the scores going up. He subconsciously found himself looking for Mina's name and felt slight disappointment at not seeing her name listed, 'Oh well. These are just the top ten. I'm sure she passed.'

Izuku continued up, stopping for a moment to see Bakugou's name in second place. The explosive blonde had a score of 77 villain points and 0 rescue points, making him the only one in the top ten to not earn a single rescue point. Not that this surprised Izuku in the slightest.

His eyes then drifted to the top spot and, while he expected his name to be there, the points were what caught his attention.

There right next to his name, Izuku had 72 villain points and 60 rescue points. While his pride was a bit hurt at Bakugou beating him in villain points, the rescue points more than made up for it. In terms of total points, no one in the top ten scorers came even close. Izuku has beaten Bakugou by over 50 points.

All Might spoke up when Izuku saw his score, "Yes young Midoriya. Your rescue of miss Ashido was one of the most heroic acts ever displayed in the entrance exam. The judges only seemed disappointed that they could not give you more hero points. You also set a new U.A. record in terms of total points by the way."

Izuku soaked in the information before smirking, "Bakugou is gonna blow his top when he finds out." Izuku then felt a mix of curiosity and unexplainable embarrassment, "Did… uh, did Mina pass too?"

All Might chuckled at this, "Yes young Midoriya, miss Ashido passed as well. In fact, I believe she will be in class 1-A with you."

Izuku tried to feign ignorance and downplay his feeling, "*ahem* Cool. Just wondering. We are friends after all."

All Might and the nurse nodded although neither of them were buying it as they both had the same thought, 'Bullshit.'

Izuku began to stretch his limbs, making sure everything was all healed up. He then hopped off the bed and stretched his arms up as he cracked his back, "Thanks for taking care of me Recovery Girl. Thanks for the news All Might. I don't suppose I can go now can I? Tsukauchi-niisan has probably had a heart attack at this point."

Recovery Girl simply nodded as All Might spoke, "Don't worry about Tsukauchi. He was actually here for a while before he was called by the chief of police. You've only been out for about five hours anyways. Even with Recovery Girls healing that was rather impressive. Thank your lucky stars for Kurama."

Izuku smiled at the thought of his big brother being dragged out by several officers to go an report to his boss, "Well I'm gonna head home then. Are we training for the week?"

All Might sighed, "Unfortunately, I have quite a few things to do before classes begin for the year. I won't be able to train for this week. However, I want you to be sure to keep up with Kurama's training and do some of your own at our usual spot. Your uniform should be delivered to your home in a few days. Be sure you're ready for classes next week. U.A.'s been known for pushing even the most promising students to their limits."

Izuku simply smirked, "I'm not hoping for anything less."

All Might gave a prideful smile towards his protege as Izuku left out of the window and made his way home.

* * *

 **At Izuku's Home**

Izuku wasted no time when he got home. He made his way to the pantry and immediately broke out some of his instant ramen. Usually they were meant only for emergencies. However, Izuku felt that he had earned it.

Deciding to check his phone and call his brother to let him know he was home, Izuku was surprised to see a message there already.

Throughout his years of training and ignoring any distractions, Izuku hadn't exactly made any friends during his time at school. In fact, the only contacts saved in his phone were his brother's, All Might, and that of the ramen shop near their home.

This message was from an unrecognized number.

He then decided to read the message

?: _Hey Izuku-kun, it's Mina. They wouldn't let me into the school with you :(. Something about needing clearance or whatever. I stayed out there for a while and met your older brother as he was walking out. He told me you were gonna be fine but I was still worried. Luckily he said he could give me your number so I could contact you when you were better. Anyway, I was hoping you could let me know when you recover._

Izuku was hit with a wave of emotions as the water for his ramen came to a boil. On one hand, he was touched, albeit a bit embarrassed, by Mina's concern for him. On the other, he was getting ready to destroy his older brother for giving the girl his number.

In the end, he just sighed and began to eat his now cooked ramen. Deep down, he felt the tiniest bit of gratefulness towards his brother's decision.

He texted Mina back.

Izuku: _Hey Ashido-san. I'm completely better now thanks to the school nurse. Sorry for making you worry. I actually found out that we both passed the exam so I suppose I'll see you in school, huh?_

He got a reply back within second

Mina: _Thank goodness! I was SUPER worried after you collapsed like that. And we both passed? I'm not too surprised you passed. Thanks for letting me know! Hopefully we'll end up in the same class! Btw you don't have to call me Ashido-san. You already saved my life so I think we're a bit passed that. I'd prefer if you call me Mina from now on. Anyway, glad to know you're okay. I'm gonna get some shut eye but we should definitely hang out sometime!_

Izuku: _Sure thing. However, I plan on training and what not this whole week to prepare for school. Hopefully we can hang out after school starts._

Mina: _Awwwww you're no fun ;( I guess you're right though. I should get ready for this year too. Well, talk to you later Izuku-kun ;)_

Izuku rubbed his temple, "This is gonna be an interesting year. That much I can tell."

* * *

 **Time Skip: One Week**

Izuku was in front of U.A.'s massive entrance in his new uniform with his backpack slung over his shoulders. He took in the view of his new school and couldn't help but be impressed. The air itself felt different now that he was a student.

He had a few minutes before class was to start but risked being late if he waited any longer considering the size of the school.

" _ **You plan on going inside anytime soon kit? I'm not really sure what you find so intriguing about the gate."**_ Kurama's patience was running thin at his partner's antics. Usually he would simply rest in the boy's mindscape, without giving anything else any thought. However, this being Izuku's first day at U.A., he had grudgingly decided to stay completely aware of their surroundings.

" _Yeah. Just taking everything in I guess."_ Now that he was there, he took the time to look back on his life up until that point. He'd likely gone through more than most of these students would go through for most of their lives. He decided to look at this as an advantage.

Kurama had just about enough of waiting and decided to get the boy moving… and have a bit of fun at the same time, " _ **Hurry up kit. I bet that pink haired girl you saved will be eager to see you. She'd likely like to thank her 'knight' in person, as that nurse put it."**_

The results were instant as Izuku's cheeks were soon stained with pink. He began to walk inside, " _I doubt that. I only did what anyone else would've done in my position. Plus, she hasn't even texted me since she made sure I was still alive."_

Kurama felt the tiniest bit of guilt over the boy's current feelings, " _ **Don't be so dramatic kit. I doubt anybody could forget someone that saved their life. Especially considering the flashy method you used to do it."**_

While he didn't receive a response, Kurama felt Izuku's mood improve somewhat.

Izuku made his way into the school and found class 1-A. He slid the door open and was met with a room full of people he'd be spending the next three years with. He had mixed feelings at first.

The most notable thing was Bakugou with a cocky look on his face, legs kicked up on his desk while a tall student with glasses and dark hair, the one who'd been making a fuss at the exam, was lecturing the blonde on his apparent disrespect.

Both looked over at him as he opened the door. While Bakugou's cocky look was immediately filled with rage, the tall one simply looked with what seemed to be an analytical looked mixed with a bit of respect.

The tall one quickly walked over, carrying an air of class with every step, "Hello there. You are Midoriya Izuku, yes? I am Iida Tenya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

As Izuku was identified by Tenya, the whole class looked up before erupting out of their seats. Every single one of them were bursting with questions, "YOU'RE MIDORIYA IZUKU!?" "WHAT KIND OF QUIRK DO YOU HAVE?!" "HOW MANY ROBOTS DID YOU TAKE DOWN?!" "IS IT TRUE YOU ALMOST DIED DURING THE EXAM?!"

Izuku was a bit taken aback. While he wasn't a stranger to attention, considering the amount of admirers her had at his old school, this was a new situation for him. Most people weren't this forward when they thought he was quirkless.

While he was getting his thoughts together, the situation took another turn as he heard a familiar voice, "Izuku-kun!" Mina appeared from the crowd as she shoved her way to the greenette and promptly jumped towards him, giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Izuku was caught off guard by the hug, nearly stumbling out of the door. He took a moment to identify the person in his arms. He felt his face rapidly heat up a bit when he saw pink hair and a pair of horns.

"Ashido-san?!" He knew the pink girl was in his class but was completely unprepared for the greeting she was giving him. The class was suddenly struck silent.

After a moment, Mina finally broke the hug but kept her hands on Izuku's shoulders, "It's Mina, remember?" This caused the greenette to remember that the girl who'd he'd only known a week had indeed asked him to call her by her first name, a big step between people in their culture.

"Oh. Right. Mina… -san?" He couldn't bring himself to drop the honorifics just yet. That simply felt too intimate.

This caused MIna to pout a bit. Needless to say, it looked adorable, "Alright fine. You're pretty formal aren't you Izu-kun?" She gave a coy grin at the nickname she gave him.

Before Izuku could question the nickname, Mina spoke again, "Sorry for not calling you all week. When you said you were gonna be training, I thought you wouldn't want any distractions. Actually, I decided to do some training of my own!" She flashed him a smile bright enough to blind a person.

"It's alright. I appreciate it actually." He actually did appreciate her thoughtfulness. Part of the reason he never really made any friends was because he believed that it would be too much of a hassle to balance them with his training.

Izuku decided to check on her well being, "I heard that you were healed by Recovery Girl. Are you completely alright now? That was a pretty crazy thing to go through during the entrance exam."

Mina simply stepped back and did a quick twirl, "Yeah, I'm completely A-OK thanks to Recovery Girl. Of course, the only reason there was anything left to heal was because my knight in shining armor came to my rescue. You really are incredible Izu-kun!"

Izuku found himself mentally facepalming, 'Why is everyone calling me that?!'

Before they could continue talking, a short student with dark purple balls in his head spoke up, "Aw man! You're the top scorer AND you've got a smokin hot girlfriend?!" The boy continued to burst into exaggerated tears.

Izuku on the other hand was preparing to shove a rasengan down the shrimp's throat. His cheeks were on fire and he struggled to look at Mina who was no doubt mortified at the boy's words.

When he did manage to look at her, however, he was surprised to see that she was looking at the floor, fidgeting, while her cheeks were stained with what appeared to be purple. If Izuku didn't know any better, he'd say she was blushing.

Suddenly, the sound of a small explosion rang throughout the room, making everyone turn to see Bakugou with fury written all over his face, "Will you all just shut the fuck up already!" He then got up from his desk and stomped over to Izuku who hardly flinched.

Getting in his face, Bakugou shifted all of his attention onto the greenette, "How the fuck did a quirkless asshole like you pass the entrance exam, huh?! Tell me before I blow your ass into pieces!" Bakugou's hand began to crackle as his anger rose.

Izuku stared right back at Bakugou. As a precaution, he had already begun to channel earth chakra throughout his body, "Calm down Bakugou. If you need to know, it must be because I wasn't as quirkless as you thought. I did tell you I was aiming for the top spot didn't I?"

Bakugou growled and raised his fist, preparing to clean Izuku's clock. Izuku quickly thought of a better idea, "Hold on Bakugou. While I'm as eager to to fight as you are, I don't exactly feel like getting into trouble on the first day. How about this? U.A. is a hero school so we're bound to have some combat training. First chance we get, we'll have our fight. Then we'll see who's really top dog around here."

Bakugou took this into consideration. As bad tempered as he was, Bakugou likely wouldn't want to throw everything away over a fight. At least not yet, "Whatever. Just be ready for me to kick your ass. I don't give a shit what your quirk is." Bakugou went back to his seat and kicked his feet up, a scowl on his face all the while.

Before anything else could be said, a new voice was heard by the class, "Will you all shut up already. Class is about to start." Izuku whipped his head to the open classroom door and saw that the newcomer was a grown man in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor.

"Uhhhhh… and you are?" Izuku had decided to voice the question clearly on everyone's minds.

The man looked bored as he responded, "I'm your homeroom teacher. You will call me Aizawa-sensei from now on. Now this may be sudden but put these on and get out onto the field." The man got out of his sleeping bag and pulled out what Izuku assumed was their gym uniform.

Everyone nearly landed on their faces at the news that this strange man was their sensei for the next three years. Izuku on the other hand simply raised his eyebrows before shrugging and getting his own uniform.

'Definitely gonna be an interesting year.' Izuku could only wonder what was in store for him as he went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

 **U.A. Field**

Class 1-A was on the field, all of them dressed in their perfectly fitted U.A. gym uniforms. Most weren't too surprised at the sudden instructions to meet on the field as they had prepared themselves for the very 'different' method of teaching U.A. was known for.

Aizawa-sensei was standing in front of the students with a ball in his hand, "Alright listen up. We're going to take the physical examination now. However, this won't be like the ones you took at your old schools. This time around, you will be able to your quirk however you wish to get the best possible results."

The reaction was mostly positive as the students took in the news. It was rare they had the chance to use their quirks openly. It was also a chance to show off their quirks while checking out those of the rest of their class.

"However, whoever gets the lowest overall score will be judged as hopeless and will be punished with expulsion." Obviously, this destroyed the excitement that had filled the air a moment ago.

Aizawa then held up the ball, "The first test will how far you can throw this ball. Don't be afraid to let loose either. These are made to withstand a fair amount of punishment." He then held the ball up to Bakugou, "Here. You can go first."

Bakugou calmly took the ball and went to where markings indicated the throwing area was. After taking a moment more, he then got into a throwing stance and put all of his force into the throw, "DIE!"

Izuku facepalmed at the blonde's words.

As he yelled, he added an explosion to the throw, rocketing the ball into the sky. The ball seemed to continue flying farther and farther away until it was a dot in everyone's vision.

After a moment, a device in Aizawa's hand beeped and displayed a number. He then showed the screen to the class. The display read 705.2 meters, indicating the distance Bakugou's ball had traveled before it hit the ground.

Most of the students were blown away with Bakugou's impressive distance.

Izuku then raised his hand, "Aizawa-sensei, may I go next?"

Bakugou shot him an irritated look while Aizawa looked like he couldn't care less, "Go ahead."

Izuku got his own ball and walked up to the throwing line. As tempted as he was to just give the thing his full power and blow it into the atmosphere, he decided to save his chakra for the rest of the test.

Tossing the ball up, his eyes tracked the ball while he formed a somewhat small blue sphere above his right palm. Everyone stared in confusion at his actions, likely trying to decipher what his quirk could be.

As the ball came back down, Izuku thrust his palm forward and slammed the blue sphere into it, "Rasengan!"

The blue sphere immediately exploded outward when it came in contact with the ball, sending it soaring into the sky. After what seemed an agonizingly long time, the device in Aizawa's hand beeped, signaling that Izuku's ball had finally landed. The man then held the device up for everyone else to see.

The screen very clearly read 795.4 meters.

Everyone was even more impressed than with Bakugou as Izuku had a somewhat disappointed look on his face when he saw the distance, 'I'm pretty sure I could've spared a bit more chakra for that.'

Aizawa seemed to look at Izuku's reaction with a hint of interest.

Suddenly, Bakugou's voice startled everyone present, "IZUKU!" Everyone looked over as Bakugou began to rush towards the greentette with fury in his eyes, "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!"

Izuku wasted no time as he got into his Kage no Buki stance, " _Damn. I was hoping to avoid this until we could have some sort of combat training."_ Kurama, however, seemed excited at the idea of a fight, " _ **Don't you dare lose to that brat. Make sure you show him your superiority so he learns his place."**_

Izuku rolled his eyes internally, " _At least try to act like you're against this."_

Right as Bakugou was nearing Izuku, several, what appeared to be bandages wrapped around the blonde and restrained him, "Would you pipe down? You're acting like a fool."

The devices holding Bakugou led right to Aizawa who was holding onto the ends. His long hair was flowing up as if he was underwater, a pair of yellow glasses were wrapped around his neck, and his eyes were glowing red.

Bakugou continued to struggle, "What the hell?! Why can't I use my quirk?!"

After getting a better look at Aizawa, Izuku finally put the pieces together, "Those glasses, that quirk, that capturing weapon. You're the pro hero Eraserhead, aren't you?"

As per Kurama's instruction, Izuku had done fairly thoroughly research on pro heros, their quirks, and their tactics. Eraserhead had the ability to erase quirks by looking at them. His signature glasses and capturing weapon were a dead giveaway.

"That I am. I don't exactly enjoy using my quirk so frequently. I have dry eye. So knock it off." The 1-A teacher had an intimidating demeanor that might have frightened the class had his statement not been so ridiculous.

Bakugou had finally cooled off and stopped struggling. Aizawa let him go, deactivating his quirk as he did so. Izuku rose from his combat stance and met with Bakugou's fierce glare, "I swear I'm gonna kick your ass the first chance I get."

Izuku only smirked at the statement, "I'm ready when you are." He was positive he heard someone in the class mutter something about a 'battle between men' but decided to brush it off.

The physical examination proceeded rather smoothly after that.

True to his sensei's words, the physical examination was exactly like any other but the use of quirks had greatly improved the results of many students.

At the end of the examination, Aizawa showed the results to the class. Surprisingly, neither he not Bakugou got the top spot as first place was Yaoyorozu Momo and second went to Todoroki Shoto. Izuku had gotten third while Bakugou got fourth.

While Izuku was more or less about his results, he was still sympathetic to the person that got last. At the bottom of the list was Mineta Minoru. Suddenly, the boy that had accused Mina and Izuku of being together suddenly broke down in huge, almost comedic tears.

He fell to his knees and began to pound on the ground, "Nooooo! Expelled?! But I just got here! And there so many hot girls in this class! This isn't fair!" A tick mark developed on Izuku's forehead. He was beginning to feel a bit less sympathetic for the pervert.

Aizawa then revealed that the threat of expulsion was a lie. It was simply a way for him to get the best out of the students.

While Izuku found the method to be a bit harsh, he did see the logic behind it. However, it still failed to get the best out of him. He only planned on going all out in combat training, or unless the situation desperately called for it.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful as Izuku soon found out that, while U.A. was the world's best hero high school, it was still required to have regular high school classes, such as english, mathematics, and history.

Luckily, the classes were significantly more difficult than those of his previous school, meaning he couldn't let his mind wander during class like he used to.

One interesting factor to his classes was the fact that they were all being taught by pro heros. He decided to take this as a chance to do more research on their quirks and tactics if given the chance.

It was the next day that really got his attention. He was shocked when All Might himself was in class today, "Hello, young students! Today, your teacher will be me. I have a special lesson planned for you all today!"

Nearly the entire class was ecstatic over the fact that the number one hero would be their teacher. Izuku was mostly unaffected, 'I wonder how they'd react if they found out he's been teaching me personally for a while now.'

They were instructed to retrieve their hero uniforms from the lockers within the classroom.

While most everyone seemed excited at the statement, Izuku remained confused. Hero uniforms?

As it turned out. Everyone had been able to turn in a rough sketch of what they wanted their hero uniforms to look like. Unknown to Izuku, both Tsukauchi and All Might had intercepted the forms to do so before he could get them. They decided to send in their own sketch.

* * *

 **Urban Training Area**

Class 1-A had gathered at the designated urban training area, all dressed in their hero costumes. Many of them were admiring themselves and each other excitedly.

Izuku on the other hand, was doing his best, and failing, to not gather any attention. He had an idea of who designed his hero costume.

He looked over at All Might who simply flashed him a smile and a thumbs up, confirming the greenette's suspicions, 'I'm gonna kill him and Tsukauchi-niisan.'

Izuku likely would have gone with a less flashy approach.

He was wearing what looked much like his training suit. It was a mainly black outfit with that had dark green lines running down his torso and legs as well as along the sides of his arms. He had subtle black knee and elbow guards. He also had an optional metal face guard that was black at the base and turned into a dark green at the top, much like his hair.

Izuku had no problem with the aforementioned aspects of his costume. He had disagreements with the final addition.

The final piece of his costume was a flowing cloak that, despite appearances, was firmly attached to the rest of the costume once he put it on. He could release the clock with the click of a button but a note on the outfit explicitly told him not to as it was apparently made of a special material. Majority of the cloak was his signature dark green but had what appeared to be black flames at the bottom.

Izuku was firmly against capes as they were mostly a hindrance in combat. The cloak on his costume was about as close to a cape as one could get.

As Izuku prepared to ignore the warning and remove the cloak, he was approached by Mina, "Hey Izu-kun! Your costume looks so cool. Now I kinda wish I had put more thought into mine. What do you think?"

Izuku attempted to hide his blush as she showed off her costume to him.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that her costume was skin tight. It hugged her body fairly tightly, leaving little to Izuku's imagination. The material was a very loud blue and purple camo design that started at her chest and went all the way down her legs. She was wearing a pair of sturdy looking brown and beige boots. She also wore a snug beige vest that did little more than to cover her shoulders with some fluffy looking material at the top.

Izuku realized he was gawking at her and quickly cleared his throat, "It's kind of flashy. But actually I think it looks really good." Izuku nearly panicked at his words, "That is to say that it suits you!"

Within his mindscape, Kurama was having a hoot as his laughter echoed in his mind, " _Shut up will you?!"_ Izuku's words did little to silence the laughter.

Returning his attention to Mina, his eyes widened at seeing that she had a somewhat purple look on her cheeks as her hand covered her mouth and was fidgeting her feet.

Izuku groaned internally, 'She probably thinks I'm a creep for wording it that way.'

He didn't see that her hand was actually covering an uncontrollable grin that had made its way onto her face

As he prepared to apologize, Mina quickly spoke up, "T-thanks Izuku. I was mostly going for a 'Me' type of look with my costume, y'know what I mean? Anyway, we should probably go join the rest of the class. It looks like All Might-sensei is about to start the lesson. I really like you're cloak, by the way. I think it really gives you a hero look!"

By the time she had finished speaking, Mina had lost the purple in her face and seemed to be completely back to normal. She cheerfully made her way to where the rest of the class had gathered.

Izuku subconsciously grabbed onto his cloak, 'I guess it does look kind of cool. Won't hurt to give it a try.'

Izuku shook the thoughts out of his head as he joined the rest of his class.

All Might then proceeded to explain that day's lesson. It would be a simulation of villains having a doomsday device within their 'base'. There would be two pairs in the exercise, two 'villains' and two 'heroes'. It would be the heroes job to infiltrate the base and reach the device by touching it while the villains would try to make sure the heroes wouldn't reach it by the time limit. Participants could be incapacitated by being wrapped in capture tape, thus putting them out of the exercise.

All Might then went on to choose from two boxes labeled Hero and Villain.

It was decided that the hero team would be Izuku and a girl named Uraraka Ochaco. The villain team would consist of Bakugou and Tenya.

As both teams stood in front of the building that would serve as the villain's base, Bakugou shot Izuku a sneer that promised he would crush him. Izuku decided to drop his usual calm demeanor and gave Bakugou a challenging look.

After the villain's headed inside, Izuku immediately turned to Ochaco, "Hi there. Uraraka-san, right?"

The girl seemed to be nervous as Izuku spoke, "Y-yes! Nice to meet you Midoriya-san!"

Izuku got a better look at her. She was wearing a black and pink outfit that was snug, much like Mina, although not nearly as revealing. He saw that she also had an attractive figure. She was wearing a type of visor on her head. Through it, he saw that she had a rather cute face with naturally pink cheeks as well as brown hair that framed her face.

Focusing his attention Izuku responded, "Nice to meet you Uraraka-san. If it's alright I'd like to get right to the point. Would you tell me what your quirk is?"

She seemed to relax a bit after his response, "Well, my quirk allows me to nullify the effects of gravity on anything I touch, including myself. I can also release the effects at will."

Izuku rubbed his chin in thought, "I think I might have a way to use that."

As he was about to elaborate on his own abilities, All Mights voice rang in their earpieces, signaling the start of the exercise, "My quirks a bit strange so I won't be able to tell you all the details right now. I do have a plan though. I'll need you to trust me for this, okay?"

Ochaco nodded in understanding, "Got it."

* * *

Ochaco was following Izuku as he led them via smell. Izuku was actually following Kurama's directions as the fox was still able to use his senses to a far higher degree then he could.

Izuku heard pounding footsteps coming towards them, " _ **Brace yourself kit. That Bakugou brat is heading towards you both."**_

Izuku held his hand up, making Ochaco stop, "Bakugou's coming. Remember the plan."

Ochaco nodded and took her place a few steps behind Izuku.

A few moments later, Bakugou leapt into the hallway Izuku and Ochaco were in, "IZUKU!" He rushed at Izuku and immediately sent an explosion towards his face.

Izuku ducked under the blow and grabbed onto Bakugou's extended arm. He then used Bakugou's momentum as well as some earth chakra to toss him down the hall. Just in time as Bakugou had another explosion aimed at his back before the throw.

Bakugou recovered quickly as he used an explosion to right himself in mid air, allowing him to land on his feet.

After a moment, both students charged at each other at full speed, Izuku preparing a punch, Bakugou preparing an explosion.

Right as they were about to clash, Izuku sent a spike of lightning chakra throughout his body, giving him a burst of speed, he narrowly dodged an explosion aimed at his face but felt a burning pain on his cheek.

Bakugou was caught off guard by Izuku's sudden speed. Izuku wasted no time as he hooked both his arms under Bakugou's and quickly placed him in a hold, keeping his arms up where he couldn't aim at him.

"Uraraka-san!" Ochaco quickly sprinted towards Bakugou who was struggling to get free. Fortunately, Izuku had already sent earth chakra throughout himself, boosting his strength, holding the explosive blonde in place.

Once Ochaco reached them, she placed a firm palm on Bakugou's torso. Once she gave a nod to Izuku, he pretended to lose strength as his grip faltered and he shoved Bakugou away from them both.

Bakugou quickly checked himself for any change and then returned his sneer towards Izuku, "The hell was that? She trying to hurt me or something?!"

Izuku didn't respond as rushed Bakugou again who began to reel his arm back for another explosion. Izuku quickly weaved hand seals.

Once they were three feet apart, Izuku finished the seals and slammed his palms on the ground while Bakugou was thrusting his glowing palms forward.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" Right before Bakugou's hands erupted, Izuku's jutsu took affect as a wall made of rock emerged between the two of them.

On Bakugou's side, he let his explosion loose, attempting to destroy the wall. However, as he did, the force of his own explosion sent him flying down the hallway until he hit the opposite wall at full speed. He landed on the ground, completely dazed.

He hadn't realized that Ochaco had removed the effect of gravity on his body which kept him from being able to withstand his own quirk.

Izuku smirked at the sound of Bakugou hitting the wall.

He then turned to Uraraka, nodding, "Great job! Now, let's go stop that doomsday device and win this."

Ochaco gave an excited look before it turned to one of concern, "Midoriya-kun! Your face! Are you alright?"

Izuku gingerly touched his right cheek. He winced and pulled his hand back as his cheek stung at the touch, "Must be where Bakugou's explosion clipped me. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt that bad at all and I can still fight perfectly fine. Let's get going, we don't have any time to waste."

Ochaco looked like she wanted to argue but simply nodded, following Izuku as he led the way.

They sooner reached the room where Tenya and the doomsday device was. Izuku sweat dropped a bit as the doomsday device was a giant bomb with a timer on it, 'They couldn't be a little more creative?'

"You ready?" Izuku turned towards Ochaco.

She offered him a silent nod as she casually ran into the room, "Oh! Midoriya-san! I found the device!" She pretended to speak into her earpiece.

When Tenya whipped his head around, Ochaco immediately put her hands over her mouth, "Oops."

Tenya then went on to put up a very humorous villain act as he referred to Ochaco as "hero" and went on to talk about how he prepared for her arrival by removing any obstructions that would've kept him from using his speed unhindered as well as anything she could've used to make float.

Izuku had to admit, Tenya was clearly more prepared than Bakugou, not that it was a hard thing to accomplish. If Bakugou hadn't been so focused on Izuku, he might have remembered the specifics of Ochaco's quirk like Tenya had.

Ochaco then rushed towards the device but Tenya speedily moved it out of the way before she could touch it.

Ochaco continued this charade, drawing Tenya's attention to the opposite side of the room.

While Tenya was giving an evil laugh and telling Ochaco that her efforts were "all for naught", Izuku casually walked over while forming hand seals and cast his jutsu. He then placed his palm on Tenya's back, "Lightning Style: Stun Impulse."

Tenya immediately collapsed as his muscles locked up from the shock, "W-what! How?! I thought you were fighting with Katsuki-san!"

Izuku shrugged, "That was the plan. I knew Bakugou would rush off on his own. All we had to do was incapacitate him for long enough that we could work together to deal with you."

He and Ochaco then walked over to the device and placed their palms on it, "HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might's voice boomed over the intercom throughout the fake city.

Izuku the turned to Tenya who was shakily getting up, "Don't worry, I didn't put too much power into that move. You may feel a few cramps for a bit but you'll be fine. That was a smart tactic by the way. You knew Bakugou would target me and assumed that I'd be busy fighting him while Ochaco found the device. You prepared the environment to put her at a disadvantage as well as giving yourself an advantage. If we hadn't come up with a plan to deal with Bakugou in advance, I'm fairly sure you would've been able to win."

Tenya then stood to his full height and faced Izuku and Ochaco, "I appreciate the compliment. However, your plan was perfect. You used you knowledge of your enemy to your advantage and even had a way to make me drop my guard. Thank you for this. It was definitely a learning experience. I don't plan on losing next time though." He gave Izuku a friendly smile.

Izuku returned the smile, "Neither do I."

Before anything could be said, a huge explosion could be heard and a slight tremble was felt throughout the building, "FUCKING GODDAMNIT! IZUKU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the sound and Izuku spoke up, "I think Bakugou is back on his feet."

Ochaco began to laugh and was soon joined by Izuku and Tenya.

* * *

 **Back With Class 1-A and All Might**

Izuku had a bandage on his face as well as some ice. He had declined the pass to the nurses offices, knowing he would heal on his own soon. He was more interested in seeing the rest of the battles.

He made sure to take note of everyone's quirks and tactics. The one that really caught his attention was Todoroki Shoto.

The white and red haired teen had hardly said a word since the year had started. Izuku watched with interest as Shoto ordered his teammate to wait outside after he had identified where in the building the villains were.

The stoic teen then continued to place his palm on the building and froze the entire building, including the room where the device was. Then, without looking tired whatsoever, he casually walked to the doomsday device and placed his palm on it, winning the exercise far faster than anyone else.

Izuku had rarely seen anyone with such an impressive quirk. He was even more impressed when Shoto then melted the ice at will, 'So, he's got a powerful ice quirk as well as likely having some type of heat or fire quirk. He definitely can't be ignored. He and Bakugou are likely my biggest competition strength wise. I only beat Bakugou because I had a plan with Uraraka-san. It took all I had just to avoid his attacks. I doubt he'd give me the time to comfortably cast jutsu in a one on one fight.'

Izuku was shaken out of his thoughts when Mina approached him, "Izu-kun. Are you sure you don't wanna go to the nurse? That wound looked pretty painful." Concern filled Mina's eyes that immediately gave Izuku a warm feeling in his chest.

He was happy for her concern but guilty for causing, "Don't worry Mina-san. This will heal up in no time and I really want to see the rest of the matches. My quirk actually helps me heal faster than normal people. I'll be fine in less then an hour. No scar or anything."

Mina immediately brightened up but she still felt worried, "Really? That's a pretty handy quirk you got there. But I'm still gonna check it in an hour. If there's even a trace left I'm dragging you to the nurse.

Izuku chuckled, "Sure thing Mina."

Mina's cheeks turned a tinge of purple when she heard Izuku. He hadn't realized that he had completely dropped the honorifics when he said her name that time, something that was usually a sign of closeness between two people, especially between those of the opposite gender.

Clearing her throat and trying to get over her embarrassment Mina spoke again, "Hey, are you free anytime this week?"

Izuku's heart thumped in his chest when he heard her words, "Uh, not really for this week. I have some special training I need to get done." Izuku thought about his schedule with All Might and Kurama.

His heart nearly shattered at Mina's disappointed look, "But I should be free this weekend if that's alright! Do you wanna hang out or something?"

A smile quickly made its way onto Mina's face, "Yeah, I was hoping to get a few of us together and go hang out sometime. Y'know? Were gonna spend the next three years with each other so we might as well be friends."

Izuku felt the slightest bit of disappointment when he heard there would be others with them but decided to ignore it, "Sounds good. Just text me and let me know the details. I'm free pretty much all day on Saturday and I can make some time on Sunday of I have to." He was thankful that All Might had become more lenient with weekend training once the school year started. He had begun giving his successor Saturdays off and Sunday was usually negotiable.

Mina smiled even more brightly, "Great! It's a date then!" She then became a bit purple again, "Not like a date-date! I mean, like, it's settled!"

Izuku also developed some color in his cheeks, "Right of course! I got it!"

Both teens decided to not speak another word as they went back to watching the matches and avoided looking at each other.

Stupidly wide grins had formed on both of their faces.

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **First off, I'm really sorry about updating a bit late. Schools been a killer lately.**

 **However! Fear not fanfiction readers! I still have plenty of motivation and ideas for this story and don't plan on giving up any time soon.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to upload by Friday or Saturday this time, though.**

 **I will be extending my future deadlines to Sundays now since Saturdays were becoming a bit difficult already.**

 **I hope you guys like my take on All Might's first lesson with class 1-A! Before anyone asks, it is NOT clear who would win in a one on one fight with Izuku and Bakugou. Izuku and Ochaco one fairly easily because they had a plan and Izuku predicted Bakugou's actions. Who knows, though, we may see some solid Izuku vs Bakugou action in the Sports Festival.**

 **Also, hope I gave a fair amount of IzukuxMina in this chapter. It will only get better!**

 **Next chapter will be the first villain raid of U.A.. After that, the story will gain a bit more distance from the canon plotline.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked the *cough* late *cough* chapter.**

 **Long live IzukuxMina!**

 **Pilsen18th out.**


	5. Raid and Revelation

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Hello readers! Back again with chapter 5!**

 **Just wanted to take this BAN to thank everyone who has stuck with this story from the start and all those new readers who have decided to give this fic a chance. It's probably because this is my first fanfic ever but this story and how it does is really important to me. So every view, favorite, follow, review, and community means a whole lot to me and gives me motivation to make this a great fanfic.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will contain the villains' first raid on U.A. and Izuku will get a hint that there might be more to his mother's death all those years ago. We will also see his first ever use of Lightning Blade! Before anyone complains, technically, the Lightning Blade was just an attempt to add lighting chakra to the Rasengan. Izuku managed to more or less perfect the Rasengan in a month and a half. His first use won't be perfect but it will be just what the story needs when I do use it. Basically, Izuku has been trying to add other natures to the Rasengan and lightning happened to be the first that he's been semi-successful with.**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **Lightningblade49** **: As tempted as I am to just have Izuku and Mina just go on a date, accidental or not, I don't want to push things too fast. They both already have feelings for eachother even though they haven't completely identified them yet (dense anime characters). I have seen many fanfics become kind of unreadable when relationships progress way too fast. That being said, I don't plan on leaving their relationship in the back burner or anything. I'm just deciding the exact pace I want their relationship to progress.**

 **mr. jack joke** **: Thanks. Was kind of going for that. Expect more moments like that in the future.**

 **Aruton900** **: Like I said, I won't be simply replacing Ochaco with Mina. That just seems like lazy writing and an abuse of the fact that this is an AU fanfiction. I also want to develop everyone's relationships to really make this a good story overall. Thank you for the support by the way!**

 **Jayz21501** **:Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Also a big thank you for the hero name. I agree that it would fit in this fanfic very well!**

 **Alright! Without further ado, brew the coffee, push up glasses, roll up sleeves, and cue the plot!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-Raid and Revelation-**

Izuku was sitting in class, fairly engaged as Present Mic taught them a somewhat difficult lesson in English class. The usually loud and excited hero seemed like a completely different person during academic lessons. In short, he seemed more like a regular person.

Suddenly, alarms blared throughout the school, startling more than a few students.

Izuku was surprised as well but wondered what could possibly call for an evacuation, " _U.A.'s got enough security in place to make even the toughest villain shit their pants. It's gotta be a fire or a quirk misfire or something."_

Kurama agreed but still wanted to remain cautious, " _ **You're probably right. But remember what I taught you kit. Assumptions and overconfidence can lead to the downfall of even the mightiest beings."**_

" _I remember. Just thinking out loud I guess. Or am I? Does this count as speaking?"_ Izuku was now genuinely curious as to whether or not his talks with Kurama counted as speaking.

Kurama simply face palmed at his partner's stupidity in that moment.

Deciding to leave it for another day, Izuku quickly got up to follow the rest of the students out of the class.

Unfortunately, the hallways were soon flooded with panicking students who had apparently though that the building was coming down as they pushed and shoved their way to the exits.

This only slowed down the evacuation as everyone slowed each other down.

Izuku soon got a look out of the window to his right and saw a mob of reporters with their camera crews coming through the gates, " _Are they the cause of the alarm. Are you kidding?!"_

" _ **Anybody that gets on U.A. property without clearance or permission is likely treated as a threat… regardless of how ridiculous it may be."**_ Kurama was also annoyed to find out the cause of the panic. It simply showed incompetence on U.A.'s part in his eyes.

" _These idiots probably don't even realize the cause even though it's staring at them from the window."_ Izuku referred to the students as another bumped into him.

Just as Izuku was determining how to tell the students there was nothing to worry about, he suddenly saw Tenya floating in mid air.

Izuku's confusion was answered when he saw Ochaco near where Tenya had begun floating.

Tenya then used the engines on his legs to propel himself down the hall and was about to shout over the terrified students.

Izuku decided to give him a hand as he quickly began to weave hand seals, "Fire Style: Flare Shots!" Izuku then blew several harmless but easily notable fire balls into the air above the students, quickly silencing them.

"Hey! Shut up and listen already!" Izuku pointes towards Tenya who was still floating in the air.

Tenya looked towards Izuku and gave him a gratitude filled look before speaking, "It's alright everyone! We are not in danger! Just look outside! Please remain calm and make your way towards the exit!"

All of the students turned towards the windows and saw the mass of reporters attempting to get past the U.A. staff. Obviously it was a fruitless endeavor.

Once they realized they were not in any danger, they all followed Tenya's instructions and made their way out of the school with little issue.

After everyone was outside, they gathered by their respective classes and waited until the staff and police had successfully restrained the press and taken off of the premises.

Once all of the fuss had died down, everyone found themselves back in their classes, now homeroom since the incident had take up a bit of time by then.

After Aizawa was done speaking and told them to, "Study hall in the meantime" Izuku stood at the front of the class, clearing his throat to gain their attention.

"I would like to step down as class rep and have Iida-san take my place." Most of the class looked at him with confusion at his unexpected request.

Izuku has gotten the most votes out of everyone by a significant margin. Many people that didn't choose themselves claimed they picked him because of his results of the entrance exam as well as what they saw during All Might's first training exercise.

Izuku was a bit surprised but understood their reasons for choosing him. It wasn't like he was eager to be the class rep but if the class thought he was the best suited for the role then he would be sure to meet expectations.

However, seeing Tenya's response to the situation during the evacuation as well as his few interactions with his bespectacled classmate had left him with a good impression. Frankly, he seemed like he already had the traits necessary for a class rep.

He then began to explain his reasons, "We all saw what he did during the evacuation. He acted before I did and managed to calm everyone down without adding fuel to the flames. Even before that, I'm sure we all can agree that Iida-san is a model student."

Everyone was nodding their heads as they saw Izuku's point.

Surprisingly, the one person that seemed against the idea was Tenya himself, "Wait! While I am happy for your confidence, Midoriya-san is clearly the better option. He is the top student far, has a level head in any situation, and has already proven himself in any way a student could within the first two weeks of school."

Izuku wasn't so modest to deny what Tenya had said about him, he still stood by his decision, "The class reb doesn't exactly have to be the top student Iida-san. If you want to talk about level headedness than your handling of the chaos in the halls was proof enough as well as your quick thinking. Plus, as I said before, you have already shown what a model student you are. Believe me, I'm not trying to shove the responsibility away, I just feel like if anyone deserves to be class rep, it's you."

Tenya opened his mouth to object but found he couldn't speak. Soon, the other students began to raise their voices, shouting support for Tenya.

Tenya looked like he had won an award, "Very well. If you all believe in my ability to act as class rep, then I will not fail to meet your expectations!" He then bowed to everyone as they began to clap for him. Izuku simply smirked as he sat down, 'He'll definitely do a better job then I ever could.'

Izuku then decided to take a breather and relax for the remainder of school.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 4 days**

Class 1-A was on a bus headed for another field exercise of some kind. They all had their hero suits on and everyone seemed excited at the chance of getting to hone their quirks and skills.

Izuku was seated between Tenya and Mina while Ochaco was next to Mina.

Shortly after the whole class rep ordeal, Tenya had approached Izuku and very properly requested to be his friend.

Of course, Izuku said that it was fine. He had actually come to respect Tenya's work ethic as well as his drive to be a model example for the class as what a student at U.A. should be. While he was often a bit too formal and strung up, Izuku accepted that as part of his personality and didn't give it too much thought.

Ochaco had also become Izuku's friend by that time, although it was a much more natural occurrence than it had been with Tenya.

She had been a bit nervous to approach Izuku, likely because of his high standing in the class despite the year just starting. He simply did his best to show her that there was nothing to fear and that he wouldn't mind conversing with her.

Mina, while friendly to everyone in general, often found herself drifting towards Izuku.

Thus, Izuku soon found himself with a close group of friends.

Mina was incredibly excited after they were instructed to put on their costumes, "Ohhhh man! I can't wait to get there! I still can't believe that were being taught by All Might! As in THE All Might!"

Mina's excitement quickly rubbed off on Ochaco who turned out to be pretty outspoken herself once she was used to the class's atmosphere, "I know, right?! He's so cool in person! We're going to be the best heroes ever after getting taught by All Might!" Ochaco sent a few jabs in the air with a serious look on her face during her last statement.

Tenya seemed to be happy about All Might being at U.A. as well, "I agree. The possibilities of being taught by the one praised as the world's greatest hero are countless. We must not let this opportunity slip. We must remain vigilant in our studies!" He had gotten lost in his passion and was now standing with his fist clenched.

Mina and Ochaco giggled at Tenya's antics while Izuku smirked. It took all of one hour for them to get used to Tenya's strange habits.

Mina then turned to Izuku, "What about you Izu-kun? How do you feel about having All Might as a teacher?"

Izuku would usually have just said it was fine but he didn't want them to be suspicious of an unenthusiastic answer.

That and Mina was in her hero costume. He found it to ben quite distracting.

"Uhh, well it's pretty exciting. I take my training pretty seriously and having All Might as a teacher is sure to help out with that."

"Yeah. Don't push yourself too hard though. There's such a thing as too much training y'know. You need to make sure you have a bit of fun every once and awhile. Speaking of which, don't forget to meet us tomorrow. We're gonna go out and have fun for the first time as a group!" Mina grew an extra wide smile at as she reminded the group of their Saturday plans.

Izuku also found himself getting excited. This would be the first time he's ever gone anywhere with friends, "I got it Mina-san. I'll be sure to be there so don't you worry about it." He tried to play down his excitement as he spoke.

Mina had intended to invite as many people from their class as she could but settled for Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco since they were the closest at the moment. Izuku didn't have much of a problem with it. He still wasn't sure about a huge outing at the moment. In the back of his mind he was simply worried that the more people there were, the less time he'd get to spend with his closer friends like Ochaco or Tenya or… MIna.

Just as they were about to continue their conversation, they felt the bus stop and Aizawa spoke up, "All right! We're here! Don't do anything stupid and follow directions. All Might sensei is running a bit late but should be joining us soon."

Izuku was a bit worried that All Might had gone past his limit and couldn't was running late as a result.

Still, Aizawa did say that he would be there soon so it was likely wasn't an emergency.

Within a minute, all of class 1-A had exited the bus and were now standing in front of a person wearing what looked like an astronaut's space suit.

Izuku immediately recognized the hero, "13. The Space Hero. Specializes in rescues."

13 seemed pleased at how quickly the student caught on, "That's correct! Welcome class, to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. However, everyone just calls it the U.S.J. for short. Please come inside so we can begin."

13 turned around and led the class into the massive facility.

The class stared in awe at what they witnessed inside.

The inside was huge as it housed dozens of different 'environments' to train in. There was a yacht in the middle of a lake, what appeared to be a mudslide, a collapsed building, and dozens more.

13 then spoke to the class, "This facility is meant to simulate a multitude of different scenarios that you might encounter on the field as heroes. You never know where or when danger could strike and should strive to prepare yourself mentally and physically for as many different situations as possible."

Izuku was getting more excited with every word. The only environments he'd fought in up until that point were in the city and the forest for training. This place would give him the chance to spice up his training and maybe give him some ideas for some new jutsu that could be helpful later on.

Suddenly, Izuku heard a faint and unfamiliar noise that caught his attention. The only other person that seemed to hear it as well was Aizawa as he too looked towards the sound which seemed to be coming from the large plain area in the middle of the facility.

Izuku tensed up while Aizawa scowled when they saw the source of the noise.

It seemed as if a tear was being made in the middle of the field. The tear than became wider and wider, until it appeared to be a large smokey mirror made of oil.

Aizawa quickly sensed the danger of the situation, "Everyone get back! Circle together and don't move!"

Everyone was shocked at the sudden change in their teacher but complied, grouping up closer to one another behind Aizawa and 13.

After a moment, a hand reached out of the portal and seemed to pull its owner out. A man slowly emerged.

He had pale blue hair and a mostly black outfit. The one peculiar thing about him was the fact that a mask shaped like a hand was covering his face, only revealing bloodshot eyes. He also had several sets of 'hands' that were clamped on his neck, arms, and torso.

Following the blue haired man, a hulking, dark blue, humanoid looking thing stepped out. He was even more massive than All Might's hero form. He had several large looking scars on his upper body. All he wore was a pair of khaki shorts and skull shaped knee guards. His head was what really made him look strange. He had a brain as the top half of his head where his eyes were located and a beak filled with sharp teeth as a mouth.

After they both exited the portal, they were followed by dozens of people of varying shapes, sizes, and quirks, "Villains." Izuku muttered under his breath. He had stayed close to everyone as Aizawa instructed but remained near the front.

After the portal closed, another villain was left standing with the blue haired man and the behemoth. Apparently the one responsible for the portal was a man that seemed to be made of dark purple smoke. He had bright yellow eyes within the smoke but nothing else indicated that he had shape or form.

Izuku quickly analyzed the situation in preparation for a fight, " _It seems like hand face, bird brain, and smokey are the biggest threats. I'd bet that the big one is their muscle while smokey is their exit. That leaves hand face as being the one in charge here. The rest are likely common thugs to be used as cannon fodder."_

Kurama, now fully awake, agreed with the analysis, " _ **I would watch out for the big one. He seems to be radiating power. I suggest that you avoid provoking those three until reinforcements arrive. I don't want to take any chances with them with the little amount of information we have at the moment."**_

Izuku nodded and began to step forward before Aizawa stopped him, "Don't even think about it Midoriya. While I understand how skilled you are as well as the amount of battle experience you seem to have, I need you to stay here."

Izuku was preparing to argue but Aizawa continued, "Regardless of your talent, to me and the rest of the staff at U.A. you are a student. That means that your safety comes first and foremost. You are not to engage any of the villains unless absolutely necessary. That's an order."

The words sunk in like a rock in water. He looked back at the other students. He realized that he forgotten that not everyone had gone through what he had up until that point. He's been ready to jump in and fight without think of the others who'd likely never faced off against a shoplifter, let alone actual villains. Izuku had been numbed to the fact that many of his fights with villains were easily life or death situation.

Aside from Bakugou, Shoto, and a boy with spiky red hair named Kirishima, every student seemed struck with anxiety or frozen by fear.

His eyes landed on Mina and saw that she was already looking directly at him. She was very much afraid. On instinct, she looked at Izuku who was the most capable person she new. He realized that if he had left her then and there and they were attacked by villains, she likely wouldn't have been capable of defending herself.

She could have gotten hurt.

Izuku wanted to punch himself for his thoughtlessness. He turned back to Aizawa and gave a determined look, "I understand."

Aizawa nodded before turning to mask face who'd begun talking, "Where's All Might? I don't have time to waste with low levels like you. I want to get straight to the main boss!"

A tick mark developed on Izuku's head but he stayed silent. He wanted to stall for reinforcements as long as possible.

Of course, Bakugou was a bit more vocal with his feelings, "LOW LEVEL! Why don't you bring your scrawny ass over here and I'll show you who's the low level!"

Izuku resisted the urge to smack the blonde behind the head.

Hand face just started to laugh, "You seem like you would be fun. But still, you're not All Might." He then turned to his mob of underlings, "You all can go by the way. I can't wait to see All Might's face when he sees that we killed all of his precious students." His voice was filled with disgusting pleasure as he giggled like a child.

The villains began to laugh as they made their way towards the students. They believed that taking on a bunch of heroes in training would be childsplay.

Apparently, they forgot about the two pro heroes standing in their way.

Aizawa wasted no time as he put on his signature yellow goggles and took ahold of his capture weapons and rushed down the stairs at the mob of villains.

A group of them lined up in the front and readied their quirks at the hero. Izuku realized that their quirks were ranged as the frontmost one aimed his fingers towards Aizawa.

However, Aizawa's tendency to work in the shadows away from the public eye proved useful in this fight as none of the thugs were aware of his identity or quirk. This proved true as they looked in confusion when their quirks refused to activate.

The first hew villains were taken down in seconds. Aizawa sent his fist crashing into the first one's face before moving to the next few who were still struggling to activate their quirks.

He leapt over them, allowing his capture weapon to hang low as he entangled them before slamming them into a few of their comrades.

Then, a large villian with four arms rushed forward. He believed he would fair better as Mutation quirks such as his own were immune to erasion. Aizawa soon proved that he wasn't limited by his quirk's drawbacks.

He ducked under a large swing of his opponent before putting his full force into a strike into his face. He then sent his capture weapon to the now soaring villain, wrapping it around his foot and bring him down, slamming him into another group of villains.

Aizawa continued like this, erasing villains' quirks and dominating them in hand to hand combat, using his capture weapons to send his enemies into each other, and using his agility to dodge the few mutation quirk users before dealing with them as well.

Izuku couldn't help but stare in awe at his teacher's skill. While Izuku was very proficient in hand to hand combat, if it was a one on one without powers, Izuku didn't have much of a problem saying he couldn't best Aizawa.

Suddenly, the villain shrouded in purple smoke vanished and reappeared behind the group of students. 13 quickly rushed to get in between the students and the villain.

'He teleported as soon as Aizawa blinked. He must've been trying to use his quirk this whole time. Does that mean he knew who Aizawa-sensei was from the start?' Izuku was cut out of his thoughts when Bakugou and Kirishima rushed at the villain.

"Wait!" Izuku was ignored as both leapt at smoky, Bakugou delivering a devastating explosion while Kirishima used his hardening quirk and threw a powerful punch.

Just as Izuku was beginning to think that their rashness had actually paid off, the smoke cleared, revealing a completely untouched villain.

The villain spoke before acting, "Foolish."

Suddenly the smoky substance began to spread outward towards the students. A few of them attempted to shield those who didn't have quirks that could do it themselves. Izuku found himself desperately looking for Mina. He saw that Shoji, a large student with six arm and white hair, was protecting her as well as several other students.

She locked eyes with him, "IZUKU!"

He realized he had gotten distracted and a portal had appeared behind him.

"Shit!" Izuku quickly rushed away from the portal with chakra enhanced movements only to be caught in another portal right in front of him.

The last thing he saw was Mina, horror written all over her face.

In the next moment, Izuku found himself free falling into the yacht and lake environment.

He quickly righted himself in the air and landed on the water, using chakra to keep himself above it before standing upright on it. The water walking he learned with Kurama held the same principles as wall walking but it took significantly more chakra control as he needed to actively keep the water together at his feet to avoid falling in.

" _Shit shit shit! I need to get back there. The only real line of defense against a guy like that is 13 but he's a rescue hero. He doesn't have enough combat experience to last long in a real fight."_ Izuku knew that 13's quirk, Black Hole, was an incredibly powerful quirk that might work against a nearly shapeless opponent like that.

" _ **Hurry up then kit. Your wind jutsus might work on him. You should try a few lightning jutsus. I think it would be worth checking how the different natures affect him."**_ Izuku nodded.

As he prepared to run back to the entrance where most of the class remained, his instincts kicked in as he dodged to the right.

A moment later, a villain burst out of the water at the speed of a bullet, "Ahh! Stand still small fry!" Izuku grit his teeth at the words. One thing that got to him quickly was when people assumed he was weak.

He looked towards the yacht and saw that a dozen other villains were surrounding the boat. Taking a closer look, he saw that two of his classmates had also landed in the area with him and had taken refuge on the boat.

Izuku then went through a flurry of hand seals before placing his palm on the water's surface, "Lightning Style: Stun Impulse!" He sent a much larger amount of chakra into the jutsu then when he had used it on Tenya.

The water acted as a conductor and shocked every villain. The water itself sparked with electricity for a few moments before he ended the jutsu. After a few seconds, a dozen limp bodies floated to the water's surface.

Izuku quickly grabbed each of the villains and tossed them by the shore. While they clearly had water related quirks, he wasn't sure if they could all breathe under it or not. He may despise villains, but he would avoid killing if it could be helped.

After he tossed the last one out of the water, he quickly ran to the yacht. He saw that the two that had been teleported there with him were Mineta Minoru, the shortie with purple balls on his head, and Asui Tsuyu, a green haired girl with a frog mutation quirk.

"Are you two alright? Mineta-san? Asui-san?" Mineta immediately began to shed tears, "We're still alive!"

Tsuyu was much more composed, "Thank you Midoriya-kun *ribbit*. Call me Tsu by the way."

Izuku tilted his head to the side in confusion but decided it wasn't a big deal, "Alright then Tsu-san. Anyways, let's get out of here. We need to get back to the others and help them from that teleporter villain."

Just as Tsuyu was about to leap off of the boat, Izuku stopped her, "Tsu-san! Hold on! Don't touch the water. I haven't tried that technique in water before so I don't know if my electricity is still affecting it."

Tsuyu took a look at the water and then towards the shore, "Unfortunately, I don't think I am able to make such a jump. Do you have another way?"

Izuku nodded, "I'll carry you both to the shore. My own techniques don't really have much of an effect on me and I can walk on water." He then went over and picked up Tsuyu bridal style.

He looked at her apologetically, "I'm really sorry about this but I need you to bear with it for a bit."

Izuku turned to Mineta, "Hurry and climb on my back."

Mineta fumed, "Why don't we both get on your back or something?!"

"Because you're a pervert and I don't want you trying to take advantage and grope Tsu-san." He kept a straight face, letting him know he was dead serious.

Mineta looked more frustrated about being caught, "Every guy is a pervert on the inside." He continued to mumble but climbed onto Izuku's back.

Izuku then hopped of the side of the boat and started to run towards the shore. Luckily, Tsuyu weighed little and Mineta was barely over three feet tall so he had no trouble carrying them over the water, "When we get to the shore, I want you both to stay a bit behind when I go for the teleporter. Don't engage him no matter what. If I can, I'll try to blow the entrance open so everyone can escape."

Tsuyu understood but was a bit against the idea, "I understand that the situation is dangerous Midoriya-kun, but is now really the time to go solo? We have a better chance of success if we attack together."

Izuku simply shook his head, "Neither of your quirks seem like it would be to effective against him. I still need to confirm if he has a solid body in the first place. On the chance that he's doesn't, I'm still one of the few people here that may be able to damage him."

He then looked ahead, not making eye contact, "Regardless of the details, I won't let anyone get hurt if I can help it."

Tsuyu looked at him with interest and concern. She was starting to suspect that Izuku had a much deeper reason for wanting to protect those around him.

They then reached the shore and Izuku put Tsuyu down, "Alright. On land, you should be able to keep up with me. I'll carry Mineta-san since his quirk doesn't enhance his speed."

Mineta grumbled at this but decided not to argue.

They made their way to the entrance, keeping a low profile as to avoid detection from any of the villains.

Passing the fight between Aizawa and the main mob of villains, Izuku saw that his teacher was still doing fairly well. More importantly, hand face and bird brain were still watching from the back.

'Good. They seem to be satisfied watching Aizawa-sensei fight their underlings. Still, he can't hold off against those numbers and be ready to fight two powerful villains on his own. Once I make sure everyone's safe, I'll come back and help him.' Izuku would be sure to support his teacher once his classmates were out of danger.

He climbed up to the entrance, choosing to avoid the main steps that led to his class. Tsuyu kept pace with him as she was also able to climb fairly well.

Once they got near the entrance, they saw 13 using his black hole quirk to keep smoky at bay.

"You two stay back here. 13 is doing fine now, but that fight is a stalemate at best. 13's a hero and won't attempt to kill smoky. The same can't be said for the villain." Tsuyu seemed like she wanted to argue but simply nodded in response.

Izuku quickly dashed closer until he was facing smoky from the side. He then began to weave hand seals, "Lighting Style: Taser Cable!" A bolt of electricity shot out of Izuku's hand and went straight towards the villain.

The jutsu made contact with the villain before he could react. 13 cut off his quirk once he saw smoky light up with electricity, his smoke nearly dispersing, revealing he indeed have a solid body that consisted of piece of metal below where his glowing eyes were.

He screamed in pain as he was shocked.

Izuku canceled the jutsu once he saw the villain collapse and Kurama spoke, " _ **That jutsu did come in handy, didn't it kit?"**_

Izuku rolled his eyes although the fox was right. Kurama had forced him to develop a jutsu much like his Lightning Circuit that would be meant to used on one opponent instead of many. The result was a jutsu that took significantly less chakra and control as it was a much more straight forward move.

He ran to his class, "Are you guys alright! Was anyone hurt?!" Fortunately, everyone seemed to be alright although a few people weren't there.

13 was the first to get over his shock, "Midoriya-san! Thank you for the assistance. All I was able to do was hold him back. I'm not sure what I would've done if they had sent reinforcements."

Izuku shook his head, "It's alright 13-sensei. I'm just glad I could help. But where's everyone else?"

13 looked down in shame, "Unfortunately, a few of the students were teleported like you were. If you're here, then I'm assuming they were sent somewhere in U.S.J. as well."

Izuku was a bit relieved, "That's actually good news. From what I could tell, they know nothing of our quirks considering they sent Tsu-san, who has a frog quirk, to a place with water where she would actually have an advantage. Also, judging from Aizawa-sensei's fight, most of these villains are little more than common thugs. I'm fairly confident that most of my classmates should be able to defend themselves. They weren't the few chosen by U.A. for nothing."

While Izuku was confident in the abilities of his classmates, he was still anxious to get the rest of the class together. 13 seemed a bit relieved at his words.

Suddenly, Izuku was struck fear, "Mina! Is Mina here?!" Everything in his mind was outshined by his concern for the pinkette.

"I'm here Izu-kun! Thanks for the save by the way!" Izuku sighed in relief. She seemed much better than the moment before he disappeared.

Izuku saw a few snickers from his fellow classmates and became bright red when he realized his outburst.

Luckily, a distraction came when 13 spoke up, "Iida-san! Quickly run to the school. Alert them to the attack so we can get support. Someone is still interfering with our communications."

Everyone quickly got serious at 13's words and Iida spoke up, "Yes sensei! Everyone! Please hold on! I'll be back with help!"

Tenya quickly used his quirk and ran towards the closed entrance.

Izuku quickly came behind him, "I'll get that for you Tenya-san." Tenya nodded and slowed down enough for Izuku to get in front of him.

Izuku then formed a small blue sphere above his palm as they neared the door, "Rasengan!" He blew the doors right off their hinges and Tenya took off at full speed towards the school.

Izuku then gathered with his class and 13, "Alright. You all should gather outside and see if you can contact the school from there. The faster the school is notified, the better."

13 was about to speak but Mina beat him to it, "What do you mean 'you all'? You're coming with us Izuku!"

Izuku looked at Mina sadly, "I'm sorry Mina, but I can't leave Aizawa-sensei or the rest of the students here with all of these villains. It's best if I stay on my own to support them. 13-sensei doesn't have a quirk suited for combat as his could prove to be deadly if used on people. Also, if those other two villains are as strong as I think they are, we can't afford to have them beat us all and take us hostage. Please, just go and try and contact the school. I can't fight to the best of my abilities if I know you're in danger."

Mina gained a bit of color in her cheeks as it was clear that her safety outweighed that of everyone else in Izuku's mind, "But-"

Before she could continue, everyone heard the sound of Aizawa's scream coming from where he'd been battling the villains.

Izuku acted immediately, sending lightning chakra throughout his limbs as he bolted towards his teacher. When he reached the battlefield, he was stunned by what he saw.

Dozens of villains laid unconscious on the ground, others groaning in pain but clearly out of commission. However, what shocked him was Aizawa, pinned on the ground by the hulking purple villain, both of his arms broken and his face bleeding after being slammed into the ground.

Izuku gritted his teeth and rushed at bird brain at full speed. He built up a rasengan using as much chakra as he could contain within it without losing control.

Bird brain looked at him curiously once he was three feet away.

Izuku then thrust his palm forward once he was in striking range, "RASENGAN!"

Izuku aimed the his rasengan slightly upward to avoid Aizawa. The resulting explosion shook the entire U.S.J. facility as bird brain was blocked out of view from the erupting energy of the technique.

Once the technique died down and the dust cleared, Izuku saw that bird brain was no longer pinning Aizawa, 'Did I get him?'

Kurama's voice boomed in his mind, " _ **Kit get down!"**_

Izuku did as he was told without thinking as he dived forward. He immediately felt a rush of wind by his head where he had just been standing. He quickly rolled into the dive and got on his feet, whipping his head around as he did.

Fear gripped Izuku when he saw bird brain had made a grab towards Izuku. What was worse was that he didn't appear to have a scratch on him, " _How?! I hit him dead on with my most powerful jutsu! He doesn't even look like it bothered him!"_

Kurama was starting to panic as well, " _ **Not only that, his speed rivals that of All Might-san. I barely detected him until he was already there."**_

A bone chilling thought crept into Izuku's mind, " _They said they came here for All Might. They clearly planned this out fairly thoroughly. This guy's speed and durability seem to match All Might so it wouldn't be a stretch to say he's likely very strong considering his build. Is it possible that this guy is strong enough to fight All Might?! Is anyone capable of fighting him?!"_

Kurama saw the situation getting more bleak with every passing moment, " _ **Unfortunately, I'd say your prediction is looking more realistic the more we learn. Either way, this isn't an enemy you can fight kit. I suggest you create an opening to grab Aizawa and run. I can warn you in time for one of his hits but if he follows with another at that speed you won't be able to dodge a second time."**_

Izuku nodded as he began to rack his mind for a plan.

Hand face soon broke up his thoughts as he spoke up, "Hey! I know you! I used to call you Greenie cause of your hair!"

Izuku looked at him confused but decided conversation would be a good way to stall for time, "How would you know me? I'm pretty sure I'd remember a mop of blue hair like that."

Hand face began to scratch his chin as he thought, "What was it again? I know it started with an 'I'. Indra? Itachi? Hmmm… OH I remember! Izuku right!"

Izuku was shocked that the villain did indeed know him considering they didn't even know any of the quirks of his classmates, "How the hell do you know me?! I'm positive I don't know you!"

Hand face simply shrugged, "I remember your face in Sensei's files. He always had me go over them as punishment when I didn't listen to him. Yours was pretty old though. I didn't care for most of them but your hair was cool so I nicknamed you Greenie. It reminded me of a game protagonist!"

Izuku was more confused after the explanation, "Sensei? A file on me? Why would you have a file on me? And is this sensei of yours the one who ordered the attack on us?"

Hand face just shrugged lazily, "Sensei's my boss. He told me All Might's been getting weaker so this was our chance to kill him. And your file? Sensei keeps a file on everything. He super into organizing things and stuff. And weren't you supposed to be quirkless? Guess you were a late bloomer. Too bad your mommy died because of it."

At this, Izuku froze, his concern for anything else completely gone, "W-what are you talking about?"

Hand face calmly replied, "Your mom died, didn't she? Your file said something about you being a target or whatever. But instead of you, your mom died instead."

Izuku felt the world spinning. His mother was killed by some random villain. Her killer was gone. End of story.

But, hadn't she been acting strange that night? And that villain. He was looking for a quirkless boy. For _him._

As Izuku was about to question hand face, he was cut off by the villain, "Hey. Where's Kurogiri? He should have handled those student by now." He then turned towards the massive purple villain who hadn't moved throughout the conversation, "Nomu, go find Kurogiri and bring him here."

Without a word, bird brain, now known as Nomu, disappeared in a blur. After a moment, he returned with the unconscious body of the teleporter Izuku had taken down.

Hand face seemed interested at the state of his partner, "He was beaten? You students are tougher than I thought."

Izuku looked up towards the entrance where he'd left the teleporter and was horrified to see his classmates still there, frantically looking around for the villain.

'He got to them in a second. I couldn't even react before he moved. If he really is as powerful as All Might, he could've taken them all in an instant before I could even get there. Izuku panicked as even escape didn't seem like much of an option anymore.

Hand face spoke up again, "These students are interesting. Still, I wonder how All Might would react seeing all of his precious little students slaughtered when he gets here." He began to giggle like a maniac, "It'd probably tear him up inside!"

At those words, Izuku's head went down, his hair covering his eyes, his fists clenched tight. In that moment, all he could imagine was the lifeless bodies of his class and teachers. He saw Mina's lifeless eyes. Her last thought wondering why he hadn't saved her.

Something in the greenette was beginning to snap.

A red aura was beginning to leak out of him, "What. The fuck. Are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna have Nomu kill all of those students. That way All Might knows that he failed to protect them. Nothing personal."

Izuku began to shake with rage, "You're not gonna fucking touch any of them. Not you, or that purple motherfucker. I'll rip you to pieces before you can try."

Hand face just laughed, "You may be strong Greenie, but Nomu here was made to take All Might at 100%. Tell you what. I'll let you join us at the League of Villains. We could use someone like you. Of course, your classmates need to die, but you can blame that fraud All Might for not being here. What do you say?"

"What do I say? I say that I don't give a fuck how strong that fucker is! Stay away from them!"

With that, Izuku's power erupted as red chakra surrounded him. He began to scream as he raised it higher and higher. Wind whipped around them as the pressure from his power was growing higher and higher. A few cracks formed in the ground at Izuku's feet.

Hand face seemed to be surprised at Izuku's display of power, "Cool! Maybe you're not as low level as I thought. Nomu, why don't you play with Greenie here."

Nomu heard the command and began to walk towards Izuku.

Izuku's hair began to become more wild and feral, his whisker marks became more pronounced, his grew sharp claws on his hands, as well as a pair of animal like fangs. As he looked up in rage at Nomu, he revealed that his eyes had turned from green to red with the same slit pupils as Kurama.

With a roar, Izuku took off in a blur. A moment later, he appeared behind Nomu and delivered a powerful punch to his head. Nomu hardly budged, further increasing Izuku's rage. He dodged a back hand from Nomu and sped in front of him, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at the behemoth's gut.

Izuku realized that the brute's body wasn't as durable as All Might's as he felt his strikes dig significantly deeper than they had when he spared with All Might. He quickly ducked under a punch thrown by Nomu and kicked at his legs before dashing away to gain some distance. Nomu had a few scuff marks on his body.

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw them disappear until the villain looked good as new.

Hand face began to laugh, "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, Nomu has a regen quirk. Even if you could do some real damage, it wouldn't matter."

Izuku growled in frustration. Even if he could keep at it for days, he'd never make any real progress faced with a quirk like that.

He decided he needed to step up his attacks a bit more.

He quickly weaved a few hand signs and began to inhale, "Water Style: Pressure Stream!" A thin but powerful stream of water exited Izuku's mouth, heading straight for Nomu who made no movements.

The attack hit its mark right in Nomu's stomach and Izuku immediately added chakra to increase the force of the water.

After a moment of the water bouncing off of Nomu, the villain seemed to feel something as he looked down. Izuku was forced to release the jutsu as he simply intended to test a hunch with the attack.

Looking at where Nomu had been hit, Izuku and hand face saw a puncture in his skin healing up.

Izuku had been right. Nomu's skin wasn't as impenetrable as All Might's. He likely made up for this fact with his regeneration quirk.

Hand face seemed surprised that Izuku's attack had done actual damage, "Wow! That move was so cool! I didn't think anyone other than All Might would be able to hurt Nomu!" He then turned to the giant, "Defend yourself a bit this time around Nomu. Greenie here's just full of surprises."

Nomu turned his full attention towards Izuku, his arms raised slightly this time.

Izuku simply growled, baring his fangs. Even through his rage induced state, he began to formulate a plan. He just had one more thing to test.

Disappearing in another blur of speed, he appeared behind Nomu before speeding off and reappearing in front of the villain.

He made a swipe at Nomu with his claws. Nomu easily saw the attack and put his arm in Izuku's path. Izuku followed through with the swipe, focusing a bit of chakra into his claws.

His claws scraped across Nomu's skin, leaving a few shallow cuts on the villain's arms. He then lept back again, dodging a lazy strike from Nomu.

He then began to form hand signs again, a plan of attack in his mind.

He slammed his palms on the ground, "Earth Style: Earth Wall!" Four walls sprung from the ground, forming a box around the purple villain.

In the next moment, the walls exploded outwards as Nomu smashed them to pieces.

Izuku, who'd already began to form more hand seals, inhaled deeply, "Wind Style: Gale Force level 1!" He released the wind jutsu, purposely spreading it out as it swept up the dust in the area as well as that created when Nomu destroyed the earth walls. The area was soon covered in dust, making it impossible to see anything.

Hand face was curious as to what the greenette was trying to accomplish, "Nomu." The dust was completely blown away after one swipe from Nomu's hand.

However, the makeshift smoke screen already served its purpose as Izuku was already a few feet away from Nomu, a fully formed rasengan in his hand.

Nomu barely got his arm in the way to defend before Izuku thrust his non rasengan hand at him, chakra enhanced claws at the ready.

Izuku's claws had a bit more chakra in them and managed to make a slightly larger cut. He then aimed his directly at the cut, "RASENGAN!"

The rasengan exploded with full force on impact with Nomu's arm. Then, the unexpected happened as his armed convulsed as if his inner arm was trying to escape his skin. In the next moment, his arm erupted, muscles and tendons flying away.

Nomu was then left with a stump instead of a right arm.

Izuku leapt away and nealt on the ground as he panted. His appearance returned back to normal as he'd used the remainder of Kurama's chakra in the last attack. He looked up and smirked at his attack had more or less done what he'd intended, although he'd hoped he would have gotten Numo's upper body instead.

Unfortunately, the victory was short lived as the arm began to regrow until it appeared as though Nomu had never lost an arm in the first place.

Izuku cursed inwardly, " _Shit. So it was all for nothing in the end. I don't suppose you could lend me anymore chakra, could you Kurama?"_

Kurama was more shocked at what had just transpired but recomposed himself as he answered, " _ **No. I'm sorry kit. Another burst like that and you risk frying your chakra points. I doubt you'd last long enough to make the chakra boost worth it."**_

Izuku chuckled at the expected response, " _Well, it was worth asking. Sorry you got stuck with an idiot like me for a partner. And thanks for being here with me through everything up until now."_

Kurama sighed as death seemed imminent, " _ **Don't apologize kit. It's been my pleasure. Even though you are an idiot sometimes, I only regret it all has to end here."**_

Izuku smiled and closed his eyes as he prepared for hand face to order Nomu to kill him.

However, luck was on Izuku's side as he felt someone grab him followed by a rush of wind. He opened his eyes and felt immense relief when he saw the familiar glint of his teacher's hero smile.

"All Might-sensei." Izuku wasn't sure if he should be relieved that he was there or smack him on the head for not being there earlier.

"Take a break young Midoriya. You've done well, that much I can tell. I will take it from here." All Might prepared to face the villains as he put Izuku down.

Izuku quickly stopped him, "Hold on sensei. This isn't a fight that even you can win easily. The big one is called Nomu. From what I could tell, his speed and strength are likely on par with your own. He isn't as durable but he has a regeneration quirk to compensate. If possible, I would like to ask that you find the rest of the students in the facility and bring them here. I might have a way to beat him."

All Might seemed surprised at Izuku's statement regarding the abilities of the villain. However, he didn't take the analysis lightly as Izuku knew how powerful he was from all of their training.

He nodded before speeding off. After a few seconds, the missing students began to appear with Izuku and the rest of class 1-A by the entrance as All Might dropped them off. Izuku noticed that he retrieved Aizawa's unconscious body when he'd grabbed him.

Once they were all there, Izuku stood up and gave a nod to his teacher, "Thank you All Might-sensei. I have an idea but need a minute to prepare it. Do you think you can hold them off for a bit?"

All Might gave Izuku his signature hero smile, "Of course young Midoriya. I will put my trust in this plan of yours." He then went off to face the villains.

As Izuku prepared to tell his classmates his plans, he was tackled into a hug by Mina, "Izuku you idiot! What the hell were you thinking fighting those two on your own like that?! You could have been killed!" He heard sniffles and realized that she was crying into his shoulder.

Izuku was startled by Mina's words and actions but soon felt terrible for making her worry. He slowly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the pinkette, "I'm so sorry Mina. I didn't mean to make you worry like that. I just couldn't bear the thought of you being in danger because you went to fight with me. If you'd have gotten hurt, I don't know what I would do."

They separated and Izuku wiped a tear that was making its way down Mina's face. Before they could say anything else, the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard and they turned to see the rest of their class looking at them. They immediately let go of each other and looked away as color filled their cheeks.

Izuku was the first to recover as he coughed into his hand and began to speak, "All right guys. After fighting that big purple guy, I realized that he might be powerful enough to go head to head with All Might-sensei. That being the case, I've come up with a plan so we can help him."

Mineta was the first to speak up, "Come on Midoriya! Just cause he was stronger than you doesn't make him as strong as _All Might_! I think you got a screw loose after your fight!"

The whole class was suddenly hit with a strong gust of wind coming from where the villains and All Might were facing off.

Most of their jaws dropped when they saw All Might and Nomu trading blows. Each of their punches releasing another blast of wind.

They all turned their attention back to Izuku and Mineta spoke again, "Please continue."

Izuku wasted no time getting into his plan, "Okay. I need Kishimira-san, Todoroki-san, and Bakugou."

Kirishima Ejiro, a spiky red haired student with a hardening quirk, Todoroki Shoto, the white and red haired student with the ice and fire quirk, and Bakugou stepped forward. The latter clearly did so more grudgingly.

He was glad to see that they seemed to be unhurt, "Kirishima-san, we'll need your hardening quirk and the enhanced strength it gives you. Bakugou, I've had a hunch that those grenade gauntlets of yours are more than just for show considering they have a usable pin in them." Kirishima nodded, a serious look on his face. Bakugou simply hmphed as he scowled.

Izuku then looked at Shoto, who was as emotionless as ever, "Todoroki-san, I'll need you to be at the ready with your ice quirk. Be sure to focus your ice on the purple guy once you use it." Shoto nodded, inwardly impressed at Izuku's leadership skills.

"Here's the plan. First All Might-sensei will… "

* * *

All Might and Nomu were trading blows back and forth, neither able to get a clear advantage. All Might soon realized that the blue haired villain was the one in charge. There was a purple smoke villain unconscious by his feet.

All Might was honestly impressed that Nomu was able to keep up with him and more shocked that he apparently had multiple quirks. He was also worried. This Nomu could easily be the first of many that his arch nemesis would create. If that were to happen…

"All Might-sensei!" Izuku shouted towards his teacher as Kirishima, Shoto, and Bakugou followed behind him.

All Might then sent a hard punch into Nomu's chest and leapt backwards to meet with his students. Nomu seemed of like mind as he leapt towards hand face.

All Might made sure to keep his eyes trained on the villains, "So, is this plan of yours ready young Midoriya?"

Izuku steeled his nerves as he watched the villains, "Yeah. I don't really have time to explain but I need you to trust me. Let's get into position guys."

The other three students nodded as they went to their respective places on the battlefield.

The villains paid them no mind as they were focused solely on All Might.

Izuku also kept his eyes on the villains as he spoke, "Sensei. I need you to create an opening in Nomu's defense. I need a clear shot at his torso. As soon as you do, get to me at your top speed. I'll be ready when you do. At the same time, I need you to give Bakugou and Kirishima-san a signal. Make sure you time your attack with Bakugou's"

All Might nodded, "I trust your judgement young Midoriya. However, please be careful."

Izuku nodded reassuringly to All Might, fully knowing that he wasn't likely to escape unscathed, "Don't worry. I should be able to get away in time."

All Might rushed at Nomu who did the same. They renewed their punching battle, the ground shaking and winds whipping around.

Izuku channeled the rest of his chakra and held his palm outwards, his other hand gripping his forearm as he did so. He began to form his attack and, after a moment, his whole hand began to light up with blue electricity. After a few moments, his entire hand was sparking with crackling electricity. It was releasing so much power that a screeching noise was being created once it was completed.

Izuku concentrated as much chakra as he could and stood at the ready.

After a moment, All Might found his moment. He swiped up both of Nomu's arms with as much force as he could, leaving the villains torso exposed, "NOW!" He then rushed over to Izuku whose only words were, "Throw me!"

All Might thought his successor had lost his mind but, true to his word, trusted him and threw the boy straight at Nomu with as much force as he could.

Izuku soared right at Nomu's exposed stomach and thrust his jutsu right at him, "Lightning Blade!"

Izuku's attack made contact and completely sunk into Nomu's body before a blast of lightning came out of the villain's back. Izuku then yelled as loud as he could, "Do it!"

That was all Izuku could get out before his body was met with a backhand from Nomu. Izuku's body went flying like a rag doll as he was sent flying to the other side of the U.S.J. his body hitting multiple buildings and going out of sight with a violent crash.

All Might resisted every fiber in his body to go and rush towards his protege and focused on Nomu who was in the process of recovering from the massive hole in his stomach. The villain didn't notice Bakugou coming up behind him. The blonde had been thrown by Kirishima.

All Might saw the student's intentions and rushed at Nomu, cocking his fist back in preparation for a massive punch.

Following the plan, All Might timed his punch with Bakugou who was within a meter of Nomu and had pulled the pin from his right gauntlet.

As the massive explosion came from Bakugou's gauntlet, All Might threw his fist forward, "Texas Smash!"

Both Bakugou's explosion and All Might's punch impacted the hole in Nomu at the same time. Without his skin to protect him, Nomu's insides were completely vulnerable to both attacks. Much like with Izuku's earlier rasengan, this caused the villain's body to convulse before it erupted, separating his upper and lower body.

Todoroki then played his part as he immediately froze both parts, thus preventing Nomu from regenerating.

Bakugou had been blown back but was caught by Kirishima. All Might was panting heavily as his fight with Nomu had been one of his most intense battles to date.

Hand face was busy gripping his head in frustration and scratching at his neck, "No no no no no no no no NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Those low levels weren't supposed to interfere! All Might should be DEAD!"

All MIght then turned to hand face, "Surrender. Do so without resistance and you won't be hurt. You've lost."

Hand face growled in frustration before kicking Kurogiri's still unconscious body, "Get the fuck up Kurogiri! How much longer are you gonna be napping!"

Kurogiri groaned before he slowly began to lift himself off the ground, his purple smoke rising up until all that could be seen of him was his glowing yellow eyes, "W-what happened? Where are those brats from earlier?"

Hand face growled, "Hurry up and get us out of here! Nomu was beaten!"

Kurogiri seemed shocked at the news and looked around at the battlefield. After a moment, he quickly opened a portal behind them both and they disappeared within it. All Might had rushed forward when he realized that it was a portal but was a moment to late as it closed as soon as they entered, "Damn. I didn't realize that one was a teleporter."

All Might looked towards the U.S.J. entrance and saw that the rest of class 1-A had come down once the villains had been defeated, nearly all of them cheering and shouting praise, "Wow! You guys won!" "All Might-sensei is the strongest!" "Did you see Bakugou's explosion!"

After a moment, a knew voices was heard as Mina, Tenya, and Ochaco hadn't been among the cheering. They'd been looking around for their green haired friend. Mina was the first to voice her concerns, "Wait! Where's Izuku?!"

All Might cursed himself as he had forgotten the vicious blow his successor had taken by Nomu. He immediately sped off to where Izuku's body was last seen flying.

He was met with a sight that nearly broke him.

On the floor layed Izuku. He had smashed into the wall of the U.S.J., leaving cracks in it. He'd managed to prop himself up slightly on the wall. His right arm was snapped in half at the forearm while the other one appeared to be dislocated. His left leg was also broken very badly. His hero suit was scuffed up and torn in several places. His face was covered in cuts and bruises and his left eye was swollen shut. He also had a line of blood running down the side of his face from a cut on his head. He appeared to be conscious but he had little sense of what was going around him as he simply struggled to stay conscious. He'd spit out a large amount of blood on his chest and even more was coming out of his mouth as he coughed.

All Might managed to snap out of his shock and knelt next to his student, "Midoriya, you're going to be fine. I'm going to get you to Recovery Girl and she will heal you right away."

Izuku looked at All Might with his one good eye and managed a small nod. All Might attempted to pick up Izuku but stopped once he screamed in pain. All Might knew he had to get Izuku to Recovery Girl as soon as possible but his pained screams were too much.

Right as he steeled himself to lift Izuku regardless of the pain, he heard movement behind him. He saw that Tenya had carried Mina and Ochaco to them. Ochaco had used her quirk to lighten Mina and herself so Tenya could carry them without difficulty.

All of them gasped at the sight of Izuku's broken body. Tenya stepped forward, his fist clenched, "I-is he alive sensei?" All Might nodded as Ochaco fell to her knees and cried. Mina quickly rushed over to Izuku's side before she knelt down and began to weep. She wanted to comfort him but was to afraid that he would shatter at the slightest touch.

Instead she began to yell, "Izuku! Why did you do that?! You did that on purpose didn't you?! You put yourself in the most danger so nobody else had to do it! Why did it have to be you?! Why?! Don't you dare die! Stay with me Izuku!" She continued to weep her eyes out until she heard something.

Izuku began to mumble something quietly. Mina tried to dull down her cries as she leaned in to listen, "What?"

Izuku took a shaky breath, "N-not *cough* going… anywhere… still… have… our plans… *cough* tomorrow… no… more *cough*... crying"

Mina brought her head back and looked at Izuku. He was looking at her as best he could with his one open eye. He had a reassuring smile on his lips.

Mina wanted nothing more than to sob even harder. However, she did her best to hold it in for Izuku as she gently held onto his hand and wiped some of the blood from his chin.

All Might felt like a failure as a hero when he saw his student still remaining strong with his body broken and beaten. Suddenly, he had an idea, "Miss Uraraka! Use your quirk on Izuku! Quickly!"

Uraraka looked up from her crying and sniffed. She looked at All Might before nodding and rushing over to Izuku. She gently placed her palm on his shoulder and activated her quirk. She put enough power into it so he gently levitated into the air. Other than a few groans, he remained quiet.

All Might was glad Ochaco had been there. Now Izuku would be in less pain when he carried him back to the school.

He then gave Ochaco a thankful look, "Thank you very much. I'm going to take young Midoriya to Recovery Girl so his wounds can be healed."

He gently placed Izuku in his arms and allowed Ochaco to climb on his back so she could keep her quirk active.

Mina quickly spoke up, "Wait! Please take me with you All Might-sensei! Please!" All Might wasted no time thinking as he nodded.

Mina climbed onto his back along with Ochaco and he sped off towards the school. Tenya snapped out of his trance and fired up his quirk to full power to run back to the school along with them.

He stopped before leaving and yelled towards his class who were still by the field, "Izuku-san is in critical condition! All Might-sensei is taking him to Recovery Girl so he can be treated!" He then continued running towards the school, passing a few U.A. staff that had finally arrived at the scene.

Most of the students were in shock at the news and felt ashamed that they hadn't been more concerned for their classmate.

* * *

Izuku was vaguely aware that he was being carried by All Might and saw Ochaco and Mina both peering their heads over his shoulders.

He felt himself getting weaker by the second as he lost more blood. It hurt to breathe as he felt most of his ribs had been broken. His eye began to close as he was slipping out of consciousness.

Kurama was worried for his partner and desperately wished to take away his pain, " _ **Sleep kit. You're going to be fine. Rest. Please."**_

Izuku heard the obvious concern in Kurama's voice and may have poked fun at him had every nerve in his body not been on fire.

He decided that sleep seemed pretty fantastic at the moment. He began to close his eye and drift off. That last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Mina. Her eyes were full of worry and pain but she kept a strong face for him.

She refused to let one more tear come out.

Izuku didn't want her to cry. That's all there was to it.

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note (PLEASE READ)**

 **Alrighty, first things first. I'm aware that this chapter is technically late. But hey! Life has a way of not going the way you plan it. I guess from now on, all I can say is that I plan on updating between Friday and Sunday, but I will get a chapter out on Mondays if I have to. Point is, updates will happen at about weekly intervals.**

 **Now! The chapter!**

 **Honestly just wow! I thought that this chapter started out a bit shaky but I think the second half came out pretty well. I honestly got emotional just writing Izuku in that state :'(. What do you guys think of my actions scenes by the way? I'm open to constructive criticism to anyone that thinks they can be improved so I can do better in the future.**

 **I really hope you guys appreciate the chapter length. This was long even by my standards! Honestly, a lot of this story isn't planned. I'm sort of writing as I go (nervous chuckle while scratching back of head).**

 **By the way! Really important here!**

 **First, the way things are going, would it be a stretch to say Izuku and Mina become an official item soon? That's kind of where I plan on going unless I get an overwhelming amount of people saying it's too early.**

 **Also, I'm not against other pairings or possible crushes but I won't add any if no one asks. This is a IzuMina story. No offense but no other pairing are really a priority here.**

 **Also also, I've gotten two suggestions for Izuku's new hero name and will accept more up until I write it in the story. Once I do, it's final. So far I've gotten "Kage" from Sandman001 (means 'shadow') and "Maelstrom" from Jayz21501 (meaning of Naruto's name). I'm pretty torn here but feel like I may be leaning towards Maelstrom since it sounds like the type of hero name that would fit in Izuku's world.**

 **ALSO Also, I would like to ask you all to PM me and leave reviews for any suggestions for the story. I have a general idea of where the story is going but I'm a bit worried that I'll hit a roadblock. I'd also like to make this a story where you guys get a say. Basically trying to kill two birds with one stone here.**

 **Okay! I think that about sums it up. Please PM and review for any suggestions, criticism, or if you just want to support the story!**

 **Pilsen18th out.**


	6. Still Alive

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Firstly, thanks for the awesome feedback on chapter 5! I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it. Please don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts so I can improve. I've never written a fanfiction so I'm more open to criticism than most people at the moment.**

 **Also, I put a lot of thought into each and every author's note so it means a lot to me when you guys take the time to read them. They often have important information regarding the story too so there's that.**

 **I plan to make this chapter a bit less action packed then the last one. Mostly to give Izuku some time to process everything that's just happened as well as maybe add a bit of IzuMina (wink wink).**

 **I will be going over the Sports Festival Arc within the next few chapters. Look out for that as I will definitely be changing up a few things!**

 **After that, this story will definitely become more AU with a few other core events from the manga included. This is when I'll need your guys' support more than ever since writing becomes more difficult the more AU it becomes.**

 **As a side note, review or PM me if you catch any easter eggs not a part of the My Hero Academia universe! Special shout out to those that do!**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **Cissnei69** **: I'll take that as some support for Maelstrom as Izuku's new hero name. Also, yes, this story will be IzuMina. I feel like a harem definitely doesn't have a place here and I have zero experience in writing them anyway. Izuku using Kurama Cloak won't be for a bit but it WILL happen.**

 **Aruton900** **: I understand that All Might going with Izuku's plan seems a bit strange since it was so dangerous but that's exactly why Izuku just told him to trust him since he had no time to explain. He knew that All Might never would've gone with his plan if he knew Izuku would be put in danger. However, in this fanfic, I'm trying to make an Izuku with a really good tactical mind. This, mixed with the fact that Izuku had reassured All Might, led to All Might going with the plan without question. Also, I don't think I'll put the other biju in this story. I MIGHT add a part where Izuku connects with Naruto somehow and he meets them but that's about it. Thanks for the support and complement! I'll try to crank out the best quality work I can!**

 **Lightningblade49** **: Izuku's tendency to throw himself in harm's way can be seen as a bit of a mental thing. It's partly because he isn't so modest to think that he can't save people in most situations and thinks that if he has the power to help save others then it's his responsibility to do so. It's also partly because the death of his mother has scarred him in a way that he can't stand the thought of others getting hurt if he can help it, especially those he holds close. Hope that answers your question! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Descendant of Flaming Dragons** **: Fear not! I plan on seeing this story through to the end. Also shout out to you for having such a cool name for your cat!**

 **Thank you to** **mr. jack joke** **,** **Divine above question** **, and** **Zolth411** **for the supportive reviews! Appreciate it!**

 **Now! Without further ado, let chapter 6 begin! Dattebayo!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-Still Alive-**

Izuku gained consciousness, his eyes opening slowly. Taking in his surroundings, he recognized the room he was in as the nurse's office, " _Holy shit… I'm alive. Right?"_

Kurama, who'd been waiting much more anxiously then he'd ever admit, was relieved that Izuku had finally woken up, " _ **Yes kit, you're alive. I'm not sure how many times I'll have to say this, but you truly are an idiot."**_ He continued after a moment, " _ **An idiot that happens to be a tactical genius, but an idiot nonetheless."**_

Izuku rolled his eyes, " _Come on Kurama. You know better than I do that All Might couldn't afford to push himself past his limits for the sake of taking down Nomu. If he did that and the enemy noticed his weakened state, the teleporter could've just brought more reinforcements to overwhelm us. Plus, it was my plan. If anyone would have to take the hit for the sake of winning, it had to be me. It wouldn't be right to have asked anyone else to do it."_

Kurama was frustrated that the boy's logic was actually fairly sound and fit with his hopelessly selfless traits, " _ **I understand why you did what you did. However, that doesn't mean that it wasn't foolish. You easily could've died if it wasn't for All Might-san, Recovery Girl, and myself working to keep you alive."**_

Izuku looked down as he remembered how his friends had reacted to his condition. He hated himself for putting them through that. Still, if it meant keeping them safe, he would accept the consequences.

Thinking back to Mina's reaction, he was worried, evena bit fearful, that she wouldn't want to be around him anymore to avoid being hurt. Although it pained him, he wouldn't blame her if she chose to do so. Her or the rest of his classmates.

Kurama felt the greenette's mood through their bond and decided to do something about it, " _ **You should probably hurry up and get ready kit. I believe that Mina girl is waiting for you outside of the room."**_

The effects were immediate as Izuku perked up and looked around. He was dressed in a hospital gown that reached down past his knees and nothing else. He also had a cast on his right arm as well as his left leg along with some bandages covering his head and ribs. Luckily, with Kurama's enhanced healing, he could tell that both were now completely healed, albeit a bit sore. He wasted no time as he tore off both casts and looked around. He also removed an IV that was attached to his arm.

Apparently, Tsukauchi had visited as there was an outfit from his home folded on the chair next to the bed he was laying on. There was a large curtain between him and the rest of the room so he felt comfortable changing. He quickly removed the bandages and tossed them in a trash bin.

He then grabbed the clothes and began to get dressed. Tsukauchi had left him a pair of blue jeans with a belt. He also gave him a pair of black sneakers with green accents. As a top, he left a snug, dark green shirt.

He bagan to put on the jeans and the shoes. He then grabbed the shirt and attempted to put it over his head. His arm was clearly more sore than he had anticipated as he cursed in pain when he raised it, causing him to put his arms back down. As he was getting ready to push through the throbbing and get the shirt on, he heard commotion on the other side of the curtain.

He was confused, " _Why didn't you tell me someone was here? What if they caught me changing?!"_

Kurama remained silent as he hoped things would play out as he hoped.

Before Izuku could reach the curtain to pull it out of the way and see who was there, it was roughly yanked to the side, revealing a worried looking Mina.

She was wearing a snug black shirt with a words 'Pink' in big pink letters. She was also wearing a pair of slim fit jeans and a pair of black high tops.

Her eyes immediately locked onto Izuku with disbelief. Izuku stared back, mostly unsure what to do. They were silent long enough to make Izuku want to jump out of the window.

He finally couldn't take the silence any more, "Uh… Min-" He was abruptly cut off when Mina threw herself at him and began to crush him in a hug, "IZUKU!"

Izuku was still feeling a bit weak, causing him to fall back from the sudden force. This led to them falling on the bed Izuku had been recovering on with Mina's arms firmly wrapped around his torso. Izuku felt a bit of pain due to the sudden impact, but Mina being there was more than enough for him to ignore it.

After a moment, Izuku reciprocated the hug and wrapped his arms around her, one on her torso and the other on her head.

He realized that Mina was crying into his shoulder and felt terrible guilt, 'As long as she's safe.'

Soon Mina finally spoke up through her tears, "I can't believe you did that! Even after I told you not to go, you went and almost died! How could you do that Izuku?! I thought you were dead! How could you do that!" She then lowered her voice to a whisper, "How could you do that to me?"

Izuku hugged her more firmly, "I'm so sorry Mina. Believe me, I am. The last thing I want is to see you like this. Please don't cry anymore."

Mina released Izuku and wiped her tears before placing both her hands on either side of his head on the mattress. She gave him a hard look, "Don't you dare ever do anything like that again. I swear, if you do, I'll fill your shoes with acid."

Izuku could tell it wasn't an empty threat. Still, he was happy that she was no longer crying and gave her a warm smile, "I'll try my best Mina. I can't stand by while those precious to me are in danger. It's just a part of who I am. However, I will promise you that no one is taking me out without going through the fight of their lives."

Mina looked at him suspiciously. She knew he had avoided a promise to stay out of danger. She then gave a pout, "Fine." While she did want him to stay out of danger, she didn't want to change who he was either.

After a moment of looking at each other, Mina's face was filled with purple as she looked down. Izuku, confused, looked down as well. He soon had a similar reaction.

Mina was on top of Izuku on a bed, her arms framing his head. He was currently shirtless while she was wearing a snug shirt herself. There was just enough room between their bodies that Mina could see the impressive physique that Izuku had worked so hard to achieve and maintain. He was well muscled but not bulky. Izuku's arms had made their way just above Mina's waist and were wrapped around her in an embrace.

They both stayed more or less silent while the only real sound in the room was their breathing.

Mina found herself lowering her face towards Izuku's, her body moving on its own. Izuku felt his mind and heart going at a thousand miles a minute, only getting faster as Mina got closer. His mind was telling him to stop her while his heart urged him to continue.

Izuku's arms wrapped a bit more tightly around Mina, pushing her even closer to him. Soon, their breaths were mingling together as their lips were mere centimeters apart. Just as both of them had steeled their resolve, an unexpected interruption came into the room.

"Mina-san come on, we can all come and visit Izuku-san tomor-" Ochaco had walked into the room with Tenya. Both got a very clear view of the situation, causing Ochaco's sentence to crawl back in her mouth to die.

Izuku felt his heart burst in his chest when he heard the door open while Mina immediately jumped away from him and landed on her butt on the floor, "AHHH!"

Every drop of blood in their bodies rushed to their faces as Mina spoke, "W-well you see! I was in here when I heard Izuku get up! I gave him a hug and we just fell on the bed!" At the mention of the bed, Mina felt herself become faint.

Izuku was trying to recover as well, "Yeah! I was having trouble putting on my shirt since my arm hurt when I raised it! I was about to put it on when Mina hugged me! I felt a bit sore so we fell down!"

Ochaco was holding both hands to her mouth and seemed like she was trying to contain a squeal. Tenya seemed like he was analyzing the situation more than anything.

Izuku quickly tried to put his shirt on but was met with the same pain from earlier, "Ah, damn."

Mina lost her embarrassment at the site of Izuku in pain and walked over to him, "Be careful Izuku. You were hurt pretty bad, you need to make sure you don't strain yourself." She then held her hand out for the shirt, "Here. Let me do it."

Izuku reluctantly hand the shirt to Mina who prompted him to raise his arms towards her. He did as he was instructed as she slipped the shirt onto his arms. She then put it over his head and began to slide it down his torso. He felt her hands brush down his abs and shivered a bit at the touch. Once the shirt came all the way on and his head came out of the top, they found themselves standing incredibly close.

They began to get lost in each other's' eyes for a moment. They were again brought back to reality when they heard a squeal from Ochaco. They turned to their friends, as if remembering they were there, and immediately went back to their embarrassed states.

Izuku decided to change the topic, "So, how long was I out?"

Tenya was the first to answer, "It's been a little over a week now. It's currently Saturday although it is getting late."

Izuku hardly listened to the last part of the statement, "WHAT THE FUCK?! A WEEK?!"

Izuku had never had such a long recovery time with his enhanced healing, " _Kurama! What happened?! Is something wrong with my healing?!"_ Kurama was more annoyed than anything, " _ **Will you quiet down! Nothing is wrong with your healing. If anything, it was working overtime to get you back on your feet after experiencing such injuries. Most people would've taken months to heal from a blow like that, assuming they survived in the first place. You should consider such a quick time period to be a blessing."**_

Taking in the words, Izuku realized just how close he had been cutting it when he took a hit from Nomu. Instead of feeling fear, he felt angry that wasn't strong enough to take out the villain himself.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tenya's voice again, "Calm down Izuku-san. I realize this may be a bit of a shock but this is actually fantastic news. Recovery Girl was in complete shock at the state of your body and refused to tell us if you would be alright. After she was done operating on you, she stated that only time would tell if you would be alright. The fact that you are standing here speaking to us now is as close to a miracle as I've ever seen!"

Izuku wondered where the nurse was now, "Where is Recovery Girl anyway? She's usually in the nurse's office."

Ochaco spoke up this time, "She went to Aizawa-sensei to check up on him. You should've seen it! He came into class the next school day covered in bandages and both arms in slings!"

Somehow, Izuku wasn't surprised, "That kind of sounds like something he would do. I'm betting he said something along the lines of his health not mattering, didn't he?"

All three of them nodded, wondering how he knew, "Aizawa-sensei doesn't seem like the type to take breaks if he can help it. He's only concerned about getting his job done, expecting nothing in return. It actually reflects in his method of hero work too. Like how he works in the shadows and doesn't go for publicity like other heroes do."

They took in the information, agreeing that it made sense.

After a moment, Izuku remembered something, "Oh shit!" All three of them tensed as Tenya spoke with worry, "What is it?! What's wrong?!"

Izuku responded immediately, "I was out for a week! I missed our plans for last Saturday!"

Tenya and Ochaco looked at him like he had lost his mind while Mina started fuming, "Izuku, I don't know if your the sweetest guy I've ever met, or the dumbest. You nearly DIED and you're worried about some plans to meet with your friends?!"

Izuku was a bit surprised at her outburst, "Well yeah, of course I am. You'd all been looking forward to it. Plus, I was pretty excited too."

Mina let out a sigh, 'Definitely the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"How about we all meet next week on Saturday?" Mina, in all honesty, was looking forward to an outing with friends as well. Ochaco immediately brightened up at the idea, "That sounds great! It'll be a great way to relieve stress from that whole thing with at the U.S.J.."

Tenya also though it was a good idea, "I agree. We can also make it a celebration of sorts for Izuku-san's recovery."

Mina was happy how their plans were turning out, "Great! I'll text you guys so we can all agree where to meet!"

Izuku was glad that his friends were there, but he was starting to feel the effects of living off an IV drip for a week, "Hey guys, not that this isn't all great, but I think I'm gonna head home. Turns out that being unconscious for a week can leave you pretty exhausted."

They all gave an understanding look although Mina was slightly disappointed that she had to say goodbye so soon after Izuku had woken up, "Sure thing Izu-kun. Make sure you rest up and keep us posted if you need anything."

Izuku gave a warm smile, "Will do Mina-chan. Although I'm sure I'll feel more or less at 100% once I get a real meal in my stomach and a bit of rest on my actual bed, so don't worry too much about me, alright?"

Mina felt a fuzzy feeling inside at being referred to as 'Mina-chan', "If you say so Izu-kun." After a moment, she added, "But at least let me know when you get home." She proceeded to give Izuku a puppy dog look that would've melted Todoroki's ice quirk instantly.

Izuku's heart swelled at the sight, "Uh, yeah. Sure thing Mina-chan."

She then gave him her bright smile, letting him know she was pleased.

Recovery Girl soon returned to the nurse's office and was shocked to see Izuku out and about. She refused to let him leave the building before she did a check up. Izuku compiled and was glad to know that other than a bit of soreness, he was completely fine. All four U.A. students left the building, heading home as it was getting late. They each walked together, peeling off when one by one, until Izuku and Mina were the last one's saying goodbye as their paths diverged. Izuku made his way home through the cool night, intent on filling himself with ramen before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Izuku's Home**

Izuku got to his house and saw that the lights were on inside, 'I guess Tsukauchi-niisan's still up.'

He entered his home and took his shoes off, "I'm home!" He immediately heard pounding footsteps coming towards him. Looking up, he saw that it was his brother rushing towards him, "IZUKU!"

His brother crushed him in a hug, "Oh my god I was so worried! I tried to stay with you but the chief had some people bring me back to work! Kurama can see and hear what you do right? Of Kurama-san thank you so much for healing my little brother!"

Kurama chuckled in Izuku's mind, " _ **Tell him I said 'your welcome' kit."**_

Izuku was shocked at how crazy his brother was acting but responded, "He said no problem."

Izuku was then dragged over to their living room. He was surprised to see photos covering the table in front of the couch. Tsukauchi explained before he could ask, "These are all the villains we caught in the aftermath of the U.S.J. attack."

Tsukauchi then sat him down on the couch and pointed at all the pictures, "Now. I want you to point out every single villain that attacked you during the incident. And I mean every. Single. One."

Tsukauchi had fire in his eyes when he looked at the pictures. Izuku could tell that any villain he pointed out would likely never see that light of day again, "Relax niisan. None of those villains were even able to touch me. Most of them were taken out by Aizawa-sensei and me. The only one that got me was that big purple guy called Nomu."

Tsukauchi quickly searched through the photos before he picked one up and showed it to Izuku, "Is he the one?" Sure enough, it was a picture of Nomu. From what Izuku could tell, he was in a straight jacket. Not that Izuku felt like that would hold him.

"Yeah, that's him. By the way, I think it's gonna take more than a straight jacket to hold him. From what I could tell, he's about as strong as All Might-sensei. He was able to put me out of commision for a whole week." Izuku almost felt sore at the reminder of Nomu's punch.

Tsukauchi looked at Izuku, "Don't worry, after we caught him and thawed him out of that ice, he hasn't so much as moved a muscle or spoken a single word. He's almost like a corpse." the fire then returned to his eyes, "But when I'm done with him, he'll wish he was a corpse."

Izuku remembered how overprotective his older brother was and didn't take the threat too lightly, "I wouldn't do anything crazy if I were you niisan. The last thing you need is people saying that your overprotectiveness is affecting your work. Plus, I'm all better now. All that matters is that the villains are behind bars and everyone is safe."

Tsukauchi calmed down at this and seemed upset that he wouldn't be able to unleash vengeance on those who hurt his little brother, "Fine, but I will be adding assault onto his charges."

Tsukauchi then headed towards the kitchen, "So, you want some ramen as your first meal after your recovery?"

Izuku immediately brightened up, "Oh hell yeah!"

Tsukauchi smirked. He was glad there was always one way to cheer up his little brother, "I'll go make some right now."

Izuku was happy, but soon he remembered something he wanted to ask and his mood dampened a bit, "Um, niisan? I need to ask you something."

Tsukauchi looked over his shoulder as he filled a pot with water, "What is it Izuku?"

He was unsure how to phrase it and decided to just be straight forward, "It's about my mom."

Tsukauchi nearly dropped the pot he was holding. Izuku had stopped asking about his mother years ago. He only went to visit her grave every now and then, "Izuku, not that I won't have this conversation with you but, are you sure?"

Izuku nodded, "I've come to terms with it but something's come up. During the U.S.J. raid, the villain in charge, a guy with messy blue hair and a hand mask, he said that he's recognized me."

Tsukauchi felt immediate concern as Izuku continued, "He said that his boss had a file on me. How I was a target or something a long time ago. He said that I should have been the one to die but…" Izuku took a deep breath to calm down, "But that my mom died instead."

Tsukauchi had come to the couch and was now sitting next to Izuku, "Did he say who his boss was?"

Izuku shook his head, "Not really. He just kept calling him sensei."

Tsukauchi's eyes widened at this, 'Please no…'

Izuku continued, "I know you said that my mom's death was just a random attack but… after all these years, hearing this guy makes me think there was more to it. I told niisan, that night, that villain was looking for _me_. I was the only quirkless boy in that building and my mom was the only casualty."

Izuku looked right into Tsukauchi's eyes, "Please niisan. If you know anything and you're not telling me, I'm asking you to tell me now."

Tsukauchi remained silent as he contemplated what to do. After a minute, he finally spoke, "Izuku, I'm afraid that the only person who might answer this for you is All Might-san. I knew that there was only so long before you would want answers. Understand that I didn't want to keep you in the dark, but I simply can't tell you anything more. All I can tell you is to ask All Might-san about this and trust whatever he tells you."

Izuku wasn't exactly happy with the limited information he was given, but was glad that Tsukauchi didn't lie to him. If there was anyone in the world that had earned Izuku's trust and respect, it was his older brother, "I understand niisan. I know you only do what's best for me."

Tsukauchi felt tears come to his eyes and quickly wiped them away before embracing his little brother. He was happy that he no longer had to lie to his younger brother, but dreaded what was to come in the near future, 'If _he_ is still out there plotting who knows what will happen next. So long as he doesn't realize who Izuku is we should be fine but…'

He shook away the thought from his head, "Hey, how about I finish up that ramen and we can go on an anime binge watch? Who ever stays up the longest wins."

Izuku smiled at his brother, "You're on."

After that, Tsukauchi and Izuku ate ramen and watched anime up until the early hours of Sunday morning. Izuku fell asleep first as he was wiped out after the events of the week. Tsukauchi carried him to his room and placed him on the bed. He smirked at his little brother's drooling face before he exited the room and closed the door.

* * *

 **U.A. Monday Morning**

Izuku yawned as he approached his classroom. After he had woken up on Sunday he found that he had a few messages from Mina. She was very upset that he hadn't let her know how he was doing once he got home. After an apology and a few reassurances that he was feeling in tip top shape, she relented and forgave him.

He was now back in school in hid U.A. uniform getting ready to enter his class.

He opened the massive sliding door and stepped inside. For the second time since the school year began, Izuku was not expecting what he saw when the door opened, "SURPRISE IZUKU!"

On instinct, Izuku reacted to the noise by preparing for a fight and sending a punch to the closest face he saw. Luckily, he realized that he was in no danger soon enough to stop the punch a centimeter away from Kirishima's face.

He'd actually put enough force into the punch that Kirishima felt wind hit his face and he immediately used his quirk to harden his entire body, "Woah hey hey! Friendlies!"

Izuku recomposed himself and stood up straight as he glanced around the room, "Okay. What's going on?" The room was decorated very lightly but decorated nonetheless. There were a few streamers the same shade of green as his hero costume (his favorite shade) as well as a large, white, handmade sign that read _IZUKU!_ hanging by the windows of the class.

Mina stepped forward excitedly, "It's a thank you for saving us during the U.S.J. raid!"

Izuku's eyes widened, "Wait hold on! If that's the case, then why is my name the only one up there? We wouldn't have been able to win without without All Might-sensei and Bakugou blowing Nomu up. And Bakugou may not have been able to get to Nomu fast enough if Kirishima-san hadn't thrown him. AND none of it would've mattered if Todoroki-san hadn't kept Nomu from regenerating."

Izuku knew that he had played a key role in the villains' defeat, but he also wasn't the type to ignore everything that others had done. A hero was supposed to be selfless and humble.

Kirishima was the first to speak up, "But you were the one that came up with the plan in the first place, man! Most of us were too busy gawking at the fight while you took action."

Todoroki was, surprisingly, the next to speak, "We all agree that if you hadn't been there, the battle may have had a much less pleasant ending. When all was said and done, you pulled everyone together and placed yourself in the most danger even though you were under no obligation to do so."

Bakugou was sitting at his desk with a scowl, "We didn't need that fucktard! The prick just wanted to show off!"

The reactions were mixed as some people sighed while rubbing their heads while a few scowled at the blonde.

Todoroki continued, "You played a pivotal role in the battle Midoriya-san. And for that, you have earned my respect."

Most everyone was shocked at Todoroki's words, as well as the fact that he'd actually spoken in the first place.

Izuku decided to try and break the tension, "Still, I don't think you guys needed to do all of this. I'm just happy that everyone was alright in the end." He then saw Aizawa who was standing quietly at the front of the class, face covered in bandages and both arms in slings, "That most everyone was alright in the end."

Kaminari, a blonde student with an electricity quirk, was the next to speak up, "Blame your pink girlfriend for all of this. She was the one who had us do it in the first place." Izuku's face turned crimson and suddenly wished he was still unconscious in the hospital bed.

Turing to Mina, he saw that her face was a deep purple as she stuttered, "C-come on Kaminari! I had help from Tenya-kun and Ochaco-chan too!" Her mind raced at Kaminari's phrasing, 'Girlfriend! … Izuku's girlfriend... "

Ochaco was busy trying to hold in her excitement at the scene while Tenya had an amused look on his face as he pushed up his glasses.

The bell finally rung, signalling the beginning of class. Aizawa quickly gathered everyone's attention, "Alright alright hurry up and get to your seats. Class is starting. I have an important announcement."

Everyone quickly sat down as Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, glad that everyone's attention was off him.

Once everyone was seated, Aizawa spoke through his bandages, "Okay. While it's all great that everyone is okay after the villain raid, you can't afford to drop your guards now. Something big is coming soon."

He paused ominously as the class held its breath, many of them afraid it would concern more villains. After a moment, Aizawa spoke as if he had never paused, "The U.A. Sports Festival will take place soon." The entire class fumed at his words.

"WHY WOULD YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT?!" Aizawa was completely unfazed by the outburst.

After everyone had calmed down, many of them became excited once they realized that they would be participating in the U.A. Sports Festival, an event that had replaced the Olympics as the world's most widely viewed sports event.

It was also an event where hopeful U.A. students could truly make their mark and show off their abilities to the many pro heroes that would be watching, " _This'll be a great chance to establish my place at the top."_ Kurama felt excited at the thought of Izuku finally being able to show his skills for everyone to see, " _ **I agree. Other than that Bakugou brat and the ice and fire user, I'm fairly confident in your abilities to best your classmates. Now you only need to worry about those students that aren't in your class. We have no information on their quirks and abilities so you'll have to be cautious."**_

Izuku mentally nodded. He'd yet to even get a hint at the abilities of class 1-B, the other freshman class that didn't make it into 1-A. While some might write them off as weaklings because of this fact, Izuku knew better than to underestimate one's opponent.

Kurama decided to relieve some of his partners worries, " **By the way, from what I can tell, I might be able to give you a bit of my chakra from now on without you losing control."**

Izuku's eyes visibly widened at the statement, " _How do you know?"_ Kurama chuckled, " _ **You used it against that giant purple bastard, remember?"**_ Kurama let out a bit of a snarl at the mention of Nomu. He hadn't exactly been left with fond feeling for the villain after what he did to Izuku.

Thinking back, Izuku did remember subconsciously calling on Kurama's power in his rage, " _I did use your chakra didn't I? But how? Usually, the moment I try to use your chakra, it flows into me uncontrollably until I lose it. What happened this time?"_

" _ **I believe there are two reasons for this. First, you haven't really tried to use my chakra since before you released your second seal. Your improved chakra capabilities likely allowed you to maintain more control over my chakra when it entered your chakra network. However, a bigger contributor was the intense emotions you were feeling when you used it. You felt rage towards the villains for threatening your friends which helped you focus your anger instead of going into a blind rage. Also, you had an incredible desire to protect your friends which remained in the back your mind during the fight. Remember kit, chakra is deeply connected to one's very soul. Your emotions and drive can easily influence your chakra."**_ Kurama felt satisfied with his explanation and was proud that Izuku was taking the first real steps towards mastering his power.

Izuku grinned as he realized that this was a sign of his progress, " _So how much do you think you can give me without consequence?"_ Kurama took a moment to think, " _ **I'd say a slightly smaller amount than what you used at the U.S.J.. You still won't be able to access the Kyuubi Cloak or even any tailed forms. You'll need to be much stronger to earn the former."**_

Izuku was a bit deflated at the news. Still, even that small amount of Kurama's chakra had given him a significant physical boost, not to mention the access to Kurama's more dense chakra.

Aizawa spoke up, breaking Izuku out of his thoughts, "The sports festival will be in one week's time. I suggest you all spend the time preparing for it so you can be at your best when the time comes. This will be your first chance to show off your abilities and the better impression you can make now, the better off you'll be down the line."

Mineta was the first to speak up, "But sensei! Is it alright to hold the festival right after a villain attack?! What if they come back?!" Mineta looked like he was getting ready to burst into tears.

Aizawa seemed unaffected, "It's fine. Still holding the sports festival so soon after the attack is supposed to be seen as a message that the school is still as strong as ever. Also, security will be strengthened significantly in preparation for this year."

A bit of tension seemed to leave the room. More than a few of the students had actually shared Mineta's fears. With U.A. on the alert for possible villain attack, they were sure that another attack was impossible.

"Alright. With that out of the way, let's start class." Aizawa turned around and began to write on the board.

Izuku hardly paid any attention as his mind wandered, 'The only thing I have to be wary of in the festival is Bakugo, Todoroki-san, and class 1-B. Other than that, I should just stick to my regular training with All Might-sensei and Kurama.' He glanced around at the rest of his classmates, 'Maybe we can come together for the non one on one fights so our class gets the most attention.'

Izuku decided to try and get his class to cooperate as much as possible for the festival, 'Now all that's on my mind is to talk to All Might-sensei. Hopefully he'll have the answers I'm looking for.'

Izuku returned his attention back to the lesson as he eagerly waited for the end of the day.

* * *

 **After School**

Izuku stood in front of the door where All Might agreed to meet so they could talk. He gave a series of knocks and was soon let in by All Might who was in his muscled form, "Come in young Midoriya."

Izuku made his way into the teacher's lounge and sat down as All Might locked the doors before turning into his scrawny form. He then walked over and took the seat across from Izuku, "So. What was it you wanted to speak about young Midoriya?"

Izuku took a breath before speaking, "All Might-sensei, during the villains' attack on the U.S.J., the blue haired one with the hand mask spoke to me right as I was preparing to fight Nomu. He said that he recognized me from some old files that his boss had from years ago. He didn't give me a real name, only calling his boss sensei. He said that on the file, I had been labeled a target." Izuku then tried to hold his emotions in check as his clenched fist shook, "He said that I was the one who should have died but my mother was killed instead. I tried to ask Tsukauchi-niisan but he said that only you could tell me more." Izuku looked at All Might expectantly.

All Might had been listening intently and he nearly transformed into his muscled form when he heard the name of hand face's boss, 'It was only a matter of time I suppose.'

All Might sighed, "Young Midoriya, I'm sure you've put some of the pieces together already. I therefore see no point in lying to you. Yes, it's true that there is much more behind the attack on your life nearly ten years ago."

While Izuku expected this, he couldn't help but feel shock at his suspicions being confirmed, "What is it?! Why were me and my mother attacked?! Who would want me dead?!" Izuku struggled to maintain his composure as he wanted nothing more than to finally be told the truth.

All Might held up his hands, "Calm down young Midoriya. While I said I wouldn't lie to you, I never said I would tell you everything at this moment." Izuku was cut off before he could respond, "Hear me out. It's not that I wish to withhold this information from you, it is simply because knowing can put you in danger and it might prove to be more of a distraction. The reasons behind the attack are simply beyond your power right now. Forgive me, but I simply can't tell you until I'm sure you finding out won't pose a threat to your well being."

Izuku wanted to argue but decided to process All Might's reasoning. In the end, he knew that if he was to find out that there was someone out there who was connected to his mother's death, he'd stop at nothing to hunt them down and destroy them, regardless of the repercussions.

Izuku nodded in defeat, unable to bring himself to protest All Might's logic. All Might wasn't done though, "However, that being said, I do think you deserve to know. So, I'll make you a deal. As I see you grow in strength and mature, I will reveal more to you. Like I said, I'm simply worried about how you will handle things. The upcoming sports festival could be a good showing. Along with that, there are a few other things you must know, which I will tell you in due time. Remember Izuku, you are my successor. I only want the best for you, so trust in my decisions."

Izuku looked at All Might with new found awe and respect, "I understand All Might-sensei. I won't let you down."

All Might gave an approving smile as he got up with Izuku to walk him out. Izuku gave one more confident smile before All Might closed the door. All Might walked over to the window and looked towards the setting sun, 'You'll need to get strong as fast as possible young Midoriya. I'm afraid that the future is looking more perilous with everything we learn. I'm not sure even I will be strong enough to protect you all when the time comes. I can only hope that by then you will be."

* * *

 **Izuku Walking Home**

Izuku quickly made his way into an alley on his way home and slammed his fist into the side of a building, causing a few cracks to form. Kurama was a bit shocked in the change in his partner's mood, " _ **What is it kit?"**_

Izuku took a deep breath, " _Sorry Kurama. In all honesty, I suspected there was more to the attack all those years ago. But… to know that there's more to my mom's death… I just had to let out my frustration before it came in the form of a rasengan, y'know?"_

Kurama felt the sorrow from his partner after all of the recent reminders of his mother's death, " _ **It's alright kit. I understand. Just use this as a drive to get stronger. I've been getting the feeling that you'll need to be as strong as possible soon."**_

Izuku chuckled, " _You too huh? I know what you mean. It feels like the villain attack was just the beginning, like something even bigger is on its way."_ Izuku began to walk home again, " _But if there's one thing I know, I'm swearing here and now, I won't let anyone hurt my friends. Anyone who tries will have hell to pay."_

Kurama began to nap once he felt Izuku calm down, " _ **That's good kit. It's just like All Might said, you must protect those who are precious to you."**_

Izuku then let out a groan as he stretched, " _Man! It's been hectic these past couple week huh? I think I could go for a bowl of ramen before I head home today."_

Kurama shook his head, " _ **I believe you have what's commonly referred to as an addiction kit. I might need to have chat with Tsukauchi-san and All Might-san in order to cut back on this habit of yours."**_

Izuku's voice became dark, " _Over my dead body."_

Kurama simply chuckled, " _ **Idiot."**_

Izuku laughed back, " _Furball."_

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **FINALLY another chapter done!**

 **I know this was a shorter chapter and took a while to get out, but a lot of it was dialogue and explanation so it was a bit harder to write.**

 **Luckily, these next chapters will be back to action packed goodness and a bit more IzuMina!**

 **Speaking of which, I hope you guys enjoyed that IzuMina snippet I added in the beginning! Bet you all thought you'd finally get a kiss, huh? Sorry dear readers, but that must be saved for another time! (MUWAHAHAHA!)**

 **I will be making significant changes to the U.A. Sports Festival so watch out for that.**

 **After that, canon plot line will be minimal! This will be when I will really be watching out for suggestions so fire away readers! I plan on making Izuku and Mina an official couple because prolonging anymore would be a crime.**

 **That's about it for now!**

 **PLEASE PM AND REVIEW**

 **Pilsen 18th out**


	7. Friends, Races, Cavalry Battles, Oh My

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Keep the reviews coming readers!**

 **Honestly though, I make sure to read every review I get as soon as I can and give each of your suggestions deep thought when I do, so don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping this chapter comes out more smoothly than the last one since I'll be getting back into the action as we roll into the long awaited U.A. Sports Festival! I'll be putting a bit of IzuMina at the beginning of this chapter first though (wink wink) so I hope you all enjoy that.**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **Sandman001:** **Thank you for thinking so highly of this story! I'm not sure if I will change the rating to M because I just haven't crossed that territory yet. I personally think that a lot of people don't know about this fanfic because there are very few NarutoXMHA crossover stories so they don't bother looking.**

 **Artuton900:** **I definitely know what you mean. It was almost painful to have that precious IzuMina moment interrupted like that! However, fear not! IzuMina will live! And it might be sooner than you think :). Hopefully you enjoy my take on the Sports Festival Arc! I have a few ideas that I think you all will like.**

 **the yeah:** **Giving Izuku something similar to chakra strings is actually a great idea since I agree that it is an underrated skill. However, if I do, it will be a much less refined version than in Naruto as Izuku will basically be the first person in his world to ever use it. It will also likely have a heavy chakra cost depending on the distance, the weight of the target, etc. Once he increases his chakra control and reserves, however, this will become less of a problem.**

 **Thank you to** **ThelittleKing** **and whoever used a guest account for the compliment! Thanks for supporting the story!**

 **Yosh! Without further ado, pencil I won't use is firmly tucked behind my ear and I'm ready to type!**

"Hello" **\- normal speech**

'Hello' **\- thoughts**

 _"Hello"_ **\- mental speech**

 ** _"Hello"_** **\- Kurama mental speech**

 ** _'Hello'_** **\- Kurama thoughts**

 **"Hello" - Kurama speech**

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-Friends, Races, Cavalry Battles, Oh My-**

Izuku was standing in front of a train station, patiently waiting for his friends to arrive.

It was the Saturday after he's woken up from his week long coma and, much to his excitement, the day he would finally hang out with his newfound friends like they'd all been wanting to.

He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, some dark green and white chuck taylors, a plain white tee shirt, and a flannel that was a green that matched his shoes with some darker green stripes.

He's never gone anywhere with friends as he's never had any in the first place. Because of this, he had gotten to the train station where they agreed to meet a full hour early. He assumed that punctuality was the best in these situations.

With another ten minutes left until the meet up time, Tenya caught sight of Izuku and was now walking towards him, "Izuku-san!" He was waving sporadically as he marched over. The engine quirk user was dressed in a pair of khaki pants, some white shoes, and a bright blue button up that was tucked in.

Izuku smiled as he casually waved back, "Hey Tenya-san."

Tenya then saw that no one else was with Izuku and bowed stiffly, "I'm sorry for not being as punctual as you! I should have been more thoughtful and came here before anyone!"

Izuku smirked at his friend's usual antics, "It's fine Tenya-san, I didn't have anything to do so I planned on getting here early anyways." Izuku reassurances seem to help as Tenya got up from his bow and, after thinking for a bit, gave a nod, "I understand."

Tenya and Izuku then began to chat as they waited for the two girls. Ochaco joined a few minutes afterwards, wearing some blue jeans and a plain purple tee shirt. Soon, they were all waiting for Mina to arrive so they could begin their day out.

A minute before the agreed time, Ochaco spotted a familiar head of pink hair topped with horns, "There she is! Hey! Mina-chan!" Ochaco was waving her arms in the air as she called for their pink friend.

Mina looked up and saw her friends waiting for her. She broke into a jog and made her way to them, "Hey guys!"

Izuku caught his breath when he got a clear view of MIna. She was wearing a loose black shirt with pink designs that was clinging just below her shoulders, two black straps on her shoulders. She was also wearing a pair of denim shorts that left more of Mina's legs exposed then Izuku thought he could handle, as well as a pair of black high tops with white accents.

However, what completed the look was her signature smile that seemed to warm the atmosphere everywhere she went. Izuku was incredibly glad in that moment that his coma had only lasted a week. Being forced to wait for this day any longer may have driven him insane.

Mina stopped in front of her friends, "Oh man, I hope you guys weren't waiting for too long." While Mina was speaking to the group as a whole, her eyes were clearly being magnetized towards Izuku's direction.

She hadn't gotten a good look at him the first time he was in casual clothing do to the somewhat embarrassing circumstances. However, now that he was there with no distractions, Mina had to try and keep herself from staring or else she might have started drooling. Izuku always had an aura of cool confidence which was only amplified by his current look. There was also the fact that she had gotten a very clear look at his bare torso before. It didn't prove to difficult for her mind to see under his white shirt.

Izuku found himself in the same boat as he was making in effort not to ogle at the pinkette.

"-we going first Mina-chan?" Mina snapped out of her trance at the sound of her name, "W-what?"

Ochaco smirked as she knew exactly what was distracting her pink friend, "I was asking where we plan on going first." This caused Mina to quickly get her thoughts together, "Oh yeah! I was thinking we could go to the arcade first! I'm friends with someone there and he said he could spot us a bit of a discount on the games!"

Ochaco leaped up with Mina as they both were getting themselves pumped up for the day. Tenya smiled warmly as this was one of the first times he'd gone out with friends so casually. Izuku was excited but found a slight frown on his face, _"I wonder what this friend of hers is like."_

Kurama heard his thoughts but pretended to remain asleep, **_'I suppose our connection has given him a more primal side. It almost feels like a fox preparing to fend off another male from their mate. Still, he's more than level-headed enough to stay in control.'_**

Izuku shook as much of the negative out of his head as he could and decided to just enjoy the company of his friends.

After walking for a few minutes, every moment filled with chatter and laughter, they finally neared the large bright front of the arcade. Mina was ecstatic as well as impatient to start the day, "Alright! Let's go!" Ochaco ran alongside Mina as they rushed inside, Izuku and Tenya going at a slower pace.

Both smiled as they shared a look before shaking their heads while chuckling, both thinking their friends looked like babies in a candy shop.

They quickly went with Mina and Ochaco who were at the front of the arcade where they were talking to a somewhat tall brown haired teen. He was smiling as he chatted with Ochaco and Mina. Izuku's frown returned somewhat as Mina was fully absorbed in the conversation. Once he and Tenya reached the two girls, Izuku quickly placed himself right at Mina's side, closer than he usually would have dared, doing so completely without realizing it.

Mina's friend didn't seem bothered at all, "Hi there! You two must be Mina's friends. Iida-san and Midoriya-san, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Keisha Sora." Sora extended his palm towards Tenya who shook it, "Iida Tenya. Pleasure to meet you."

Sora then turned to Izuku and extended his arm, "Nice to meet you Midoriya-san."

Izuku took it and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, "Likewise."

Sora kept his friendly smile on, completely oblivious as they shook hands, "To be honest, I've been wanting to meet you all for a while. Especially you Midoriya-san."

Izuku's eyes narrowed a bit more, "And why exactly is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sora continued to smile, "Well Mina here wouldn't stop mentioning you everytime we met. I honestly had to see if Mina's knight in shining armor was as amazing as she made him out to be."

Mina began to panic, "S-S-SORA-KUN!" She dove towards him and covered his mouth before he could continue speaking.

Mina then turned towards her friends, "I honestly have no idea what he's talking about. I've been talking about you all EQUALLY. Isn't that right Sora-kun?" She then gave Sora a smile that hid a fairly obvious promise of pain if he didn't answer correctly.

Sora simply held his hands up in surrender and nodded as he sweatdropped a bit while keeping his smile. Mina seemed satisfied with the response and released her friend.

Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry Mina-chan." He then turned to her friends, "According to a lot of my friends, I have a tendency of saying too much." He chuckled as he spoke while Mina was trying to sink into the Earth under the weight of her embarrassment.

Sora's phone vibrated on the counter. He glanced at it and seemed to change when he saw who it was from. He nearly grew hearts in his eyes and Mina spoke up, "I'm guessing it's Aika-chan?"

He continued to keep a dreamy face on, "That obvious huh? Yes, it's my amazing Aika-chan. Mina, I know you said not to worry about it but thank you so much for your help. I'm not sure if I would've been able to ask her out without your help."

Mina just waved her hand, "Like I said, it was no problem. I'm just glad you guys are so happy together."

Izuku then realized several things at once.

Sora was a friend of Mina's from before high school so he must have known her fairly well. He wasn't interested in Mina in a romantic sense. He didn't know how to keep secrets. He wasn't interested in Mina. He was in a committed relationship with someone that wasn't Mina. And most importantly, he wasn't interested in Mina.

Izuku then went up to Sora and clasped one of his hands in both of his own, "Keisha Sora, right? I can tell we're gonna get along just swell. If you ever need a hand, don't hesitate to ask."

Mina smiled happily as Izuku was getting along with her friends right off the bat. Tenya was confused as he noticed Izuku's uneasy behavior around the brunette mere moment ago. Ochaco was trying to contain her laughter once she realized how chummy Izuku was being once he found out Sora was in a relationship.

Sora simply seemed glad at Izuku's apparent kindness, "Well thanks Midoriya-san. I'm sure I'll be able to rely on you. Especially considering you and your friends are attending U.A. of all places."

Sora then remembered why they were there, "Oh! I nearly forgot. Here you go." Sora had reached from underneath the counter and handed Izuku and his friends each a small black card with the arcade logo on them, "They're all loaded with a bit of money already. That's the closest thing to a discount we do here."

They all thanked Sora before he excused himself to go back to work as they went around the arcade. Izuku had never been interested in games before, usually preferring to train in his spare time. This clearly showed as he suffered horribly when he played the first game which was a first person shooter where a plastic hand gun served as the controller.

He couldn't even clear the first stage before he was virtually riddled with bullet holes and his character died.

Mina had been watching Izuku play and began to giggle when he died, "Oh man. And I thought I was bad at shooter games! You want me to give you a hand Izu-kun?"

Izuku was frustrated at how terrible his performance had been, "I've never been one for video games. Any time I have to myself is usually filled with training."

He then turned back to the screen which was asking if he wanted to try again, "I think I'll give it one more go." He then swiped his card in the game and it flared to life, restarting to the beginning.

Izuku held the plastic gun steady as he fired it at several places around the screen. Mina was confused as there hadn't even been any enemies present.

What she didn't realize was that Izuku had been using each shot to see how off the the gun's aim was in comparison to physical aiming to where the bullet actually went. He also had a feel for how sensitive the trigger was and how fast the game tracked the gun's movement.

In the next moment, several enemies appeared out of nowhere and trained their guns on Izuku. Instead of rushing to cover like the game had suggested, Izuku quickly aimed and fired his gun.

The number of enemies was the exact number of shots that were fired, each one ending up in the skull of the enemies on screen.

Mina's jaw hung about an inch off the floor as she witnessed go from amateur at best, to a veteran gunslinger, all over the course of one game.

Izuku's focus didn't waver as his character walked to the next location. The result was the same as Izuku never failed to hit his mark. Not a moment of hesitation when his aim shifted from one enemy to the next.

This continued as Izuku cleared the first stage of the game and it began to show a cutscene. Izuku took the time to glance back at Mina, "No way! I thought you said you hardly played video games! That had to be pro level!"

Izuku looked at her confused, "I was being honest. I've never played video games. You know I'd never lie to you Mina-chan."

Mina blushed at how heartfelt his statement was but Izuku didn't notice as his focus shifted back to the game.

The second stage was clearly more difficult than the first, yet Izuku passed it with the same ease.

Izuku continued like this throughout every stage and final boss at the end of the stages. By the time he'd reached the eighth stage, he'd built up quite the crowd as people stared in wonder at Izuku's skill and accuracy that showed with every shot.

Once he cleared the ninth stage and moved on to the tenth and final stage, the crowd began to murmur, "There's no way he'll pass this one without dying." "Yeah, I heard the top scorer had to try like eight times before he passed the last level."

Mina grew annoyed at the crowds doubt. She turned around to the two that had spoken, "Oh yeah? I bet he'll do it in one try."

The two gamer nerds pushed up their glasses and snickered, "I don't care if he's the gamer champion of Japan. Some of the top players in the country have tried this game and none have been able to do it in one go."

Mina fumed, "Just watch then!" She crossed her arms and turned to watch Izuku who was preparing to start the final round, "By the way, this is his second try at playing a game. Ever."

Behind her, the two widened their eyes at the statement and watched Izuku play with new found intensity.

The tenth stage clearly showed why it was so feared by gamers. Even Izuku, who'd already displayed incredible skill, found himself pressed to make every shot count as he was bombarded with wave after wave of virtual bullets as he took cover.

Izuku has finally dispatched of the last generic enemy as he faced off against the final boss. Tensions rose as the boss was supposed to be the only character in that world that was able to match the skill of the character that Izuku was playing as.

The fight began as bullets flew with more intensity than any time before. Izuku found it much more difficult to dodge as the bullets seemed to be faster and more accurate than before.

Finally, after a hard fought battle, Izuku sent one more bullet right to the boss's head, killing him and starting the final cutscene.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as the tension left his body and he placed the plastic gun back in its holder. He turned and expected Mina to be there, "Well that was pretty fun. What should we-"

Izuku was cut off as he noticed the large crowds behind him. They began to cheer and bombard him with questions as to who he was and if they could get an autograph.

Izuku was shocked, 'Does everyone who plays games get this kind of treatment?!'

Mina had made her way to the machine and glanced at the screen. It was displaying Izuku's score which had blown away every other score. It was now asking that a name be entered. Mina smirked as she decided to do it for Izuku.

The game only allowed for three letters so all Mina could put was "IZU" before she pressed enter.

She then began to shove her way towards Izuku who was at the center of the crowd, "Izu-kun!"

Izuku looked towards the voice and tried to go to her, "Mina-chan!" They slowly made their way towards each other and immediately grasped each other's hands when they got close enough.

Izuku yelled over the crowd, "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Mina nodded as Izuku pulled her out of the crowd using as much of his strength as he could without using chakra.

They reached the entrance and turned just quickly enough to shout, "Ochaco-san! Tenya-san! We gotta go!"

They rushed out, not checking to see if their friends heard them. They rushed down the street, still holding hands as much of the crowd followed them.

Mina couldn't help but laugh at their situation which caused Izuku to join her as they ran.

Izuku looked up ahead before turning his head to Mina as they ran, "I have an idea! Follow me!" Mina nodded as she giggled.

After running a bit more, Izuku made a sharp turn into an alley and picked up Mina bridal style. He quickly leaped up and sprinted up the wall before stopping in a dark section of the building. They both remained completely silent as the crowd ran into the alley, "Aww! Where'd he go?!" "Was it his quirk?" "That sucks! I wanted a few pointers!"

The disappointed crowd left the alley and, once Kurama confirmed they were gone, Izuku began to laugh. Mina soon joined him.

Once the laughter died down, the two looked at each other with emotions they couldn't exactly identify. At least they did until they realized how close they were and how Izuku was carrying Mina.

Izuku's face became some form of tomato while Mina's became a grape. Both finding their faces burning like a bonfire.

Izuku cleared his throat, "We should, uh, go find Ochaco-san and Tenya-san"

Mina nodded, "Y-yeah."

Izuku quickly walked down the building and placed Mina down on the ground. She found herself keeping her arms wrapped around his neck for a moment longer than necessary before she let go.

They both went out of the alley and began to look for their friends, neither able to look at the other.

They finally met up with each other and Mina began to explain what happened to the two as Izuku was still unsure about what happened.

After a bit of walking, the group decided to stop by a cafe for a bite to eat. Of course, Ochaco made sure that Izuku and Mina ended up seated together in the booth which led to a bit more blushing as the incident from earlier re entered their minds.

After they finished eating, they found, much to their disappointment, that it had gotten a bit late. They all decided to head home and started their walk to the train station.

Ochaco and Mina were incredibly happy at how the day turned out. Ochaco has a skip in her step as they walked, "Wow! Today turned out great! And who would've thought Izuku was a gaming genius?!"

Izuku shrugged, "I still don't think I'll play very much. I mostly relied on my reflexes and hand-eye coordination."

Mina was still amazed by Izuku, "That's still insane Izu-kun! I heard that you even got the #1 gamer in Japan beat in that game! Were you using your quirk at all?"

Izuku shook his head, "I just thought of it as training. Usually when I do that type of training I try to avoid using my quirk."

Tenya was the next to speak up, "Your much too modest Izuku-san. To be able to defeat the best in Japan on your second try is quite the feat."

"Thanks Tenya-san."

They continued walking for a few more minutes before some rebellious looking teenagers blocked their path, "Hey cuties."

Izuku and his friends stopped, the two girls immediately furrowed their brows when they realized the thugs were talking to them.

One of the thugs stepped a bit closer, "Come on. We're way better than these two losers." The other one joined in, "Yeah. We'll be gentle… mostly."

Both girls were trying to keep down their food. Izuku stepped forward, growling a bit, "Sorry. They're with us. If you don't mind, we'd like to get past." Izuku sent a glare towards them.

Both seemed a bit shaken by Izuku's look. It was clear he wasn't the coward they took him for, "Fine. Whatever."

The two began to walk past as Izuku and his friends continued home.

Once the two groups were a bit farther away, one of the thugs decided to speak up, "Eh, they weren't even that cute. Did you see that pink skin and horns? What a freak."

Unfortunately for them, Izuku heard them with his enhanced hearing. As soon as he did, his chakra flared up, sending a bit of wind flying around him.

Without a word, Izuku sped off using lightning chakra. He sped to the two thugs and dragged them into the nearest alley.

He held them both up by the collar against the side of the building. Before either could retaliate, they were hit with enough killing intent to stop a charging tiger. Both immediately began shaking in fear as Izuku glared at them with crimson eyes.

He spoke in a deadly tone, voice remaining low, "Y'know, you should watch what you say. The wrong person might hear you."

They began to whimper as Izuku increased his killing intent. Kurama was watching intensely, not planning on stopping Izuku, **_"Good job kit. Show them what happens when anyone disrespects your mate!"_**

Izuku ignored Kurama's last remark as he focused on the two in front of him. One of them managed to find his voice, "Y-y-y-y-you can't do this! You c-c-c-can't use you quirk i-in public!"

The other nodded his head fearfully. Izuku simply raised his eyebrow, "My quirk? I have no idea what you're talking about. I just bumped into you both and we fell in this alley. In fact, right now I'm just helping you both get up from the ground."

Both thugs widened their eyes at Izuku's words. He simply continued, "Now. Which one of you said that?" One of the thug's eyes flicked to his friend while the other seemed to tremble a bit more.

Izuku shifted his gaze to the one in question, "So it was you." Izuku then focused his killing intent, causing the thug in question to start to tear up and piss his pants.

Izuku then allowed a bit of Kurama's chakra to run rampant. The red chakra began to deep out of his body and take shape behind him. Soon, a demonic looking red fox appeared behind Izuku, snarling at the thug.

The thug gasped and began to hyperventilate before his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

Izuku released him and he slid to the floor. He the released the other who grasped at the wall and stumbled away from Izuku, "Oh, before I forget. Did you ever see me?"

The thug shook his head quickly which caused Izuku to smirk, "Good. Have a nice day."

With that, Izuku strolled out of the alley and made his way to his friends who were searching for him, "Hey guys! Sorry! I thought I forgot my wallet so I ran back as fast as I could!"

Besides being a bit upset for not saying anything, they forgave him.

The group continued their walk home, all happy with how the day turned out and looking forward to many more.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Monday**

Class 1-A was in getting ready to leave as the final bell rang.

However, much to their surprise, they were unable to leave their classroom as a mass of students were blocking the door.

Izuku has his things and was gazing at the students, _"I guess word travels fast around here."_ Kurama grunted in agreement, _**"They likely see you as the elite after surviving an actual villain attack in your first year as students."**_

Izuku brought his attention back as Bakugou confronted the crowd, "At least now you know what the face of a future pro looks like. Now move it extras." Tenya began to chastise Bakugou for calling them extras.

From the crowd a voice spoke up, "So this is class 1-A. I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the Hero course delusional or just you?"

Bakugou began to fume at the insult as Izuku stepped forward, "If you must know, not all of us are delusional. Now, if it's not too much to ask, would you all piss off so we can go home? I happen to have a bit of training I'd like to do before the festival."

Izuku received quite a few angry glares from the students and Bakugou was ready to blow his head off but he ignored them. The purple haired one that had spoken up gave him a bored look but Izuku could tell he was being sized up, "You know, I wanted to be in the hero course. Unfortunately, I was forced to take a different path. But now, we all get a second chance. If we do well in the festival, the teachers can choose to have transfer us into the Hero course, meaning they'll have to remove someone to make room."

This caused many of the 1-A students to tense up, but Izuku just continued the stare down, "I'm not here to scout the competition, I'm here to let you all know that if any of you don't do your best I'll steal you spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

Much of the class cursed their luck for being targeted by the rest of the student body. Izuku hardly batted an eye, "Everyone of us here in class 1-A worked every bone in our bodies to earn our place here in the Hero course. Don't think it'll be so easy to topple us, you might be left with nothing but disappointment if you do."

Izuku began to walk out of the class as the crowd parted to make a path. He stopped for a moment, right next to the purple haired student, "And as for your declaration of war. War would mean that you even stand a chance at beating me. So no, this won't be war." Izuku then continued to walk as everyone stared at him.

As he continued, Kurama spoke up, **_"You did that intentionally, didn't you?"_**

 _"Did what?"_ Izuku friend ignorance at Kurama's words though he knew exactly what he meant. **_"Don't play stupid. You said 'me' instead of 'us' at the end there. You purposefully made yourself a target."_**

Izuku sighed, _"Yeah. Honestly, I'd rather not have people like Ochaco-san or Mina-chan be anymore targeted simply because of the class they're in. Mina can rarely ever go all out against live opponents with her quirk being so deadly if she isn't careful. And Ochaco-san's quirk isn't exactly meant for combat."_

Kurama understood Izuku's logic, **_"True. You're one of the few people in that class that can afford being targeted. Hopefully with everyone trying to defeat you specifically, it'll be that much more impressive when you crush them."_**

Izuku mentally nodded, _"It's a win-win when you think of it that way."_

 ** _"Still, let's be sure to not to take any chances. We're doing an extra hour of mindscape training today. I want you at 100% by tomorrow."_**

Izuku nodded. Usually he would've complained. However, he was planning on pushing a bit harder that day anyway. He was hoping to prepare incase he faced off against someone like Todoroki or anyone else at his level.

 **Time Skip: Four Days**

The arena for the sports festival was completely packed as everyone was even more excited for this year than any before. Of course this was due to class 1-A who showed incredible promise after the villain attack.

The arena for the first years was especially crowded as everyone was curious to see if they lived up to the reputation they'd built up so quickly.

Class 1-A was busy preparing themselves in their waiting room, mostly mentally, before the sports festival officially began.

Izuku was sitting down, his chin resting on his crossed hands as he concentrated, his eyes closed, focusing as much as he could.

Shoto walked up to him, "Midoriya-san."

Izuku opened his eyes and looked at Shoto who was staring right at him, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I plan to defeat you in this sports festival as you seem to be the most capable among all of us." Much of the class was confused at Shoto.

Kirishima was the first to speak up, "What are you talking about Todoroki-san? Why are you picking fights before the whole thing's started?"

Shoto spoke without looking away for Izuku, who'd now stood up, "We aren't here to make friends. This is a competition and we're meant to battle each other."

Before Kirishima could argue, Izuku held his hand up, telling him it was fine, "You're right. We aren't supposed to be allies in this. It's everybody for themselves out there." He then leveled his gaze at Shoto, "If I'm being honest, I'm actually glad you said that. I've been itching to fight you for a while. Plus, something tells me none of us have seen anything close to your full strength so far."

He then matched Shoto's gaze with his own challenging one, "Just know that I don't plan on pulling any punches, so you better not either."

Shoto simply furrowed his brow a bit.

After a moment, the class was notified that it was time to go down into the arena.

Present Mic served as the announcer for the festival in the first year arena as he introduced each class as they walked into the arena. Unfortunately, he made sure to highlight class 1-A as the ones who took on the villains, placing a bright neon target on their backs.

Once all the students were in the center of the arena, the R-rated Hero Midnight called Izuku up to the stage to make an opening statement. This was due to his placement in the entrance exams.

Izuku sweatdropped at the somewhat inappropriate attire of Midnight and made his way to the microphone.

Once he got close enough, he took a breath and spoke, "I just hope that everyone gives their all every moment of the sports festival. I don't intend to hold back and I hope you all respect your peers enough to do the same. Thank you."

The crowd began to clap as Izuku stepped down and took his place with his class. More than a few of the other students looked at Izuku with interest.

Ochaco and Tenya gave approving looks while Mina smiled and gave a thumbs up. Izuku smiled back before putting his serious look back on as Midnight spoke.

"All right let's get started!" She then gestured to a screen behind her that showed multiple events moving faster than the eye could see, "Let's see what the first event will be!"

The screen then showed **Obstacle Race** in bright bold letters, "Obstacle Race! This event consists of a four kilometer race around the arena. I don't want to limit you all, so as long as you remain within the course, anything goes!"

Izuku grimaced a bit, 'Damn. This won't be easy if everyone targets us. I guess a little help won't hurt.'

He turned to his class, "Hey guys. I know I said we aren't allies here, but just to give fair warning, I suggest you all get to the front as fast as you can if you don't want to get held back."

His class was left confused, but most of them nodded their heads.

Suddenly, three lights flashed before Midnight shouted, "Begin!"

Every student rushed towards the arena exit and quickly got packed into the tunnel, pushing and shoving.

Izuku immediately hopped over everyone and began to run on the walls, instantly getting a head start.

He heard commotion behind him as he exited the tunnel and turned just in time to see that Shoto had used his ice quirk to freeze the tunnel and ground, along with many people. Izuku smirked as he saw much of class 1-A avoid the quirk, mostly because they were more prepared for it.

Once all of class 1-A made it past the exit, Izuku bagan to weave hand seals before he slammed his palms on the ground, "Earth Style: Earth Walls!"

Five chakra enhanced earth walls sprouted from the ground, the first covering the exit. Izuku smirked, 'Technically this makes us all even if they were planning to target my class.'

Suddenly, Izuku was forced to dodge to the left as a giant metallic claw swiped at him. He looked at what it was attached to and was surprised when he saw one of the zero point robots from the entrance exam, several others to its left and right.

Izuku smirked, "Oh this is just perfect." Kurama spoke in his mind, **_"Consider this a chance to redeem yourself."_**

Izuku saw Shoto preparing to freeze the giant robot, "This one's mine Todoroki-san! Hands off!" With that Izuku leapt up to the robot's arm and sprinted towards its head. He began to form a rasengan in his hand as he ran.

The robot attempted to knock him off by swinging its free arm but Izuku simply slid under the blow before leaping up with his fully formed rasengan at the ready.

He slammed the sphere right in the center of the robot's face, "Rasengan!" The sphere exploded violently as the robot's head was there one moment and gone the next. Izuku made sure to aim the attack towards one of the other robots as the one he hit toppled over and crashed into its companion, taking out both in the process.

Shoto was both frustrated and in awe of Izuku's impressive display of power, especially after he'd just issued his challenge to him.

Izuku hopped down the wreckage and smirked at Shoto before bolting past the remaining robots, "You can have the rest! Just needed to get that out of my system!"

Shoto furrowed his brow and growled a bit before he sent a massive wave of ice towards the remaining robots, freezing several others before running past them as they collapsed.

Izuku was both excited and on edge about Shoto's challenge against him, _"He took several of them down faster than I likely could have. Granted his quirk is suited for fighting multiple opponents, the sheer output is still insane."_

Kurama huffed, **_"True, but none of them have your potential. Plus, you have five possible natures to use while he is limited to maybe two at most. I'd say your Earth techniques could match his ice constructs and your Fire should be able to counter his freezing waves."_**

Izuku nodded as he ran, _"Hopefully your right. We're still not sure if he's hiding an equally powerful fire quirk."_

Izuku continued sprinting, sending a bit of lightning chakra to his body to increase his top speed. He suddenly halted before he fell into a chasm.

Looking at the area ahead of him, he saw that the next obstacle was a huge chasm with dozens of large pillars of rock, all connected by tightropes.

'They're gonna have to do better than this.' Izuku used a chakra enhanced leap and went for the first pillar. Although it was a bit too far for a single jump, Izuku simply stuck to the pillar and ran around it before leaping to the next one.

Glancing back, Izuku saw that Shoto was using his ice quirk to slide across the ropes, progressing through the obstacle with as much ease as himself.

Not far behind him, Bakugou was using his explosion quirk to propel himself through the air, gaining on both he and Shoto at an alarming rate.

Izuku quickly leapt from the last pillar and sprinted for the arena entrance which marked the end of the race.

Izuku saw two large signs before the final stretch of the race, both warning him of mines in the area. Taking a closer look, Izuku did indeed see small circles on the ground indicating the presence of a mine. Izuku was honestly surprised that the school would include something so dangerous. Fortunately, Present Mic's voice rang through the area stating that they weren't powerful enough to be lethal.

He considered making his way through on foot while avoiding the mines. However, that option went out the window when he saw both Shoto and Bakugou completing the last obstacle and heading straight for him.

Thinking quickly, Izuku sped through hand seals before slamming his palms on the ground, "Earth Style: Adamantine Pillar!"

Izuku then shot into the air as the pillar of earth rise beneath him. Izuku made the pillar rise at an angle towards the finish line, over the mines.

He was alarmed at a noise behind him and was shocked to see ice traveling at the base of the pillar. He saw that Shoto had sent his ice in an attempt to stop him.

Things got worse as Bakugou was of like mind and delivered a massive explosion at the base of the pillar. Due to being weakened by the ice and the angle the pillar was at, it began to crumble, sending Izuku falling right into the mine field.

'Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!'

Izuku decided to take a gamble and quickly formed a small rasengan in his palm. Just as he neared the ground, Izuku turned and slammed the move into the piece of earth that he was falling on, "Don't think I'll go down when I'm so close!"

With that, Izuku allowed the resulting blast from his rasengan to shoot him away from the pillar and rocket him right into the arena entrance.

Izuku corrected himself in the air and landed in a sprint. He was then met with the blinding sunlight and deafening cheers of audience as Izuku skidded to a stop in the arena.

Present Mic's voice boomed all around, "The first one to make it back to the arena is our winner, IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

The crowd roared at the announcement. Izuku soon got into the mood and smiled as he waved to the crowd around him.

Looking behind him, Izuku saw both Shoto and Bakugou rushing to to the arena, Shoto taking the slightest lead when he used his ice to slow Bakugou down, leading to his taking of second place.

Once they entered, Izuku approached them, "Not bad you guys. You both actually had me sweating at the end there. If that gamble hadn't paid off, I'm not sure what would move happened."

Shoto merely glanced at Izuku before looking away.

Of course, Bakugou wasn't too pleased with the results, "Shut your goddamn mouth! You'd better hope we don't face off one on one, or you'll be leaving this arena in a fucking body bag!"

After a while, the rest of the students began to enter the arena. Of Izuku's friends, Tenya was the first to arrive, soon followed by Ochaco, and later Mina.

Izuku wasn't too surprised by the results. Tenya's engine quirk was built for speed and Ochaco's gravity quirk likely helped her bypass most of the obstacles without much trouble. Unfortunately for Mina, her quirk wasn't exactly helpful in a race with the particular obstacles they had to face, so she was forced to rely mostly on her athletic abilities.

That being said, the fact that she beat majority of the participants was amazing.

Midnight then spoke through the microphone, "Alright! Let's see the results of the race!"

Going down the list Izuku saw that his starting earth walls did their part when class 1-A dominated the top ten. Izuku was relieved when he was that his own friends were all in the top 15.

Midnight then continued, "Only the top 42 will be moving on but don't worry, you will still have a chance to shine."

"Now! Let's see the what we have for the next event!" As she spoke, the same screen displayed the flashing events until it landed on **Cavalry Battle**.

Midnight seemed enthusiastic, "Our next event will be the Cavalry Battle! You will all form into groups of two to four of your choosing. It seems like just a playground game at first."

She paused for dramatic affect, "However, in this battle, each of the participants will be given a point value based on their place, each place having five more points than the one below them. The only exception to this rule will be first place. That place is valued at ten million points!"

Midnight might as well have stapled a target on Izuku's back. Once she uttered those words, nearly every student present glared at Izuku with eyes that resembled those of a hungry wolf.

Izuku stood unaffected as his arms were crossed. When he noticed the stares he was getting, he became a bit annoyed and decided to show everyone he had no intention of backing down. He snapped his head towards them and flared his chakra a bit as he glared back, leaking a bit of killing intent as he did so.

Most everyone quickly looked away as they began to sweat.

Izuku was satisfied with the results and turned back around as he began to think of a strategy, _"Not that I mind, but my point value alone has made me just about everyone's target. It doesn't help that I'm from class 1-A. I'm fairly sure that I could take most of these groups one on one. I'm not so sure if I'll be able to win if I'm being targeted by so many people when I don't know their quirks."_

Kurama was fairly excited for the challenge, **_"Well, I'm glad that the point system clearly shows the difference between you all. As for combat, you'll likely have to focus on defense and widespread attacks. Luckily, despite the general consensus to target you, this is still a free-for-all. It's impossible that it will come down to you against everyone else. Hopefully your strength deters some of them from challenging you and going for the others. I'd focus on who will be apart of your group first."_**

Izuku widened his eyes, _"Shit! I didn't think about that! My point value will also keep people from teaming up with me. They won't want to be targets too. They'll likely try to team with Bakugou and Todoroki-san since they're both strong and aren't immediate targets."_

Midnight continued to explain the rules, "Every team will have one rider. That person will wear headbands with their point value displayed on them. In order to gain points, you must steal another team's headbands and wear them from the neck up. Even if you have no points, you may still try and steal headbands until time is up. Also, any attempts to intentionally knock someone down will result in immediately removal from the game."

Bakugou seemed disappointed at this particular rule.

Midnight then raised her whip, "You have 15 minutes to form your teams. Start!"

As expected, Bakugou and Shoto were completely swarmed with people wishing to team up with them. Izuku was preparing to ask around when he was tapped on the shoulder.

Turning, Izuku saw Ochaco and Mina standing behind him with grins on their faces.

Izuku was pleasantly surprised but also concerned, "You both want to team up with me? Are you sure? Everyone's gonna be gunning for me from the start. Are you two sure you want to be put at a disadvantage like that?" Izuku didn't want to risk them losing from the start because of him.

Mina spoke up first, "Of course! Besides, being with you puts us at an advantage if anything! Your probably one of the strongest people here, not to mention one of the smartest."

Ochaco added her piece, "Yeah! We're just the only ones smart enough to want to be on the winning team." Izuku smirked at Ochaco's joke and felt warm inside after they spoke so highly of him.

Izuku looked for Tenya and saw him looking for a team, "Tenya-san! You want to team up?"

Tenya turned and saw his friends forming a team. He smiled, "As much as I'd like to, I actually wanted to test myself against you again Izuku-san!"

Izuku was surprised but then grinned, "Sure thing! Just remember, I don't plan on losing any time soon!"

Tenya smiled at Izuku's understanding and turned to continue looking for a team. Ochaco seemed a bit disappointed, "Too bad. I was hoping to get the whole gang together and pull a victory."

Mina didn't seem to mind so long as a certain someone was there, "Well, they did say groups of two to four. We should be fine with jus-"

Mina was interrupted by a girl with pink hair, yellow eyes, goggles, and a multitude of gadgets, "Person in first place! Team up with me!"

Izuku was shocked to say the least, 'Who the hell is she!'

The girl continued before anyone could say anything, "I'm Hatsume Mei! I'm from the support course! Given your place, you'll inevitably be in the spotlight, right?! Then that means that the big companies will get a good look at my cute babies if I'm on your team! Allow me to use your position for my benefit!"

With every sentence, she continued to get closer and closer to Izuku until her face was two inches away from his. This caused Mina to immediately snap out of her shock and growl before she grabbed Izuku and Mei by the shoulders and shoved them apart.

Mei decided to do a bit of convincing, "You'll definitely benefit from having me on your team! I brought a bunch of my babies to the festival! Take a look and see what takes you fancy!"

At this, Izuku's interest was piqued. He realized a That Mei's "babies" were the gadgets that she made as a support course student, _"Having some nonquirk support could add even more unpredictability that my own powers already give me. I'm not one to turn down an advantage like that."_

Kurama had been watching and was fairly amused at the situation, **_"I doubt you'll need the advantage but it'd be foolish not to take her offer. Although I'm not sure if your mate enjoys her presence too much."_**

Kurama chuckled when Izuku's face became red, "What kind of, uh, 'babies' did you bring?"

Mei seemed excited that Izuku referred to her gadgets as babies, "I'm so glad you asked!" She then opened up a case filled with gadgets of varying looks and abilities, "I have all kinds! From what I could tell, I'm guessing you want mobility, right? I have just the thing!"

She rummaged through her gadgets until she pulled out two, "I have this jet pack and wrist mounted grappling hooks! Perfect for mobility to avoiding unnecessary fights!"

Izuku took a closer look, "That jet pack, it's based off the Buster Hero, AIr Jet, right?"

Mei grew stars in her eyes, "Yeah! He's so cool! I just had to make a baby based off his quirk! So? Can I be on your team?!"

Izuku though for a moment, 'Pairing up the jet pack with Ochaco-san's gravity quirk gives the option to fly out of the fight despite having to lift four people. Those grappling hooks could also pair well with Mina-Chan's acid quirk if she lubricates the ground so we could slide across the battlefield. That will also keep other teams from following as they won't want to slip. This could definitely work"

He looked at Mei who was staring back and smiled, "Sure thing. We could definitely use those babies of yours."

Mei fist pumped as she jumped in the air, "Alright! You won't regret this! Now those big companies will see my cute babies for sure!"

Mina was clearly not happy as she crossed her arms and humphed. Ochaco simply grinned as she understood why Mina was so upset.

Midnight's voice was soon heard again, "Okay! Time's up! Come up with your teams to revive your headbands and get into position!"

Izuku and his team went up and revived their headband. Izuku chuckled when he saw that the head band had 10,000,310 in big red numbers.

Izuku quickly tied the headband around his forehead. He then took his place as the rider of the group. Ochaco was holding onto his left foot with Mina holding his right, leaving Mei to take the front.

They took their place along with the rest of the teams.

Izuku stared down the rest of the teams who were glaring at him, "You three ready? This is gonna be one hell of a fight." All three nodded in response.

Kurama roared in challenge in Izuku's mind, **_"Crush them kit!"_**

Present Mic's voice boomed, "Alright! Counting down for the start of this battle royale! Three! Two! One!"

Both he and Midnight shouted, "START!"

Izuku smirked, almost looking a bit feral, "This is gonna be fun."

With that, every team rushed forward with war cries as the cavalry battle began.

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **Before I'm taken into questioning for why this chapter was so late, I actually have a legitimate excuse!**

 **Spring. Break.**

 **I actually went on a trip for spring break with my family and didn't really have the chance to write very often. I wrote a lot of this chapter beside a pool actually.**

 **Fortunately (or unfortunately if you're me );) I don't have any other breaks or trips planned anytime soon. So basically I'll be able to get back to my regularly scheduled publishing dates.**

 **I really hope that this chapter turned out good enough to make up for the wait. Like I've said already, I have no plans on dropping this fanfic!**

 **I'm gonna be honest, I couldn't really come up with a decent title for this chapter so I would appreciate any suggestions for a better one.**

 **Speaking of suggestions, I have been coming up with jutsus for Izuku to use as I go along but it's not exactly easy as I feel a lot of them are a bit to simple. I would love if you guys could suggest any ideas you have for new, preferably original, jutsu in reviews or PMs. I'll be sure to give credit to anyone if I use their suggestions.**

 **Also, this is the first time I've used anything so close to a cliffhanger! Honestly, the chapter would've been way too long if I included the cavalry battle and there was no way I was gonna take out that first scene. I considered making Izuku's day with his friends into an omake, but then I'd feel pressured to make more omakes.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy my take on the Sports Festival so far!**

 **Please follow, favorite, review, and PM!**

 **Pilsen18th, out.**


	8. Horns of War! The Cavalry Battle!

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Back again!**

 **Hopefully at the time of me publishing this, I'll be more or less back on schedule.**

 **I'm planning on covering the cavalry battle and some of the one on one fights if possible.**

 **Izuku will display a few new jutsu in this chapter so look out for that!**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **Aruton900** **: Thanks! My Spring Break was actually pretty great. I got to get a break from school and enjoy some quality time with my family. Anyways, yes, Ochaco is probably the only student that knows/cares about what's going on between Izuku and Mina. I didn't think about her making up for the interruption but that's actually a great idea (cue evil laugh). I'll do my best to make an amazing cavalry battle and one on one portion so look forward to it!**

 **ThelittleKing** **: I would describe Izuku more as protective than possessive to be honest. The possessiveness is mostly due to his connection to Kurama which has led to him having a more animalistic side. I'm kind of writing whatever feels the best to me so we'll see exactly how Izuku develops with his feelings for Mina.**

 **mr. jack joke** **: *War horns blare* CHARGE!**

 **SenchuOPL** **: In all honesty, I didn't realize how similar Izuku's relationship with Bakugou was with Naruto's and Sasuke until a few chapters in. My Izuku isn't exactly cocky, it's more that he just doesn't take shit from anyone. He's plenty capable of backing up his words so he has no reason to back down or stay quiet. I'm glad you like my Izuku and will do my best to make some awesome fight scenes!**

 **Thank you to** **ICHeart** **for the compliment and supporting the story.**

 ***Cracks fingers with thumb* Without further ado, let's get typin'!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-Horns of War! The Cavalry Battle!-**

Every team charged forward as the cavalry battle began. Unsurprisingly a few of them made a beeline for Izuku's team. However, many of them seemed to intentionally avoid his team, " _Guess I scared a couple of them when they announced the points."_

Kurama simply huffed, " _ **At least some of them are smart enough to recognize a stronger opponent when they see one. Now you just need to pound that fact into the skulls of the rest of the competitors."**_

Izuku shivered a bit, 'Kurama seems to get a bit more… intense in fights since I got into U.A.. Best to not piss him off.'

Izuku focused back on the battle as several teams approached. Of course, Bakugou was screaming bloody murder as his palms crackled. He was being carried by Fumikage, whose quirk was dark shadow, Sero, who had a type of tape quirk, and Kirishima with his hardening quirk.

Shoto was charging next to the blonde, being carried by Tenya, Momo with her creation quirk, and Denki with his electricity quirk.

Izuku grimaced, " _Damn. I guess having your pick of teams can have it's advantages. Both of them have some pretty solid members. Bakugou was smart to pick Kirishima-san and Tokoyami-san. That's gonna prove to be a difficult defense to get past. Then Todoroki-san has Kaminari-san which gives him a good offense."_

Kurama grunted in agreement, " _ **Still, as long as you spread out your chakra use and pick what natures you use wisely, it shouldn't be much of a problem. What should worry you is those whose quirks are unknown to you."**_

Izuku nodded. Right on cue, a team made of class 1-B students made their move. The student acting as the front horse with pale hair and appeared to have no lips activated his quirk and the ground between him and Izuku immediately changed, becoming much like quick sand. Izuku's team began to sink as they struggled to move.

Izuku made a mental note of the student's quirk, "Ochaco-san!" Ochaco knew exactly what Izuku was asking, "Got it!"

Izuku felt himself get lighter as Ochaco activated her quirk and nullified gravity on their team. Izuku then activated the jetpack that was firmly on his back, "Hold on!" Ochaco and Mina both looked away from the thrusters as they roared to life and ignited.

The jetpack in combination with Ochaco's quirk easily allowed them to escape the quicksand as they flew into the air. Hagakure Toru, a girl in his class with an invisibility quirk, shouted for Kyoka Jiro, a girl with an earphone jack quirk, to attack while they were flying. The girl extended her earphone jacks towards the airborne team. Fortunately, Izuku saw this coming and weaved a few hand seal, "Wind Style: Gale Force level 1!" Izuku aimed the jutsu to the left, blasting them out of the earphone's reach

His team made their descent and softly landed on the other side of the arena, "I gotta say Hatsume-san, these babies of yours sure are handy." Mei seemed elated at his words, "Aren't they?! Ooooo I knew pairing up with you would be worth it! Now all we need to do is win this thing and all the big companies will be begging for me to join them!"

Izuku grinned, finding her enthusiasm infectious. He didn't notice Mina as she pouted nor did he see Ochaco grinning at the situation.

Izuku sooned wiped the grin off of his face as he thought of a plan, " _Alright. This side of the arena mostly has people who were trying to avoid us so we have a bit of breathing room. I'm gonna have to rely on more taxing Earth Style jutsu since it's more difficult to make contact with the ground as the rider. My best bet is too use a few targeted Lighting Style jutsu to disable the riders so there's no chance of them getting my headband. I could also use a few Flare Shots to keep them at bay."_

Kurama grunted, " _ **Sounds like a good plan of defense kit. But I'm a little more curious as to what your plan of attack is. I certainly hope you don't plan on being a coward simply because your points afford that option."**_

Izuku chuckled, " _Come on Kurama. You know me better than that. Of course I plan on going on the offensive. I'm just saying that this ten million points is priority right now. Whoever has this bad boy wins the whole thing, regardless of what I do."_

Izuku then focused back on his team, "Okay, while we could just keep avoiding people and protecting the ten million, I'm not really one for a cowardly tactic like that. I think it could be beneficial to take a few other headbands. That way, even if the ten million is taken, we won't be completely out of the competition and it'll be harder for them to grab the ten million."

All three girls nodded while Ochaco, who'd been especially pumped for the festival, shouted, "Let's do this!" Izuku chucked at her energy before looking at the approaching team.

A team led by a girl with orange hair and green eyes seemed to be the only team around Izuku's team who wished to challenge him. Izuku was wary since he had no idea what their quirks were, "At least someone is ballsy enough to try!"

The girl smirked, "Well we can't have class 1-B just sitting on the sidelines, now can we? I'm Kendo Itsuka, 1-B's class rep, by the way!" Her team got closer as they spoke.

Izuku grinned at the response, "That's the spirit! I'm Midoriya Izuku, pleasure to meet you!" Izuku had already begun weaving hand seals, "Water Style: Bucket Shot!" Izuku then spit out three torso sized shots of water towards Itsuka's team.

He made sure not to put so much power that it wouldn't blast her away, but soon found that there wasn't a need to hold back. Not even attempting to dodge the attacks, Itsuka's team kept pushing forward. As the water neared them, Itsuka raised her right arm which immediately began to increase in size. She then knocked away each of the shots with her massive fist.

Other than being a bit drenched, her team looked unaffected, "Don't underestimate class 1-B!" Izuku smiled as he prepared for close combat, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Itsuka swung her massive arm at Izuku's side. Izuku's instincts screamed at him to dodge which he happily did as he bent backwards at a near 90 degree angle as the arm swung inches past his face. He could feel the wind from simply being close to the attack, "You're pretty strong."

Izuku then straightened out and reached for her headband, thinking she'd be off balance. He widened his eyes when she grabbed his wrist and kept him forced him back. He reached with his other hand but was met with the same result. Izuku grit his teeth as he let Earth Chakra flow throughout his body. Surprisingly, he found that he could barely hold the girl back as she enlarged her hands once more.

She continued to grin as him as she held both of his hands in place, "You're not too bad yourself." Izuku realized that he wouldn't be able to overpower the girl without the aid of Kurama's power which they both agreed not to use throughout the festival, "Ochaco-san, if you could do the honors."

Ochaco responded by reaching and placing her hand on Itsuka and the gray haired girl acting as the front horse. She then reached with her foot and managed to make contact with the green haired girl and the brown haired girl in the back, "Ready!"

Itsuka attempted to push harder as she reached for Izuku's headband. Her eyes widened when she saw his right hand moving in a blur within her grip. Before she could do a thing, Izuku cast his jutsu, "Wind Style: Gale Force level 1!"

Itsuka released both of Izuku's wrists and shielded herself as the powerful winds hit her and her team. They began to fly much farther as Ochaco's anti-gravity quirk did its job. Once they stabilized in the air, Ochaco let go of Izuku's foot and touched her finger tips together, canceling her quirk. Itsuka's team managed to land in their cavalry position.

Itsuka looked at Izuku with disbelief, 'Just what is his quirk?!' Her eyes widened when Izuku waved a newly acquired headband in the air. Reaching up to her forehead, Itsuka found no headband there, "Wha- How?!"

Izuku simply shrugged playfully before he placed the headband around his neck and his team moved on.

Itsuka realized that Izuku had grabbed her headband the moment he released his jutsu and she used her hands to defend herself, 'Definitely someone to look out for.'

Her and her team then went on to try and recover from their defeat.

Izuku was looking on for potential enemies when he saw a blonde haired boy and his team charging straight for Izuku's team, " _Seems like we're not gonna have many chances for any rest, huh?"_

Kurama huffed, " _ **This is not only a chance for you to improve, but also a sign that your strength is already being recognized. So quit your whining kit."**_

Izuku grumbled something about stupid giant foxes when the blonde boy spoke, "Well if it isn't the famous Midoriya Izuku of the oh so amazing class 1-A!" Every word was dripping with sarcasm and superiority that immediately pissed Izuku off.

Izuku decided to respond, "Well if it isn't some blonde prick looking to get his ass kicked!" Izuku mustered as much sarcasm as he could with his words, copying the blonde.

Although the boy kept on his calm, cocky face, Izuku could see he hit a nerve when his boy eyes twitched a bit, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Monoma Neito from class 1-B. I must say, it's an honor to meet the almighty Midoriya Izuku in person!"

Izuku just rubbed his forehead as a headache began to build up, "I don't suppose your quirk has something to do with intense levels of sarcasm, does it? Cause my head just might erupt from anymore." Izuku's team tried to stifle their laughter and even a member of Neito's team attempted to hide his smirk, "I'm not sure what gave you this massive hate boner against class 1-A, but I suggest you put it away. We're in the middle of a festival and there are women and children present."

This caused a massive amount of laughter to erupt from Izuku's team and even the brown haired boy on Neito's team snorted. Izuku felt rage boiling in Neito who simply smiled and said, "As you wish." Neito and his team then began to charge forward.

Izuku put his hands up in a defensive stance as his own team stopped laughing and prepared for a fight. For all his taunting, Izuku was still wary of the blonde, " _He already has a few headbands, so he has to have some bite to back up his bark. That and I have no idea what any of their quirks are. I can't afford to get cocky now."_

Izuku weaved a few hand seals before casting his jutsu on the approaching team, "Fire Style: Flare Shots!" Izuku sent three blazing orbs flying at the blonde. The brown haired boy in front took a deep inhale and exhaled out, forming a nearly transparent shield in front of the team.

The flames dispelled as soon as they hit the shield which disappeared as the boy stopped exhaling, ' _So he can make shields with his breath. That's one quirk down.'_ Neito then made a grab for Izuku's headband once he was close enough. Izuku dodged to the right and grabbed onto his wrist. He then made his own grab for one of Neito's headband, only for his hand to impact a clear shield.

Izuku glanced down and saw that the brown haired boy hadn't made the shield. Looking at Neito, he saw the blonde with puffed cheeks, the shield clearly coming from him, "What the fu-" His words were cut short as Neito made another grab for his headband.

"Mina! We need to back up a bit!" Mina nodded and sent a trail of her least corrosive acid behind Izuku's team. Izuku then fired off both grappling hooks behind his team and yanked, allowing them to slide back on Mina's acid.

Neito's team made no move to pursue them, "What's wrong Midoriya-san? Can't you deal with a few 1-B students?"

Izuku was getting tired of Neito, "If I had to guess, I'd say you have a copying quirk. The brunette's got some kind of air shield quirk that you copied. Good to know, now let's try this again!"

Izuku's team made their way around the acid puddle Mina made as he weaved hand seals, "Earth Style: Earth Wall!" Instead of sending his chakra into the ground through physical contact, Izuku spit out what appeared to be dirt. It traveled over the heads of Neito's team, landing right behind them. Then, a large wall of earth rose up behind them as Izuku's team charged.

This method of earth jutsu took a significantly larger amount of chakra but was useful when Izuku couldn't touch the ground directly.

"Ochaco-san!" Ochaco used her quirk on Izuku as he jumped from his team and landed on the wall he created, just above Neito. Using his chakra to cling to the wall, Izuku rushed Neito who created an air shield using his teammate's quirk.

Izuku didn't slow down in the slightest as he used Earth Chakra to increase his strength. He sent the strongest punch he could right at the center of the shield, shattering it, 'Not as tough as I thought.'

Neito seemed to have a look of panic when Izuku broke through the shield and reached for his headbands. He was an inch away from the first headband when his body froze.

Neito's panicked look was replaced with his calm, cocky smile, "Just kidding!" Taking a closer look, Izuku saw that a shadow was crawling over Izuku's body from where Neito was touching his arm, seemingly holding him in place, 'So that must be another one of their quirks. Probably that guy with the pitch black skin and white hair if I had to take a guess.'

Neito chuckled while Izuku scowled, "Oh don't put on such a scary face just because your not as good as you think. Just take this as a lesson Mr. Class 1-A." He then began to reach for the ten million headband on Izuku's head. However, once his hand got around Izuku's eye level, he began to struggle as the headband was just out of his reach while he attempted to maintain physical contact with Izuku's arm where the shadows were spread.

Izuku chuckled, "Come on. You didn't think I was stupid enough to make it that easy, did you Mr. Class 1-B?" Neito growled a bit as he strained for the headband. The brunette on Neito's team began shouting, "Monoma-san, we have to go!" Neito paid no mind to his teammate.

Just as his fingers brushed the headband, a grappling hook was fired two inches from his face. Neito was so startled that he accidently let go of Izuku. The shadows immediately retreated from Izuku's body allowing him to freely move again.

Without wasting a moment, Izuku hopped over Neito's team, snagging a headband as he did so, and landed with his team, "Thanks for the save you three. He almost had me there. Let's get out of here, I already got a headband from them." His team turned away from Neito and began to run when Izuku heard the familiar sound of Mina's acid quirk being thrown.

Turning his head, Izuku saw a massive glob of acid heading straight for his team, "Dodge right!" Izuku's team didn't question him as they all shot towards the right as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they couldn't get fully out of the way as Izuku saw some of the acid was going to hit Mei, 'Shit! I don't have time to weave hand seals.' Without thinking, Izuku bent his body into the acid's path, protecting Mei.

Izuku had time to think, 'This is gonna suck.' before the acid made contact with his upper left arm.

The pain couldn't be described as a burning. It felt worse. It felt as if a thousand tiny mouths were feeding on his flesh with no intentions of stopping. He groaned in pain as he ripped off the remaining fabric of his sleeve. Pushing through the pain, Izuku began to weave hand seals with his right hand, "Water Style: Pressure Stream!" Izuku aimed his mouth towards his arm and let out the most gentle flow of water he could. The relief was immediate as he felt the acid being washed off his arm.

Mina was the first to speak, "Izu-kun! Izu-kun! That guy managed to steal my quirk! Did anybody get hit?!" Mei reluctantly responded, "Midoriya-san protected me from the acid. I think it was bad." Mina tried to look at Izuku who was intentionally blocking his arm from her view, "Izu-kun! Where did you get hit! Let me see right now!" Izuku shook his head, "I'm fine Mina-chan, don't worry about me."

Mina was outraged, "Don't worry about you?! How could you say that Izu-kun?! Show me right now! You promised you wouldn't lie to me!" Izuku flinched at this. He did make that promise. Slowly, he turned his body to face Mina, revealing his burned arm. Mina widened her eyes and gasped when she saw the wound. It looked completely inflamed, radiating heat from irritation, the top layer of skin looking like it had been torched.

From behind them, Neito shouted, "Oh my! How horrible! Sorry about that Midoriya-san!" The smug smile never left Neito's face.

Mina turned at Neito with fury in her eyes, "You! What's your problem?! How could yo-" Neito cut her off, "Me? How was I supposed to know you had such a dangerous and sloppy quirk? I assumed it was merely slime and was trying to stop you all. In fact, I would blame you." Mina was shocked, "Wha-! Me?! How is this my fault?!" Neito looked at her as if she were on trial, "What could you possibly be thinking, trying to become a hero with such a harmful quirk. I'm surprised you haven't injured your classmates by this point. It's such a shame they let someone like you into class 1-A."

Mina looked shellshocked, "N-no! I wouldn't hurt my friends! I…" Neito continued, "Why don't you just give up now, before others are hurt? That's probably the most heroic thing you're capable of right now."

Mina opened her mouth but no words came out, tears were building in her eyes. Then, she felt a warm hand touch her cheek, "Stop it Mina." Looking up, Mina saw Izuku had reached over with his uninjured hand and was looking her straight in the eyes. Her eyes shifted at his wounded arm which was now wrapped in the tattered remains of his sleeve, "B-but I-" Izuku gave her a firm look, "No Mina. This is not your fault. I refuse to let you think that it is. You didn't throw that acid, it was him. I know you'd never try to hurt me, or any of our friends. That's not you Mina. Plus, this'll heal soon enough anyways. I heal better than most people, remember?" Mina nodded and wiped her eyes.

Izuku gave her a smile, "Good. Now no crying, alright? Let me deal with the blonde douche."

Izuku then straightened up and turned towards Neito, "Y'know, I was just gonna leave with one headband. You might've been able to go on and recover. But now…" Izuku then flared up his chakra, sending a bit of dust in the air while sending his killing intent right for Neito, "You've pissed me off."

Neito tried to keep his smug smile on, but actually found himself breaking into a cold sweat, "M-maybe we should move on." His team nodded and began to go in the opposite direction when Bakugou and his team began to charge from the other side, "You fucker! You think you're better than me?! Get back here so I can kick your ass!"

Neito remembered that he had taken Bakugou's headband shortly before he went to attack Izuku.

Izuku then shouted at the raging blonde, "Stay out of this Bakugou! This fucker's mine!" Bakugou just shouted back, "Fuck off! You stay right there! Once I'm done with him, you're next!"

Izuku then activated his jet pack and flew straight for Neito, "He's mine!" Bakugou used his explosion quirk to propel himself off his team, "Piss off!" Neito looked back and forth between the two as they closed in, unsure of what to do. He tried to recover and blew an air shield at Izuku which the brunette took as a sign to do the same at Bakugou.

Izuku and Bakugou seemed to revert their attention back to their original target as they shouted together, "You think that'll save you?!" Izuku used earth chakra to enhance his strength before completely obliterating the shield in his path while Bakugou used an explosion to blow through the other. Both stepped on the arms of Neito's team.

Bakugou sent a small explosion to blind Neito while Izuku weaved hand seals, "Lightning Style: Stun Impulse!" Izuku sent his right palm right towards Neito's chest. However, before his attack reached, he felt himself frozen in place again. He saw that Neito was touching his shoulder, the same shadow quirk spreading over Izuku's body. Turning his head, he saw that the teammate from whom he got the quirk from was doing the same thing to Bakugou.

He looked between the two class 1-A students for a moment before chuckling, "Just like I planned. Midoriya-san I'm disappointed. At least you should've remembered this quirk. Katsuki-san wouldn't know because we didn't find it necessary to use it on him." At this, a vein bulged on Bakugou's forehead as he struggled against the quirk's hold. Bakugou and Izuku's teams were trying to help but Mei couldn't fire a grappling hook and Mina couldn't use her acid with Izuku in the way.

Neito yawned as he saw both teams rushing to their aid, "I suppose I'll take that ten million first, then I'll relieve Katsuki-san of his remaining headbands." He then began to reach toward Izuku's headbands, "This is probably for the best anyways. We wouldn't want someone like _her_ in the festival. Best to get her out of the way now."

Before Neito could grasp any of Izuku's headbands, he felt an incredibly strong grip take hold of his wrist, "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Neito was about to question how Izuku was able to move, but found himself speechless when their eyes met.

Izuku's whisker marks grew more rugged and profound, his hair became wild, his teeth elongated into fangs, and his fingers grew claws. However, what truly froze Neito, was Izuku's rage filled crimson eyes, and the pupils which were now slits. Neito began to hyperventilate when he was hit with the killing intent that Izuku was releasing, all aimed at him.

Izuku growled as he powered through the shadow quirk's hold. He then pushed through his pain and weaved hand seals with his left hand, "Stun Impulse!" Electricity pulsed from Izuku's right hand going throughout Neito's body, causing his muscles to go into spasms and lock up. He went slumped forward, only being supported by his team who was frozen in place by fear. Even Bakugou had wide eyes at Izuku's power. Izuku took a few deep breaths until Kurama's power was out of his system and his appearance turned back together.

The shadow quirk user was so stunned that he released Bakugou who immediately rushed Izuku. Izuku dodged under the first explosion and ripped off Neito's headbands before activating his jetpack and flying back to his team, "I suggest you get out of there Bakugou!" He then began to weave hand seals with his right hand. Bakugou cursed under his breath but used his explosions to fly away from the team, already having an idea of Izuku's intentions. Izuku was surprised Bakugou actually heeded his warning, " _The Bakugou from a few weeks back would've just told me to eat shit and came rushing at me."_ Kurama seemed to agree, " _ **I'm sure it has to do with everything you all have gone through in such a short period of time. I suppose even a brat like him can wise up when he needs to."**_

Izuku completed his hand seals and released the jutsu, "Earth Style: Pyramid Imprisonment!" Izuku spit out the same dirt looking substance as before, right at the feet of Neito's team who was trying to escape. Before they could take another step, four walls of earth rose up, each angled towards one point in the air. When the jutsu was complete, Neito's team was encased in a pyramid made chakra hardened earth, " _As far as I can tell, none of them have a quirk capable of breaking out of there. I made sure to take all of their headbands so that bastard should be left with no points by the end of this."_

Kurama grinned inside Izuku's mindscape, " _ **Well done kit. I must say, I expected you to simply crush him. However, the humiliation of being unable to even make an attempt is quite fitting of someone who disrespected your mate. I'm actually proud of you."**_

Izuku began to jet pack back to his waiting team, " _Well, y'know. I wasn't gonna let him get away with being cruel to Min- WAIT! Stop calling her my mate you stupid fox! She's my friend, alright?!"_ Kurama simply began to chuckle, ' _ **How much longer will you deny your own emotions kit?'**_

Izuku landed back with his team, "Sorry. Had to let off a bit of steam." Ochaco was the first to break out of her shock, "Izuku-san! That was incredible! You destroyed those guys!" She then got a scheming smile as she giggled, "You really lost it when that guy was mean to Mina-chan, didn't you Izuku-san?" Izuku immediately stiffened up, "W-well of course! I wasn't gonna let that guy be an ass to one of my friends!" Ochaco continued smiling, "So if he'd said those things about me you would've done the same thing?"

Izuku felt a bead of sweat go down the side of his face, "Of course!" He desperately looked for a way to change the topic, "Hey, let's keep moving! The cavalry battle isn't over yet y'know!" He then continued to scan the battlefield for enemies when he saw Bakugou charging towards his team, 'I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Bakugou.'

Kurama was watching with full attention on Izuku's surroundings, ' _ **I like that gravity girl's style. Maybe she'll be the one to get the kit to stop being such as spineless coward when it comes to his mate.'**_

Bakugou was in a rage as his team approached Izuku's, "Hand over that ten million before I blow your sorry ass into orbit!" Before Izuku could respond, a wave of ice passed between him and Bakugou from the right. Both teams came to a halt and looked over to see Shoto had interfered, several headbands already hanging around his head and neck.

He breathed out some cold air that created steam as it left his mouth, " _I'm guessing that steam means he's been using his quirk fairly frequently. Still, shouldn't he be able to counter that effect with his heat quirk?"_

Before he could discuss his thoughts with Kurama, Shoto spoke up, "Sorry Katsuki-san, but I will be the one to take the ten million from Midoriya-san." Shoto then looked towards Izuku and began to prepare his ice quirk. Bakugou was clearly pissed at being upstaged, "Back off you icy bastard! I'm gonna take that ten million and then kick your ass too!"

Izuku sweatdropped a bit but was worried on the inside, " _I'm not sure if I can take them both right now. My arm still needs a few minutes to be at 100% and I can't use most of my best jutsu or I risk getting disqualified if I knock them down. Also, other than Mina, my team doesn't really have quirks that are too useful in a fight like this while those two had their own pick and made some pretty strong teams"_ Kurama grumbled, " _ **All true. I'm assuming you have a plan then?"**_

Izuku grinned, " _Of course I do."_ He then began to weave hand seals once both teams started rushing him, "Water Style: Water Wall!" He shot a huge stream from his mouth and a wave of water appeared forming a barrier between Izuku and the other two teams. Then, Izuku pushed the wall forward, making it appear as an incoming wave. Shoto responded on instinct and used his quirk to freeze the water, creating a massive ice wall between the two. Izuku then cast a second jutsu, "Water Style: Pressure Stream!" Izuku then shot a high powered water stream over the wall, onto the opposing teams.

" _Now Kaminari-san can't use his quirk while they're all wet, or else he risks taking out his own team. That ice wall should give us some breathing room too."_ Izuku was glad that his plan worked out so well. Kurama was impressed with the thoughtfulness of Izuku's plan, " _ **Not bad kit. Now what?"**_

Izuku didn't respond as he gave a confident smirk, "Alright. Our next move is to run away!" Izuku's team along with Kurama sweatdropped. Mina looked at Izuku questioningly, "Uh Izu-kun? You want to run away?"

Izuku looked at her sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure if I can take them both at once even at full chakra. I'm even less confident I'll be able to fight them both while protecting yo -er- I mean the team! Unfortunately, they know our quirks so we won't be able to catch them by surprise like we did with some of the other teams. I think it'll be best if we keep our distance and run the clock as long as we can."

Mina nodded as Ochaco spoke up, "But what about the other teams? And there's only so far we can run before we get cornered." Izuku anticipated this as he responded, "Most of the other teams will stay away from us since we've already made an example of other teams and we have the two other top teams hot on our trail. As for running out of places to go, let's cross that bridge when we get there."

Just as Izuku finished speaking, a huge crack appeared in the ice, "Shit. That's not gonna hold much longer. We've gotta go now!" His team didn't waste a moment as they turned tail and began to run in the opposite direction of the ice wall.

As Izuku predicted, many of the other teams immediately fled at the sight of his team and the numerous headbands they had. After Izuku's team had gotten some good distance from Bakugou and Shoto, the ice wall shattered. Looking back, Izuku saw Bakugou's hands smoking, indicating that he was the one responsible. Both teams rushed past the destroyed ice wall and headed straight for Izuku's team.

Shoto seemed frustrated that he had fallen for Izuku's trick and was extra eager to take his headband. This was made obvious when he sent a wave of ice towards him, freezing many of the teams between them. Izuku began to weave hand seals as his team continued to run, "Fire Style: Flame Thrower!" Izuku opened his mouth and released a intense stream of red flames from his mouth.

Fire and ice met as each battled for dominance. Izuku was under extra pressure as he could only afford to hold back the wave of ice, unless he wanted to risk burning some of the other teams. Once the ice died down, Izuku stopped his jutsu. He hunched over and began to pant, " _Shit. Everything is starting to catch up with me. I've been ignoring it until now, but my chakra is running way too low. That fifteen minute break was definitely not enough for me to get back to full reserves. I'm not sure if I'll be able to take them on individually at this point."_

Kurama was just as concerned when he noticed their surroundings, " _ **Kit, take a look around."**_ Izuku did as he was told and glanced around. He was surprised when he realized he couldn't see more than a foot in either direction. After a moment, everything clicked, " _It's steam! Me and Todoroki-san must have made it during our clash!"_ Kurama nodded, " _ **Still, don't get too excited. We both know that this was unintentional. Let's call it a pleasant surprise. For now, I have my own idea."**_ Izuku raised an eyebrow, " _I'm listening."_

* * *

 **With Bakugou and Shoto**

Both teams were frantically looking around as they struggled to see through the thick steam. Finally, Bakugou had enough when he growled, "That's it! I'm sick of this shit! Bring your ass out Izuku!" With that, Bakugou raised both of his arms and let loose a massive explosion. The force of the explosion was enough to push back some of the steam.

Shoto had a similar idea, "Yaoyorozu-san, I don't suppose you have something that could help in clearing away this steam?" Momo looked up at Shoto, "I've got just the thing." After a few moments, the steam began to clear. The teams that weren't frozen in place looked over and saw a giant fan next to Shoto's team blowing away the mist.

Once the arena was clear again, everyone was shocked to see a dozen earth pyramids, completely identical to the one Izuku used to trap Neito's team. After a moment, Shoto realized what was going on, "He must be trying to survive until time is up. He must be exhausted if he is resorting to such tactics."

Bakugou's hands started to crackle as he glared at the pyramids, "So all I gotta do is blow all of them up until I find where the bastard is hiding. Let's go!" Bakugou's team rushed at the nearest pyramid as Shoto's did the same. Moma began to create something else using her quirk and handed it to Shoto, "Use this Todoroki-san." Shoto glanced the object and saw that it was a large hammer. He realized why she created the weapon as he froze the first pyramid. He then swung the hammer at the frozen pyramid, shattering it. Looking inside, they found that the pyramid was empty. Bakugou destroyed another pyramid and was met with the same result.

Both teams continued to destroy the pyramids but neither could find a trace of Izuku's team anywhere. Eventually, only one pyramid was left as both teams rushed for it. Shoto froze the pyramid while Bakugou used an explosion to obliterate it. Both teams prepared for a fight but no one came out of the rubble. Everyone, including the audience, was confused as when the smoke cleared it was shown that there was nobody in the pyramid.

Bakugou growled, "Where the fu-" He was cut off by the sound of a Present Mic throughout the arena, "And that's it folks! The Cavalry Battle is OVER!" Bakugou nearly blew a vein, "Where is he?! Who won then?!"

There answer came in the form of Izuku and his team emerging from the rubble of one of the destroyed pyramids, "Right here." He then began to wave the ten million point headband in the air. Present Mic continued, "There you have it! Team Midoriya wins with over ten million points!"

Before Bakugou could fly into a rage, Shoto spoke up, "How did you avoid us? We clearly checked that pyramid." Izuku smiled, "Not the entire thing. You didn't expect a second layer. While we were hidden in the steam, I made as many of them as I could using as little chakra as possible. They were pretty weak but that wasn't important. Then, we had Mina use her acid quirk to burn a hole in the ground. I made another pyramid over us and an earth wall to replace the floor. You guys were in such a rush that all you saw was another empty pyramid. We might've been toast if you guys noticed the floor under that pyramid didn't match the rest of the arena."

Shoto's eyes widened when he realized how utterly he was fooled. He was unsure how to answer when Tenya came rushing in, "Izuku-san! That tactic was brilliant! Once again you have made it clear how much we all have left to learn!" He then began to shed a few manly tears. Izuku and his friends sweatdropped at the sight but then began to laugh.

That is, of course, until Izuku's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he promptly collapsed.

"IZUKU!" Everyone of class 1-A shouted simultaneously as they circled around the greenette. Ochaco was the first to reach Izuku. She quickly turned him on his back and put her ear near his mouth to check for breath. She sighed in relief when she heard his breathing. She was about to notify everyone that he was alright when she thought of something much better. She gave Izuku a few light smacks and shot to her feet, "Mina-chan! You have to give Izuku-san the kiss of life!"

Everyone looked at Mina who'd turned a new shade of purple and nearly had steam coming out of her ears, "W-w-w-w-what are you talking about Ochaco-chan?!" Ochaco walked up to her and took Mina's pink hands into her own, "You have to do this Mina-chan. Do it for Izuku-san." Mina was wide eyed, "I'm not sure Ochaco-chan." Ochaco shrugged, "I understand." She then looked at the crowd, "So do any of you other girls want to ki- I mean help Izuku-san?" Ochaco could have sworn that a few hands were nearly raised before she felt a hand clamp her shoulder.

Glancing behind her, Mina had fire in her eyes as she spoke, "I'll do it." Ochaco smiled, "Great! Go right on ahead then!" Mina marched right beside Izuku and knelt next to him. Her nervousness returned when she glanced at his face. She placed a hand on his chin and leaned in. Her heart pounded so loudly, her own breath speeding up that she couldn't hear the faint breaths of Izuku. She used her free hand to move her hair out of the way.

Gathering all of her courage, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, placing her lips on Izuku's. Unknown to her, Ochaco made her way to Izuku's leg and gave him a painful pinch on his thigh.

Izuku grunted from the pain and woke up. He tried to sit up but found himself being pinned by someone. Opening his eyes, Izuku saw pink hair, and a pair of pink eyelids with long, feminine lashes. Instead of panicking from the closeness, Izuku found himself strangely at peace, " _What's this smell? Smells...good. And this taste…"_ Kurama heard Izuku but stayed silent.

Izuku close dhis eyes and subconsciously pushed forward, deepening the kiss. Mina on the other hand hadn't even attempted to give Izuku a breath as she instead gave him a kiss once her nervousness got to her.

After a moment, Tenya interrupted the peace, "Is it working Mina-san!" Izuku and Mina's eyes both snapped open at Tenya's voice, meeting immediately. After a moment of processing, both teens realized that they were kissing in front of their entire class.

Izuku went beet red while Mina went completely purple as they both launched away from each other with a shout.

Ochaco put on a confused face while she was first pumping on the inside. The rest of the class finally realized what was going on with Mina and Izuku with the exception of Tenya who remained oblivious.

Before anything else could be said, Midnight saved Izuku and Mina, "Alright! It's time for a break! We'll continue the festival shortly."

Izuku attempted to sneak off when he stumbled, falling on one knee. His friends rushed to his side, the past minute forgotten. Ochaco used her quirk to lighten Izuku while Tenya offered his shoulder for Izuku to stabilize himself on, "Are you alright Izuku-san?" Izuku gave a smile as he responded to Tenya, "Don't worry Tenya-san. It's just a bit of chakra exhaustion. I over extended myself using so many jutsu in such a short amount of time. I'll be fine after a bit of rest and food." Tenya nodded as his friends began to take Izuku to the resting rooms.

* * *

 **Time Skip: During the Break**

Izuku was sitting in class 1-A's break room, just having finished his seventh cup of instant ramen. Recovery Girl had checked Izuku and, after speeding up the healing process of the acid burn on his arm, allowed him to go and eat. Luckily, Tsukauchi had predicted Izuku's exhaustion and brought him a dozen instant ramens, congratulating him for how well he'd done so far. Izuku had made sure that Neito and his team were released from the earth pyramid before he went to devour his instant ramens.

Ochaco and Mina had left, apparently meeting up with the rest of the girls of class 1-A for something about cheering. Tenya had gone after Izuku's insistence, saying he didn't need a babysitter.

Izuku was now alone, preparing to warm up an eighth serving of ramen when he saw a familiar head of white and red hair passing by the door, "Todoroki-san! Hold on!" Shoto stopped in the hallway and turned to face Izuku who had put down his ramen and was walking over to him, "You got a minute?" Shoto kept an emotionless face, "What is it?"

Izuku stopped in front to the ice user, "You mind telling me why you haven't used your fire?" Shoto appeared shocked. He was positive that none of his classmates knew about his family, nor had he let out so much as a spark for years. Izuku saw Shoto's surprise, "I had my suspicions since the first time I saw you melt your ice in All MIght-sensei's first lesson with us. I'd assumed there was more to your abilities than some heat that was barely enough to melt your ice. I thought there'd be no better way to find out than your family. After a bit of digging, I found out who your parents were. As the son of Endeavor, I'd assume you have a pretty powerful fire quirk."

At the mention of Endeavor, Shoto's fists clenched and he released a bit of ice from them, "I'd prefer if you not mention that man in front of me. Ever." On the outside, Izuku remained calm, on the inside however, he was preparing for a fight, " _That's some pretty vicious killing intent. Still, I can tell it's not aimed at me. I made sure not to pry anymore than learning the names of his parents and their quirks. There's gotta be some history to this all if the son of the world's second strongest hero refuses to use his father's quirk."_

Izuku to a breath, "Relax Todoroki-san. I'm not sure what the story is between you and En- that man, but if it's keeping you from pushing your limits as a hero, then I wouldn't mind knowing considering you vowed to defeat me and whatnot." Shoto glared for a few more seconds before he sighed and unclenched his fist while pulling back his ice, "Very well."

Shoto took a breath before he spoke, "As I'm sure you know, Endeavor is the world's second strongest hero. However, what many people don't know is that he grew obsessed with claiming the number one spot. For years, he strove to surpass All Might and take his place as the world's number one hero. After much time of trying and failing, he finally realized that All Might was simply too powerful. Once he accepted that fact, he came up with another plan." Shoto paused, his scowl deepening, "He decided that if he was unable to beat All Might with his own power, then he would have his offspring accomplish his goal in his place."

Izuku's eyes widened at this. He didn't think Endeavor would be so desperate to surpass All Might that he would force his child to further his ambition. Shoto continued, "He arranged a marriage for the sole purpose of creating a child powerful enough to surpass All Might. I was the result of that arrangement. My mother was forced by Endeavor and her family into a loveless marriage. My only memories of her were ones of her crying. She despised my left side, and what it represented. One day, she went so far as to pour boiling water on me, giving me this scar." Shoto gingerly touched his scar as he spoke.

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows, " _So his hatred for his father led to him casting away his fire quirk."_ Shoto's eyes met with Izuku, fires of determination in them, "I refuse to use my left side. I vowed to become the world's number one hero using only my right side. I will never be the tool of Endeavor."

To say that Izuku was shocked would be an understatement. He'd guessed that Shoto simply wanted to be seen as an individual and not as a second Endeavor. To hear that he was a product of his father's obsession explained a lot in Izuku's mind.

Shoto then glared at Izuku, "That's why I must defeat you. You are one of the strongest people in the school and one of the most capable people I have ever met. Defeating you will bring me one step closer to my goal."

Izuku took a second to process everything he learned. After a moment he looked right back at Shoto, "I'm sorry about everything you've had to go through up until this point Todoroki-san. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather we continue this conversation in the arena. I think I'll only be able to tell you my opinion there."

Shoto seemed a bit confused, but nodded before he walked off.

Kurama spoke up in Izuku's mind, " _ **What are you thinking of kit?"**_ Izuku took a moment before answering, " _I'm thinking that something needs to done about Todoroki-san's situation. His hatred is holding him back. He needs to realize that using his left side doesn't mean he is Endeavor's tool."_ Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when Present Mic's voice rang throughout the arena, calling for the students to return.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Back in the Arena**

Izuku was one of the last students to make it back to the arena. He saw Tenya and went up to greet him, "Tenya-san! They say what we're doing next yet?" Tenya looked over at Izuku, "No, not yet Izuku-san. Are you sure you've recuperated enough to be back on your feet?" Izuku waved away his friend's concern, "Don't worry Tenya-san. After resting a bit and a decent meal, I'm back at 100% and ready for whatever they have instore for us."

Izuku then looked around, "By the way, where are Mina-chan and Ochaco-san? I remember them saying they had to meet with the rest of the girls in our class." Tenya began to scratch the back of his head, "Unfortunately, they, along with the rest of the ladies in our class we're fooled by Mineta-san and Kaminari-san into… a peculiar situation." Tenya then gestured towards another part of the arena. Izuku's eyes followed where Tenya was referring to and nearly pooped from his skull when he saw what his friend meant.

Mina, along with the rest of the girls in his class, were wearing orange and white cheerleading outfits trimmed with dark green. However, the problem lied more in the design of the outfits. The tops cut off above the belly button and hugged their figures tightly while they wore skirts on the bottom.

Momo was on her knees, feeling foolish for falling for the trick with Ochaco trying to console her. Most of the other girls felt a bit embarrassed as the whole crowd saw them in the outfits with the exception of Toru who seemed to be even more enthusiastic than usual and Tsuyu who simply seemed to not mind. All of the class 1-B students were whispering amongst themselves about the girls and Mineta and Denki were at the side ogling at the girls, trying to contain their nosebleeds.

Izuku slapped his forehead before running over to the girls, "You all should go and change before they make the announcements so you're ready for anything. Don't worry, I'll cover for you until you're back" Mina was the first to speak up, "It's fine Izu-kun. Everyone shouldn't have to wait just for us." Izuku looked at Mina and smiled, "You shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable for anyone else's sake Mina-chan. Just go on and change. To be honest, I really don't want those two perverts to see you like this any longer." Mina smiled at his words. Both stared into eachothers eyes until their minds drifted back to the kiss they shared. Izuku turned red and turned so Mina couldn't see his face, "Ahem, you guys should probably go and change." Mina looked at her feet as she fidgeted and felt heat in her face, "Y-yeah."

All of the class 1-A girls headed back towards the changing rooms to get their U.A. gym uniforms. Denki and Mineta weren't exactly happy which the perverted grape student made clear, "Aw come on Midoriya-san! Why'd you have to go and ruin it?!" Izuku's head snapped in the direction of the perverts, all of his embarrassment forgotten, replaced with a significant amount of killer intent, "You say something pervert?" Both shut their mouths and shook their heads no. Izuku continued, "Thanks to your little prank, class 1-A has become the laughing stock of the festival. If it wasn't for our performance so far, the teachers would probably just mark us off as a bunch of idiots who aren't serious about our hero careers. Next time you think of doing something stupid, ask yourselves if I would kill you for it. That should let you know if it's a good idea or not."

Both boys nodded quickly before Izuku walked away.

After Izuku explained to Midnight that the girls were having an unexpected delay, she agreed to wait a few minutes more until they arrived. Once the girls came back, fully dressed in their gym uniforms, the festival resumed.

Before Midnight could speak, Ojiro and a boy from class 1-B withdrew from the festival, saying they couldn't remember anything from the cavalry battle and therefore didn't deserve to continue. Both were allowed to withdraw and were replaced by two student from class 1-B.

Midnight explained the event that would take place after the recreational games, "We will be having a tournament consisting of one on one fights with the remaining 16 participants that made it past the cavalry battle. Fights will be won by immobilizing your opponent, forcing them out of bounds, or by making them surrender. Here are the matchups!"

At those words, the large screen displayed with the bracket displaying the fights for the tournament. Next to Izuku's name was Shinso, "If I remember correctly…" Izuku looked around until he saw the student from class 1-B who'd declared war on class 1-A before the festival. Glancing at the bracket next to his, he saw Shoto would be fighting Sero, 'Looks like I'll be fighting Todoroki after Shinso.'

"Midoriya-san." Izuku turned to see Ojiro. Izuku respected his classmate's reason for withdrawing, "What is it Ojiro-san?" The tailed boy looked a bit uneasy, "It's about that guy who was on my team, the purple haired one from class 1-B. No matter what, don't respond to him. I'm not certain, but I wasn't able to remember anything after I responded to him before the cavalry battle. It might have something to do with his quirk. Just thought I'd warn you."

Izuku nodded as Ojiro walked away, " _Now I'm almost positive on what that guy's quirk is. Based on what Ojiro-san has told me, I'm guessing that his quirk is some kind of mind control. The activation probably relies on his target verbally responding to him."_

Kurama agreed, " _ **Speaking of which, I can smell that brat approaching you."**_ Izuku turned, seeing Shinso making his way towards him.

He stopped right in front of him, "So I guess I get to beat you sooner than I thought." Izuku prepared to ignore him and avoid his quirk when Kurama spoke up, " _ **Answer him kit. There's something I want to test."**_ Izuku was confused, but decided to go with it, "In your dreams dumbass." After the words left his mouth, Izuku found himself frozen. He was aware of everything around him, yet he was no longer in control of his body, unable to even speak. Shinso put on a smug smile, "Don't worry. I'll be sure to do good once they put me in class 1-A and move you out. I have no doubt they will once you lose without putting up a fight." He then walked away.

Once he passed, Izuku smirked, " _Good going Kurama."_ Unknown to Shinso, Izuku had faked being under his control. As soon as he tried to control Izuku, Kurama whacked Izuku's mindscape self, shocking him out of the quirks control, " _ **I had a feeling that such attacks wouldn't work on you. I assumed that some kind of shock would allow you to escape his quirk. Now that we know that, he has no chance of defeating you. You are literally the worst person he could face."**_

Izuku made his way back to class 1-A's resting room as they announced the start of the recreational games. He took a seat and placed his chin on his hands, " _Might as well get s bit of training in before the tournament starts. Gotta make sure those techniques I plan on using against Todoroki-san work as planned."_

 _Izuku closed his eyes and made his way into his mindscape. He created a massive block of ice in front of himself and placed his palm on it, "Let's get crackin."_

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **Okay. This chapter took a bit longer than anticipated but I think it came out pretty well. I honestly didn't expect the cavalry battle to end up so long.**

 **I had it end that way because I don't want to make this Izuku too overpowered right off the bat. However, he will become more powerful as time goes on.**

 **What do you guys think? Izuku and Mina finally had their first kiss! I actually took Aruton900's suggestion to have Ochaco make up for interrupting their kiss back in chapter 6. Thanks for the suggestion and supporting the story!**

 **On that note, there it is folks! I'm trying my best to integrate suggestions into the story so don't hold back! I'll be sure to give credit in the EANs.**

 **Unfortunately, due to how long the cavalry battle was, I wasn't able to fit in any of the tournament fights in. Still, that means that I'll be able to go more in depth with the tournament than I planned.**

 **After the festival arc, I plan on making the story a bit more AU so stay tuned!**

 **Also, still accepting new names for Izuku's hero name. I actually plan on changing Mina's hero name too so if anyone has suggestions, I'm all ears!**

 **Please follow, favorite, review, and PM!**

 **Pilsen18th, out.**


	9. Battle in the Arena

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Alright! If my predictions are correct, this chapter should wrap up the Sports Festival Arc. I don't plan on making many changes other than Izuku's fights, maybe a slight change with Mina's fight but not much else. As I said, there will be a bit more AU material after this arc.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: If it wasn't already obvious, I am neither Japanese, nor do I speak the language. Because of this, I would really appreciate it if anybody that is more familiar with Japanese honorifics could PM me and let me know if there are any corrections that I need to make or can help give a better explanation of how they are used as I have so far just been looking online. Thank you.**

 **Review Response/Comments:**

 **Aruton900** **: I'm glad you liked Neito's role in the IzuMina of chapter 8. I always thought that he was a prick so it seemed fitting that he'd piss off the wrong person. Again, thank you for the suggestion of Ochaco's role in the progress of Izuku and Mina's relationship. It made sense because there's no way someone as dense as Tenya could ever do it. I like the idea of Izuku and Mina having complimenting hero names. Unfortunately, nothing comes to mind so I'll just have to see if inspiration strikes.**

 **ThelittleKing** **: No problem good sir! I'm not only going to have Izuku dominate his fight with Shinso, but also show him that the students of class 1-A earned their seats at U.A..**

 **NexusENGINE** **: Wow! Thank you SO much for the support. You have no idea how much it means to me when people let me know that they're enjoying my fanfic. I'm also flattered that you decided to review my story shortly after creating an account. I wouldn't be so quick to put yourself down. Who knows? Maybe your version of the story would've been even better than mine! I'm glad you like my take on Izuku and the battle scenes (I've been worried about how those were turning out). Sorry about that cliffhanger kiss haha but I'm happy I was able to make it up to you. Concerning the change in color for Izuku's kyuubi mode, that's actually a pretty interesting suggestion. He'd probably look like Otsutsuki Toneri when he acquired the Tenseigan. On a side note, you mentioned making a new story. If you ever want some advice or suggestions during the writing process, don't be afraid to PM me and I'll be more than happy to offer my support! Once again, thank you good sir!**

 **Guest** **: While that is a great suggestion, Izuku hasn't exactly displayed many ninja-like abilities. Ninjas (that aren't in the Naruto verse) are supposed to be quiet and subtle killers. Izuku is someone that uses the five natures in very showy moves. That and other than his whiskers, there has been little that makes him very foxlike, at least to people that don't know he has a giant humanoid fox living inside of him.**

 **TheBlakkat09** **: I will be updating now sir. Thanks for the compliments on my work so far! I hope to be making a great take on Izuku vs Shoto for those who have been waiting so patiently for it! Hopefully my updates will not take as long as this one did going forward!**

 **Thank you** **mr. jack joke** **for the support!**

 **Okay! Without further ado, pink sponge in my skull, don't fail me now!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-Battle in the Arena-**

Izuku was training in his mindscape when he heard someone coming into class 1-A's break room. Opening his eyes, Izuku saw All Might standing before him in his muscled form, "Hello there young Midoriya!" Izuku smiled, "Hey there sensei."

All Might had closed the door on his way in and was now reverting back to his scrawny form, "That's better. It's somewhat bothersome having to remain in my hero form when there isn't some kind of emergency." Izuku chuckled, "I could imagine. Is there a reason you came to see me sensei?" All Might looked at the greenette and gave a smile, "Well of course i had to see my protege as soon as I had the chance! You're doing spectacularly young Midoriya! I don't think I've never seen such an amazing display of skill, power, and strategy in the Sport's Festival! And to make such a showing as a first year? I'm not allowed to pick favorites as a teacher, but if I could make bets, all of my money would be on you young Midoriya."

Izuku's heart swelled with pride and happiness, "Thank you sensei. Still, I wouldn't be so hasty. I'll have to face Todoroki-san and Bakugou to win this thing." All Might clasped Izuku on the shoulder, "I have no doubt that you will find a way to come out victorious you Midoriya. Just keep fighting like you have been and I'm sure you will pull through. That being said, are you recovered enough to fight again? You gave us all quite the scare when you collapsed."

Izuku gave his teacher a sheepish smile, "Yeah, I kinda pushed my limits for the Cavalry Battle. I used up too much chakra in a short amount of time and a few of the last jutsu were a bit more chakra consuming. I'm fine now though. After a bit of R and R I'm back in top condition!" All Might raised an eyebrow, "R and R?" Izuku grinned, "Rest and Ramen!" All Might's eyes widened for a moment before he began to laugh. After a moment, Izuku joined in, both student and teacher laughing together.

The Midnight's voice then rang through the arena, asking that all participants for the festival tournament return to the arena. All Might looked at his protege and smiled, "It seems as if you have a tournament to win young Midoriya." Izuku smiled back, "Looks like it."

Izuku made his way out the door and raised his clenched fist up, "I'll make you proud sensei!" All Might watched as his student walked away and thought of the hero he was and what he would become, 'You already have young Midoriya.'

* * *

 **In the Arena**

Izuku's match was first. He was led to one side of the arena and was now walking towards the new battle area that was created by Cementoss, the cement manipulating hero. Shinso was walking from the opposite side of the arena towards the battle ring.

In the background, Present Mic was busy giving introductions, "Here he is! The so far victorious green haired student from class 1-A! Midoriya Izuku!" At this, the crowd roared and applauded. Izuku had become a fan favorite after his display in the festival up until that point. Present Mic continued, "Sorry! He hasn't done too much to stand out so far! Shinso Hitoshi from class 1-B!" The applause was significantly quieter.

Both students made their way into the ring. Izuku looked around, " _The crowd seems even more excited for the tournament then the other events. They probably want to see who's the overall strongest among us pretty badly."_ Kurama was of like mind, " _ **Most likely. However, I would suggest you focus on your opponent."**_

Izuku returned his attention to Shinso who was sporting the his usual bored look. Present Mic was explaining the rules to everyone. In order to win, participants had to either immobilize their opponents, make them say they surrender, or push them out of bounds. Anything went in the fights as long as it wasn't fatal. Cementoss would be standing by to intervene if things got too intense and Recovery Girl would be near to treat any injuries.

They then gave the battle the ok to start, "BEGIN!"

Neither opponent moved while Shinso began to talk, "It's too bad the monkey from your class had to go and quit. I didn't even think class 1-A students were that stupid. Guess I was wrong. If anyone's going to be removed, it'll definitely be that stupid monkey."

Izuku shook his head, "Would you just shut the f-" Shinso smirked as he activated his quirk, trapping Izuku in his mind control, "I win."

 _Within his mindscape, Izuku was floating aimlessly, unable to control his body. He then felt a huge blow to his skull as Kurama flicked the greenette in the back of the head. Izuku was thrust back into his original mindscape where he was met with an expecting Kurama, "What the hell! You're supposed to wake me! Not give me a concussion!"_

 _Kurama just rolled his eyes,_ " _ **You needed a shock to escape that brat's quirk so I gave you a shock. Now go and finish this fight."**_ _Izuku grumbled as he exited his mindscape._

Outside, hardly a moment passed as Shinso ushered his command, "Walk out of the ring."

Izuku just stood in his daze, not moving a muscle. Shinso furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, "I told you to walk out of the ring!" Still no response. Shinso grit his teeth as he stomped over to Izuku. He cocked his fist back, "I told you to move!" Shinso sent his fist right for Izuku's nose.

To his surprise, his fist never met its target as Izuku caught his arm by the wrist, stopping his hand an inch from his face, "Ever heard of the word 'please'?" Shinso's eyes went as wide as saucers, "Wha- How?! I know I used my quirk on you! How are you moving?!" Izuku just smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Shinso growled as he sent his other fist towards Izuku's stomach. Izuku caught his fist before effortlessly, "You haven't exactly focused on physical training, have you?" Shinso growled, "Shut up! You're just another class 1-A bastard with a bloated ego who got lucky with his quirk!"

Izuku just sighed as he shoved Shinso back, "I've met your class rep so I know not all of you are like this. You mind letting me know how many of you have that stick up your asses so I know what to expect?"

Shinso activated his quirk again, putting Izuku under his control. He then went to punch Izuku while he was dazed. Once again, Kurama broke the mind control, freeing Izuku who immediately parried Shinso's fist and sent his open palm right into his chest. Shinso was sent flying back as he hit the ground on his back. He attempted to get up as he struggled to regain his breath, "How *wheeze* are you *wheeze* resisting *wheeze* my quirk?"

Izuku just shrugged, "Sorry. That's a secret. Though if it makes you feel any better, I should be the only person capable of escaping it. Had you been fighting anyone else I'm pretty sure it would've been your win." He then leveled his gaze on Shinso who was getting up, "The way I see it, you have two options. You can either surrender now or you can fight me and get your ass kicked. Whichever option you choose, at least try to take this as a lesson to never be so reliant on your quirk."

Shinso gritted his teeth, "Fuck you! You must feel so great don't you! You and all those cocky bastards in 1-A looking down on the rest of us! You all were just born with the right quirks! None of you know what it's like to need to fight to achieve your goals! You all just had everything handed to you!"

Izuku clenched his fist and growled, "Y'know, I'm a bit tired of you speaking about us when you clearly don't know shit." He then began to walk forward causing Shinso to unconsciously backed up as he was hit with killing intent, "See, if you knew anything about me, you'd know that I've had to train to my limits for the past decade to master my power. Yet, even after all that time, I'm still worlds away from my full potential. I can't speak for everyone else in my class, but I'm willing to bet that most, if not all of them, have worked just as hard to _earn_ their places in class 1-A. So next time you want to run your mouth about people you don't know…" Izuku then turned into a blur of speed as he rushed up to Shinso who was at the edge of the ring, "...Don't." He then sent his fist right for Shinso's face, stopping a hair away. Shinso was so startled as he felt the wind from Izuku's fist that he stumbled backwards, falling out of the ring.

Midnight, who was standing that the side of the ring, rose up her whip, "Midoriya Izuku wins the match by ring out!" The crowd was silent for a count of five before they erupted into cheers. Shinso cursed as he stood up. Izuku walked over to the teen, "Y'know, contrary to what everyone seems to think, class 1-A isn't all that bad. Instead of blaming others for your place in life, try taking a look at yourself once in a while. Sometimes, the only way to better our lives is to better ourselves first. Think about it." Izuku then walked away.

Shinso was shocked. He'd completely expected Izuku to walk over and gloat about his victory. Advice was the last thing he thought he'd get from someone in class 1-A. He chuckled, "Maybe I'm the one who was being an idiot."

Izuku made his way up to the spectator seats with the rest of class 1-A. It took a bit longer to reach them as people insisted on stopping him and praising him for his performance so far. Once he reached the seats, he took his seat by Mina, Ochaco, and Tenya. Tenya was the first to speak as he stood up, "As expected of you Izuku-san! We had no doubts that you would come out victorious!" He then began to shed tears, "You've shown us once again the amazing hero you are Izuku-san!"

Izuku chuckled as he shook his head, "I wouldn't say all that Tenya-san. I just so happened to have a counter for his quirk. If I didn't, that would've been Shinso-san's win without a doubt." Ochaco then spoke up, "How exactly did you counter his quirk Izuku-san?" Izuku looked back at her, grateful he had prepared a reason before hand, "Well, I basically used my abilities to give myself a type of mental shock which let me escape his mind control quirk."

It was Mina's turn to add her piece, "Ehhhh? So that means that none of us could break out of his quirk?" Izuku looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, sorry about that. Although, from what I could tell, a good smack on your head would break you free so it's not impossible to escape." Izuku gave Mina a reassuring smile which caused her to smile back.

Before they could continue their conversation, Present Mic's voice was heard, "Alright! Time for the second battle of the tournament! Here is Sero Hanta, the tape quirk user from class 1-A!" Sero was waiting in the ring with a smile on his face as he stretched, " _He's putting on a brave face, but anyone who's seen Todoroki-san in action knows better than to expect an easy win."_ Kurama grunted in Izuku's mindscape, " _ **He's is either two seconds away from running out of the ring or he plans on attacking with everything he has before the ice and fire brat can react."**_ Izuku nodded his head, " _My thoughts exactly."_

Shoto was then seen making his way to the ring from the opposite end as Sero, "Here, also from class 1-A! Todoroki Shoto! He showed his impressive abilities in the Race and Cavalry Battle, proving that he was not entered on recommendation for nothing!" Shoto entered the ring wearing his usual emotionless face, however, Izuku could tell there was something off, " _He looks pissed. I'm actually starting to feel bad for Sero-san."_

At the side of the ring, Midnight raised her whip in the air and yelled as she dropped it, "Begin!"

Sero immediately dropped his calm demeanor and shot two lines of tape directly at Shoto. Sero wrapped them around the half and half student and began to use them to swing Shoto out of the ring.

Ochaco got up from her seat, "Can Sero win this?!" Izuku just shook his head as his eyebrows furrowed, "No…" Before Sero could force Shoto out of bound, the ice and fire user released a massive wave of ice, covering most of the ring. By the time he was finished, Shoto had created an ice structure that rose higher than the arena itself. Upon closer inspection, Sero was left with most of his body immobile within the ice save for his head.

The whole audience was stunned, remaining completely silent even as the victory was announced and Shoto began walking out of the ring after melting his ice.

Izuku was deep in thought as he crossed his arms, " _I know I've seen his quirk in action before but its upper limits are still a mystery to me. Still, based on what I've seen, I don't think a long range fight would be any good since I don't know how long he's able to continuously fire off his quirk. Close range is also dangerous but if that technique works then I should be able to withstand his ice long enough to take him out."_ Kurama nodded, " _ **All true. However, we both already know that not all of your focus is going towards winning against that brat, is it?"**_

Izuku sighed, " _Yeah. I get why you'd be a little pissed at me for that but this is the best chance I'm gonna have at breaking him out of his shell of hatred. I think the best way to do that is by driving him into a corner where he'll be forced to use his left side."_ Kurama wasn't too sure about his partner's plan, " _ **And if his power ends up being too much for you? We already agreed that you wouldn't use my chakra for the festival. I'll allow the incident with the brat that disrespected your mate slide because it was necessary. However, anymore and I know you'll be whining about how this wasn't a victory you achieved on your own."**_

Izuku blushed, " _First off, shut up about Mina-chan being my mate! Second, I don't plan on drawing on your power during the festival. If I end up losing than that's all there is to it. I need to get stronger on my own before I can fully access your power so it'd be stupid for me to abuse it."_

Kurama just humphed as he decided to nap a bit more. Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tenya speaking up, "Izuku-san, you know that we all have the utmost faith in your abilities. However, I feel like I have to ask: will you be able to beat Todoroki-san?"

Izuku sighed, "To be honest, Todoroki-san is probably one of the most capable fighters of our class and of all the first years right next to Bakugou and myself. His control over his ice is nearly as impressive as the sheer output. I have my fire jutsus to counter his ice but in a battle of attrition he'd far outlast me since I'm reliant on my chakra levels. In terms of raw speed and power, I believe I've got him beat there. To be honest, I can't say for certain which of us will win."

Izuku's friends seemed a bit anxious to hear that even he was unsure if he could beat their half and half classmate.

Izuku, deciding not to let the mood remain so down, changed the subject, "Well, I'm sure things will turn out alright. Anyways, let's watch the next match. I've actually been curious to see how Kaminari-san uses his quirk in a combat situation." At his words, his friends, albeit somewhat reluctantly, shifted their attention back to the ring where Kaminari was facing off against a girl from class 1-B.

Down in the ring, Kaminari seemed confident as he faced his opponent. The girl from class 1-B, however, seemed to be calm and collected. Midnight finally gave the signal for the battle to start, causing Kaminari to conduct electricity in his palms. Izuku began to go through scenarios in his mind, " _Considering he likely doesn't know the abilities of his opponent, he should approach her cautiously and-"_

"I'M GONNA END THIS IN ONE BLOW!" Kaminari then proceeded to unleash his full power as he blasted his opponent with electricity. Izuku just face palmed, " _Or he can do that."_ The wave of electricity directly impacted the green haired girl covering much of the arena in dust. When the dust cleared, Kaminari was being held up in the air by vines, helpless as his brain was fried by the side effects of over using his quirk, while his opponent was completely unharmed as she was shielded by a wall of vines made of her hair. The girl then tossed Kaminari out of bounds, earning her the victory.

Izuku began to make a mental note on the girl's quirk, " _It looks like she has a plant based quirk. It seems insulated enough to withstand some pretty powerful shocks. I'd be willing to bet she has a weakness for fire. Still, that's a pretty impressive quirk. I wonder why she isn't in 1-A."_

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice that he unfortunately recognized, "Oh my! What an embarrassing loss!" Izuku turned his head and his eyes narrowed when he saw the voice was indeed that of Neito. The class 1-A hater was leaning over towards their seats as he taunted them, "He claimed he would end it in one blow but ended up losing in a second! I certainly hope that isn't all class 1-A has to offer!"

Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself, "Yeah. You're completely right. That was a horrible performance on Kaminari-san's side." Neito seemed a bit taken aback by Izuku's response but did his best to hide it, "I'm so glad you agree. I can't belie-" Izuku cut him off, "That being said Monomo-san, where would that put you, someone that failed to make it as far as Kaminari-san? In fact, if memory serves correct, you and your team had the most pathetic turnout in the cavalry battle as you failed with no points. Tell me, are you sure it's in your best interest to belittle someone that made it farther than yourself?"

Everyone's jaws were on the floor. Izuku had taken Neito apart in the span of 20 seconds and hadn't even moved from his seat. Before Neito could retaliate, he was met with a swift chop to his neck, knocking him unconscious. Izuku's eyebrow rose as he looked over to see who was responsible. He was somewhat surprised to see Itsuka was now holding a sleeping Neito by the collar, "Sorry about that you guys." Her eyes then fell on Izuku, "Oh hi there Midoriya-san! Sorry if Monoma-san was bothering you. He's got a thing with class 1-A for some reason. Great job in your fight by the way."

Izuku smiled, glad that not everyone in class 1-B was as foolish as Neito and Shinso, "Thanks. It's too bad your team didn't make it. I was kind of hoping for a one on one rematch against you. You had me nervous there for a second." Itsuka smiled back, "Yeah, I wish we could've made it through. I would've like to have a rematch too. Maybe some time when your not busy we can see if the teacher we'll let us as training." Izuku readily agreed with the idea of combat training with class 1-B, "That'd be great! Maybe it would help relations between our classes too." Itsuka beamed at the idea, "I didn't even think of that! When this festival is over we should definitely talk to the teachers about it!" Izuku smiled, "Sure thing."

Itsuka then began to walk back to her seats with Neito in tow, "Well, I've gotta bring this one back with us. See you around Midoriya-san!" She waved, causing Izuku to wave back. Izuku then turned back to his friends, "Y'know, thinking about it, shouldn't it be you that goes with her Tenya-san? You are both class representatives after all." Tenya immediately shook his head, "Absolutely not Izuku-san. While I am honored that you would entrust such a responsibility to me, it was your idea along with Kendo-san. It is only right if you are the one to present it with her."

Izuku thought about Tenya's words, "Well, if that's how you feel about it, then I won't argue. Sure thing, I'll talk to the teachers about it with Kendo-san." With that, Tenya got up from his seat, "Well, seeing as my match is next, I think I will head down and be ready when they call for me."

All of Tenya's friends wished him luck along with the rest of his class.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, the fourth battle of the tournament was nearly underway as Tenya came out from one side of the arena while Mei came from the other. For some reason, Tenya was wearing some strange equipment on his back. Midnight stopped Tenya before he could enter the ring, "Any extra equipment that a participant wishes to use in the tournament must be approved before the match. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to use that in this match."

Tenya immediately grasped his head in shock, "I didn't know that!" He then straightened up and clenched his fist as he spoke with passion, "However, when Hatsume-san requested that I wear her equipment to put us both on even grounds, I thought that the only possible response would be one of respect for her hero spirit!"

Midnight began to hug her sides as she let out a lewd cry before she snapped back to her professional self and pointed her whip at Tenya, "Alright, I'll allow it."

Once they were both in the ring, Midnight raised her whip before bring it down once again, "Begin!"

Tenya wasted no time as his engines flared to life and he rushed at Mei. As he reached for her with the intention of forcing her out of bounds, her backpack shot out a tentacle and thrust her out of harm's way. Tenya continued to shoot forward and stumbled as he struggled to avoid the edge of the ring. Suddenly, the contraption on Tenya's back flared to life and began to shoot puffs of air, pushing Tenya back into the ring and on his feet.

Mei began to speak through a microphone, describing the uses for the invention on her opponent's back, saying that it wouldn't allow the user to fall unless they wished. The rest of the fight continued as Mei pulled out various gadgets and used Tenya as her guinea pig while describing their uses.

Finally, after the most humiliating ten minutes of Tenya's life, Mei willingly stepped out of the ring, "I've said all that I came to say." Tenya was in the background yelling his frustrations causing Mei to sheepishly apologize.

Izuku began to hollar in laughter as he held his stomach. Mina did much better at hiding her laughter as she lightly punched Izuku's arm, "Come on Izu-kun! That's not very nice!" Izuku's laughter toned down considerably as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean. It's just, well, anybody else would've been wary of accepting help from an opponent. Yet, somehow, Hatsume-san was paired with the one person that would go along with her suggestion without question." Izuku then start to giggle again, "And the best part is, Hatsume-san didn't even want to win, even though she could've done it easily."

After a moment of processing everything, Mina looked down at the ring where Tenya was banging his head against a wall in frustration. She then began to join Izuku in his laughter, soon followed by Ochaco.

Mina then got up from her seat, "Well, my match is about to start so I'd better get down there. Any tips before I go?" Izuku thought for a moment, "Aoyama-san is the one with the Naval Laser quirk right? Well, he has the range advantage so it would be your best option to get in close. Also, his beams can only travel in a straight line so you should be able to avoid them as long as you pay attention to where he's aiming. He can't fire off too many shots since it causes stomach pains so a dragged out fight could also work towards your benefit. Still, if it were me, I'd rush him, avoiding his lasers, and then get a few good licks in to knock him out of the ring since he doesn't seem to physically strong."

He looked over at Mina and Ochaco who were gaping at Izuku like he'd just spoken another language. Izuku's brow rose, "What?" Mina began to snap out of her daze, "Honestly, I expected you guys to say 'Just give it your best and you'll win for sure' or something like that." Ochaco started nodding, "Yeah. That sounded like you've been plotting to beat him for a while." Izuku tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Well, you never know who your going to fight or when. I thought it'd be smart to have a plan of action in case I need to fight anyone I meet."

After a moment of silence, both girls began to laugh while Ochaco managed to speak, "Only you Izuku-kun." Mina managed to contain herself to speak soon after, "Yeah. Next you'll be talking about your plan to beat All Might-sensei." Izuku crossed his arms at that and smirked, killing their laughter. Ochaco's eyes widened in realization, "...no way." Mina looked for a moment in disbelief, "Izu-kun… Have you thought of a way to beat All Might sensei?" Izuku simply shrugged, "You should hurry Mina-chan, your match is going to start soon."

Mina widened her eyes at Izuku's words, trying to say something. After a moment, she settled for pouting, "Izu-kun you meanie." Izuku felt his heart skip a beat at the site of a pouting MIna, finding its level of cuteness reaching dangerous amounts. Izuku blushed as he cleared his throat, "Well, if you must know, I don't have a way to beat All Might sensei. Our difference in pure power is too great. However, I have thought of a few ways to stall him while waiting for reinforcements, which is the closest thing to beating All Might sensei anyone is ever likely to get."

Mina nodded her head, satisfied with his answer, "Okay. I'm gonna go get ready for my match now." Mina got up and began to walk away before she stopped and turned her head a bit, "For the record, if anyone could ever beat All Might sensei, I'd bet on you Izu-kun." She then continued to walk away as Izuku was dumbstruck, " _Does she really think I'm that strong?"_

" _ **It is a vixen's responsibility to support her mate and believe in his strength."**_ Izuku turned as red as a tomato. However, he didn't respond as he inwardly began to consider the truth behind Kurama's words.

After a few minutes, the crowd turned their attention back to the ring as Mina and Yuga entered, ready for their fight. Mina was stretching as she waited for the fight to begin while Yuga continued to brag about how amazing he was.

Midnight then gave the signal once she confirmed both participants were ready, "Begin!"

Yuga placed both hands behind his head as he aimed his torso towards Mina and fired his quirk at her. Mina, remembering Izuku's advice, rushed at her opponent with all her speed, dodging to the right as the beam flew past her. Yuga continued to fire at Mina as she sprinted at him, easily dodging the beams.

Yuga seemed to become a bit more desperate as Mina got closer and his quirk took its toll on him. Mina was ten feet away from him when one beam came dangerously close to her torso. Mina, thought nothing of it as she twisted her body out of the way and closed the distance between her and Yuga in one last burst of speed.

Yuga, feeling sick from using his quirk and not being much of a fighter, feebly raised his hands up to his face in an attempt to protect himself. Mina simply thrust both palms into Yuga's chest, similar to Izuku's previous fight, and knocked Yuga completely out of the ring. Midnight called the match, "Ashido Mina wins by out of bounds!" The crowd roared in cheers while Mina jumped up in celebration.

Up in the stands, Izuku let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and released his intense grip on his seat. He had nearly jumped down into the ring when Yuga's beam had come close to hitting Mina. Ochaco was looking at Izuku with new interest when she thought she heard a growl coming from Izuku during the fight. Ochaco suddenly pitied the next person to harm Mina in any way when Izuku was around, "Mina won!" Izuku, now having released all of his tension, turned to Ochaco, "Yeah! I'm not to surprised since Aoyama-san seems like someone that relies on his quirk a bit too much but it was still an impressive fight. I'm a bit worried about her next fight though. She'll either have to fight Tokoyami-san or Yaoyorozu-san, both of whom I can tell will be much more difficult to handle then Aoyama-san."

Ochaco cocked her head to the side in confusion, "I get why Yaoyorozu-san would be difficult since she was admitted through recommendation like Todoroki-san, but why would you say Tokoyami-san?" Izuku shook his head, "Actually, I'd say that Tokoyami-san is likely going to beat Yaoyorozu-san." Ochaco widened her eyes, "How?" Izuku took a breath, "Well, Yaoyorozu-san has her creation quirk while Tokoyami-san has dark shadow. From what I can tell, she needs more time when she's making something larger or more complex. Tokoyami-san, on the other hand, can launch dark shadow immediately. Given his immediate range advantage, I'd say that he simply needs to attack first and hard in order to win. Yaoyorozu-san will likely be stuck on the defensive without the proper breathing room to make anything game changing."

Ochaco looked dumbstruck at Izuku before shaking her head, "You're so smart it's scary Izuku-kun." Izuku just chuckled, "Anyways, this kind of brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about Ochaco-chan." Izuku then leveled hs gaze at her, "Have you thought of a way to beat Bakugou?" Ochaco seemed a bit surprised before taking a breath, "I have an idea, I'm just not sure that it'll work." Izuku turned to face Ochaco, "Lay it on me. I'll see if I can give you some tips." Ochaco gave Izuku a grateful smile, "I'd appreciate that actually."

Time flew as the next few fights occurred. Mina and Tenya returned to their seats with Izuku and Ochaco, stating that they decided to get something to eat after their matches. The match between Momo and Fumikage ended exactly how Izuku had predicted, with Fumikage overwhelming Momo before she could even attack and knocking her out of bounds. The fight between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu was a bit more interesting as both participants had extremely similar quirks. Their fight ended in a draw when they knocked each other out simultaneously.

Finally, it was time for Ochaco's match. She got up from her seat and gave her friends a thumbs up, "Wish me luck!" They all wished her good luck as she left. Tenya turned to Izuku, "Izuku-san, if it's all right, I'd like to ask what you believe Ochaco-san's chances are at winning against Katsuki-san."

Izuku crossed his arms and took a deep breath, "If I'm being honest, Bakugou has a huge advantage against Ochaco-chan. Both of them are more close ranged fighters considering that they are in a ring with nothing for her to use her quirk on other than Bakugou himself. That's actually the biggest problem since Bakugou is one of the strongest close ranged fighters in our class and likely the school. Even if Ochaco-chan manages to get close enough to touch Bakugou and use her quirk to throw him out of the ring, he can simply use his quirk to blast himself back in. Unfortunately, this is one of the worst possible matchups for Ochaco-chan."

Tenya wanted to say something but was at a loss for words. Mina was equally as speechless as she could only hope that her friend could pull through with a miracle.

Down in the ring, Ochaco and Bakugou were facing each other, determination blazing in their eyes. Midnight raised her whip and brought it down one more, "Begin!" Immediately, Ochaco charged at Bakugou, hands out spread and body low. Bakugou went into a defensive stance as he prepared for her. Once Ochaco was a few feet away, she lunged at Bakugou. Bakugou hardly moved as he sent his palm forward and blasted Ochaco with an explosion, sending her tumbling back.

Ochaco managed to right herself during the roll and shot back up to her feet. She grimaced as she held her side, already sore from one shot of Bakugou's quirk. Ignoring her pain, she sprinted at Bakugou again, this time from his left. She was met with the same result once she got close enough to him. She tried one more time from his right only to be blasted away again.

Ochaco grit her teeth as she ran at Bakugou one more time, directly from the front. Bakugou narrowed his eyes as he wondered why she would continuously try the same thing before he sent another explosion towards her. There was now a large amount of dust covering the ring from Bakugou's repeated explosions.

Bakugou cursed when he realized that he had blinded himself. Looking around, he took a step back when he saw a silhouette flying at him through the smoke. He sent an explosion right at the figure, clearing the smoke in front of him, showing that it was Ochaco's jacket that was coming towards him. Ochaco managed to rush behind Bakugou and reached for him with an open palm.

However, Bakugou proved his battle senses when he blasted her without even fully turning around, sending her tumbling across the ring once more. Ochaco struggled back up to her feet, wiping her face to get rid of the dirt that was building up. Katsuki seemed to be getting tired of the match, "You ever learn? You're not gonna beat me. Just give up already, before I hurt you." Izuku knew that Bakugou wouldn't hurt Ochaco too bad, but he still braced himself to jump into the ring in case things got bad for his friend.

Ochaco smirked in response, "Thank you Katsuki-san. It means a lot that you haven't let your guard down throughout our match." She then placed her finger tips together, "But I don't plan on giving up just yet!" Suddenly, the crowd gasped as dozens of rocks came falling down towards the ring. Mina's eyes widened, "She was getting Katsuki-san to blow up the ring on purpose! She was getting him to create ammunition!"

The entire audience was in awe at Ochaco's strategy. Unfortunately, Bakugou was more than prepared for the hail of rocks. He raised his palm into the air and, right before the rocks could make contact, blew every single one of them to pieces. Tenya shot up to his feet, "She was so close!" Izuku smirked, "It's not over."

The ring was once again covered in dust, creating yet another smokescreen. As Bakugou prepared to let loose another explosion to clear the smoke, he was struck in the chest, causing him to grunt in pain as he stumbled back, "What the fu-" Before he could continue, he was hit with a volley of high speed rocks, this time from a completely different direction. Everytime Bakugou attempted to right himself, another wave of rocks would strike him, always from a different direction.

Bakugou made a desperate dodge right and dove towards the ground, barely managing to avoid the next set of rocks. He immediately used the opportunity to use a powerful explosion to clear away the dust. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight, save for Izuku who simply smirked.

Ochaco was floating parallel to the ground, rushing across the ring by using the craters Bakugou had made with his earlier explosions. She then grabbed a handful of stones and launched them at Bakugou, using her quirk to make them weightless and sending them flying even faster. Bakugou grit his teeth as he dodged the next volley of stones, now able to see them. Ochaco saw that Bakugou was regaining his wits and went to an especially large pile of stones. She used her jacket to grab hold of all of them and then sent them all flying in Bakugou's direction.

Bakugou, unable to dodge, sent a flurry of small explosions to destroy the projectiles. Ochaco, seeing her last attack fail, deactivated her quirk, lowering herself to the ground. Izuku furrowed his eyebrows, " _She's exhausted. Using her quirk so much along with the intense movements she's had to make is taking its toll."_

Ochaco got to her feet, panting and bruised, "I'm *pant* not *pant* done yet!" Bakugou gave a look of respect as he raised his hands up to continue the fight. Ochaco gave a defiant yell and charged at Bakugou who was at the edge of the ring. Bakugou waited for Ochaco to approach when she threw a fist at him. He effortlessly caught the punch and used her own momentum to throw her out of bounds.

Midnight called the match and Bakugou huffed before he left the ring without a word. He received a few claps but most thought that Bakugou had been too brutal during the fight. Izuku just shook his head, "Idiots. All of them." Mina turned to look at Izuku with confusion on her face, "What do you mean Izu-kun?" Izuku sighed, "All of them think that Bakugou was being needlessly cruel and lacking respect for Ochaco-chan. They're idiots because they don't realize it was the exact opposite. Bakugou didn't let his guard down for a single moment and didn't hold back in his fight because he had respect for his opponent, by the end of the fight at the very least. He didn't taunt her once or play with her."

Tenya listened to Izuku's words and began to tear up, "You are so wise Izuku-san! You put your biases aside and saw the truth, like a true hero should!"

Mina was silent for a second before she chuckled, "And here I thought you hated Katsuki-san Izu-kun." Izuku raised an eyebrow, "I never hated him. We actually started out as good friends. But then he got his quirk and changed. It's not like he thinks he's better than everyone, he just thinks that having friends and accepting help makes him weak. Also his douchebag personality doesn't exactly help."

Mina was genuinely surprised. Izuku and Bakugou friends?! That made about as much sense as a non perverted Mineta! She hardly noticed when Izuku had gotten up from his seat, "Come on, let's go see Ochaco-chan. Bakugou didn't hurt her too bad but I'm betting she's getting treated by Recovery Girl in the infirmary right now." Mina nodded as she and Tenya followed the greenette.

Just as Izuku said, the trio found Ochaco being checked over by Recovery Girl in the infirmary. Mina was the first to speak up, "Ochaco-chan! You did so good!" The acid user then proceeded to tackle Ochaco into a bone crushing hug followed by a few grunts of pain, "Mina-chan I'm still sore!" Mina immediately let go, "Sorry!"

Izuku went over to ochaco who was sitting on a hospital bed and clasped her shoulder, "You did great out there Ochaco-chan. You actually had someone like Bakugou on the ropes for a while there." Ochaco smiled, "Thanks. I actually might not have done so good without your tips before the match. I never thought he'd actually be able to blow away that meteor shower in one shot."

Tenya then came over, "It was an amazing display of skill and strategy Ochaco-san! I'm sure with more training, you will only improve as you pave your way to heroism!" All three of Tenya's friends shook their heads while smirking at his antics.

Ochaco then remembered that her friends still had matches left, "What about you guys? You all ready for your fights" Surprisingly, all three then looked at Izuku. Izuku raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?" Mina then bowed, "Please share your wisdom sensei." The three then began to chuckle as Izuku smiled and shook his head, "Alright. Well, Tenya-san is facing that girl from 1-B with the vine quirk, right? If I had to guess, few people are capable of getting past her defence so close combat is the last thing she'll be expecting. Also, since Tenya-san doesn't have any long ranged attacks, your only real option is to use her speed to blitz her and get past her defence. Then drag her out of bounds or knock her out before she even knows what's happening."

Tenya was listening intently as he nodded, "Understood. Thank you for the advice Izuku-san." He then bowed before waiting for Izuku to continue, "Right. No problem Tenya-san. Now, Mina-chan." Mina blushed a bit at Izuku's continued use of -chan with her name but continued to listen, "Like last time, your facing an opponent with a range advantage. Your best bet is to close the distance between you and Fumikage-san. However, his dark shadow quirk is much less predictable then Aoyama-san's beams. That means you'll have to keep an eye on him while you rush Fumikage-san. It might be helpful to see how Dark Shadow reacts to your acid. I'm not sure if he feels pain or not. If he does, you can use that to keep him at bay while you go for Fumikage-san himself."

Mina nodded, completely serious now, "Got it. Thanks Izu-kun." Izuku nodded, "No problem."

After a moment of silence, Izuku's friends continued to stare at him, "Uhhhhh? I'm done now by the way guys." Mian then cocked her brow, "What about you Izu-kun? Out of all of us, you've probably got the toughest matchup. What's your plan to beat Todoroki-san?" Izuku crossed his arms and sighed, "I do have a plan to beat Todoroki-san, but for reasons I can't say, I won't be aiming to beat him right away. Let's just say that there's something more important that I have to do first."

To his surprise, none of Izuku's friends pressed the matter further as Mina spoke up, "That's fine. We all trust you and your decisions Izu-kun." Izuku smiled, "Thanks guys." At that moment, Present Mic's voice was heard over the intercoms, calling Izuku and Shoto to come to the ring for their match. Izuku then headed for the door. He stopped and turned to face his friends and flashed them a smile, "Huh, guess Kirishima-san and that metal guy from class 1-B finished their tie breaker. Wish me luck." His friends all wished him good luck before he left the room.

As Izuku made his way to the ring, he stopped as a large figure was blocking his path to the ring entrance in the tunnel. As soon as Izuku realized who it was, his fist clenched, "Endeavor." Endeavor looked down at the boy, both literally and figuratively, "Brat. I wanted to have a word with you." Izuku looked the pro hero right in the eye, "My name is Midoriya Izuku, not brat. What does the world's **second** strongest hero want with me?"

Endeavor grit his teeth and his flames increased a bit at the word 'second', "After a bit of asking around, I've come to find out that you are the most promising student this years class at U.A. has. Is this true?" Izuku shrugged, "I don't think it's my place to say whether I am or not." Endeavor narrowed his eyes, "Well, if your teachers are telling the truth, then you are. That being the case, I expect you to push my son as hard as you can. He refuses to utilize my power and it is disgraceful. I believe he should to realize that he needs my power and to stop prolonging the inevitable."

Izuku did his best not to shove a rasengan into the hero's gut, "I agree. Shoto not using all of the power he has available to him is idiotic and pointless. I had actually planned to push him to use his flames from the beginning." Endeavor gave a sinister smile at Izuku's words, "Perfect. I'm glad we could come to an unders-" "That being said. I disagree with you in one key aspect." Izuku began to walk past Endeavor, "I plan to bring out **Todoroki-san's** power, not yours. The sooner he realizes that power doesn't belong to you, the sooner he can move on and realize his true potential as a hero."

Izuku made his way to the ring without a backwards glance, leaving a stunned Endeavor in the tunnel. The crowd exploded into applause when Izuku and Shoto entered the arena. It was not an exaggeration to say that this was one of the most anticipated fights of the festival. Both fighters walked to the ring with determination behind their stoic faces.

Once they entered the ring, Izuku spoke, "Todoroki-san, I've had time to think about your situation. I think I have the answer that you need." Midnight raised her whip in the air and brought it down, "Begin!"

Shoto didn't waste a second as he sent another massive wave of ice at Izuku, hoping to crush him as easily as he had Sero. Izuku dashed straight for the wave of ice, soon being completely covered by it. Once Shoto was finished, there was another huge block of ice that raised as high as the arena itself.

Izuku was nowhere to be seen.

Disappointment spread throughout the crowd as the match had been one of the shortest thus far.

With Izuku's friends, Tenya grit his teeth, "I suppose Todoroki-san is simply too powerful, even for Izuku-san." Mina was gripping her seat with enough strength to cause pain, "No. He's not done yet."

Down in the ring, Shoto looked at Midnight, "Please call the match. I would like to free him from my ice as soon as possible." Midnight looked at the ice before raising her whip in the air, "Midoriya Izuku has been deemed unable to continu-" Midnight was cut off when everyone heard the very distinct sound of cracking ice.

Everyone looked at Shoto's ice in shock as cracks began to form. For a moment, the cracks stopped spreading entirely, leaving the arena in complete silence. Then, without any warning, the ice exploded as a torrent of flames burst from it. Everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw the flames came out in the unmistakable shape of a dragon which then flew into the sky beyond the clouds.

From the whole in the ice created by the flame dragon, Izuku jumped out, standing on the opening, "You're gonna have to do better than that Todoroki-san. Trust me, until you use all of your power, you won't be able to beat me." Shoto shook out of his shock at Izuku's words, scowling, "Never."

Izuku clenched his fist, "Have it your way." Izuku then began to weave hand signs in a blur of movement. Shoto responded by sending a wave of ice right for Izuku, "Wind Style: Pressure Cannon!" Izuku then thrust his palms forward in a pushing gesture. From both palms, Izuku sent a blast of focused, high pressured winds heading right for Shoto.

Shoto created a wall of ice in front of himself which shattered on impact with the winds. The winds hit Shoto, pushing him back several yards while his formed ice behind himself until he came to a stop.

The crowd began to cheer again.

The fight had begun.

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **Okay, to acknowledge the elephant in the room, I am well aware that this chapter is very late. This past month, I've suffered from a combination of AP Exams, final exams, final projects, and club projects. All topped with a horrible case of writer's block.**

 **Actually, I'm finishing this chapter the night after prom (which was fantastic by the way!). So trust me when I say this chapter didn't take so long due to a lack of trying.**

 **However, I'm expecting chapters to start coming at a faster pace now that school is about to be out! That's right people! Summer break is coming! A student writer's best friend!**

 **To all of you that have been waiting patiently, thank you so much for bearing with me so far.**

 **Sorry for cutting off Izuku's fight with Shoto like that. My reasons are mostly a mix of having planned to split up the very beginning of the fight from the main part, and simply wanting to get this chapter published already.**

 **For those of you who saw the important note in the BAN, please let me know if I am getting the Japanese honorifics right as that has been a bit of a struggle since the start of this story.**

 **As a side note, I finally decided to put something on my bio so head over there if you want to know a bit about me!**

 **Anyways, I think that about wraps up this chapter.**

 **Please follow, favorite, review, and PM!**

 **Pilsen18th, out!**


	10. Fire In the Ice! The Battle Continues!

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Okay, back again with the highly anticipated chapter 10! We finally get to see the long awaited fight between Izuku and Shoto, then maybe a bit of Izuku vs Bakugou if I can get to it in this chapter.**

 **If it seems like a lot of the fights are similar to the ones in canon, that's because they are and I saw no point in making them any different.**

 **I took a lot of time to go back and check for errors in my other chapters. One notable change I made was Izuku's fighting style in chapter 2 so check that out if you'd like.**

 **As a quick side note, I want to remind everyone that I am very open to criticism and recommendations so long as it remains respectful and civil.**

 **As another side note, there is a particular part in this chapter where what I'm describing will basically look like someone going super saiyan in Dragon Ball Z. You'll know what I mean when you get there.**

 **BIG NEWS: I've been thinking that although this story is technically a crossover with Kurama's presence and the concept of this world being part of a multiverse, it might be possible to label it as a My Hero Academia story considering that it is solely set in that universe at the moment. With that being said, I will be moving this story to the My Hero Academia section of FFN by the next update. I only bring this up because the My Hero Academia and Naruto crossover section is pretty vacant so I feel like relatively few people are seeing it let alone reading it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **Aruton900** **: Thank you very much! This chapter took a while and I was suffering from a bit of writer's block so I was worried about the quality this time around. Ochaco's fight was only slightly different because Izuku only made minor tweaks to her the original plan. As for Mina's being more or less the same, that's because the way she handled the fight in canon was the most logical plan for someone with a quirk like Yuga's. I'm glad you enjoyed the little interaction between Izuku and Endeavor. I wanted to show that Izuku won't respect someone simply because of their status in society. I'll be sure to do my best for this next chapter so look out for it!**

 **Kadzuki Kurokami** **: I realize that Tokoyami is stronger than Mina. However, I'd ask that you not tell me so in such an aggressive manner. In the end, this is my story. If I suddenly decide to give Izuku a harem, genderswap everyone, or kill Izuku off and make Mineta my new MC, then I am well within my rights to do so. I write this story as it comes to me and as it would make sense based on what's already happened. I also take reader reviews into consideration, so long as it remains respectful. The fact that I'm not outright ignoring your comment despite the fact that you decided to end it by saying my story sucks proves that I'm reading every comment that comes in. As for giving Izuku all the credit for Uraraka's fight against Bakugou, in canon, Izuku offers advice to her for the fight but she declines. In my story, Izuku had Uraraka tell him her plan so he can think of any improvements to help her, which he does when she doesn't waste all of the rubble created by Bakugou in one attack like she did in canon. I had Izuku give his friends advice for their fights because I wanted to use chapter 9 as a chance to show that Izuku has a very impressive tactical mind, nothing more, nothing less.**

 **mr. jack joke** **: At the moment, I will not be giving Izuku any kekkei genkai as I believe that would make him a bit too overpowered. However, I do plan on giving it to him eventually. When I do, it'll likely come with some kind of drawback like taking extra long to cast jutsu when he first learns it. In the Narutoverse, kekkei genkai and kekkei tota are something that not even the sharingan can copy so the fact that Izuku will be getting it at all is kind of a stretch. Shout out to being the first person to bring up kekkei genkai by the way!**

 **KingJacksAce** **: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! You also have no idea how happy I am that you saw the purpose behind Izuku's "commentary" throughout the chapter so shout out to you! After looking back on the chapter, I do realize now that Ochaco's fight kind of lost its spark in comparison to its anime counterpart. This was not my intention and I plan to revise that chapter some time in the near future.**

 **Jamarri Green** **: Thank you very much! Trust me, I ain't dropping this fic until it's done!**

 **tetolokisho12** **: Muchas gracias! Eres mi primer criticó que habla espanol!**

 **Thank you** **Divine above question** **for the compliment and support!**

 **Alright! Without further ado, turning the lights down, AC up, and let the chapter begin!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-Fire In the Ice! The Battle Continues!-**

Izuku darted for Shoto, hoping to close the distance. Shoto, knowing that distance was his friend, sent a widespread wave of ice in Izuku's direction. Izuku began waving more hand seals, "Fire Style: Flame Thrower!" Izuku exhaled a stream of flames as he continued to run towards Shoto, burning a path through the ice.

Shoto then focused his ice on Izuku, causing a struggle between ice and fire. Izuku found himself sweating as he increased the heat of his flames to counter Shoto's ice. He weaved more hand seals before he slammed his palms on the ground, "Earth Style: Adamantine Pillar!" Izuku's stream of fire cut off abruptly as a pillar of earth shot up from the ground with Izuku on it. The ice crashed into the pillar before it began to travel up it and towards Izuku at Shoto's command.

" _I don't think I'll ever get used to how much control Shoto has over his ice. Just imagine what he'll be like when he masters his fire to the same extent."_ Izuku was honestly excited at the idea of fighting Shoto once he accepted his fire powers. Kurama had his mind on more pressing matters, " _ **Focus kit. This brat is still plenty dangerous with his ice."**_

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows as he leapt off the pillar, seconds before the ice reached him, " _Trust me, I know."_ He prepared his next jutsu as he fell down towards Shoto, "Wind Style: Cyclone Rush!" Izuku began to rapidly spin in the air as he fell, strong wind forming around him until he appeared as a mini tornado crashing towards the earth. Shoto created a pillar of ice that rose up and crashed into Izuku.

However, Shoto's eyes widened when Izuku began to drill through the ice. Shoto quickly jumped back and created an ice shield as Izuku crashed into the ground where he had just been, sending rubble flying everywhere.

Izuku wasn't finished as he lunged from all fours right for Shoto's ice shield. A miniature rasengan formed above his right palm, Izuku thrust the attack right at Shoto's shield. The rasengan exploded, destroying Shoto's ice completely.

Izuku continued his assault as he rushed Shoto who had no time to form another wall. Izuku closed the distance using lightning enhanced speed. He cocked his fist back and launched it for Shoto's face. Shoto raised his left arm to block the strike but was surprised when the punched turned into a grapple.

Izuku used his grip on Shoto's arm to pull them together as he thrust his knee into his stomach. Shoto attempted to send an ice enhanced swipe at Izuku's head, but Izuku simply dodged and went for a leg sweep.

Shoto fell on his back hard enough to get a grunt out of him. Izuku then rushed over Shoto and delivered a punch to his jaw, drawing blood. Izuku sent a second punch but was surprised when Shoto managed to move his head out of the way with an instant to spare. The tides suddenly turned when Shoto gripped Izuku's arm with his right hand and coated it in ice.

Izuku gritted his teeth and hissed as he felt the ice biting into his arm. Shoto took the moment to create a pillar of ice that went straight for Izuku's chest.

Izuku bent backwards, narrowly avoiding the ice, and continued to backflip away from Shoto.

Stealing a glance at his arm, Izuku saw that his entire forearm was coated in ice. He felt the ice numbing his arm and knew he had to get rid of it as he weaved hand seals with his left hand, "Fire Style: Flame Thrower." Izuku let loose a weak stream of flames and moved his arm towards it. He felt instant relief as the ice began to melt away and feeling returned to his limb.

Izuku had been keeping an eye on Shoto as he tended to his arm and saw him getting up, wiping some blood from his mouth. Izuku cancelled his jutsu and straightened up, "Y'know, if I had wanted to kill you I could have. Even a small rasengan could do some pretty serious damage if it makes direct contact." Shoto growled, "Shut up! I'll defeat you with my own power!"

Before Izuku could respond, Shoto sent a path of ice right for Izuku. Izuku quickly dodged to the right only for the ice to suddenly change direction and follow him. He cursed as he fell into a roll and began to run forward to Shoto.

Izuku began to weave more hand seals but was interrupted as Shoto sent another path of ice for Izuku, forcing him to dodge again, " _He's serious now. He's not giving me any room to cast any jutsu. In a closed area like this ring, I can't afford to stall and wait for his quirks side effects to kick in."_

This continued for a while as Izuku tried to get closer to Shoto. Finally, Izuku's frustrations began to show, "Oh fuck this!" He then leapt in the air away from Shoto who was in the middle of the ring. As he came down, he built a mini rasengan in his palm, "Rasengan!" He slammed the sphere into the ground, creating a smokescreen.

Shoto was a second too late in sending his ice, "Fire Style: Flame Bullets!" From the smoke, a barrage of small fireballs shot right at Shoto. The scarred student cursed as he raised an ice wall to defend himself and was even more shocked when he saw the wall he made explode on impact with the fireballs. He quickly made another, much stronger shield to protect himself from the debris.

Before he could recover, Izuku leapt over the newly created ice shield, jutsu at the ready, "Water Style: Bucket Shot!" Izuku spit out three large shots of water. Shoto replied by waving his hands at the water and freezing them in mid air, slowing them at the same time. However, Izuku had hoped for this as he cast his next jutsu, "Wind Style: Cyclone Rush!" Izuku began to spin as the winds surrounded him.

He then collided with his frozen bucket shots in mid air and shattered them into shards of ice that deflected away from him and in Shoto's direction. Shoto raised his arms around his face protectively as he created another shield of ice. While he blocked most of the projectiles, several of them were too fast and managed to hit their mark.

Izuku slowed to a stop and watched as Shoto pulled a few of the ice shards from his body. While they were sure to bleed and cause pain, Izuku made sure not to send them so fast that they could pierce deep enough to be lethal.

Izuku was about to continue his attack when he stumbled. He managed to catch himself before he fell forwards but took the moment to realize how tired he was. His breathing had become labored as he struggled to get enough air in his lungs with a single breath.

Kurama growled a bit, " _ **Kit, you're wasting too much chakra too quickly. It's putting more of a strain than usual. You and I both know you won't be able to last much longer if you continue like this."**_

Izuku grunted, " _I know. But I need to push Todoroki-san even harder. If I can draw this fight out with him being on the losing side, he'll be forced to use his full power. As long as he doesn't notice how tired I'm getting, I'm sure it'll work."_

Izuku clenched his fist as he rushed at Shoto again. Shoto glared at Izuku before he raised his palm. Izuku barely dodged to the right when a pillar of ice came from the ground where he was standing, "What the hell!" He fell into a roll before stopping in a crouch. He winced as he grabbed his side. He felt the starting of a bruise as he realized he hadn't completely dodged the attack.

Before Izuku could question how Shoto had made the ice so quickly, he looked around, his eyes wide. The entire ring was now covered in ice. Izuku grimaced a bit, "He was spreading his ice the whole time he was attacking. Now he can just raise his ice constructs from anywhere instead of needing to send it out."

Izuku's senses kicked into high gear as he backflipped at the sound of more ice, just barely avoiding another pillar aimed for his side. Izuku attempted to weave more hand seals to melt the ice but found himself too occupied dodging Shoto's sudden attacks. Everytime he would try and make his way to Shoto, he was forced back as the pillars attacked with more ferocity.

Izuku found himself huffing as he was using a constant supply of chakra to avoid slipping on the ice as well as enhancing his movements enough to dodge. He began to panic as the fight dragged on, " _Shit! I was so focused on Todoroki-san that I didn't realize he was setting up for this from near the beginning. If I don't do something about this soon I'll-"_ Izuku was cut off when he was abruptly hit in the side by a pillar of ice that he failed to notice in time.

Izuku felt the wind get knocked out of him as he failed to defend with earth chakra in time. He was sent tumbling across the ring. He landed on his side, meters away from the edge of the ring. He struggled to breathe as he dodged another pillar that would have thrown him out, the crowd gasping at the close call.

He made one more mad dash for Shoto, dodging every attack that came his way. He saw that Shoto was beginning to struggle as ice began to coat his body as well as the various wounds he'd already sustained clearly paining him.

Just as Izuku was about to reach Shoto, a pillar shot from his left foot past his right shoulder. Before he could make another move, a second pillar shot behind him, soon followed by several others that cut off every path of escape. Within a moment, Izuku was completely pinned as every pillar locked him in place. Before he could weave hand seals to escape, Shoto rushed forwards and placed his palm on his ice. He then formed more ice which filled every crevice between Izuku and the ice pillars, keeping him from moving any muscle save for his head.

Shoto slumped forward as he felt a chill in his very bones. While he'd been keeping the pressure on Izuku for the later half of the fight, it came at the cost of using his quirk more frequently than he'd ever had to in any fight or training. Also, he began to feel the effects of the multiple cuts and bruises Izuku had given him.

Shoto then looked Izuku right in the eye, "I will never use that man's power. I will become the strongest on my own. I am no one's tool."

Izuku growled, "How fucking stupid can you be?! How long are you gonna keep going down this idiotic path of yours?!" As Izuku spoke, the ice began to steam around him, "What will it take to get you to see you're wrong?! Will it be when your stupidity allows someone to die?! Will it be when your own life is in danger?!" With one mighty pull, Izuku shattered the ice around him, heat radiating off of him, "What are you gonna do when your ice isn't enough?! Will you just lay down and die?!" Izuku then rushed at Shoto who was too stunned to react.

Izuku led with a right jab to Shoto's nose, causing the teen to reach up and grasp his face in pain. Izuku wasn't done as he followed with a right uppercut to his chin, then with a flurry of punches to his gut, "You're not a tool unless you let yourself be one! So don't claim your father's power! I'm telling you to claim your power!"

Izuku continued his assault, pushing Shoto towards the edge of the ring, something that Shoto didn't fail to notice.

They were three meters from the edge, "Do it!" Two meters, "Claim your power!" One meter, "CLAIM YOUR POWER!"

With a scream, Shoto's entire left side exploded into flames. The heat was so intense that Izuku was forced to jump back, retreating towards the other end of the ring.

He looked at Shoto who was gazing as his left arm which was in flames. Izuku smirked as he crouched on the ground, forced to place one hand on the ground to support himself while the other was on his heaving chest.

Shoto took glanced at Izuku. He closed his eyes as he took a breath, coming to terms with the fact that he had finally broken his vow. He then began to chuckle, "You truly are an interesting person Midoriya-san. You haven't been trying to win this whole time have you?" Izuku have a smile, "Not until you accepted your power. It was about time for you to at least begin to let go of your hatred. I don't think you'd ever be the hero you want to be with you holding your own self back." Izuku then began to get up, shaking noticeably with the effort, "That being said, now that you have unleashed your power, I think it's about time I knock you out of this ring." Izuku started to laugh at the situation as he was struggling to even remain standing.

Shoto also chuckled, "You have my sympathy. Perhaps after all of this is over we will find another opportunity to fight at our best. Then we'll see who is truly the strongest." Izuku smiled at the thought of such a challenge, "Can't wait. Just let me know when and where I need to kick your ass and I'll be there. For now though, I'd rather not quit since the words might choke me. If you could do the honors." Shoto smirked while Izuku closed his eyes, waiting for him to end it.

" _ **Is this it kit? Do you intend to accept your defeat without an ounce of resistance?"**_ Kurama was more surprised at his partner's choice than anything. Izuku scoffed, " _Come on Kurama. You know as well as I do that Todoroki-san would have to stand completely still for me to knock him out of the ring in the state I'm in. I can deal with the bruises, but I'm about one flare shot from collapsing with the amount of chakra I have left. It's best to just accept my loss with some dignity."_

Kurama thought on Izuku's words, " _ **Very well. This is your fight."**_

Just as Shoto prepared to send his ice to end the match a voice was heard above all the murmurs of the crowd, "COME ON IZU-KUN! DON'T GIVE UP!" "PUSH FORWARD IZUKU-SAN!" "KEEP FIGHTING IZUKU-KUN!"

Izuku's eyes shot wide open as he turned to look into the crowd. Following the unmistakable voices, he saw his friends standing up and yelling as loud as they could. Up in the stands, a few others were soon heard, starting with a few of his other classmates, "Come on Midoriya-san!" "Both of you fight on!" Then even a few class 1-B students began shouting, "Come on Midoriya-san! Show us your guts!" "GET UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Izuku was shocked at all the cries of support he was getting. Ochaco was in the stands when she gave a sly smile in Mina's direction before shouting, "How will you impress her like that?!" Izuku's eyes shot as wide as possible as they darted towards Mina before whipping back to the fight. Mina on the other hand felt a pang in her heart as she looked as Izuku who was now facing away from her.

Izuku in the other hand felt his heart speed up, along with a new found determination, " _ **I agree with the gravity girl kit. Most vixens find nothing more pathetic than a weak male. Do you really wish for her to see you like this?"**_

After a moment, Izuku chuckled a bit, " _You both are gonna end up killing me."_ He then stood up tall and faced Shoto, "Hey! Don't you dare hold back now you hear me! You do and I'll kick your ass!" Shoto was a bit taken aback before he smiled, "As you wish." Without another word, Shoto flared up his power, his left side blazing into an intense flame while his right began to release chilling ice.

" _I hope I live to regret this."_ Izuku could feel the extreme temperatures from the other side of the ring, " _ **Don't worry kit. If you exhaust your reserves I'll send you a just enough of my chakra to keep you alive. So go without restraint and give it your all."**_ Izuku smirked, " _Good to know."_

He then bent his knees, clenched his fists, and began to build up as much chakra as he could. Kurama was a bit shocked inside Izuku's mindscape, ' _ **Impossible! Was it because of this single fight?!'**_ He then took a gamble, " _ **More kit! Push it higher!"**_ Izuku was grunting with the effort as he pushed his limits to muster every ounce of chakra he could, " _ **You can do it! Give it all you can kit!"**_ Something began to crack deep within Izuku's being. With a defiant yell, something within him shattered completely.

Then, as if a dam had been obliterated, a burst of chakra suddenly flooded throughout Izuku's being. His chakra was so immense that it became somewhat visible as a blue aura and wind whipped around him, pushing against Shoto's fire. Izuku widened his eyes when he felt the power as he stared at his palms, "No fucking way…" Kurama decided to speak up, " _ **Yes kit. It appears that this fight provided you with enough drive and limit pushing moments for you to undo your third seal."**_

Izuku took a moment before he grinned, " _Y'know, I'm almost scared at how strong I'll be once I have access to all of my power."_ Kurama chuckled, " _ **That power will beyond anything you can currently comprehend. Now go and win this fight."**_

With that, Izuku focused back on Shoto who was dumbstruck at Izuku's display, "Shock after shock Midoriya-san. You could sprout a second head and I couldn't be surprised." Izuku shrugged, "Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are. But getting back to business, what do you say we finish this?" Izuku flared his power a bit to emphasize his point.

Shoto grinned increasing the intensities of both his sides, "I thought you'd never ask."

Izuku raised both his palms in front of himself, "Okay. Let's see if I can do it this time." In his right palm, the familiar orb of his Rasengan began to form. Then, his left palm began to spark with blue electricity as his Lightning Blade formed. Once he was done, his right hand held a grapefruit sized Rasengan and his left hand hung down, screeching with electricity.

Without another word, Izuku sprinted at Shoto, using the natural speed of his Lightning Blade to compensate for the usually slower movements of his Rasengan. Shoto responded by sending a barrage of ice pillars at Izuku, forming a huge incoming wall, leaving Izuku with two options; over or through. Izuku chose through.

Thrusting his Lightning Blade forward, Izuku began to obliterate his way through the ice. The audience held its breath as Izuku disappeared from sight. Then, with a blast of lightning, Izuku emerged from the ice and leapt for Shoto, Rasengan at the ready.

Shoto fired up his left side to the max as he heated up his palm to the point of being white hot and melting all the surrounding ice. Each fighter yelled in challenge as they clashed, creating a massive explosion. Cementoss had raised several walls to minimize the damage.

Everyone was forced to shield their faces as the shockwave from the attacks hit them. Once the shaking had stopped, everyone began to look back into the ring where the dust was beginning to settle.

There was a small gasp when Shoto was seen on one side of the arena, on the ground after having crashed into the wall. The crowd then started searching for Izuku. After a moment, Tenya shouted, "There!" Following his finger, Izuku's friends saw Izuku lying face down in the center of the arena, his left arm was buried in the ring. A path of rubble was seen from where Izuku and Shoto had there clash to where Izuku was now lying. Izuku's arm also look badly damaged which led to Tenya realizing what happened, "H-he kept himself in the ring. He shoved his arm into the ring and used it as an anchor to keep himself inside!"

The crowd was deathly silent. Then, with a groan, Izuku began to stir. He slowly picked himself off the crowd and shakily stood up. He then began to lift his right hand in the air which had suffered many serious burns. Without a word, he clenched his fist, signifying his victory.

Midnight shook herself from her shock and raised her whip, "Todoroki Shoto is disqualified by ring out! Midoriya Izuku wins!"

With this, the crowd erupted into cheers. Izuku, finally finding a chance to rest, fell flat on his back, panting heavily but smiling nonetheless. Recovery Girl rushed over to Izuku as he was closest but he shook his head tiredly, "Go heal Todoroki-san first. I'll be fine. I heal pretty fast, remember?" He then gave a smile with a wink. Recovery Girl shook her head, "You youth are too much these days. Very well. Tell Kurama-san he has my thanks." Izuku nodded as Recovery made her way to Shoto who had managed to flip himself over and show he was still indeed alive.

The whole time, a group of medics with stretchers had been making their way to the two boys. Once Recovery Girl had made sure both were out of any fatal danger, they were taken to the infirmary where they could get a full check up and rest.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 20 Minutes**

Izuku was sitting on an infirmary bed with Recovery Girl holding a stethoscope on his back, listening to his heart beat. With a small nod, she took the tool off of his back and out of her ears, "Well, you seem to be back in tip top shape Midoriya-san. However, once again I'll have to discourage you from such reckless actions in the future." Izuku smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Recovery Girl huffed before she left the room, leaving Izuku and Shoto lying in two beds across from each other.

After a moment, Izuku decided to break the silence, "So… I pretty much kicked your ass right?" Shoto looked a bit surprised before he chuckled, "Actually, as I recall, I was winning during the later half of the fight." Izuku snorted, "Whatever! I was smacking you around at the end there!" Shoto rolled his eyes a bit, "Granted. But I have not studied hand to hand combat as intensely as you clearly have. You were in your element in close quarters." Izuku pointed at Shoto, "Exactly! I had you where I wanted you and dominated the fight because of it! Therefore, as I said, I was kicking your ass!" After a bit of silence, Shoto spoke up, "Very well. You are clearly superior in close quarters, but I would say that I have the advantage in longer range and drawn out fights." Izuku huffed, "A very slight advantage."

Both teens glared at each other for a minute before Izuku began to chuckle and Shoto smirked. Izuku then got his laughter under control and Shoto cleared his throat, "Everything else aside, thank you Midoriya-san." Izuku raised an eyebrow at this, "For what?" Shoto rolled his eyes, "Don't play ignorant. Thank you for making me realize the mistake I was making. I was a fool to allow myself to believe for one moment that my left side belonged to that man. You've shown me that it has been and will always be my power. Now I can move on from my hatred and maybe repair a few bonds that I should have tended to long ago." Izuku gave Shoto a friendly smile, "Any time."

Before either could say a word more, the door to the infirmary crashed open, "IZUKU!" It was so sudden that both teens shot out of their respective beds, Shoto preparing his fire and ice while Izuku got into his fighting stance. Once they both realized the intruders were their classmates, they sweatdropped before clutching their sides and groaning and collapsing back on their beds.

After the pain in his ribs subsided, Izuku grinned, "Hey guys. Hope I didn't worry you all too much." Ochaco giggled a bit, "No way. We knew you'd be fine in the end. Although _someone_ was a bit more worried then she should've been." Ochaco sent a very obvious look towards Mina which caused her to blush, "I-it's just that the last part of the fight wasn't looking too great for you Izu-kun. But I swear I didn't doubt you for a second!" Mina added this last point hurriedly causing Izuku to chuckle a bit, "Thanks. Good to know I had some good support in the audience."

Tenya pushes up his glasses, "That is quite the understatement Izuku-san. The fighting spirit you both displayed at the climax of your fight sparked up quite the blaze within the audience as a whole. Even many of the class 1-B students began to cheer for the two of you." This got Izuku to grin, "At least that means not all of them have sticks shoved up their asses." This got his friends to laugh.

Izuku was about to speak when the door to the infirmary opened again, this time bringing the hulking figure of Endeavor into the room. Both Izuku and Shoto's moods dropped several degrees as they each narrowed their eyes. Izuku's trio of friends simply became a bit intimidated and in awe at the hero's presence. Endeavor gave an indifferent look at Izuku's friends and a bit of a sneer at Izuku himself, "Leave. I wish to speak with my son in private." Izuku's friends gulped a bit as they nodded and prepared to leave the room.

Izuku had different intentions as he simply made himself more comfortable in his bed, "Y'know, I'm still feeling a bit sore from our fight earlier. If it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay." Ochaco, Mina, and Tenya's jaws all dropped to the floor. Endeavor figuratively and literally fumed at Izuku's words while Shoto simply smirked, "I agree with Midoriya-san on this one. It would be irresponsible to move a patient out of their bed in case they still require medical attention. Besides, whether my friends are here or not shouldn't make a difference to what you need to say to me _Endeavor_."

Endeavor furrowed his eyes at this but simply grunted, "Very well. I just came to say that I am glad you finally decided to use your left side. With my power now at your full disposal there will be nothing to stop you from becoming the world's number one hero." Shoto glared at his father, "You are mostly correct. By using my left side, my potential as a hero is much higher than it previously was. That being said, my goal hasn't changed. I will become the world's number one hero, but I will do so with _my_ power. Now if you don't mind, I wish to rest after a hard fought battle."

Endeavor's mouth was agape as he couldn't seem to form a response before he huffed and walked out of the infirmary. Izuku's friends stared as their heads whipped from between their two classmates. Izuku noticed this and sighed, "There's a reason for all this, but, if it's alright with you guys, it'd be best if we save it for some other time." Izuku could see the curiosity practically dripping off their faces. Thankfully they each nodded their heads. Izuku looked at Shoto who had a grateful look on his face.

Izuku then cleared his throat, "Well, now that this room is suddenly a lot less stuffy, you ready for your fight Tenya-san? I'm pretty confident in you but that girl from class 1-B doesn't seem like much of a slacker herself."

Tenya crosses his arms as he pushed up his glasses, "Thank you for your concern Izuku-san. However, after hearing your advice, I realized that my speed should far outmatch that of her vines. I believe that so long as the fight isn't drawn out, everything will work out in my favor." Izuku smiled, "Well, we'll be rooting for you in the audience." Tenya smiled at this, "On that note, I think I will excuse myself. I wish to prepare for my fight while I have the chance.

Ochaco gave Tenya a thumbs up, "Go get that win Tenya-kun!" Mina followed with her bright smile, "Yeah, you got this Tenya-kun!" Tenya waved as he left the room. Once Tenya left, the group began to chat about other things, the whole time Izuku trying to integrate Shoto into the group which the two girls didn't mind at all.

Once Tenya and his opponent were called to the ring, Izuku began to get up. He groaned as he did so, something that wasn't missed by Mina, "Izu-kun! You shouldn't leave yet! You're clearly still not completely fine." Izuku just smiled, "It's alright Mina-chan. I'm just a bit sore from kicking Todoroki-san's ass. I'll be fine, I promise. What kind of friend would I be if I missed Tenya-san's fight?" Mina opened her mouth to say something before she realized that Izuku was right and wouldn't back down. She looked Izuku in the eye and nodded her head, "Alright fine. You win Izu-kun." Izuku grinned, "Thanks Mina-chan." Izuku attempted to get up but stumbled as he did so. He might have kissed the floor in a not so gentle way had Mina not caught him.

Izuku was actually shocked at how weak he was feeling, " _Kurama, what's going on?! I know my fight with Todoroki-san was pretty intense but I should have recovered by now!"_ Kurama grumbled as he had been taking a nap, " _ **If I had to guess, I'd say it is a combination of you using such a massive attack right after having unlocked a seal and the fact that you have yet to have a proper meal."**_ Izuku gave a sheepish grin, "Maybe I'm still a bit tired."

Izuku looked at Mina who, for some reason, was a blushing mess at the moment. He soon realized that her hand was firmly pressed on his torso. Do to his fight with Shoto, his U.A. gym uniform was a tattered mess. He was lucky enough for Recovery Girl to lend him and Shoto some sweatpants but the only thing covering his top was a white hospital gown that suddenly felt a bit too thin for his tastes. If Izuku felt weak before, then his legs turning to jelly at Mina's touch certainly didn't help.

Mina gulped before she spoke up, "You're s-still feeling a bit weak Izu-kun. I'll help you get to our seats." She subconsciously let her hand roam, easily feeling Izuku through the cloth. The first thing she noticed was his warmth. The feeling was intoxicating as all she wanted to do was bring herself closer to him and bury her head in his chest while letting his warmth envelope her. The next, slightly more blush inducing, thing she noticed was his build. It felt as though he had been chiseled from stone. Yet, while he was clearly strong, he wasn't overly muscular. Just right in her opinion.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Izuku who, to her own surprise, seemed to be blushing a bit himself, "What about Todoroki-san? You're coming with us aren't you?" Shoto seemed a bit surprised at Izuku's words, "While that would be enjoyable, I am not nearly as confident in my ability to even stand as you seem to be. I'm not exaggerating when I say that our fight wiped me out." Izuku thought on this for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "I got it! Ochaco-chan, do you think you could use your quirk and help bring Todoroki-san with us?" Ochaco brightened up at Izuku's suggestion, "Sure thing! I can't believe I didn't think about that!" She then went over and used her quick on Shoto, levitating him in the air as she pulled him along.

She glanced at Mina holding Izuku, "Oh man, I'd love to help you to Izuku-kun but I'm still a bit beat from my fight with Bakugou-san. I hope you don't mind. I'm sure Mina-chan will be fine helping you." Mina went wide eyed at Ochaco before blushing a bit, "Well, if Ochaco-chan is too tired then I suppose it can't be helped." Izuku turned away so Mina couldn't see his blush, "Yeah. I guess so."

The group then made their way to their seats with Izuku and Mina behind Ochaco and a levitating Shoto. The fire and ice user noticed that Mina and Izuku continued to avoid eye contact and tapped Ochaco on the shoulder, "I do not consider myself an expert at such things, but Midoriya-san and Ashido-san have feeling for each other, don't they?" Ochaco looked at Shoto with a grin on her face, "Yeah, it's pretty obvious, huh? Well, obvious to just about everyone but them." Shoto raised an eyebrow at this, "Why not simply let one of them know of the other's feelings? Wouldn't that solve the problem?" Ochaco shrugged, "Probably. But won't it be more meaningful if they find out for themselves?" Shoto thought for a moment, "I suppose." She then got a sly smile on her face, "Not to say that we can't interfere from the background just a little."

Before he could respond, the group had arrived at their seats. They arrived just in time as Tenya and his opponent were facing off in the ring. Midnight signaled the start of the match, "Begin!" Both fighters reacted instantaneously as Tenya's engines flared to life while the girl willed her vine hair to elongate and rush at her opponent.

Izuku grinned as the fight played out exactly as he'd hoped. Tenya became a blur of speed as he ran past the girls vines and straight towards the source. He then grabbed his stunned opponent and fired up his engines in one more burst of speed that he used to drag her to the edge of the ring before tossing her out completely. The girl was so stunned it took her several moments to realize she had lost, which was obviously shown in how she whipped her head from side to side until she looked down and saw that she was no longer in the ring.

Midnight raised her whip, "Shiozaki Ibara is disqualified by ring out! The winner is Iida Tenya!" The crowd began to applaud Tenya who went up to Ibara and offered her a hand to get up off the ground. After a moment of hesitation, Ibara smiled and took Tenya's hand. After a few minutes, Tenya joined his friends at their seats, "Hello everyone!" Mina and Ochaco jumped from their seats while Izuku stood up. Shoto stayed seated as he was still too sore to move without pain. Izuku was the first to speak as he clasped Tenya's arm, "Nice going out there. We never doubted you'd win."

Tenya smiled, "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means that you all have so much faith in me." Ochaco and Mina were behind Izuku smiling to show they were of like mind. It was then that Present Mic's voice was heard, "The next match will be in five minutes! Will students Ashido Mina and Tokoyami Fumikage make their way to the ring!" Mina's eyes widened a bit when she heard her name before she smiled, "Well, I guess it's my turn. Wish me luck you guys!"

All of her friends wished her luck with even Shoto offering his support. Once she left, they each took a seat. Izuku felt a bit more tension in his body as he awaited the fight then any of the others. Ochaco noticed this and decided to comment after a few minutes, "Worried about Mina-chan Izuku-kun?" Izuku was a bit surprised until he realized that he was practically wearing his emotions on his face, "Yeah. While I'm sure that Tokoyami-san isn't the type to be brutal in a fight based on what I've observed, I'd also go as far to say that he is among the strongest of our class, at least in terms of potential."

Ochaco was quite surprised as she hadn't thought Fumikage was powerful enough to earn such praise from someone like Izuku, "How are you so sure?" Izuku cleared his throat, "Well, based on my observations of his quirk, Dark Shadow, it seems to be a more or less completely sentient being. That means that Tokoyami-san is essentially a two man team. This leaves significantly less advantages for his opponent since there are now two sets of eyes watching for danger. However, that's not the biggest thing I've been wondering about." Izuku then looked down at the ring where Fumikage and Mina were walking to take their positions, "If my hunch is right, we've only been given a glimpse at Dark Shadow's strength. While everyone was training for the festival, Tokoyami-san focused on enduring bright lights with Dark Shadow. That makes me wonder; just how strong would Dark Shadow be in complete darkness?"

At that, Ochaco's eyes widened as she looked at the arena where Midnight was starting the match, "Begin!" Mina wasted no time as she heard Izuku's voice in her head. She pushed her legs as hard as she could, trying to close the distance between her and her opponent. Fumikage responded by sending out Dark Shadow. Mina threw some of her acid in his path, forcing Dark Shadow to swerve out of the way. Izuku began to take a mental note, " _So he does feel pain after all. That should play to Mina's advantage since she can't play on his weakness to light."_

Back to the fight, Mina continued her rush towards Fumikage. Dark Shadow came in from Mina's right. Mina threw another glob of acid, trying to deter him. Faster than Mina could initially keep up with, Dark Shadow went over the acid and rushed downward. Mina managed to dodge with an inch to spare as Dark Shadow's fist past by her face. However, she wasn't able to dodge as he followed up with another swipe at her side. She did managed to through another hand of acid at Dark Shadow, however. It was close enough that some of it managed to graze him, causing him to yell in pain, "YOWCH! That stings!" Dark Shadow retreated back to Fumikage as he rubbed the spot where the acid hit, which appeared to be his back.

Mina sprawled out onto the ring as she felt some of the wind in her lungs forced out by the blow. She caressed her ribs where Dark Shadow had hit her as she grimaced. She quickly got back on her feet, hoping to have a bit of breathing room. Unfortunately, things didn't go as she hoped.

Dark Shadow seemed to have recovered faster than expect as he was already rushing her when she looked up. She made a desperate dodge right, evading the first blow. She then rolled out of the way as Dark Shadow's fist came crashing down, narrowly avoiding him as the strike hit the ground, cracking it. Mina stumbled back as she tried to throw more acid. However, this time Dark Shadow was ready. He knocked away Mina's acid filled hand and followed with a hard shove to her mid section.

Mina stood no chance of resisting Dark Shadow's strength as she was sent flying back. As she was sent tumbling back, she caught a glimpse of the edge of the ring. More importantly, she saw how close she was to it. In a desperate attempt, she filled her hand with some of her stronger acid and shoved it into the ring. The acid melted the ring on contact and created a hand hold which she used to stop herself.

Groaning, Mina picked herself again. She saw Fumikage in the middle of the ring, not taking his eyes off her, Dark Shadow hovering right next to him, poised to attack. Mina clenched her fist and shouted as she began to sprint at them both. Dark Shadow did the same as he rushed at her. She sent a sluggish hand of acid at Dark Shadow which he easily avoided. She then found herself helpless as he grabbed hold of the collar of her uniform and dragged her out of the ring.

Mina didn't resist when she landed on her back outside of the ring. Midnight's voice was heard as she called the match, "Ashido Mina is disqualified by ring out! The winner Tokoyami Fumikage!" Mina felt battered and bruised after feeling Dark Shadow's strength, 'Geez. It felt like a grizzly bear wearing a boxing glove made of rock!' Mina struggled to move as she got into a sitting position. As she did, she was met with Recovery Girls smiling face, "How are you doing Ashido-san?" Mina gave a pained grinned, "Feeling great! About as great as being dragged around by a truck during a dirt race!" Recovery Girl chuckled, "I can imagine. Don't worry dearie. I'll have you better in no time at all."

As Recovery Girl began to heal Mina, a new pair of footsteps was heard coming towards them. Looking up, Mina was surprised to see Fumikage approaching them. Fumikage gave little expression as he spoke, Dark Shadow right next to him, "I'd like to commend you on an impressive fight Ashido-san. You managed to give Dark Shadow and I quite the struggle for a moment there. Continue training and I'm sure you'll be a force to be wary of." Without another word, Fumikage left, exiting the ring. Mina was stunned before she grinned, "I guess Tokoyami-san isn't such a bad guy."

"And done!" Recovery Girl took a step back, "You should be all fine now sweetie." Mina gave Recovery Girl a grateful look as she stood up, stretching her limbs a bit, "Thank you Recovery Girl-san. Now I'm just a bit exhausted." Recovery Girl smiled, "If you'd like, you can rest in the infirmary for a bit." Mina shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm gonna go and sit with my friends." Recovery Girl nodded her head, "Yes, wouldn't want to keep your green haired boyfriend waiting."

Mina nodded, "Yeah, wouldn't want Izu-kun to worr- Hey wait! He's not my boyfriend!" Recovery Girl raised a brow as she looked at Mina, "Really? I would've thought that you two would've ended up together a while ago." Mina blushed before she cleared her throat, "W-what exactly makes you say that?"

Recovery Girl gave a warm smile, "Well you two just seem so perfect for each other. Not to mention the way that boy looks at you." This certainly caught Mina's attention, "Looks at me? H-how so?" This seemed to surprise Recovery Girl, 'This poor girl really is oblivious!' She sighed, "Unfortunately, it's not my place to say. Anyways, I have to get back to my post. Take care of yourself Ashido-san." Mina tried to chase after Recovery Girl as she called out, "Hey! Hold on!" However, she soon found that the elderly woman was much faster than she let on as well as the fact that her healing left Mina incredibly drained.

Mina began to make her way back to her friends. A medic had offered to help her get back but she declined, saying she'd be fine. Unfortunately, Mina realized that there were a LOT more stairs than she remembered. She found herself out of breath at the top of the fourth flight of stairs. While she wasn't so desperate that she now wanted to go rest in the infirmary, she would've be grateful for a seat at the moment. She wasn't very sore, just very tired, "Now I'm starting to regret not asking for help."

As she prepared to continue her climb, a familiar voice called out to her, "Mina-chan!" Mina's heart skipped a beat as she heard the voice. She turned to the source of the voice, confirming its owner, "Izu-kun? What are you doing here?" Izuku scratched the back of his head, "Well, me and Ochaco-chan noticed that you seemed a bit beat after your fight. We figured one of us should make sure you were alright."

Mina couldn't help but thank her luck that Izuku had been the one to come to check on her. She then felt worried when she remembered something, "Wait! What about you? I thought you were still wiped out from your fight with Todoroki-san?" Izuku waved off her worry, "I'm fine now. I was mostly hungry and tired after Recovery Girl healed us. Once Tenya-san heard that, he insisted on getting me something to eat. He even went the extra mile and got me and Todoroki-san a change of clothes. Now that I'm not hungry, I feel great!" Izuku stretched out his arms to emphasize his point while showing off his new U.A. Sports Festival t-shirt. Mina blushed as his smile melted her heart. Izuku then cleared his throat, "Well, I'm guessing you're pretty exhausted right about now. How about I carry you to our seats?"

Mina thought she had heard wrong, 'He wants to… carry me?' Her mind drifted back to the feeling when Izuku had held her in his arms like a knight in shining armor. This led to an incredible amount of blushing on her part forcing her to turn away in embarrassment. Luckily for Izuku, this kept her from seeing the massive blush on his own face.

Shaking his embarrassment away, Izuku remembered Ochaco's words, " _Remember, no matter how much she tries to tell you not to trouble yourself, make sure you carry Mina-chan back here. It's the right thing to do!"_ Izuku steeled his resolve as he crouched on one knee, showing Mina his back, "Come on. I'll carry you on my back. It's no trouble, honest."

Mina thought about Izuku's offer. While she felt a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be holding her bridal style, it also meant that he wouldn't see the blush on her face that refused to leave.

Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly made her way on Izuku's back. She nearly let out a yelp when his hands were placed under her thighs. She could swear there was a faint tingle through the cloth where he touched her. Izuku then stood up, easily lifting up Mina. He then began to make his way up the stairs to their seats. Mina couldn't help the small grin that appeared on her face. She rested her head on Izuku's shoulder, taking in his warmth, "Thanks Izu-kun."

Izuku felt butterflies rage in his stomach at the sound of Mina's angelic voice so close to his ear, her soft breath tickling the back of his neck, "Sure thing Mina-chan." The rest of the way was spent in sweet silence.

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **Whew! Chapter 10 done and done!**

 **It feels like only yesterday that I started this fanfic.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my take on Izuku vs Shoto! Trust me when I say I was looking forward to writing it as much as you all were to reading it.**

 **Wasn't sure where to end this chapter so I decided that I couldn't go wrong with a small IzuMina moment. What do you all think of the pacing for their relationship? Should I speed it up? Let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

 **To anyone that was confused, the way that Izuku broke from Shoto's ice was a new technique I've given him that I've decided to simply name Fire Cloak. It works in the same way Izuku enhances his movements with lightning atured chakra in the sense that he send fire natured chakra throughout his body. This allows him to not only heat up enough to melt through ice, but also control the general temperature around his body to allow him to withstand temperature changes. However, don't think that he'll be able to walk through Shoto or Endeavor's flames (yet) as that would make him a bit too OP against them and I'd hate to anger any of you Shoto fans out there.**

 **Next chapter coming by my deadline aka whenever I find the time! I plan on making that the last chapter of the Sports Festival Arc so look forward to it!**

 **SIDE NOTE: I REALLY suck at naming things. Namely (ha. puns) chapter titles. I would really appreciate any suggestions you guys might have for better replacements!**

 **Please follow, favorite, review, and PM!**

 **Pilsen18th, out!**


	11. Sports Festival's Explosive Climax!

**Beginning Author's Note**

 **Just WOW! I'd hoped for more traffic once this story went in the My Hero Academia section compared to when it was labeled as a crossover, but this is just ridiculous!**

 **First off, to all of you who are new to my story and discovered it because of it's new placement; Welcome!**

 **Second, by the end of this chapter, I will have broken the 100,000 word mark! Not to toot my own horn but, for my first ever story, I'd say this is going pretty good!**

 **As a side note, I will be adding a new section to these BANs called "Pilsen's Recommendations" which will basically be a highlight of any stories that I am reading or have read that I wish to promote simply because I like them.**

 **Pilsen's Recommendations** **:**

 **Story - Darkest Day and Brightest Night**

 **Author - supertruckin**

 **Genre(s) - Adventure/Romance**

 **Rating - M**

 **Summary - Tsukune is joined by a stoic teen who is far more than he appears to be. How will Tsukune handle being joined by a strong friend who has the ability to help him traverse the dangers ahead?**

 **My Thoughts - This is a fanfiction based on the anime Rosario + Vampire, an anime that is near and dear to my heart. I have been searching for fanfictions in this category but they are either not updating frequently, if at all, or they are lacking in terms of genre a.k.a. romance. This story is well written and updating fairly frequently so far. In my opinion, this fic is a diamond in the rough as I was the first person that bothered to even review it even though it was five chapters when I ran into it. I would hate for this story to fade away due to lack of attention so please go and give it a look!**

 **Review Responses/Comments:**

 **Aruton900** **: Yeah, sorry about the spelling errors. I was kind of in a rush to get this chapter out there asap. Glad to know you enjoyed it nonetheless. Izuku actually has been using the other nature chakras like he did in his fight with Shoto. So far, he has used lightning chakra to enhance his speed, earth chakra to enhance his strength and durability, and has just used fire chakra in this manner for the first time to control his temperature to a certain level. I'm pretty sure I'll end up giving him some kekkei genkai (bloodline jutsu) but that won't be for a while. Glad to know you liked those IzuMina moments in there ;). I felt like the story was due for one at that point. As for the Ochaco and Shoto interaction, is that a pairing that you guys would like to see? Other than IzuMina, other pairings are possible if you guys let me know that you want it. Just know that IzuMina will always be a priority in this story.**

 **TheBlakkat09** **: Good to hear my take on Izuku vs Shoto is getting good reception! Yes, as Izuku unlocks his seals he will discover more about his powers. At this point, the main things he doesn't really know about yet are kekkei genkai, sage mode, and Kurama's power. All Might will be telling Izuku about his mother after the Sport's Festival is over which should be this chapter or the next. As of right now, no other bijuu or jinchuriki will be in this story.**

 **Satoru Ryoma** **: Glad you're enjoying the story so far! Looks like we have another vote for Maelstrom as Izuku's hero name. I'm having trouble giving Mina a matching name but may have an idea as a couple hero name for them which I will put in the EAN of this chapter. Based on the pacing so far, I believe I will make Mina and Izuku and official couple shortly after the Sports Festival is over so look forward to that! While I don't plan on making the fight drawn out, please understand why I make the fight like I did as I wanted to use this opportunity to clear the air between them.**

 **s082829** **: I didn't realize I said Japan instead of the world and I will fix that asap so thank you for pointing that out. I'm actually interested in the kekkai tota you mentioned and would love to here more. Whenever you are able, please PM me so we can talk more about it as I think it would be a great fit for his possible hero name of Maelstrom. Thanks for reading!**

 **BeyondThoughts** **: While I wouldn't recommend reading while working (depending on your job), I'm flattered that you enjoy my story enough to do so. I'll be sure to do my best in the future!**

 **Frotendo** **: First of all, thank you for all the compliments! I'm glad you're liking the story so far. As for Izuku and Mina, I will be making them official shortly after the Sports Festival Arc so worry not!**

 **JSua** **: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism! It's crazy how many people would rather bash my story instead of calmly telling me what's wrong with it. I will definitely take your tips to heart!**

 **Alright! Without further ado, brightness on my computer turned up unreasonably high, and let the chapter begin!**

"Hello" - normal speech

'Hello' - thoughts

" _Hello"_ \- mental speech

" _ **Hello"**_ \- Kurama mental speech

' _ **Hello'**_ \- Kurama thoughts

" **Hello"** \- Kurama speech

 **I do not own the cover image. Credit goes to its respective artist.**

 **All works of fiction within the story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Naruto, My Hero Academia, or any other anime that may be referenced in this story.**

* * *

 **-Sports Festival's Explosive Climax!-**

Mina loved every second that she was so close to Izuku. As she rested on his back, she begged to any higher power for the moment to last forever, a wish that Izuku himself shared with her. However, they were both hit with cold hard reality when they arrived at their seats and were met with Ochaco's shit eating grin.

Their embarrassment returning, Izuku gently placed Mina down onto her seat and took his own right next to her. Wanting to draw attention away from Mina and himself, Izuku cleared his throat, "So, did we miss anything?" Tenya shook his head, "On the contrary, you both are right on time. Bakugou-san and Kirishima-san have just entered the ring." Ochaco was interested on Izuku's take on the fight considering Katsuki was participating, "What do you think Izuku-kun? Any idea who's gonna win?"

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows as he thought, "I'm not really sure about this one. Bakugou is usually able to just blast at his opponents nonstop until he hits his mark and blows them away. Kirishima-san has a high level of durability so he may be able to rush Bakugou and dominate him in hand to hand combat but I'm not sure how long he can withstand Bakugou's explosions, or if he'll be able to hit Bakugou in the first place." His friends looked into the ring with new intensity after Izuku's analysis.

As soon as Midnight called for the match to start, Eijiro rushed Bakugou at full speed while the blonde readied his palms. Bakugou sent an explosion at his incoming opponent but Eijiro had already activated his hardening quirk. Sprinting through the attack, Eijiro cocked his fist back and launched it for Bakugou's face. Bakugou dodged the attack and sent another explosion into Eijiro's side. Other than burning his uniform, the hardening student seemed unaffected as he smirked and sent another punch for Bakugou's head.

Bakugou growled as he dodged the punch yet again although found that it was a much closer call than before. Changing tactics, Bakugou used an explosion to propel himself over Eijiro and a bit farther away from him. Eijiro turned and began his pursuit while Bakugou kept blasting him with explosions. Once Ejiro got within striking distance of Bakugou, the explosion user once again gained some distance before attacking again. Ejiro felt his defense weakening with every explosion and realized he needed to change his approach.

Digging his fist into the ring, Eijiro tore out a watermelon sized piece of stone which he threw at his opponent. Bakugou used an explosion to destroy the projectile but was immediately blinded by the dust and debris it created. Realizing his mistake with a second to spare, Bakugou dodged to the right, just as Eijiro's fist emerged from the smoke. While Bakugou dodged the worst of the blow, Eijiro did manage to scrape his face leaving a nasty looking gash as well as a cut in his mouth.

Bakugou wiped the blood that was dripping down his jaw line and spit out a bit of blood, "Alright then! No more holding back!" Bakugou's hands began to crackle and spark as he built up his quirk. Before Eijiro could take more then two steps, Bakugou unleashed a barrage of high powered explosions. Eijiro put his arms up to shield himself but he could feel his quirk growing weak under the constant attack. He tried to move forward but found the force of the endless explosions too strong. Finally, his quirk began to wear off and he lost his footing as he was sent flying out of the ring.

The crowd began to cheer as Midnight raised her whip, "Bakugou Katsuki wins by ring out!" Bakugou was panting as his palms smoked. It seemed as though his last attack had taken quite a lot out of him. Eijiro groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. Save for a few scuff marks, he appeared to be completely fine. It seemed as though his quirk had held out long enough to save him from the worst of the damage. Though Eijiro seemed a bit disappointed at his loss, he soon put on a smile as he gave a thumbs up to Bakugou, "Nice job Bakugou-san! I definitely didn't see that last attack coming! It was full of manly power!" Bakugou huffed, "Whatever."

Up in the stands, Izuku was honestly impressed by Bakugou's performance, " _I'm surprised he used distance to his advantage. I thought he'd be too proud and see that as the same as running away from his opponent."_ Inside his mindscape, Kurama was just as surprised, " _ **That brat has been growing in his own way since the year at U.A. began. I believe he's trying his best to keep up with you, even if it requires him to accept tactics he previously wouldn't have."**_ It was clear that Izuku's friends were just as surprised.

Ochaco was the first to voice her thoughts, "Wow… that was a smarter play than I expected from Bakugou-san." Tenya nodded, "I agree. I had expected him to simply blast at his opponent until he was victorious. It was much wiser to maintain a distance that gave himself the advantage."

Before anything else could be said, Present Mic made the next announcement, "Will Midoriya Izuku and Iida Tenya please make their way to the ring for the next match." The two in question were caught off guard as they widened their eyes and looked at eachother. Izuku then began to get excited as he smirked, causing Tenya to smile, "It appears our it's out turn to fight Izuku-san. I must say I've been anxiously awaiting this moment." Izuku got up from his seat, "I'm with you on that one. You ready for this Tenya-san?"

Tenya rose from his seat as well, "As ready as I can be. Although speaking of which, I believe you should pay Recovery Girl a visit. She should have your uniform ready." Izuku looked down, remembering that he wasn't wearing his U.A. gym uniform, "Nearly forgot about that. I'll go do that then. See you in the ring Tenya-san!" Izuku then jogged from the seats as he waved to his friends.

He found himself in Recovery Girls office wear she was handing him a new U.A. gym uniform, "Please try not to ruin this one dearie." Izuku smiled bashfully, "I'll try my best." He then waved to the elderly woman as he went to the bathroom to change. He got out and did a few stretches, pleased to see that the uniform fit him perfectly. He then made his way to the ring where the crowd roared as he entered.

There he saw that Tenya was waiting for him, "Hope I didn't take too long." Tenya shook his head, "Not at all Izuku-san." Izuku then cracked his knuckles, "Alright then. Let's do this." Tenya smiled, "Let's" Midnight raised her whip in the air and swung it down, "Begin." Tenya's engines roared to life as Izuku sent a burst of lightning natured chakra throughout his body. In an instant, both fighters seemed to vanish as they rushed each other. Tenya went for a powerful kick. Izuku ducked under the blow and followed up with his own uppercut.

Tenya used his engines to correct himself in the air as he twisted to avoid Izuku's fist. Planting his right foot on the ground, Tenya used the engine on his left leg and sent another kick for his opponent. While Izuku saw the kick coming, he knew he couldn't avoid it. Sending earth natured chakra to his body, Izuku connected himself to the ground as his defense increased. Raising his left arm up and bracing it with his right, Izuku took the full force of the kick. While he had blocked it, he felt his arm go a bit numb from the intense impact.

He then took a hold of Tenya's leg and jumped up. Using Teny's captured limb, he spun his body while yanking Tenya towards him. He then used the momentum of his spin and sent his own kick at Tenya who raised his arms to block the attack. Izuku put more strength into the kick which impacted with Tenya's arms violently. He pushed even harder as he released Tenya's leg. Both fighters were blown away from each other, Tenya a bit more roughly than Izuku who landed gracefully back on the ground.

Tenya winced as his arms felt sore from the kick. He felt something on his lip and wiped it, finding a bit of blood. Izuku on the other hand seemed fine as he simply rubbed his arm a bit. This is when Tenya realized that he couldn't afford to hold back any trump cards, "I'm very impressed Izuku-san. I didn't think you'd be able to keep up with my speed so well." Izuku grinned while in his fighting stance, "You're not too shabby yourself."

Tenya rolled his shoulders and stretched each of his legs, "I was hoping to save this for the last fight but I'm afraid if I hold back I won't make it that far." Izuku was a bit surprised, "You've been holding back?" Tenya nodded, "Of course. It's always best to have an ace up one's sleeve." Izuku grinned as he cracked his neck, "Alright. Show me." With a nod, Tenya got into a running stance while Izuku got into his combat stance. The arena seemed to hold its breath as Tenya shouted, "RECIPRO BURST!" Tenya's engines seemed to nearly explode as jets of blue flames streamed from them.

Izuku went wide eyed when Tenya disappeared in a blur before reappearing right in front of the greenette. Izuku barely brought his hands up in time to block Tenya's first kick aimed at his right. He only saw a flick of movement before he felt the left side of his torso ache in pain. As he was sent tumbling by the blow, he saw that Tenya had immediately sent another kick after the first.

As Tenya rushed to continue his assault, Izuku flooded his body with lightning natured chakra with a shout as he rushed Tenya as well. The two sped around the arena at impossible speeds as they met each other in fierce blows before separating simply to try again. While the audience couldn't tell, Izuku was taking the worst of it, " _Damn! I can see most of them coming but my body can't keep up with Tenya-san's speed. No time to weave hand seals either! If this keeps up-"_ Just when Izuku thought he'd be overwhelmed, Tenya's engines seemed to stall as he stumbled for moment. Something Izuku didn't miss, "There!" Going as fast as he could, Izuku closed the distance between him and Tenya before sending a powerful right hook for his jaw. Tenya was unable to dodge as he felt the impact rock his skull.

Tenya cradled his jaw with one hand leaving his left side exposed. Izuku followed up with a left body blow before grabbing Tenya by the shirt and tossing him towards the center of the ring. He was about to weave hand signs when he felt his body groan in pain. He held his body as the pain made moving a struggle, " _Holy shit. Tenya packs more of a punch then I thought he would. Anymore of that and he might've had me."_ Kurama grumbled, " _ **Why didn't you try using earth chakra to defend instead of trying to match his speed?"**_ Izuku chuckled a bit through his pain, " _Honestly? I wanted to see how my speed matched up against a speed specialist like Tenya-san. I don't think I did that bad."_ Kurama huffed, " _ **Don't lie brat. You said it yourself, any longer and you might've lost the match entirely."**_ Izuku rolled his eyes as he decided to focus back on the fight as Tenya was starting to rise off the ground. Izuku quickly stood up, ignoring the aching in his bones in order to keep Tenya from seeing the damage he'd done.

Tenya felt a bruise forming on his jaw and ribs as he stood up curious as to why Izuku hadn't finished him yet. When he faced Izuku, the greenette grinned, "I gotta say Tenya-san, you almost had me there. Why'd you stop?" Tenya smiled, glad he was able to challenge his friend, "That was a technique of mine that allows me to push my engines into a type of overdrive state. While it grants me speed far beyond my usual limits, I am only able to maintain it for approximately 10 seconds before my engines fail completely for a bit." Izuku nodded in understanding, "Not bad. I'll be honest, you completely caught me off guard with that. However, I'm guessing that if I let you rest anymore, those engines are gonna restart soon. So." Izuku then began to weave hand signs, pushing through his soreness, "Earth Style: Earth Wall!" He was then elevated as a think wall of earth rose from beneath him, expanding across the entire ring.

Tenya looked in awe as he'd never seen Izuku make such a huge structure up until that point. The wall rose up 10 meters high before it stopped, Izuku standing at the top, "Sorry about this Tenya-san, but I'm gonna have to end it here." Tenya struggled to restart his engines but found he needed slightly more time before they were ready. Izuku then weaved more hand seals before unleashing his jutsu, "Water Style: Waterfall!" From Izuku's mouth, a wave of water was released. The attack ran down the wall and then directly for Tenya as it crashed on the ground. Tenya panicked as his engines were still not ready. He then ran from the wave before jumping over at the rings side. Thankfully, the combination of Izuku releasing some of the power on the move and the elevation of the ring allowed for Tenya to escape the worst of the attack, leaving him mostly soaked and cold.

Once Midnight had called the match in Izuku's favor by ring out, he lowered his earth wall and somewhat painfully walked over to Tenya. He then held his hand out in a fist bump. After a moment, Tenya chuckled and obliged, "Izuku-san, you could have started out with something that spectacular from the start, right? Why didn't you?" Izuku smiled, "For me, this festival isn't just about winning. It's about testing my limits and finding my own weaknesses. What if I'm facing an enemy as fast as you but there are too many civilians around to unleash any jutsu like that? Then I have to think a lot more carefully, not only about beating my opponent, but ensuring the safety of everyone around me." Tenya nodded in understanding, "Of course. Once again you've shown just how much we all have to learn Izuku-san. Thank you for the good match."

Izuku smiled, "No problem. You know that last move was really unexpected! I think if you find a way to extend your limit that could be even more of an ace up your sleeve than it is now." Tenya smiled, "I'll definitely do that Izuku-san. Because something tells me that a few more seconds could've turned the tide to my favor." Izuku smirked, "Maybe. But it didn't and you got your ass handed to you!" Izuku then started to laugh as Tenya joined him. After, getting checked up by Recovery Girl, they both went back to their seats where they were greeted by their awaiting friends.

Mina was blown away by the fight between her two friends, "You both were incredible! We could hardly see what was happening!" Shoto nodded his head, "Indeed. Your speeds were both quite impressive." Izuku shrugged, "Thanks. Though, in terms of pure speed, Tenya-san's got me beat by a bit. Especially with that last technique he had." This caught his friends off guard. Before they could shake off their surprise, Izuku's eyes saw movement down in the ring, "Look. Bakugou's match is about to start."

This got the attention of his friends as they gazed at the ring. Sure enough, Bakugou and Fumikage were both approaching the ring from opposite sides. While Izuku had expected his friends to ask him for his thoughts on the fight, he realized that everyone who knew the quirks of the two fighters already knew that Bakugou had an overwhelming advantage over Fumikage. Fumikage's quirk, Dark Shadow, gained strength from darkness. It wasn't exactly the best against an enemy who's quirk can make them a one man light show of explosions. However, what made things even more difficult for Fumikage was the fact that Bakugou was an incredibly gifted fighter, while Fumikage himself didn't seem to be particularly strong. If Bakugou managed to close the distance between them…

MIdnight raised her whip in the air and began the match, "Begin!" Fumikage wasted no time as he sent Dark Shadow at top speed towards Bakugou. The blonde responded with a challenging yell as he charged forward at full speed. Dark Shadow pulled back his fist in preparation of a powerful punch. However, Bakugou was quicker as he used an explosion to thrust himself towards Dark Shadow faster than his opponent had predicted. He then followed with an explosion aimed at Dark Shadow's midsection.

While the explosion certainly hurt, the flash it created seemed to do the worst damage as Dark Shadow recoiled from Bakugou's palm. In addition to this, Dark Shadow very clearly shrank a bit as he retreated back to Fumikage. Bakugou wasted no time as he used his explosions to close the distance. Dark Shadow had recovered a bit in terms of size but still remained a bit smaller than before. Having no choice, Fumikage sent Dark Shadow to attack once again while he began to get some distance of his own.

Bakugou began to get frustrated as Dark Shadow approached once again. As Dark Shadow raised his fist up to attack, Bakugou quickly sent an explosion to the left, propelling him right, before using a two handed explosion to blast him past Dark Shadow and directly towards Fumikage. Dark Shadow's head whipped around as he realized the blonde's true target. Fumikage put his fists up in an attempt to defend himself as Bakugou closed in.

It became painfully clear that Fumikage hadn't spent much time training himself for close combat. Bakugou pulled his fist back causing Fumikage to put his hands to protect his face. This lead to him not seeing Bakugou's fist heading straight for his gut, though he soon felt it. The impact sent a bolt of pain through Fumikage's body as he groaned. Bakugou then opened his palm on Fumikage's chest and sent him flying with a small explosion. Fumikage flew until he crashed outside of the ring.

Midnight raised her whip and called the match, signalling Bakugou's victory. Bakugou huffed as he left the arena, not feeling pleased with the victory because of the matchup. Fumikage groaned as he sat up, Recovery Girl already tending to his wounds.

Up in the stands, Izuku's friends were all in awe of the explosive blonde's skill and power. Izuku himself had his arms crossed as he analyzed the fight in his mind, " _Well, that went just about how I thought it would. I've gotta say though, Bakugou's gotten better at timing his explosions and implementing them into his blows. He used the first hit to disorient Fumikage-san and then turned it into an explosion within a split second. Definitely a step up from his usual 'explosions till victory' approach."_ Kurama simply grumbled a bit but Izuku knew that he agreed.

Izuku then rose from his seat and stretched, "Well, at least now I know who I'm fighting. I'm gonna go get myself ready. Wish me luck!" Ochaco sent several jabs into the air, "Go get em Izuku-kun!" Tenya gave a thumbs up, "We have full faith in you Izuku-san." Shoto gave a small smile, "My loss will be much less shameful if you win the entire festival." Mina gave her thousand gigawatt smile, "Go win this thing Izu-kun!" Izuku gave a broad smile and left to the waiting room.

Izuku sat down cross legged and prepared to meditate a bit before the match. He was able to have about 30 seconds of silence before the door was blown open with a yell. Izuku sighed without opening his eyes, already aware of who the intruder was, "Guess your quirk isn't the only explosive part of you huh?" Bakugou growled in response, "Shut up you prick! I just came here to tell you that if you hold back I'll fucking kill you! You got it!" Izuku opened his eyes and stared right back at Bakugou, "It's the last fight. I don't plan on holding back." Bakugou huffed, "Good. Once I kick your ass then I'll show you who's the strongest!"

Izuku furrowed his brow, "You mind telling me something? What the hell did I do to you Bakugou? You used to be a good guy. But once you got your quirk you became a complete asshole. Do you really think you're that much better than everyone else?" Bakugou scowled fiercely at the greenette, "I think I'M better than everyone?! You're the prick that was always acting so high and mighty! Always acting like everyone needed help! I-!" Before Bakugou could continue, Present Mic shouted over the intercom, "Will Midoriya Izuku and Bakugou Katsuki please make their way to the ring! Thank you!"

Bakugou scowled once more before turning around and storming out of the room. Izuku was left stunned before he snapped out of it and started to head to the ring, " _What was all that about? I always thought that his strong quirk just went straight to his ego. But he made it seem like I really did do something to him."_ Kurama stood silent as he felt this was something that Izuku had to handle on his own.

Izuku was so busy thinking of anything he could have possibly done that he only realized he had made it to the ring when the crowd began to scream even louder and Present Mic began to give his introduction, "Here he is folks! Class 1-A's most promising contestant so far, Midoriya Izuku!" Izuku looked into the ring to see Bakugou waiting, a clear scowl on his face as he clenched his fists. Midnight was also waiting, whip in hand, ready to begin the match.

Izuku took his place opposite of Bakugou and cracked his neck. Midnight looked at each fighter, receiving a nod from both, "Let the final battle of the U.A. Sport's Festival… BEGIN!" Izuku's hands blurred as he wove hand seals while Bakugou used a two handed explosion to blast himself at Izuku. Just as Bakugou approached Izuku, he finished his hand seals and slammed both hands on the ground, "Earth Style: Adamantine Pillar!"

Izuku was then shot into the air as the jutsu took effect right underneath him. Bakugou's explosion narrowly missed him as the blonde grit his teeth in frustration and followed Izuku's ascent with his eyes. Izuku stopped about eight meters in the air and began weaving more hand seals. Bakugou had already used an explosion and was in hot pursuit of the greenette. Izuku then released his next jutsu "Water Style: Bucket Shots!" Izuku spit out three large blasts of water that headed right for Bakugou. The blonde's eyes widened as he used several explosions to dodge each projectile. Once he avoided the attack, he returned his attention to the top of the pillar. However, he was shocked to see that Izuku was no longer standing there.

His eyes searched furiously for Izuku. He finally found his opponent standing on the side of the pillar, just having finished his hand seals, "Wind Style: Pressure Cannon!" However, instead of aiming his palms at Bakugou who was already using an explosion to avoid any incoming attacks, he faced his palms behind himself. He was then blasted forward at breakneck speeds, right at Bakugou. He then cocked his fist back and hit Bakugou with a powerful punch to his jaw.

Bakugou began to spin in midair from the punch. Just as Izuku prepared another blow, Bakugou used his explosions to speed up his rotation before extending his leg and using the momentum to send a high speed kick right into Izuku's gut. Izuku was sent flying back as both fighters fell back to the ring. Bakugou used an explosion to right himself in the air and land on his feet while Izuku twisted to do the same.

Bakugou kept his eyes on Izuku while he held his bruising jaw. Izuku did the same as he cradled his stomach. Both fighters then rushed each other, Bakugou sent an explosion just as they closed the distance, Izuku using lightning enhanced speed to dodge to the right and rush forward. Bakugou moved his palm to send another explosion but Izuku grabbed his wrist and aiming it away from himself. He then grabbed the other and wrapped Bakugou in a bearhug before spinning around and tossing him away.

Bakugou used an explosion to right himself and turned to see that Izuku was building chakra in his right hand, forming a familiar blue sphere. However, he was too far to close the distance before Izuku finished the jutsu and slammed it into the ring in Bakugou's direction. The explosion shook the entire arena and sent a shockwave towards Bakugou. The blonde raised his arms up to defend but was sent flying backwards. He used a few explosions to counter the force and stop his movement but still nearly ended up outside the ring. Just as he prepared to make get some distance from the edge of the ring, Izuku rushed out from the smoke in front of him, another rasengan in his hand. Although this one was much smaller, Bakugou had already seen the type of damage they could do.

Bakugou braced himself as he knew dodging from such a small distance was impossible. Izuku the shoved the sphere right into Bakugou's gut. Bakugou was sent soaring out of the ring, but not before he unleashed a explosion right at Izuku, sending him flying in the opposite direction. Izuku tumbled back, feeling the effects of the explosion. His ears were ringing, his vision was a bit blurry, his head was pounding, and he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek that he was sure was a burn.

He pushed through the pain to see if his attack had worked. Bakugou used an explosion to gain some altitude before he used a powerful explosion to launch himself back into the ring where he crashed painfully into safety. Izuku groaned as he picked himself up off the ground, Bakugou struggling to do the same.

Izuku quickly weaved hand seals just as Bakugou faced him, "Earth Style: Adamantine Pillar!" Bakugou's eyes widened as he heard commotion behind him. He tried to move to the side but his battered body refused to react fast enough, causing him to be hit by a high speed pillar. He was sent towards a waiting Izuku who caught Bakugou before slamming him into the ground face down, pinning both of his arms and using chakra enhanced strength to hold them both to the side.

Bakugou struggled against the hold but was unable to break Izuku's grip. Izuku had wanted to win with a ring out because he was sure Bakugou would never concede, "Enough Bakugou! Just stop before I have to knock you unconscious to win!" Bakugou cursed, "Shut the fuck up! I'll kill you! Then we'll see if you keep looking down on me!" Izuku growled, "When the fuck did I ever say I looked down on you?! We may have argued, but I never once believed that I was **better** than you!"

Bakugou struggled more furiously as he glared at Izuku, "You always thought you were better than me! Always thinking you could help me when you didn't have a quirk! But then you were just hiding your quirk so you could make yourself that much better huh?! I don't need your help!" Izuku was actually a bit shocked, " _This whole time, he's thought me trying to help him was me trying to be better than him?!"_ Izuku accidentally loosened his grip, something Bakugou didn't miss. He unleashed two explosions, surprising Izuku, before breaking out of his grip and using an explosion to gain some distance.

Bakugou huffed as he tried to regain his breath. Izuku simply stood there, fists clenched tight, head down. Bakugou scowled as he rushed Izuku, "I'll show you! You're not better than me!" Just as he approached, Izuku muttered, "Are you…" He then dodged to the right, avoiding Bakugou's explosion, and launching his fist right into the blondes cheek, "FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Bakugou clutched his face as he was sent back. Izuku was furious, "You think getting help makes you weak?! How fucking stupid are you?! I wanted to help you because you were my BEST FRIEND! I never once looked down on you! I looked UP to you! You were always so strong! So determined to become a great hero! I just wanted to be your friend you dumb ass!"

Bakugou got up, wiping the blood running down the side of his mouth. He shouted as he rushed forward, "Shut up!" He cocked his fist back and sent it right for Izuku's face. Izuku dodged to the left and sent his own fist for Bakugou's jaw. Bakugou dodged with a spin and hit Izuku with a backfist in the cheek. Soon, both fighters completely halted the use of their quirks, turning the fight into a slug fest.

Izuku would punch Bakugou and then be hit by a counter by the blonde. This continued until Bakugou hit Izuku in the gut and Izuku grabbed Bakugou by the shirt, pulling him in for a vicious headbutt. Both stumbled back, never releasing their glare on each other. Then Bakugou spit on the ground and started to walk towards the edge of the ring, confusing the audience. Izuku had a hunch and started walking to the opposite end. They stopped at the edge and turned to face each other. Then Bakugou shouted, "Words aren't gonna do shit! So show me your guts!"

Izuku's eye brows furrows but he understood, forming a rasengan in each hand. Bakugou responded by building up for an explosion, his palms sparking and heating up. Then, without any kind of signal, Izuku shoved both rasengans into the ground and Bakugou let loose a massive explosion, both fighters sent rocketing towards each other. They began to yell louder as they rushed at each other, both cocking back their fists. Then, as they were feet away, Izuku sent his fist for Bakugou, Bakugou sending his fist for Izuku. Both punches connected, both refusing to back down. Then, Izuku shouted even louder and pushed forward before slamming Bakugou down into the ground.

Izuku was then carried by momentum and continued to go forward until he tripped and fell onto the ring. The crowd held its breath as they looked back and forth between the two fighters. Izuku then groaned, picking himself. He then held onto his ribs as he hobbled over to Bakugou who was struggling to rise. When he approached Bakugou, he held his hand out to him. Bakugou looked at his hand and hesitated before reluctantly accepted Izuku's help. He still couldn't stand on his own, leaving Izuku to support him, much to his displeasure. Bakugou then looked at Midnight, "I...I give up." Midnight stood in shock for a moment before raising her whip, "Bakugou Katsuki is out by surrender. The winner is Midoriya Izuku!"

The crowd roared at the announcement, Present Mic shouting over them, "And there you have it folks! The champion of this year's U.A. Sports Festival is class 1-A's Midoriya Izuku!" Izuku smiled as the crowd began to chant his name. He soon felt an approving feeling from Kurama, " _ **Well done kit. That last fight was a bit sloppy but well done."**_ Izuku rolled his eyes, " _Whatever. I won didn't I? And I solved a couple of problems while I was at it. I think I did a damn good job!"_

He was taken out of his thoughts when Bakugou spoke up, "Hey! Don't ever mention this again! Next time we fight I'm kicking your ass for sure!" Izuku chuckled as there was no hatred in Bakugou's words, "We'll see about that hot head." The medics then came and put Bakugou on a stretcher to be taken to a waiting Recovery Girl, the blonde shouting the whole time, "I'm not kidding Izuku! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Izuku shook his head as he smiled before falling backwards, letting his exhaustion take over. He laid there as the crowd continued to cheer and as the medics took him away on a stretcher.

* * *

 **Time Skip: 30 minutes**

Izuku was lying on a bed in the nurse's office, bandaged up around his torso and jaw as Recovery Girl said she'd used her quirk on him a bit too much today and she didn't want to risk any overuse. Izuku understood and said his injuries were pretty minor anyways. After focusing on healing for the last half hour, he was fairly sure that he was almost back at 100%. Getting up from the bed, Izuku began to take off the bandages on his face and then the ones on his torso. Once he got them off he began to put on his newly washed gym uniform. He'd just gotten the legs through when the door began to open. Before he could let the newcomers know he was changing, the door swung open and in walked in Mina and Ochaco.

Mina was in the middle of speaking when she entered, "I really hope he's alright. He looked pretty tired when… he…" Both girls were then greeted by the sight of Izuku, his hands holding onto the uniform, his entire upper body showing. Mina's face became grape purple yet she couldn't look away. Ochaco got a bit red in the face but didn't let it bother her too much, "Hey Izuku-kun. Recovery Girl said it'd be fine if we came to check up on you." Izuku felt a bit of heat in his face as he continued to put on the uniform and respond, "Yeah. I'm feeling better now. I'm just glad that it's over. Not sure how much more of all of that I could take."

Mina cleared her throat and tried to get over her embarrassment now that Izuku was fully dressed, "Well we're glad that you're feeling better now Izu-kun. You look really good." She then thought about what she said, "L-like you look fully recovered now! I wasn't talking about you being shirtless! N-not to say you didn't look good shirtless! It's j-just that-!" Ochaco decided to save Mina as she put her hand on the pickette's shoulder, "You're looking better after your fight Izuku-kun." Mina looked at Ochaco gratefully and nodded.

Izuku blushed at Mina's words and decided to change the topic before his face melted, "Thanks. Where's Tenya-san by the way?" Ochaco shared a worried look with Mina before responding, "Right before your fight, Tenya-kun got a call. When he came back he said that he had to leave right away. He didn't tell us anything else but he seemed pretty anxious to leave." Izuku grew concerned. He knew that Tenya wouldn't miss any of his friends' fights unless it was an emergency, 'It must be pretty serious if he hasn't even told any of us yet.'

The somber mood was interrupted when Recovery Girl knocked on the door frame, "Izuku-kun. I hate to interrupt, but you need to get back. It's time for the finalists to receive their medals." Izuku smiled at her, "Got it. I'll be right there." He then looked at his friends, "We'll be sure to check up on him in a bit. But for now, I think Tenya-san would tell us if he wanted to, so it might be best to give him a bit of space before we do." Both girls nodded and followed Izuku out of the nurse's office.

They split paths as Mina and Ochaco headed to the ring with the rest of the students and Izuku went to a room where the finalists were supposed to be. He was directed to a room underneath the arena where he met with Bakugou and Shoto. Bakugou was all healed up and now scowling at Izuku. However, Izuku could feel that the anger was just Bakugou being Bakugou. They were then instructed to stand on the finalist pillars, Shoto to Izuku's left, Bakugou to the right, and Izuku on the highest pillar in the center.

One of the organizers then counted down from five, mouthing the numbers as he showed them on his fingers. Just as he counted down to one, the ceiling above them began to open and the pillars began to rise. Izuku then heard the crowd cheering as Midnight spoke, "And here they are! The finalists of this year's U.A. Sports Festival!"

Izuku looked around and saw that all of the festival participants were gathered in front of them. He spotted Ochaco and Mina cheering at the top of their lungs before he smiled and waved at them.

Midnight then continued to speak, "And here to award the medals to our three finalists-" Just as she spoke, All Might leapt into the arena, also stating that he was there to present the medals. This resulted in an awkward silence as Midnight apologized for talking over All Might. There were a few chuckles from the students as All Might shook his head and tried to recover, "Ahem. Well, without further ado, I would like to present you three with your medals!" All might walked up to Shoto and placed the 3rd place medal around his neck, "You did quite well young Todoroki. I understand that there are certain circumstances that make you hesitant to utilize you fire powers, but I would like to say that you made much progress in this festival. Well done." Shoto nodded before looking at his medal and grasping onto it.

All Might then made his way to Bakugou who was growling in frustration as a vein readied to pop on his forehead, "Young Bakugou. You showed much growth as well during the tournament. While there is nothing wrong with having pride in your abilities, always remember that even the strongest of us require assistance from time to time. Being able to forget your pride and accepting that help is one of the greatest showings of strength one can make. Congratulations." He placed the 2nd place medal around Bakugou's neck. The blonde scowled at the medal for a moment before huffing.

The hulking hero then approached Izuku, "Young Midoriya. Your performance in this year's festival was unlike any other. You showed, strength, empathy, courage, and true heroism while still attaining victory. Congratulations. You truly earned this." All Might then placed the 1st place medal around Izuku's neck which he received with pride. Izuku grabbed hold of the medal and looked at it. He saw his reflection in the medal and grinned, " _ **Well done kit. I'm proud of you."**_ Izuku felt his heart swell at the words, " _Thanks Kurama. I couldn't have made it this far without you."_

All Might then turned to the rest of the students, "Well done, all of you. This year's U.A. Sports Festival was nothing short of incredible thanks to the effort of every single one of you. Great work!" The crowd cheered the students on as they looked around and bathed in the applause.

And with that, the U.A. Sports Festival came to a close.

* * *

 **Ending Author's Note**

 **First off, I'm really sorry about not updating for… a while.**

 **Writer's block with a mix of a lot of things happening IRL have kept me from updating for a while. As a quick update on me, I graduated high school! I am now a freshman in college, and no I will not be saying where for privacy reasons. But yeah, I've been pretty busy recently.**

 **As for the story, please don't be upset that Izuku didn't oneshot Bakugou like many of you seem to have wanted. While I do believe that my Izuku is stronger than both Bakugou and Shoto, I don't think that he's completely out of their league to the point of being able to destroy them outright. That and I wanted to begin mending/creating a bond between Izuku and Bakugou for my plans for the plot in the future.**

 **Next chapter will likely stray a bit from canon events. IT'S IZUMINA TIME! XD**

 **That's about it from me for now until next chapter. But just to give you all something to look forward to, I've decided that I'm gonna be making some big changes to the Hideout Raid Arc.**

 **Please follow, favorite, review, and PM!**

 **Pilsen18th, out!**


End file.
